Dumb Jocks
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Dean Ambrose had plans on living out his final year in high school in as much anonymity as possible. However his plans seem to hit a huge roadblock in the form of popular jock Roman Reigns who just wouldn't leave him alone for some strange reason and Roman's best friend Seth Rollins who seems determined to make Dean's life as miserable as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Dumb Jocks

Dean Ambrose shoved his fingers deep into his jeans pockets. The heat from his body immediately warming the nearly frost bitten appendages. He trudged on wearily behind a group of loud talking jocks from his high school who were obnoxiously singing christmas carols at the top of their voices.

How did he end up in predicament, he asked himself. Oh right, his mother thought it would be a good idea for him to get out of the house. It wasn't good for him to stay in the house and play his PS4 the whole day she said. He needed to stop acting like a hermit she said. Why didn't he bring any friends over, she nagged as he grabbed his lightweight jeans jacket from the coat hanger in the hallway. The town was having a Christmas Festival in the park, she told him as he opened the door. As soon as he stepped foot outside finally happy to get her out of his ear she told him that he should put on something warmer, that the temperature was going to drop later.

He had muttered an impatient " I'm fine." before marching down the front steps.

Now he was nearly freezing his balls off as he walked behind the slow moving, merry group of jocks. Why did his mother suddenly think that it was a crime for him to be playing video games the day after Christmas? That's what it was made for as far as he was concerned. Now these imbeciles in front of him would make what would be a comfortable fifteen minute walk into a half an hour one. Dean sighed and watched as his breath became steam momentarily before dissipating. He couldn't wait until he got home and out of the cold and away from these loud mouth jocks who were singing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer quite off key which annoyed Dean even more. Peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask for?

" Hi."

He guessed it was.

Dean barely turned his head to the left. He knew who it was. " Hi."

" That was a nice festival huh?" That voice belonged to the one and only star quarterback of the high school football team, Roman Reigns.

Dean couldn't figure out why, but ever since the start of senior year in September, Roman seemed to be making more of an effort to talk to him. Not that he used to ignore him before but he didn't appear to be pushing a friendship back then as he did now. It wasn't that he minded Reigns. He seemed nice enough especially for being one of the most popular kids in town. Dean just couldn't help but to be wary of why Roman wanted to be friends with him. He was in no way popular. He played basketball sometimes on the court but he wasn't like especially good at it. Just average. There was nothing that a guy like him could offer to a guy like Roman Reigns and therefore Dean couldn't see the point of a friendship between them. They had nothing in common.

" It was fine." He answered noncommittedly, his eyes fixed in front of him.

" Yeah I liked how they lit up the trees in the blue LED lights. It looked pretty cool."

Was this guy seriously talking to him about lights? Dean snorted.

He guess that he didn't realize how loudly he snorted because Roman stopped talking in mid-sentence and Dean finally looked at him and saw that Reigns actually looked a bit embarrassed at his rambling and had his head bent as if he was ashamed.

Fuck. Now he felt like an asshole. Roman did talk a lot but he was only trying to be friendly.

" Sorry." He apologized. " I didn't mean to be rude." He gestured with his hand at the crowd in front of them. " But I just want to get home. I'm freezing."

A light seemed to have come on in Roman's head as he looked at Dean as if he was now seeing him for the first time. Dean felt a nervous fluttering in a chest and he had to divert his eyes away from Roman's gaze. That was another problem with Reigns. He was ridiculously good looking. A beautiful mix of Samoan and Italian which resulted in a perfectly symmetrical face with a sharp nose and strong jaw with deepset brown eyes. A muscular build on a six foot three frame encased in a golden caramel skin.

Dean just didn't get it. Roman had the pick of the town, when it came to girls and yet here he was wasting time talking to him about christmas lights. He wondered if Reigns was setting him up to be hazed by the football team or something.

Dean nearly jumped when something thick, warm and smelling of a spicy cologne was placed on his shoulders. He looked at it curiously in the moonlight. It was the black jacket that Roman had been wearing.

The singing jocks were almost at the end the street, taking their noise with them while Dean was at a standstill gingerly feeling the jacket.

He shook his head. " No. It's fine. I don't need this." He made a motion to take it off but Roman's hands clamped down on his shoulders.

" No." It was a firm, crisp command. It was the first time that Roman had ever used that tone with him.

Dean turned around fully this time to confront him. " I don't need to wear your jacket. I'm almost home anyway."

Roman hadn't moved his hands from Dean's shoulders and he could feel the weight of them pressing down hard through the thick jacket.

" You do." Roman responded. " You're cold and you need this more than I do."

Dean then observe that Roman was wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt with his red and white football jacket over it.

" You always wear two coats?"

Roman gave a slight laugh and rolled his eyes. " No. But my mom insisted that I take it."

Dean looked back down at the jacket that was barely on his shoulders. Another dude had given him his jacket. He would've laughed if he wasn't already self conscious about the situation. Good thing the others had turn the corner and were now out of sight. It was just him and Roman on the tree lined sidewalk.

Roman lifted up the part on his left shoulder. " Come on. Put it on."

" Umm what? No." Dean shook his head. " This is fine."

Roman sighed exasperatedly. " C'mon Dean. No one's around." Dean hesitated. " It isn't a big deal unless you want to make it one."

Well everyone else had moved on. And there was no one here from school to ever witness him being taken care of by another man. So he guessed he could wear it. He quickly pushed his hand through the arms of the jacket.

As soon as he zipped it up he felt the warmth returning to his body. Dean took a step forward but Roman grabbed him by the upper arm. " Wait."

He looked at the quarterback questioningly. He couldn't help the blush that rushed through his cheeks when Roman took his hand into his large one as he adjusted the sleeves on the coat. A shiver, that was not caused by the cold, ran down his spine when Roman's fingers brushed over his hand as he fixed the cuff on the sleeve.

Get it together, Ambrose. He mentally scolded himself. It doesn't mean anything.

Roman's thumb pressed into the palm of his hand and after a moment's hesitation, gently stroked back and forth over the area. Okay, probably now it does.

He looked up at Roman. His brow furrowing, questioning what was going on. Roman was just looking back at him as if he was contemplating something serious. His grip tightened on Dean's hand.

" You're really cold."

Dean just stared back at him feeling as if he was slipping into a trance. " Yeah." His breath frosting between them. This vibe between them began to feel weird and it was making him uncomfortable.

He started to slip his hand out of Roman's grip but the quarterback held him by his fingertips. " Come on." Roman looked quickly both ways before stepping off the sidewalk and onto the street. Against his better judgement, Dean allowed him to lead him across the street. However when his feet touched the sidewalk again he forceably pulled out his fingers and stuck his hands into the warm pockets of the coat.

" Where are you taking me?"

" To my house." Roman replied. He was walking ahead of Dean and was seemingly unbothered by Dean pulling his hand away.

" Why?"

" To warm you up. I got this awesome hot chocolate set from Switzerland from my cousin Dwayne. You're gonna love it."

" Thanks but I really need to get home." Real hot chocolate from Switzerland did sound nice but he was still skeptical about Roman's motives. People weren't usually nice to him for no reason at all.

But Roman brushed him off as he walked up his garden path. " I'll drop you home afterwards."

Dean glanced at the nice Honda Civic sitting in the driveway. It wasn't even the baseline model either. It must be nice to have parents willing to spoil you like that.

As he stood behind Roman as he fished out his keys to unlock the front door, he shook his head. No he needed to stop comparing himself to other people. His mom had already promised him a car for college. It wouldn't be brand new but it would still be a great help to him and a real convenience.

" Aren't you coming in?"

Dean didn't realize that he was so deep in thought that Roman had already opened the door and was standing in the doorway waiting on him.

Dean took half a step forward. " Aren't your parents home?"

Roman gave him a look that let him know that he was on to him. " Quit stalling and come in."

Dean crossed the threshold and Roman closed the door behind them and flicked the lightswitch next to him. " No they aren't home. They went to visit my dad's family."

Roman led Dean into the large living room. He leaned over the back of the huge camel coloured couch and picked up the television remote and turned it on. " You can watch some tv while I prepare the hot chocolate."

With that, Roman walked off in the direction that Dean presumed to be the kitchen while he remained standing in the living room. His eyes wandered carelessly over the room. It seemed to be nice enough. A couple side tables. A surround sound system that was connected to the flat screen television that stood on top of a cherry wood stand. He walked around the couch and after a second's hesitation, decided to sit on it.

Oh. This was nice.

It was quite comfortable yet firm. He noticed the button on the arm for the recliner but he decided against it. He didn't want to make himself too comfortable in Roman's home.

He unzipped the jacket as he waited for Roman. His eyes finally fixing on the television screen and realizing that it was on the local news station. They were talking to persons who had attended the Christmas Festival in the park.

Dean found himself sinking even more into the couch. His head rolling on the back of it. He really liked this couch. Maybe he should convince his mother to get one.

" Here we go."

Roman came back out holding a giant red mug with white snowflakes on it. The steam rising from the hot contents and curling around in the air. He carefully handed the mug to Dean who thanked him and then sat next to him.

The hot chocolate was thick and dark and it's rich smell filled Dean's senses. This was definitely going to be a treat.

Dean took a small sip and nearly gagged when the thick chocolate coated his tongue. " Fuck!" He hurriedly placed the mug on the coffee table next to him.

Roman chuckled. " It's hot."

Dean glared at him. " I can feel that Einstein." Dean gasp and flicked his tongue out in the air.

" What are you doing?" Roman looked curious.

" I'm trying to cool it off."

" By licking the air?"

" You have any better ideas?" Dean snapped.

Roman honestly looked as if he was considering something. A smirk playing on his lips. He then looked at Dean and gently shook his head. " Nope."

Dean didn't believe him. It was the way how he did it. Entirely too innocent and completely up to no good.

He narrowed his eyes at him as he pushed his auburn curls off his forehead even though they returned immediately and picked up the mug. He kept his eyes on Roman as he took another sip. This was better than before and he could actually savour the flavour this time. It was absolutely delicious.

He forgot about Roman and concentrated on the beverage. Stupid, weird jock. But at least he could make a decent pot of cocoa. When Dean had finished, he realized that Roman hadn't said anything while he was drinking. This was weird in itself because for all the time that he had known Roman he was always prattling on about something.

He placed the mug back down on the coffee table and turned around to see that Roman was still watching him.

" What?" He was beginning to feel self conscious again but this time he wasn't sure exactly why.

" Nothing."

Dean rolled his eyes. " Then why are you watching me?"

Roman had one arm proped up on the back of the couch. His eyes regarding him in a way that Dean couldn't place. " Maybe I like watching you."

Whoa.

What the fuck did Roman just say? Was he coming on to him? No, that can't be it. He knew enough about Roman to know that he had the pick of all of the cheerleaders, seniors and junior girls at school. So now Roman was just messing with him on some gay bullshit.

" Man, fuck off." Dean got up from the couch angry with himself that he had let his guard down a bit with him. Stupid jocks were all the same. Always trying to make someone a punching bag.

" Wait, Dean." Roman got up looking anxious. " I didn't mean to upset you. I ..."

" Roman? Romie!"

Dean groaned out loud. This night just got worse.

He didn't know how he got in Roman's house but Seth Rollins breezed into the living room like if he owned the place.

" Roman!" Seth threw his arms around Roman's shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. " I was looking everywhere for you."

Seth Rollins. Dean's eyes always inadvertantly rolled whenever his name was mentioned. Roman was okay for a jock but Seth was exactly the type that he didn't like. Dressed in a thick but yet body forming black sweater and black jeans. It was easy to see the curves of Seth's well developed muscular body underneath the clothing. Seth Rollins. There wasn't a sport that he wasn't good at and better than everyone else as well. He was the captain of the swim team and vice captain of the football team. And he already had scholarships lined up for both for college.

Seth pushed his black framed glasses up his large nose that didn't take away from the handsomeness of his face. Some guys had all the luck. " Romie, why did you come home?"

Dean gritted his teeth everytime Seth called Roman by his nickname. That was another thing about Seth Rollins. He was openly gay and didn't care who knew. The teachers loved him. The other students didn't hassle him because he was the best sportsman that the school had in a long while and he was best friends with Roman Reigns and he was also fucking the football captain, Randy Orton. Well he wasn't sure about the last part but he heard two girls in his science class gossiping about it a couple weeks ago. As far as he knew Randy wasn't gay as his sexual conquests were known far and wide. But he didn't strike Dean as a person who cared where he stucked his dick as long as he got off.

" I was talking to Dean."

" Oh?" Seth looked around as if he hadn't seen him standing there but Dean knew that he did. He watched as Seth's disapproving eyes roved up and down his body. That's another thing. Seth apparently had decided some time ago that he didn't like him for any particular reason.

He turned back to Roman and hook an arm around the slightly taller guy's neck. " Why?"

The innocence in the way Seth asked the question as if he found it hard to believe that Roman would have any interest in talking to someone like him, really sent Dean's temper flaring.

" I have to go." He really didn't leave home to get disrespected like this. First Roman thinks that it's funny to hit on him and now he has his best friend to really gang up on him. Really how different could Roman be if he's friends with someone like Seth?

" Dean, wait." He heard Roman say as he marched through the front door. But he didn't stop. He heard Seth telling him to let him go. It was only after he had gotten to the end of the street that he realized that he was still wearing Roman's jacket. Fuck it. He would return it to Roman another day he decided as he made the long walk home.

Roman was staring at the opened front door in disbelief. How did everything go to hell in such a few short minutes?

" Why did you have to be so rude?" He chastised Seth who only raised his eyebrows nonchalantly as if he didn't know what the fuss was about.

" I just asked a simple question." Seth shrugged his shoulders. " What was he doing wearing your jacket anyway?"

" I gave it to him because he was cold."

Seth shook his head and tutted as if he was disappointed. " You can do so much better than Ambrose." Seth scrunched up his face in disgust. " I don't get what you see in him. He's so dusty."

Roman pushed Seth away and closed the door. " He isn't dusty."

Seth shook his head dismissively as if he was already bored of this conversation. " Raise your standards Ro. You are too good for the likes of him."

* * *

A/N: It's a new year and a new day (see what I did there) and I'm back with another full length story. I took it to a vote on tumblr on what story you wanted next and ambreigns barely edged out rolleigns and ambrolleigns. And then votes kept on coming in so I was like Imma just give you guys all three just because.

So what do you guys think so far? You like it? Please leave a review and let me know. And yes Dean has a normal mother. I know, it's about time the guy got one in fanfiction. And Sethie and Romie, any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stupid jacket.

The jacket glared at Dean from the chair in his room. He felt it watching him as he tried to concentrate on his game on the television but no such luck. He dropped the game controller next to him on the bed and heaved out a heavy sigh. It had been two days since he last saw Roman. He knew that he had to return the jacket but he kept on putting it off and stalling.

He really didn't want to see Roman any time soon after how it ended. Seth insulted him and it brought him back down to earth really quickly. Him and Roman were opposites. He was cool and popular and a great athlete. While Dean was just the kid that drifted through school that teachers would no longer remembered a year after he graduated. Plus he felt funny on the inside when Roman was trying to hit on him. Well at least he thought so. Dean scrunched up his face and furrowed his brow deep in thought. In fact he wasn't really sure what Roman's motives were. If he was messing with him or being serious. He shook his head. Nope. Roman was perfectly straight as far as he knew and so was he. He had to be messing with him. Stupid prick.

He glanced at the jacket and pouted. With a resigning grumble he got off the bed and started looking for his shoes. The jacket wasn't going to return itself.

* * *

Dean was making his way to Roman's house and as he did so he had to pass the basketball court. The sound of a ball repeatedly hitting the ground caught his attention. He glanced across to see who was playing the court and to his surprise he saw Roman shooting rebounds off the backboard. He watched as Roman scored the next basket with a precision that Dean was yet to perfect. He squeezed the jacket in his hand as he made his way on to the court.

Roman skin held a light sheen of sweat. His shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail. He dribbled the ball a few times before taking aim.

" Hi."

His fingers released the ball as if unexpectedly and it bounced off the rim of the basket. Dean grinned.

Roman turned to him obviously surprised to see him. He smiled at Dean. " Hi." He then jogged to pick up the basketball and returned tossing the ball effortlessly between his hands. " What brings you by?"

Dean held up the black jacket. " I had to return this."

" Oh." Roman shrugged his shoulders. " You didn't have to do that right away. You could've kept it until whenever."

" Well I figured that you would need it so..." Dean found himself shuffling around on his feet nervously. He didn't know what had come over him. It had something to do with being under Roman's intense gaze. It felt as if his brown eyes were analyzing every movement that he made even though he was standing still.

Roman sighed and propped the ball between his torso and his arm. " Look Dean, I'm really sorry about the other night. Seth could be quite rude without realizing how he comes across."

" Yeah right." Dean rolled his eyes. " He knew damn well what he was doing."

The guilty look that flashed across Roman's face told him that he knew this as well and Dean started to get annoyed again.

" I know you're trying to cover for your buddy so don't treat me like if I'm stupid." Dean stepped forward and placed the jacket over Roman's shoulder. " Let's just go back to a few months ago when you ignored me along with everyone else."

Dean turned and started to walk away. He was glad that he never fully trusted Roman. In the end he still chose to protect his friend instead of coming right out admitting that he was a jerk. He pretended that he didn't feel that tiny pang of disappointment that came along with it.

" Dean, wait!"

There was a tight grip around his right bicep and he paused in mid stride to look down at the hand holding on to him.

Dean jerked his shoulder in an attempt to break free of the grip. " Let go of me." But no such luck. The pressure increased.

" Dean, please." He could actually hear the pleading in Roman's voice. He pivoted on his feet to face him.

" What?" The word came out gruff with the perfect amount of annoyance tainting it.

" I didn't mean to treat you as if you were stupid. You're right." He conceded. " Seth was out of line. I just... ugh!" Roman let go of him and closed his eyes momentarily in frustration. He opened his eyes to see Dean watching him with curiosity. " Can we start over?"

Dean gave him a look that was washed completely in skepticism.

" Please? A clean slate. Start this friendship fresh."

Dean raised an eyebrow. " Why?"

Roman instantly looked puzzled. " Why what?"

" Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Roman shrugged as if he was trying to be nonchalant about it but there was a stiffness to the movement that didn't quite convey that. " Because I think you're interesting." It was obvious from Dean's expression that he wasn't buying it. "Isn't that good enough?"

Dean tapped his fingers against his collarbone as if he was in thought contemplating something. " Why now? Why wait until senior year?"

" Geez Ambrose." Roman threw his arms up in exasperation which cause the jacket to bunch up against this neck. " I don't know. It just happened that way. Are you always this difficult?"

Dean puffed his chest out a bit and cocked his head arrogantly to a side. " Yes."

Roman chuckled and then smiled broadly at him. Dean pretended that it didn't bring down his defences a bit. " Good. I like a challenge."

Dean found himself grinning back at Roman despite his better judgement. And for a few seconds they were two idiots grinning at each other in this strange game of cat and mouse.

" So um..." were Dean's eyes playing tricks on him or did Roman look a bit bashful right now. " What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

Dean just looked at him for the first few seconds uncertain about how to answer question. The tone in which Roman said it made it seem as if he was asking him out. Even now Roman was nervously worrying his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth.

Dean shrugged and pushed his hands into his pants pockets. " Nothing really. Why?"

" Well a bunch of us are going down to beach and to watch the fireworks go off and I wondered if you want to as well." Roman suddenly started talking really quickly. " Well not go off. The fireworks will go off not you. Of course not. Why would you go off?" Roman laughed nervously and Dean couldn't help but to laugh a bit at Roman being flustered. " Fuck. You know what I mean."

Dean could feel his defenses dropping completely. Roman was a bit scatterbrained but he meant well. He wasn't asking him out in that sense which was a relief. He figured he could be friends with the guy. Didn't have anything much to lose.

" Sure." He nodded. Roman smiled. He does that a lot, Dean noted to himself. " Sounds like fun."

" Great." Roman stepped closer to him as if he was contemplating something when a loud sharp horn broke through the quiet reprieve.

They both turned around to see Seth pulling up in a black Mercedes Benz convertible. That was another thing Dean didn't like about Seth. He was well off and had no qualms about rubbing it in other people's faces. The top was down and Dean could see the scowl on Seth's face as he glanced from him to Roman.

" Romie!"

Seth easily got out of the car and walked briskly towards them. His long, muscular legs encased in a tight pair of faded grey jeans. A black metal band t-shirt completed the outfit.

" Romie." Seth said again inserting himself between Roman and Dean with his back to the latter. " What are you doing here? I was about to pass by your house."

Dean could've sworn that he saw Roman's eyes lingering a second too long on Seth's ass before looking up at his face to answer. Was Roman into guys? He watched him carefully as he answered Seth. He seemed normal.

Dean glanced down at Seth's rear. Well he guessed it was a nice butt as far as butts go. Probably got all of those curves from all of those sports that he played. Dean suddenly caught himself and what he was doing. He was actually checking Seth's ass out. Man, fuck this and fuck Seth Rollins and his perfect ass.

" Hey Rome."

Roman stopped speaking mid sentence to look at him. Dean saw the frown line forming on Seth's lips and felt a bit victorious on the inside.

" I have to get going. See you around." He started to walk backwards keeping his eyes on Roman.

" Yeah see you around. Looking forward to it."

Seth smacked Roman in the middle of his chest.

" Ow!" Roman looked more affected by the fact that Seth had actually hit him than the smack itself.

They sure were a strange pair of best friends Dean thought to himself as he walked away.

* * *

" Romie." Seth whined and nuzzled his face into the crook of Roman's neck.

It was night time now. They had gone back to Roman's house where he took a shower and then ate dinner together. Now they were in Roman's bed with the television on looking for something to watch on Netflix. Roman was lying down on the bed with his head propped up with pillows. Seth laid next to him with one leg draped over Roman's and his arms wrapped tightly around Roman's upper arm. He removed his face from Roman's neck and rested his head on the solid chest.

" What is it?" One of his hands were underneath Seth's shirt with his fingers lightly caressing the smooth skin of Seth's back.

Seth sighed and Roman braced himself because he knew what was coming.

" Why won't you fuck me?"

There it is.

Roman's fingers never stilled on Seth's back. " Seth you know why."

Seth groaned. " That's not good enough. Preserving our friendship is not a good excuse anymore."

" Yes it is." Roman pressed a button on the remote to select Walking Dead.

Seth lifted his head up to look at him. " No it isn't. We can still be friends even if we fuck."

" It wouldn't be the same. Having sex changes things." Roman reasoned.

" It doesn't have to." Seth inched his face closer to Roman's. " I know you want to. I know you check my ass out when you think I'm not looking."

A slight blush appeared on Roman's hair free cheeks. " So? It's a nice ass. Everyone looks at it."

" I don't care about everyone else." Seth's eyes were locked on Roman's lips now.

Roman looked down at him. " Seth, no."

" Just one little kiss." Seth pleaded.

" No." Roman replied firmly.

Seth pouted and dropped his head back down on Roman's chest. This time he faced the television.

Roman knew that he was disappointed and didn't say anything to him for a while. He just kept his fingers on Seth's back as the episode rolled on.

It was about twenty minutes into the show before Roman spoke again. " Seth, remember when we're fourteen and you told me that you were gay?"

" Yeah." Seth sounded muted as if his feelings were actually hurt from being rejected.

" And I told you that I would always be your friend no matter what?"

" Yeah?"

Roman pressed his hand firmly against Seth's back. " I meant that. I would do anything for you."

Seth turned and rested his chin on Roman's upper torso. His brown eyes a bit misty looking. " I remember you beating up those guys who had insulted me in the cafeteria."

The corner of Roman's mouth turned up in a smile. " And I got detention for it too."

" And then I purposefully got in trouble in geometry so I could join you." Seth smiled wryly.

Roman chuckled. " And you were such an ass to poor Ms. Smith too. I felt bad for her."

" I couldn't let you face detention alone. It was because of me after all." Seth caressed the side of Roman's shirt.

" It's what we do. We look out for each other. I just don't want to mess that up." Roman tucked a lock of wavy brown hair behind Seth's ear.

" So your solution is to leave me sexually frustrated." Seth raised an eyebrow at him. " Some friend you are."

Roman picked up on the teasing in Seth's voice. " That's why you have Randy isn't it?"

Seth snorted. " He's okay, I guess." Seth lifted his head up. " I know that you're attracted to me Ro."

Roman's eyes locked with Seth's. A sexual energy softly vibrating between them. " I never said I wasn't."

" Then why not?" Seth's voice soft and low.

Roman found that his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. " I just told you why."

Seth's fingers curled up in Roman's shirt. " I think it would feel good. You and me."

He could feel Seth's length hardening through his jeans pants as he pressed against the side of his hip. At least he wasn't alone in that regard.

" Probably."

He shouldn't have said that. He was giving away entirely too much and giving Seth too much false hope. But he hadn't lied though. Sex with Seth would probably be incredible. That thought did it and now he was completely hard.

Without warning Seth lifted the hem of Roman's shirt, peeling it back to reveal his belly button. He couldn't help the sharp gasp that escaped his lips when Seth kissed the sensitive flesh underneath his navel. Such a brief contact of lips and slight moisture sent a tingle through his body like no other.

Seth then looked at him again with a solemn expression. " I want you Ro. But I'm not going to force you."

Seth sat back on his knees and Roman could easily make out the hard lump resting against Seth's inner thigh. The air in the room felt thick as they looked at each other while not saying a word.

" I think I should go now so that I can keep that promise."

Roman watched as Seth got off the bed and slipped on his shoes. He didn't want Seth to leave but it was truly for the best. His resolve was waning and he didn't want to slip up and jeopardize their entire friendship.

" See ya." Seth said as he opened the bedroom and stepped out into the hallway.

" See ya." Roman replied as the door closed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your incredible support. You guys never cease to amaze me. Your reviews are completely motivating, please keep them coming.

Roman and Dean in the park, thoughts? Any idea why Seth doesn't like Dean. And Seth and Roman?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night of New Year's Eve found Dean in the backseat of a car with Big E Langston driving and Xavier Woods in the passenger seat holding a trombone. Big E was only six feet tall but a solid two hundred and eighty pounds and was one of the defensive tackles on the team. He had a deep voice which matched his smooth deep brown complexion that was packed with muscles. Xavier was Dean's next door neighbour who was in the school's marching band. When Dean mentioned going to the beach tonight to see the fireworks Xavier offered him a ride along with them which Dean accepted.

Even though Big E was a jock, Dean actually liked him quite a bit. He found the guy to be hilarious and a good natured prankster. Although he was popular like Seth, Dean thought it was more well earned on Big E's part with his congenial personality. Right now they were singing along to early 2000s boy bands as they made their way to Kofi Kingston's house to pick him up.

In between the singing Xavier and Big E were having a playful argument about the former blowing the trombone in the car. Eventually that fizzled out as NSYNC's Bye Bye Bye came on and they both started singing and acting out parts of the song. Dean sang along at parts wondering how Big E managed to concentrate on driving at the same time while his attention was obviously elsewhere.

Kofi was standing on the curb outside his house as Big E slowed down as he pulled up next to him. Dean moved around to the other side to make room for Kofi.

Big E slowed down in front of Kofi and rolled his window down and stuck his head out through the window, turning the music up. " Hey Kofi guess what?"

" What?" Kofi inquired as he stepped forward to grab the door handle.

" Bye, bye!" Big E stepped on the accelerator and sped off down the street leaving a bewildered Kofi on the sidewalk.

" Oh my god!" Xavier was laughing so hard that it sounded that he couldn't catch his breath. " You should've seen his face. Bye, bye Kofi!"

Dean was laughing as well. That was hilarious. Big E had it timed perfectly with the song as well. He felt tears running down his face. Kofi was probably pissed as hell but it was totally worth it.

" Oh man, how pissed do you think he is?" Big E asked as he turned the car around at the bottom of the street to back to Kofi's. Dean noticed him wiping tears away as well.

" He's gonna get you good. Just wait." Xavier said as they stopped in front of an indignant Kofi.

" Oh so y'all got jokes?" Kofi asked as he successfully managed to open the door this time. " Y'all thought that was funny."

He slid into the backseat and spotted Dean. " Aww man. And now they're witnesses too." He closed the car door with a thud.

" Kofi, Kofi." Xavier turned around in the passenger. " It wasn't that we thought it was funny." He glanced at Big E who caught the twinkle in his eye. " We thought it was …"

" Stupendous!" They both yelled in unison.

" Right up your ass." Kofi threatened. " That trombone is going right up your ass."

He turned to Dean. " You ain't see nothing. You ain't hear nothing."

Dean surrendered his hands. " Not a thing." He could barely choke back the laughter. This was going to be a pretty fun night.

* * *

Dean adjusted the sleeves on the brand new leather jacket that his mom got him for Christmas as he made his way on to the beach. He really did love it and it was much needed tonight. The temperature had dropped rapidly by at least ten degrees putting it in the low sixties which was plenty cold for Florida.

At least Roman wouldn't need to lend him his jacket tonight, he thought ruefully. He scanned the small crowd for the quarterback. It seemed as if the entire football team was here along with some members from the basketball team and cheer squad. Actually Roman wasn't hard to spot. He was wear a long sleeved white sweater that stood out against the darkness. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a sleek bun and his face looked freshly shaven, leaving only the light moustache. He looked good. Dean thought that he could at least admit that to himself. Even though if anyone asked him he would vehemently deny it and pretend that he had never noticed. He wasn't attracted to guys he told himself even though he found it hard to tear his eyes away from. But as usual fate stepped in. Roman wasn't alone. He was talking to Seth who noticed Dean watching them and instantly narrowed his eyes at him. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the ocean instead. Fixing his gaze on the gentle waves that were breaking on the shore. Dean inhaled deeply. The tart sea air filling his lungs. What the fuck was Seth's problem with him anyway? He couldn't remember doing any to offend the guy in their four years of high school. But yet the dude acted as if Dean had stolen his bike or something. Dean closed his eyes momentarily and then reopened them. He was just going to stay out of Seth's way for the night. He didn't need the drama.

" Your little friend is here." Seth hissed under his breath as he turned his back to Dean.

" Really? Roman's head whipped around and saw Dean standing a short distance away watching the ocean. He liked him in the leather jacket. It suited him. Made him look even more appealing than he had any right to be.

" Stop drooling. It's disgusting."

" Are you going to be pissy the entire night?" Roman responded without taking his eyes off Dean.

Seth stared at Roman in disbelief that he had spoken to him like that. " You know what? Fine." Seth marched off in the direction of Randy Orton.

Roman ignored Seth's little tantrum as he made his way to Dean. The wind was tossing his pretty auburn or was it dark blonde curls across his head as he stood with his eyes closed. It didn't really matter what colour his hair was, Roman reasoned as Dean opened his eyes. The point is that he made it.

" Hi."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Roman's voice so close to him.

" Hi." Dean turning around and nearly bumped into Roman because he didn't realize how close they were standing. Damn it. He looked even better up close and he smelled good too. Dean personally couldn't be bothered with cologne even though his mother had bought him a couple. But whatever Roman was wearing, he wouldn't mind wearing it as well. Get a grip, he mentally scolded himself. But it did little to quell the nervousness fluttering in his belly.

" Glad you could make it."

Didn't this guy ever stop smirking? Maybe he wasn't that good at hiding the effect that Roman was having on him.

Dean turned his attention back to the waves. " Said I would come." He was trying to play it cool. He had turned eighteen at the beginning of the month. He was a man now. And men don't have fluttering tummies over other men.

However his bravado didn't last long as Roman touched him briefly on the shoulder. " C'mon. Let me show you where the drinks and snacks are."

Dean found himself following Roman through the crowd. Around a group of footballers listening to Kevin Owens prattling on about what a good wide receiver he was listing his stats against those of competing school teams.

Dean nearly stepped over the couple of Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella who were making out in the sand. Daniel was a tight end on the team while Brie was co-cheer captain with her sister Nikki.

They finally made it to the plastic white table that they had set up. Bags of chips and cookies were scattered around and a couple of coolers were on the sand.

" Want something to drink?" Roman offered. He already had one of them opened as if he already knew what Dean's answer was going to be.

" Sure."

He heard the ice swishing around as if Roman was looking for a specific drink. He took out a very wet looking can and handed it to Dean.

Dean's eyebrows raised a bit when he saw what it was. " Beer?"

" You don't drink?" Roman looked a bit surprised at this.

Dean did manage to sneak a couple of beers over the years but he still a bit surprised that a group of high schoolers were bold enough to have them in plain sight. He smiled as he pulled the ring back. This was more his style. " I do."

He took a sip of the beer. Loving the cool, sharp slightly bitter taste on his tongue. However, he noticed that Roman didn't take one for himself. " You're not drinking?"

" I'm driving tonight." He shrugged as if it was no big deal and shoved his hands into his pockets. He started to walk towards a bench that was a little ways away from the crowd and Dean somehow felt the need to follow him while sipping his beer.

Roman sat on the bench and looked up at Dean expectantly. Didn't really make any sense to put on a front now so he sat next to Roman with a small space between them. They didn't say anything for the first few minutes. Dean finished his beer and placed it next to him at the end of the bench.

The beer gave him a very slight buzz that Dean knew would pass with in the hour. Sitting here alone with Roman made things shift into perspective a bit. Roman said that he wanted to be his friend but he couldn't help but to think that there was more to it than that. He slowly turned to look at Roman but he found that those sharp brown eyes were already fixed on him taking in everything as usual.

" What?"

Roman's expression read that he didn't know what Dean was referring to.

" Why are you watching me again?"

That easy smile spread across Roman's face once more. " I already told you. I like watching you."

Dean worried his bottom lip nervously as a habit. There was some stuff that he needed to get off his chest. No better time than the present. " I'm not gay."

Roman raised his eyebrow. " I never said you were."

" But there's this thing," Dean's right hand gestured between the two of them. " You seem to be dropping hints that you are interested in me." This next part was a bit hard to say out loud. " Like more than friends."

It was hard to miss the bashful expression on Roman's face as turned away slightly from Dean. " Sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

He noticed that Roman side stepped the statement. But he was never one to leave things alone for his own good. " Are you interested in me?" He eased a bit closer to Roman on the beach subconsciously trying to protect the conversation from eavesdroppers.

" Dean..." he could hear the pleading in Roman's voice. He was quite uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

" Yeah don't answer that." Dean shook his head. He didn't want to risk alienating the only person who strangely enough he didn't mind spending time with at the party. Roman was still a bit of an enigma to him and he was still curious to find out more about him. " It's cool. It's whatever."

The air between them became weird again but it wasn't the kind that Dean liked. " So um, I got a couple of new games for my PS4 for christmas."

Roman looked relieved at the change in topic. " Really? What did you get?"

* * *

" What's the matter Seth?"

Randy couldn't help but to notice that Seth had a permanent scowl on his face and he kept on glancing at the bench where Roman and Dean were sitting.

" Nothing."

" Come on Seth. I can see that you're upset." They were standing close to the shore. Randy positioned himself as a buffer between Seth and their friends. " Talk to me." An index finger softly traced Seth's jawline, stopping underneath his chin to tip it up towards him.

Seth sighed hopelessly. " Nikki has been talking shit about me again. I wanted to tell Roman but he's busy with that loser Ambrose."

He was surprised when Randy placed a comforting arm around his waist and pulled him against his body. Seth's head resting on Randy's shoulder. It was pretty much an open secret that they were sleeping together but they were never ones to display affection towards the other in public. Even though in private there wasn't much to be seen there either.

" Well Seth you did sleep with her boyfriend."

" Ex boyfriend." Seth corrected. " That was over a year ago. She should be over it by now. Cena's moved on."

John Cena was last year's football captain whom Seth had a fling with and revealed it to Nikki after she cut him off in the school's parking lot.

" You know you could apologize to her." Randy suggested gently.

Seth pulled back to look at him as if he were crazy. " Apologize for what? I'm not sorry."

Randy chuckled softly and pulled Seth back into his embrace. " It was just a suggestion." A soft kiss found Seth's forehead.

" Don't you have cheerleaders' pants to go and get in or something?" His words half muffled by Randy's chest as he spoke.

" Nah." His arms tightened around Seth's trim waist. " I already have the hottest person in school right here."

* * *

Roman's little finger had been gently stroking Dean's as their hands rested side by side on the bench for the past five minutes. The conversation was still flowing between them but Dean was acutely aware of movement because of the sensations it sent through his body. Roman couldn't come right out and admit it to him when asked but he was showing it through his actions. He did like Dean. But it was making Dean feel all weird and uneasy on the inside and it had him questioning things and scenarios that he never thought that he would ever have to. The biggest one being, did he like Roman back?

This was all getting a bit too much and a bit too overwhelming so he inched his finger away from Roman. He didn't move his hand completely away and placed it on his lap. Just an inch away to signal that he had enough of whatever this was right now.

" You okay?"

He could hear the concern laced with a bit of fear in Roman's voice.

" Yeah." However he didnt make eye contact and pushed his sneaker clad foot through the sand.

Roman stood up. He pulled out his cell phone. " It's about two minutes to midnight. Time to get ready for the countdown."

Dean watched as Roman walked away from him and wondering why there was a voice inside of him yelling for Roman to come back.

* * *

" All right guys, it's time for the countdown." Kevin Owens announced. He was a large guy whose presence naturally drew people in. His voice quieting down the high schoolers.

The people who were responsible for the fireworks gave the signal and the countdown began.

" Ten ..."

Seth noticed that Roman was standing alone on the beach and Dean was still on the bench. Both of them wearing a forlorn expression. Good. Maybe now Roman would drop this nonsense with Dean once and for all.

" Three ..."

Seth started to walk towards Roman but a strong hand pulled him back.

" Happy New Year!"

The first firework popped. It was a gorgeous gold one that fell like a waterfall after that the sky became filled with the dazzling display. Dean walked slowly towards Roman whose eyes were fixed on the sparkling heavens.

In the middle of an offkey rendition of Auld Lang Syne, catcalls started. At first Roman ignored them until he heard names being called.

" Way to go Randy!"

" Sir! There are children here." That was Kofi. " They can't be subjected to such gross displays." He placed his hands over Xavier's eyes to block his sight. " Think of the children Randy."

Xavier removed Kofi's hands and laughed.

Dean easily saw what the hoopla was all about. Randy had Seth wrapped up tightly in his arms and was kissing him for all he was worth. It looked as if Seth was caught off guard at first but eventually he settled into the kiss and was giving as good as he was getting.

Dean then noticed Roman's jaw clenched tight as he watched the display of affection. Was Roman jealous? Or was it something more?

Whatever it was, Dean didn't like that Roman's attention wasn't on him. He carefully hooked his pinky around Roman's. That did it. Roman was now looking at him as if he was trying to read him. Dean tried to keep his face as neutral as possible as he looked back at him. He honestly had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

It was two in the morning now and the new year's celebrations were starting to wind down. The night had gotten progressively chillier and Dean had his jacket zipped up. He was sitting on a rock watching everyone while trying to sort out his thoughts. Roman had excused himself after the fireworks display and he had gone off further down the beach.

Seth was sitting on Randy's lap looking as happy as a clam. Though it was strange for Dean to see Randy looking so lovestruck. He looked so smitten with Seth that it seemed unnatural for a playboy type like Randy. The closer Dean observed the two it seemed as if Seth wasn't as happy as he was putting on. There was just something about his demeanour that didn't ring authentic. Then again he always did have Seth pegged as a phony asshole so maybe he was just projecting.

" Hi."

There was Roman standing right next to him and Dean didn't even hear him walk up. " Hi."

" Need a ride home?"

" Yeah, sure." Dean got up and dusted the sand off his jeans and walked with Roman towards the carpark.

There was no one around as they walked to the car. The trees making the light from the moon fall in patches on the ground. Dean felt Roman's hand brushing against his and eventually fingers curled around his tips. This was all so new to him and happening so fast but Dean didn't want to stop. The stubborn part of him wanted to see where this was all heading.

Roman used his free hand to pull the car keys out of his pocket to press the button to unlock the doors. He let go of Dean's fingers then so that he could get in the car.

The twenty minute car ride was pretty silent. It wasn't a tense sort of silence but more like one of people doing some heavy thinking to figure some things out.

When Roman pulled up in front of Dean's house, he turned off the engine and turned his body in the seat towards him. Dean had so many things to say on his mind but he just didn't know how to say them. He glanced at Roman and then at the dashboard. It just didn't feel right to just get out of the car like this.

Suddenly Roman leaned across the console that was separating them and pressed a warm kiss into Dean's cheek. He allowed his lips to linger against Dean's skin causing the recipient to have goosebumps all over despite the warmness of his jacket. The softness of Roman's lips along with the slight wetness was now permanently stamped on Dean's brain. Such a simple kiss had sent a rush through him like no other. He didn't really understand what was happening or why but he honestly couldn't say that he disliked it. Actually he liked it a lot.

" Happy new year Dean." Roman whispered.

Dean was legitimately scared to turn around knowning that Roman's lips were so close to his own. He wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't think that he would ever be. But he knew that if he turned around right now that he would probably would have the decision made for him.

He placed his hand on the door handle. " Thanks." He wondered if Roman expected him to return the favour and kiss him on the cheek as well but he just couldn't do it. He found himself scrambling out of the car mumbling a 'thanks for the ride' before nearly breaking into a run to get to his front door.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support. I know I say it all the time but your reviews are truly encouraging and I think you guys know that so that's why you leave them for me.

So new year's eve? Thoughts? Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean didn't sleep much that night. In the morning he laid in his bed for a long time before heading downstairs to breakfast. He just laid staring at the ceiling wondering how he could get rid of this strange fluttering that had taken over his body.

All his thoughts were the same. All were about the same person. All were about those little moments they shared last night. Roman stroking his finger. Hooking his finger with Roman while the fireworks went off over their heads. Roman barely holding his hand as they walked to the car. Finally Roman kissing his cheek.

He was just trying to make sense of the entire thing. He exhaled sharply. Okay he just had to take it step by step. He could admit that he did enjoy Roman's company. That having Roman touch him didn't feel too bad. But he could feel part of him on the inside trying to surpress the fact that he actually did like it. A little voice was telling him actually he liked it a lot. But he tried to keep that voice surpressed because if he gave into it there would be even more questions that he was not willing to answer as yet.

But it was feeling Roman's lips on his skin even for those couple of seconds that was doing him in. The problem was that he was trying to convince himself that he didn't enjoy the sensation of Roman's lips against his skin. That his dick hadn't started to get hard and that's why he bolted from the car. That his mind didn't keep on inserting an image of him and Roman kissing on the lips over and over again. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over and groaned into his pillow. He had never pictured himself being intimate with a guy and now that was all his brain kept on focusing on and it made him feel nervous and apprehensive as if he didn't know himself anymore.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head. It was the first day of the year and he was already screwed. He tied the drawstring on his grey sweatpants and decided to head downstairs to get some breakfast. Maybe some food would settle his thoughts.

As he padded into the kitchen he saw his mom pouring a cup of coffee.

" Happy new year honey!" She smiled and greeted him.

" Happy new year to you too." He replied as he looked around wondering what he should get for breakfast.

" Oh I made you some breakfast. I have it in the microwave. Let me warm it up for you." She pressed a couple of buttons on the unit and the light came on and it started going. His mom leaned against the counter and watched as he made his way to the breakfast bar to sit on a stool. " So how was the party last night?"

Last night was the last thing that he wanted to discuss but he couldn't avoid it without telling her why and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. " It was cool."

The microwave beeped and his mom rested her cup on the counter and went to retrieve his food. " That's good. It's nice to see you out of the house once in a while." She pulled out a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns.

Dean was about to counter with a sarcastic comment but when he saw the food he held his tongue. It didn't make any sense upsetting the person who just made you a good breakfast.

She placed the plate in front of him along with a fork. " You seem to want to be a hermit. Always in your room on the computer or playing that PS4."

Dean just shrugged and started eating. She always nagged him about being in his room all the time anyway. It was nothing new.

His mom was resting against the counter again. " So..." She took a small sip of her coffee. Her blue eyes shining bright. " Did you meet any girls?"

Dean started coughing.

" Oh honey. Did something go down the wrong way? Do you need some water?" She looked concerned as she brushed Dean's hair back from his face.

Dean shook his head. " No. I'm fine." That question had caught him completely off guard. " And no I didn't meet any girls."

" Oh." His mom took a step back looking momentarily disappointed. " Any guys?"

Dean's fork dropped with a metallic clang on the counter.

" What?" The disbelief that his mom had actually dared to ask him that was all over his face. " Guys?"

However his mom shrugged her shoulders unphazed. " Well at this point I'll have to take what I can get."

" Mom, I'm only eighteen." He reminded her.

" And you've never been on a date." She countered.

" Yes I have." He couldn't believe that his own mother was questioning his manhood like that.

" Oh those were so long ago that I've forgotten about them." She went and poured herself another cup of coffee.

For a while silence took a hold of the kitchen as Dean finished his breakfast.

" Dean?"

He looked at his mother as she appeared to be deep in thought. " Yeah?"

" Whose jacket was it that you wore home from the festival?"

Instantly Dean could feel all of the blood draining out of his face. Why did she have to bring that up now? " Uh..." Dean picked at the last bit of bacon. " Roman Reigns."

" Oh. He's the quarterback right?"

Dean nodded.

" Okay." She tightened the belt on her bathrobe with one hand. " So who was it that dropped you home last night? I know it wasn't Xavier."

Dean swallowed hard. He sensed that he didn't like where this was going. " Roman." He said slowly.

He saw the smile breaking out across his mother's face. " No mom, no!"

She started to walk away from him.

" Mom, don't get any ideas." He warned.

" Too late!" She responded gleefully as she headed to the living room.

Dean practically stomped his way to the kitchen sink to wash his plate. This just couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Couldn't you have put some clothes on?"

Seth continued to walk on in front of him. " But I am wearing clothes."

Roman's eyes were fixed on the tiny lime green coloured pair of briefs that barely covered Seth's ass. " Uh huh."

Seth started climbing the stairs and Roman couldn't help but to be fixated by the way how Seth's ass jiggled just a tiny bit every time his foot hit a step.

" There's no one home but me." Seth's parents were somewhere in the Caribbean with friends at some private villa.

" Besides," Seth smirked and looked back at Roman before walking into his massive bedroom. " I'm sure that you enjoy the view."

Seth stretched out on his California King bed and placed his arms behind his head. He watched as Roman toed off his sneakers before joining him on the bed.

" Why are you all the way over there?" Seth pouted. Before Roman could answer, he rolled over a couple of times until he butted Roman's side. He assumed his usual position with his head on Roman's chest and an arm across his waist. " Much better."

" Don't you have Randy for this?"

Seth groaned. " Can we not talk about that?"

Roman was a bit surprised by that answer. " How come? Y'all looked pretty cosy last night."

" Well it's not like if I wanted it to happen." Seth thumbed at Roman's shirt. " That was so embarrassing."

" What was embarrassing about it?" Roman's left hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and he found his fingers tracing circles up and down Seth's back.

" Kissing me in front of everyone obviously." Seth was frustrated. Roman could hear it in his voice. " I don't know what the fuck he was thinking."

" Well you did seem into it." Roman pointed out. " Besides everyone already knew that you two were fucking."

" Exactly." Seth sat up. His shoulder length wavy brown hair fell forward to frame his handsome face. " Fucking not dating. Now people are going to think that we have something serious going on."

" Seth it isn't the end of the world." Roman reassured him. " If you don't want to date the guy just tell him."

" I can't." Seth whined. There was some regret in his large brown eyes.

Roman sat up a bit. He tenderly pushed some of Seth's hair behind his ear. " Why not?"

" You know why!" Seth's sudden switch to yelling took him by surprise.

" No I don't."

" Yes you do!" Seth thumped the bed next to Roman's waist with his fist. " I told you. I was only fucking Randy because you don't want me."

That answer stunned Roman into silence. Of course he knew of Seth's desire to have sex with him but he didn't think that it had affected him that deeply. Seth was now looking down at the bedsheet with regret as if he didn't want to expose himself like that to Roman.

Roman sat up and placed his hands on either side of Seth on the bed. " I'm sorry." Seth looked so upset as if he was about to cry and he hated it when Seth cried because he knew then that his spunky best friend who always had the answer to everything didn't have the answer this time and that he was hurting deeply. The last time Seth cried was two years ago after he came out to his parents and they had yelled their disappointment at him so harshly that he ran to Roman's and stayed the entire weekend. Seth and his parents had eventually worked it out but there was still some strain in their relationship. Like leaving Seth alone for the entire Christmas holiday to go off frolicking in the Caribbean with their other rich friends and their children. Even though Seth acted as if it wasn't a big deal, Roman knew better than that but he didn't bring it up unless Seth wanted to talk about it.

" If you're unhappy with Randy then why don't you find someone else?" He suggested tenatively.

" Why don't I find someone else?" Seth mocked. " Because I'm gay Roman. And incase you haven't noticed there aren't a lot of us around. Do you know anyone other me who's openly gay or bi in our school?"

Roman had never really thought about it but Seth was right. He didn't know any other gay or bi kids at school. " No."

Seth sighed. " So Randy is all I got. Unless you want me to go online and meet someone."

" Fuck no!" The thought of some stranger trying to get Seth sent a chill straight down his spine. " Come here."

He tugged lightly at Seth's hand and he got the message and straddled Roman's lap. He wrapped his arms securely around Seth's waist with his hands resting on Seth's thighs. Seth's arms went around Roman's neck and he bestowed him a shy smile.

" Don't you ever do something that crazy."

Seth rolled his eyes. " Not everyone on the internet is a serial killer."

" I don't care. I don't want anything to happen to you."

There was a certain sadness reflected in Seth's eyes that told of a pain that Roman couldn't reach. Seth fingers combed through the curls at nape of Roman's neck below his ponytail. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Seth's collarbone. He needed this moment. They needed this moment.

He wished that he could give Seth what he wanted but he couldn't. His hands were roaming up and Seth's back and occassionally his fingers would skim over Seth's ass. He felt good sitting in his lap like this. He smelt fresh and slightly powdery as his natural scent mixed with whatever soap he had used. Plus he found Seth quite easy on the eyes. It was because of Seth that he was able to admit that he found other guys attractive. Well another guy really. That guy being Dean of course.

His fingers were lightly kneading the exposed parts of Seth's ass now. It was just the right amount of softness and muscle. He heard a soft hitch escape from Seth and he looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed and lips parted. He was lost in the pleasure that he was receiving from Roman's ministrations. He would be damned that by seeing Seth like that didn't turn him on as well. They were playing a dangerous game but Roman didn't want to stop. At least not yet.

" Seth," he opened his eyes and the desire was plain to see. " I wish I could give you what you want."

" You can." His words came out on breathless whisper as Roman's fingers pushed underneath the legs of the briefs and spawned his plump ass cheeks. " Fuck Ro." Seth whimpered. " You want me too."

" I do." Roman admitted. His lips hovering above Seth's chest. I want you so bad that you don't even know how much I'm holding back right now. " But our friendship is more important than a fuck."

" Then why are you doing this?" Seth arched his back as Roman alternated between squeezing and massaging his ass.

" Because I'm horny as fuck right now." He admitted. His head was still down hiding the blush that came with the admission. Although with looking down he was quite close to Seth's cock and he could see the outline of his hard on through the material. He wanted to touch it but if he did he knew that there would be no turning back.

He pulled his head away from Seth's body. " But I can't help but to think that if we hook up and it doesn't work out that it's going to kill our friendship too and I don't want that."

His eyes locking with Seth's. " I don't want to lose you. I can't risk that."

" Romie I get that but with you touching me like this, it's a bit confusing." Seth explained.

Roman stopped caressing Seth's ass but he didn't take his hands away. " I know."

" What about Dean?" Seth asked. " Don't you want to fuck him? Aren't you scared to lose his friendship too?"

" No." Roman shook his head. " I don't think it's going to get that far anyway."

" Really?" Seth's interest was piqued. " Y'all had looked pretty chummy last night. Did something happen?"

" Yeah I think I fucked up in the car." Roman admitted. " After I took him home, I kissed him on the cheek and he practically ran from the car to the front door."

" Oh." Seth appeared to be surprised. " Are you that bad of a kisser?"

Roman laughed. " No. He's probably not as into me as I thought he was. I probably read his signals wrong."

Dean looked plenty into Roman in Seth's mind but he didn't voice his opinion out loud. " Probably." Seth slid off of Roman's lap. " You're too good for him anyway."

" Seth! That isn't true. I probably came on too strong and he wasn't ready for it."

He observed the pensive look on Roman's face. " You still like him don't you?"

" Yeah."

Seth rolled off the bed and went to his closet to search through the racks of clothes that he had. He pulled out a black sweatpants and started to put it on.

" What are you doing?" Roman asked sitting up.

" Well I'll be damned to let you get off on my body when it's Dean on your mind."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. They are truly a motivator. Any thoughts on Dean? Seth and Roman's friendship? Where you think they're headed?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was Saturday. School was starting back on Monday. He hadn't seen Roman since New Year's and now trepidation was filling him on what to expect on Monday. He was certain that Roman was going to be in a couple of his classes and now because of what had happened it was going to be awkward.

Dean rolled over and moaned into his pillow. He hated when things got awkward. He didn't know how to act or what to say when it does. He was almost out of high school and now things decided to get complicated.

The truth was, he decided after he had wrestled with it for these past few days was that he did like Roman. He could admit that to himself but the problem he had with it was that he had no idea what it was that he liked about the guy. He could admit that he thought that Roman seemed decent enough and he was pretty easy to get along with but then again he could say that about a lot of guys like Xavier and Big E but he didn't get the same feeling in his tummy that he got for Roman when he thought about them.

Dean rolled over on his back and noticed his cellular phone on the bedside table. He had an idea and he was nervous thinking about it. He picked up his phone and unlocked the screen. He scrolled until Roman's name was highlighted. He exhaled sharply. He had to nip this awkwardness in the bud.

* * *

It was after six in the evening as Dean made his way to the basketball court. He had texted Roman asking him to meet him there and he had immediately responded that he would. There were a couple kids on the court so Dean sat on a bench underneath a tree and waited. He had no idea what he was going to say to Roman actually. But somehow they had to clear the air between them.

He could tell by the pinkness in the sky that the sun was setting. He pulled at the sleeves of the old grey t-shirt that he was wearing and wondered if he had misjudged the weather for tonight again. It seemed pretty warm to him right now. Still, maybe he should've at least grabbed his jeans jacket just in case. The leather jacket was for special occassions like New Year's Eve in his mind.

" Hi."

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he was a bit startled when he heard Roman's voice next to him.

He looked up and saw Roman smiling down at him. He looked really happy to see him for some reason. " Hi."

Roman sat next to him and he was still smiling and Dean's guard went up a bit. " What?"

" What do you mean?" Roman asked innocently.

" Why are you smiling at me like that?"

" Oh." Immediately Roman's smile vanished and he looked a bit flustered glancing around nervously. " Sorry."

Roman stretched out his long tanned caramel coloured legs in his cut off jeans. He seemed rather occupied with looking at his sneakers. " So you wanted to see me?"

" Yeah." Well this is it Dean thought. He could as well get it over with. " About the other night ..." His voice trailed off. He wasn't even sure how he was going to explain how he was feeling to Roman.

" Oh." Now Roman looked embarrassed. " I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He stammered out.

" No. It's fine." Those words flew out of mouth before Dean could stop them and now Roman was looking at him with a mix of confusion and relief on his face. " I mean..." he looked up and saw the kids on the court walking off and heading to a bench near them. " Can we go somewhere to talk in private?" He would really hate for anyone to overhear anything said between them especially when the words couldn't adequately describe his feelings or the situation.

" Yeah, sure." Roman got up and Dean followed him to the car.

As soon as he sat in the passenger's seat he vividly remembered the kiss on his cheek from the other night. He glanced at Roman who was busy concentrating on backing out of the parking lot. Well he guessed if he had to be kissed by a guy that Roman wasn't a bad choice. He was pretty good looking.

Dean's jaw went slack as he stared out through the windshield. When had he started to check Roman out? He glanced swiftly at the quarterback who was now concentrating on the road and then averted his eyes away. Well he was right. Roman was pretty easy on the eyes but that wasn't really a new revelation to Dean. The whole damn school knew that Roman was good looking. What was shocking to Dean that his ambivalence towards Roman's looks had now turned to attraction. He was attracted to Roman Reigns. Maybe that's why his tummy felt all queasy when he thought about the guy and the other night. But at least it wasn't one sided. All of those little touches did mean something after all.

" Are you okay?" Roman asked as he drove. " You look tense."

" Yeah I'm fine." Dean tapped his fingers against his thigh. " Where are we heading?"

" I figured that we could go back to the beach." Roman said as he signaled to turn. " Is that okay?"

" Yeah."

This beach didn't have a designated parking area as it wasn't as popular as other beaches. Roman parked his car underneath a tall palm tree.

" Do you want to get out?" Roman asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Dean looked around. There was barely a handful of people around. A stark difference compared to New Year's Eve. Dean nodded.

The crisp, salty sea breeze hit Dean as he walked along the shore. He inhaled deeply. He would never get tired of coming to the beach or filling his lungs with the fresh air.

" I think this is a good spot." Roman announced. They were far away for everyone and they could see if anyone was approaching them .

" Yeah this seems good." Dean agreed. He plopped down unceremoniously on the sand and Roman joined him.

The sun was already half way below the horizon. The sky was streaked with purple, blue, pink with orange tinged clouds. It was absolutely beautiful. Along with the gentle sea breeze caressing his skin Dean couldn't help but to feel that something big was going to happen tonight.

" So you wanted to talk?" Roman finally said.

" Yeah about the other night." Dean drew his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees. " It was unexpected."

" The kiss?" Roman clarified.

" Yeah. I wasn't expecting you to do that and it kinda freaked me out."

" I figured the way how you ran from the car."

" I didn't run." Dean huffed.

" Like hell you didn't." Roman teased. " I was like damn, I really fucked up."

" I just never had another guy kiss me before. I didn't know what to do." Dean tried to explain.

" I didn't mean to freak you out." Roman apologized. " I just thought you know with the stuff that we were doing before that you were feeling me. I guess I got it wrong."

Dean pushed a sneaker clad foot through the sand. " Not exactly."

Roman perked up at that. " What do you mean?"

" It's kinda hard to explain." The sun had completely set now and twilight was in effect. The sky was purple blue with a couple silver pinpoints of stars shining through. " I wasn't opposed to the stuff that we were doing before but-" Damn, this was a hard conversation to have. " The kiss made it seem so real ya know. It finally sank in that I was actually flirting with a guy and I really couldn't handle it at the time."

Roman had a thoughtful expression. " And now?"

Dean lightly bit his bottom lip as he looked at Roman. " I could get used to it." It felt as if he was holding his breath in anticipation. He had just laid out all of his cards. Exposing his hand. He had never felt more vulnerable than he did now and strangely it thrilled him.

Roman inched closer to him. He slowly reached his hand out towards Dean's that was resting on top of his knee. Giving Dean ample time to thwart his advances but Dean remained still as Roman's fingers slid over his own to caress the palm of his hand.

He glanced around but he found the beach to be deserted. No one was here but him and Roman, he could relax.

He opened up his palm a bit so that Roman could freely stroke the inside of it with his fingers. It felt nice. This was nice. Roman shifted a bit behind him and Dean found that he could rest against him. It was new leaning against a guy like this but he could get used to it. He wondered if this made him the girl in whatever this was that was going on between them. But he decided not to go down that line of thought. It would make things unnecessarily complicated. Besides this thing right now felt nice and he didn't want to spoil that.

Roman shifted again and this time his hand moved to cover Dean's belly and he found himself in between Roman's legs but comfortably resting against his chest. This was definitely a chick's position but he would be damned if he moved.

" Dean?"

He shifted his head his head so that he could look up at Roman.

Roman's hand came up and caressed the side of his face. His thumb firmly stroking Dean's jaw while his index finger tilted Dean's chin upwards. He could tell that Roman's eyes were fixed on his lips. Now his eyes were darting from Dean's lips to his eyes and back. He knew what he wanted as he opened his mouth to speak.

" Dean," his voice a hoarse whisper as if he was too timid to speak. " Can I kiss you?"

He had anticipated it but now with the actual words being spoken, his heart was racing off and the nerves and queazy tummy were back and were stronger than ever. " I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

The crestfallen look on Roman's face tore at Dean a bit but it was true. He wasn't ready for such a big step yet.

" You can kiss me here." Dean said pointing to the same cheek that Roman had kissed previously.

His eyes closed as Roman lowered his head and pressed his lips fimly into Dean's skin. He felt the same thrill going through his body as before. So it wasn't a fluke. Roman kissed him again but this time on the jaw. Roman's lips were soft and they would undoubtably feel good against his own and the thought made his dick harden a bit.

It harden even more as Roman planted kisses down the side of Dean's neck. It should be illegal for a man's kisses to feel so good, Dean thought as a whimper escaped from him. He shouldn't be so comfortable with this but he was. Roman just had a way about him that placed Dean at ease.

" Hmm, I need to stop before I accidentally kiss you." He muttered into Dean's ear. " Except that I won't be sorry."

* * *

Seth had one hand propped behind his head and the other resting on the remote as he watched the television at the foot of his bed. He felt his bed dip with weight but he didn't even bother to look around. He knew who it was.

He felt an arm around his waist and his body being pulled up against one that was bigger than his own. Soon he could feel a hard dick pressing against his ass through his sweatpants. Seth rolled his eyes.

" Baby," Randy cooed in his ear. " I didn't come all the way over here to watch you watch television." His hand moved up Seth's bare chest and tweeked a nipple.

Well I didn't invite your ass over here now did I? Seth thought to himself. However he just picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Randy took the remote out of Seth's hand and placed it behind his back. Seth finally turned to him with an annoyed expression but apparently it went unnoticed because he found his mouth covered with a needy pair of lips and an unwelcomed tongue probing into his mouth. Seth kissed him back but there was nothing behind his kisses. He wondered if Randy would notice that he wasn't putting any effort into it. But from the way how he was pawing at Seth's sweatpants it seemed unlikely.

Usually sex with Randy was great but since New Year's it felt so unfulfilling. Plus taking in what happened between him and Roman a couple days ago, it felt as if the wrong person was touching him. It wasn't Randy's touches or kisses that he wanted. But the person that he wanted those things from only teased him mercilessly and refused to give in to him. So Seth had to make do with what he had. He opened his eyes as Randy was making an invisible kiss lined path down his chest.

He raised his hips so that Randy could pull off his pants with ease. His semi-hard dick flopping against his left thigh. Of course that didn't stop Randy from sucking his dick into his mouth with eagerness. Seth moaned as Randy's tongue stroked the vein underneath his dick. At least Randy was good for something.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your encouraging words. It makes me so happy when you guys say that you can relate to how Dean is feeling in this story and how it reminds you of your teen years. Wonder what happened the rest of the night at the beach...hmmmm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" So we have AP History together?" Dean confirmed as he was settled quite comfortably against Roman.

It had been a few hours since they had sat on this spot in the sand. It was completely dark save for some starlight. The ocean crashed in gentle waves in front of them and the sharp sea air whipped around them. Dean was sitting in between Roman's legs with his arms around him. Roman's right hand on top of his. It felt good. Roman occassionally kissed his temple or cheek but he respected Dean's boundaries and didn't take it any further.

" Yeah." Roman rubbed his thumb along the edge of Dean's hand. " Mind if I sit next to you in class?"

" Nope." Dean sat up a bit. " But no copying."

" No need to worry about." Roman's lips brushed against his ear. " It won't be your papers that I would be looking at." His teeth's edged Dean's earlobe and the soft skin was sucked into his mouth and then released.

Despite the very brief contact of Dean's flesh in Roman's mouth. The sudden heat and dampness on that tiny part of him got Dean hard in a very short space of time. It wasn't beyond the bounds that Dean had laid down but still it turned him on way too much to be a good thing. Plus with Roman's words he was blushing beyond belief.

" Um..." Dean stood up and started brushing the sand off his clothes. " It's getting late. It's time that we head back."

Roman looked a bit perplexed but this sudden change in Dean but he didn't say anything as he got up as well and dusted off his clothes. When they both finished they walked back to the car but with no hand holding this time.

" Dean?" They were standing on either side of the car about to get in. " Can I get a hug?"

It stunned Dean for a bit. It was a bit of an odd request. But he could feel an awkwardness between them and he knew that he had caused it from jumping up the way that he did. Truth be told, Roman did look a bit forlorn and unsure of himself standing there. " Yeah."

Roman quickly made his way over to him. It was awkward at first as both of them tried to figure out which direction to move in until Roman finally placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and pulled him in. Dean gingerly settled his hands on Roman's back as he had never hugged a guy intimately like this before. Chest bumps and high fives he could do but having another guy so close in his personal space was a bit intimidating. He still didn't know Roman that well yet he was allowing him to kiss his face and his neck. Sometimes it felt as if it was moving too quickly. But as Roman pulled away and walked back to the driver's side part of him felt as if it wasn't enough.

* * *

Dean got out of Roman's car in a bit of a daze. There were spots of conversation on the ride home. When Roman stopped at his curb, he noticed how he kept himself perfectly rigid in the seat and didn't attempt to lean over and kiss Dean on the cheek.

He figured that it was probably best that Roman did that as he got out of the car. Stomp out all of the butterfly filled feelings that he got when Roman's lips got too close to his own. Still, he thought as he made his way up the garden path, he wouldn't have minded a final kiss on the cheek before Monday.

* * *

The anticipation of Monday quickly died before lunch. When Dean arrived at school their was no sign of Roman but he did see Seth and Randy making out by the lockers. His thoughts were occupied during Math and Chemistry with Roman and whether he had regretted the whole thing with him. It would be just his luck that soon as he admitted that he was interested in someone that they would go ghost on him.

When the bell rang for lunch, Dean debated where to go. Normally he would eat by himself out by the tennis courts but he knew that Roman and the rest of the jocks ate in the cafeteria. It wouldn't hurt to go and see if he actually came to school. He made his way to the cafeteria and pushed the doors open and stepped to a side so that he wouldn't block anyone. It wasn't hard to spot the jock table. Kevin Owens was being loud and talking up a storm as usual. Big E and Orton were there egging him on. Daniel was there with Brie and Xavier was approaching the table with his trombone tucked underneath his arm. He seemed to carry it almost everywhere with him. Finally Roman was there of course laughing hard and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Dean worried his bottom lip with his teeth. What really was he expecting? That Roman would be in a corner somewhere sulking away? That would truly be ridiculous. Of course Roman would be fine without him. He probably realised that Dean wasn't going to drop his pants so easily for him and moved on. Still a part of him didn't want to think the worse about him but what else could it be? Dean glanced at him one last time and adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder before he left the cafeteria and headed to the tennis courts.

Roman surveyed the cafeteria. It was already twenty minutes into lunch and he hadn't seen Dean for the day. It was only now that it hit him that he didn't know where Dean ate lunch. He hoped that he would get to see him some time today even though they didn't have AP History today.

As he looked around he noticed Seth coming through the door sipping on a large Starbucks frappucino it looked like. His dark brown hair tied up in a sleek bun on top of his head. A close fitting t-shirt, tight jeans and sneakers as usual and as usual over half of the people in the cafeteria of both sexes turned to look at him as he walked by. Seth was good looking to a fault. He noticed how Randy stopped talking mid sentence when he saw Seth approaching. Randy had it bad for his best friend and he only hoped that Seth did right by him.

" Hi babe." Randy moved in to kiss him but Seth put up his hand to stop him.

" Sorry but this frappe tastes so good." Seth quickly reattached his lips to the green straw as soon as he finished speaking.

" How come you didn't tell me that you were going to Starbucks?" Roman could hear a bit of hurt in Randy's voice but he kept his back to them and pretended to be listening to Kevin and Big E and not eavesdropping in the conversation.

" Do I have to tell you where I'm going at all times?" Seth rolled his eyes. " Are you my dad now?"

" No." Randy clenched his fist and placed it on his thigh. " But it would have been nice to have been given a heads up. Maybe I wanted something too."

Seth stirred the drink with his straw mixing the whipped cream in with the beverage. " Whatever. I'm not your servant."

" Seth! That's not what I meant. I -"

Seth cut him off as he stood up. " Switch seats with me. I want to sit next to Roman."

Randy was stunned at Seth's indifference towards his feelings for a few seconds before quickly getting up and slamming his hand down on the table. Immediately all of the conversation stopped and everyone was looking at them. Randy gave Seth a hard look as he walked off.

Seth however didn't even look back at him and sat next to Roman.

" What was that all about?" Roman inquired. Everyone at the table was looking nervously from Seth to a retreating Randy.

" I dunno." Seth shrugged as he resumed sipping his drink.

" Well isn't he your boyfriend?" Daniel asked. " Shouldn't you go and check on him?"

Seth stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads. " No, I'm good. Thanks."

" Wow." That was the only thing Kevin said before resuming his conversation with Big E.

Ten minutes was left in the lunch period when Seth tugged gently on Roman's arm. He turned around to see Seth giving him puppy dog eyes. Crap. He wanted something.

" Romie," he began. He was fully prepared to tell Seth no whatever it was. " Take a walk with me?"

Well a walk wasn't too bad of a request. " Okay."

They made their excuses to the rest of the table and they walked off with Seth's arm linked with Roman's.

" What's going on?" Roman asked as they stepped into the sunlight.

" Randy's smothering me." Seth glanced around the school grounds before using his free hand to dig into his jeans pocket and pull out his designer shades. He slipped the gold rimmed aviators on as they casually walked around the grounds.

" Really?" Roman couldn't keep the surprised tone out of his voice.

" You saw how he was at lunch. Wanting to know where I was and why I didn't tell him and a whole other set of shit. I did not sign up for this." He complained.

" Seth, is Randy your boyfriend? I mean like did you guys confirm it?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders as he steered Roman towards the tennis courts. " I may have agreed to it while he was fucking me on Saturday."

" Well there you go. Then it isn't unreasonable for him to ask where you were."

Seth sighed as if he had been heavily burdened by the news. " But it's not fair that he asked me that during sex. He knows that I would agree to anything when he's fucking me."

Roman laughed. " Maybe that's why he waited until then."

Seth stopped abruptly in his tracks. His eyes narrowing at something in the distance. " Let's head back." He grabbed Roman's hand to pull him along but he didn't budge. Roman looked to see what had spooked him and spotted Dean about fifty feet away with his back to them resting against a tree. He seemed preoccupied with something in his lap, probably a tablet.

Roman pulled his hand free from Seth's. " Just a minute. I haven't seen Dean all day. I want to talk to him."

" But Romie," Seth whined. " Class is about to start."

However Roman brushed him off and continued to walk towards the object of his affection.

" Hi."

Dean was so engrossed with the anime that he was watching on his tablet that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Roman's voice next to him.

He paused the video and he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face as Roman stooped down next to him. " Hi."

Roman returned the smile. Actually his smile got broader the more he looked at Dean who then in turn found himself blushing more than he ever had in his life until he finally turned his face away. " Stop that."

" Stop what?" Roman asked playfully.

" You know what you're doing."

" Sorry." Roman glanced around them quickly to see if anyone was around. He darted in and kissed Dean on the cheek while briefly squeezing his hand at the same time.

However Dean looked a bit frantic. " You can't do that Ro. What if someone saw us?"

" I made sure that no one was looking." Roman reassured him. His ears perked up at the bell in the distance. " Come on." He got up and waited for Dean. " I'll walk you to class."

* * *

Roman hadn't even noticed that he had left, Seth thought woefully as he walked along the brick lined path. He watched as his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as Roman smiled at Dean sitting under that tree as if he was the best goddamn thing on this earth. Roman had never once looked at him like that. Ever. Sure Roman could touch him and admit that he was attracted to him but when it came down to it he was still strong enough to deny Seth each and every time that he had offered himself up to him. He knew that he pretended that it didn't bother him but it did. Each and every time that Roman rejected him it hurt. Not only did it hurt but the guy who had Roman's attention was nowhere in the same league as Seth. Dean Ambrose had an average face and was all limbs compared to him. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

He had to move on. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait too long until the door opened.

" Seth?" Randy certainly looked surprised to see him. " What are you doing here?"

Seth smiled sweetly at him. " I brought you this." He moved the hand that he had behind his back and presented Randy with an interesting looking drink in a cup. " It's a protein shake. I got it from that health shop that you wanted to try out."

Randy smiled and crossed his arms in front of chest. " What's this for?"

" To say I'm sorry." He used the wide eyed stare. It was his best weapon. " I know that I've been a bit of a jerk."

Randy took the drink from him and Seth could see that his defenses had dropped completely. It worked.

Randy brought his right hand up and stroked Seth's smooth, hairless cheek. His thumb pressing into the corner of Seth's mouth. Seth knew that look.

" You wanna come up to my room?" Randy offered. " My parents won't be home until late."

Seth nodded and followed Randy into the house.

* * *

" Think that it's about time that I take you home." Roman nuzzled his nose against Dean's neck before pressing a warm kiss at its base. " Don't want you out late on a school night."

" You're the one who decided to take the scenic route home." Dean reminded him as he leaned up against the hood of Roman's car. There were parked in the middle of a field somewhere with a starlit canopy over their heads.

" Well that's cause a certain someone started complaining about being home alone."

Dean smirked and allowed Roman to pull him to a warm embrace. It didn't feel so awkward now. Just knowing that Roman found him at lunch time when he could have been with his friends was good enough. Plus he wasn't used to someone showering him with so much attention and affection except for his mom of course but this was completely different.

His nose was pressed against Roman's neck and he didn't know how he did it but somehow at the end of a school day he still smelled nice. And holding him was nice too. A thought ran through his mind and he figured why not? He could reciprocate a little.

Dean shifted his head down a bit and softly pressed his lips against Roman's neck. He felt the quarterback stiffening a bit as if he was uncertain to what he had felt so he did it again and again until he made his way up to Roman's jawline and then placed a final one on Roman's cheek before pulling back.

Roman's eyes looked heavy with lust. His eyes fixed on Dean's lips. " I wanna kiss you so bad." His voice a husky whisper.

Dean felt his own dick pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans. Part of him wanted it of course but another part of him just couldn't do it. " Just give me some time. Okay?"

Roman nodded that he understood but all the same he pressed against Dean. His hands going underneath Dean's t-shirt to touch his bare skin. He parted his lips slightly as he kissed Dean's cheek but was barely a few millimetres from the corner of Dean's mouth. He had to swallow the moan that was threatening to escape when Roman flicked his tongue against his skin. Fuck. This wasn't suppose to feel so good.

When Roman pulled away he couldn't help but to notice the tenting at the front of his pants as well. It was certainly impressive.

Roman cleared his throat.

Thank god that it was night time and that Roman couldn't catch the embarrassed flush on his face. He had been literally caught red handed checking out another guy's package.

" Yeah, um..." he ran his hands nervously down the front of his jeans as he walked to the passenger side of the car. " Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: Well it has been a quite a week. That ambreigns shout out on Raw and that tumblr and fanfiction mention. Let me just say I'm here to stay. I didn't get cold feet or anything, lol. Got a couple and I do mean 2 hate reviews calling us fanfiction writers sick and obsessed people and how disgusted they are of us and I'm like chill. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are not real people. They are characters on a tv show, hence the term fictional characters. How are you upset on the behalf of people that don't even exist? And then you're mad that people write about said fictional character in a ficitional universe having fictional sex? Yeah I'm not the one that needs a psych evaluation. So they can stay mad until they find better things to do. However I got way more support and love than I did hate and I'm so grateful for that.

I shared this on tumblr and on my podcast but I'll share it here. 600,000 folks. That's the number of hits/views that all my wrestling stories have received since I started a little under 3 years ago. I'm like whoa, this isn't just tumblr talking because the fanfic community is not that big there. This is the internet talking and I thank you guys so much, who read and recommend my stories to other people. That's 200,000 views per year. I don't really know who most of my readers are because literally only 1 percent of you guys leave reviews so to the estimated 3,000 of you out there, thank you guys so much. You guys are awesome.

Anyhoo, enough sentimentality. Seth and Randy. Roman and Dean? Any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean stared in the darkness at the ceiling in his room. It was after midnight and he couldn't sleep. His mind kept on replay the evening with Roman over and over again. Mainly the part when Roman confessed that he wanted to kiss him. His cock twitched every time he thought about it and it was quite hard as it laid heavy against his left thigh. That last kiss on his cheek with the flick of Roman's tongue had done him in. Now all he could picture was what would it be like to actually kiss him.

It wasn't that Dean cared much for public opinion. Actually he had very little regard for the notion. His problem was how he would view himself. Would kissing Roman be feminine? Would it change him? He had no idea really what the answers were to those questions. But he did know that his defences were becoming weaker the more he thought about Roman kissing him.

This is it. Dean thought to himself as he walked into his second period class. AP History. He took a seat in the backrow and tried to look as nonchalant as possible to mask the butterflies in his tummy as he eagerly awaited Roman's arrival. He couldn't remember the last time he got so excited over anyone. Maybe his first girlfriend back in fifth grade but no one as much since then. Even the first girl he had sex with didn't excite him as much.

Dean pulled out his books with five minutes to go before class started. He glared at anyone who tried to take the seat to the right of him that was next to the wall. That seat was reserved for Roman.

The man of the hour made it to class with just a minute to spare. He immediately spotted Dean and a smile broke out on his face as he made his way to the empty desk.

" Hi." He slid into the seat that Dean had saved. He didn't make any motion to take his books out of his bag but instead stared at Dean until the auburn haired boy felt himself blushing and turned his head at Roman for being so obvious in public. But he would be lying if he didn't admit that part of him wasn't a bit smug that he had the quarterback's attention.

He didn't get to say anything back as their teacher Mr. Smith walked in and started roll call before beginning the lesson.

They had to do a project that would be worth half of their final grade this semester. The catch was that they had to do it in pairs. Of course Dean and Roman decided to work together and Dean caught the almost raised eyebrow from Mr. Smith when he was taking down the names of who were working together. Yes the popular guy wanted to work with the school's hermit. Dean supposed that stranger things have happened.

After history Dean and Roman went to their separate classes and after that was lunch. Dean sat underneath the tree at his usual spot by the tennis courts. He pulled out his brown paper bag wondering what his mom had packed him today. He pulled out a turkey salad on rye. It wasn't bad. It wasn't his favourite but it would do. He turned on his tablet and resumed the episode of the anime that he had been watching. As he bit into his sandwich he couldn't help but to think about Roman and wonder if he was going to join him again today.

He had just wiped his hands on his jeans when a backpack hit the dirt next to him and then Roman came after it. He sat cross legged with a McDonald's bag in his hand.

" Really?" Dean gestured at the bag.

" I didnt want what the cafeteria was serving so I decided to duck out and grab something else." He looked over at Dean's lap in interest. " What are you watching?"

Dean held up the screen to show him and Roman scooted closer until their knees bumped together. His solitude had been interrupted for another day but somehow he didn't mind.

* * *

Seth poked at the salad on his plate with a fork. It was twenty minutes into lunch and no sign of Roman. He had a sinking feeling of where he was right now. All Dean had to do was smile at him and instantly he ditches his friends and Seth to sit on the filthy ground next to that unkempt looking rat Ambrose.

" Is something wrong with the salad?" Randy was sitting next to him as usual at the table. He sounded concerned but Seth had no patience to deal with him right now.

" It's fine." He muttered as he dropped the plastic fork on the plate and pulled out his cellphone.

" I could go get you something else." Randy offered.

" I said it's fine." Seth nearly snapped as he placed his phone up to his ear. He missed the looks exchanged at the table and the humilated expression on Randy's face.

" Where are you?" Were the first words out of Seth's mouth as soon as the person picked up.

" So that's your new spot now?" Seth's face scrunched up in disgust. " No I'm not overreacting."

Seth groaned out loud garnering the attention of everyone at the table. " Goodbye."

He pushed his tray back forcibly on the table and shoved his phone into his tight jeans' pocket as he got up from the table.

" Seth! Where are you going?" Randy got up as well.

" Away from here." Came the reply as Seth made his way out of the cafeteria leaving Randy feeling alone and lost.

* * *

Roman was on his way over to his house and Dean couldn't help but to feel a bit happy and anxious about that prospect. They had to decide on the topic of their project to present to Mr. Smith tomorrow. When he had called his mom to tell her about Roman coming over, he couldn't miss the glee in her voice. At least his mother didn't mind the prospect of him dating another boy. That was a relief and a half he thought if him and Roman ever got that far. She told him that he could order a pizza for both of them for dinner since she had to work late. She was the floor manager of a small department store downtown. His father had bailed when he found out that his mom was pregnant with him but Dean didn't really miss him as he never knew him. His mom was the best in his eyes and his father was a just a loser who didn't know what he had.

Dean straightened up his bedsheets and tucked the corners under neatly. He couldn't believe that he had actually cleaned his room in anticipation of Roman's arrival. If his mom had seen him she would've probably teased him about it.

The doorbell sounded and Dean glanced at the time on his phone. Six o'clock. Roman was right on time. He smoothed out his grey tank top as he went downstairs. He wore a red pair of basketball shorts along with his tank. He was at home. No need to get all dressed up.

Roman appeared to be on the same wavelength Dean thought when he opened the door. He was wearing blue basketball shorts and a t-shirt instead of a tank top.

" Come on in." Dean ushered him into the living room.

Roman glanced quickly around the room and then turned to Dean with a mischievous grin. " Is your mom home?"

He shooked his head. " No."

He eyed Roman warily has he stepped towards him. " What are you up to?"

" Nothing." He tried to look innocent but was failing miserably.

Dean's back hit the bannister as he tried to step back from Roman. " I don't believe you."

Roman placed his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him in. " Just wanna hold you. That's all."

Dean had initially stiffened but at hearing Roman's words he started to relax and embraced him as well. It was nice and Roman smelled good as well. Some sort of woodsy cologne or aftershave. What ever it was, was undeniably masculine and for once it didn't make him uncomfortable in any way.

Half an hour later they were both sitting on Dean's bed with PS4 controllers in their hands. They had already decided on the topic for their history project so now they were having some fun. They made it to next stage of the game when Dean pressed the pause button on his controller. " Are you hungry? My mom said that we could order a pizza."

Roman placed his controller next to him on the bed and looked at Dean wistfully. " Pizza isn't exactly what I had in mind."

" Oh?" Dean was genuinely stumped. Who didn't want pizza? " What do you want instead?"

Roman slid closer to him so that he wrap an arm Dean's waist. " You." A soft, warm kiss was placed on Dean's cheek and the receiver closed his eyes as Roman's lips made their way down his jawline and on to his neck softly plucking at the sensitive skin there.

Dean felt himself being softly pushed backwards until he was on his back and Roman was lying partially on top of him. This was new. They had never been in this position before. Never had the luxury of a bed to use. Now Dean had the pleasure of feeling Roman's body resting against the entire length of his own. Then to add in the incredible sensation of Roman kissing his neck, he was embarrasingly hard already. A part of him wanted to stop but a larger part of him wanted more. Roman's body heat was pleasant. Now he was shifting a bit and was between Dean's legs. His tongue traced over Dean's collarbone causing him to hiss and buck his hips up so that they collided against Roman's. Dean opened his eyes when he felt Roman's hips gently pushing back against him. That shouldn't have felt so good. He could have sworn that he felt Roman's hardness pressing back against him. He should be freaking out but he thrusted his hips back up again without even consciously thinking about it. Roman responded and thrusted against him.

A moan slipped out as Roman kissed all the way up his throat to his chin. He felt the kisses stop and he opened his eyes to see what was the problem. Roman was watching him. His eyes drowsy with desire and fixed on Dean's lips. He could see the internal battle that Roman was having. He wanted desperately to kiss him but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

Dean moved his hands up to cup Roman's face. He had nice looking lips. Full and slightly pouty. Dark pink and welcoming. He brought Roman's face down to his own parting his lips slightly. Dean closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against Roman's. An electric tingle went down his spine and he moved his hips against Roman's. He brushed his lips against the quarterback's again. His way of telling him that he wanted this.

He seemed to have gotten the hint and his lips closed over Dean's. His lips were warm and they seemed to be savouring the pleasure of being against Dean's before he started to move them. He sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth and Dean clutched Roman's shoulders. His blunt fingernails digging into the t-shirt. The wetness and heat from Roman's mouth was an enticing combination. He wanted more. He needed more. So he kissed Roman back. Taking the man's top lip into his mouth this time. He felt Roman's arms pulling him up and embracing him tightly. They fell into a rhythm of exchanging kisses. When Roman's tongue slipped into his mouth, Dean moaned around it, pushing his crotch hard against Roman's.

He had to be a fool to wait so long for this. Kissing Roman was probably the best experience he ever had in his life. It was addictive the way how their tongues curled and stroked the other. How they sucked on each other's lips as if they had been deprived all along. There wasn't anything girly or unmasculine about it at all.

Dean found himself resting his head on Roman's shoulder with his arms now in a relaxed hold around Roman's neck. Roman's head was resting against his own while his finger combed through Dean's unruly hair.

" Wow." It was the only thing he could find relevant to say after experiencing a kiss like that. " I didn't expect that kissing a guy would feel like that."

" Me either." Roman agreed.

Dean pulled back so that he could look at him. " You've never kissed a guy before?"

" No." Roman smiled. " You thought that I did?"

" Well kinda. I mean well you and Seth …." Dean trailed off. He didn't really know where he was going with this.

" I've never kissed Seth." Roman answered truthfully.

" How come?" The words were out of Dean's mouth before he could stop them.

Roman shifted a bit in a way that seemed as if he was uncomfortable with the question but Dean wasn't certain. " It's just how it is. We aren't like that." He leaned in and softly kissed Dean on the lips. " Besides, I'd much rather kiss you."

* * *

" Seth you can't avoid me forever."

Somehow Randy was in his room again and this irritated Seth. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He needed time and space to think. But Randy was just so needy.

" I'm not avoiding you." Seth crossed his arms and stared out through the balcony door in his bedroom.

" Well something's not right." He came up behind him and Seth could see his reflection in the glass door. " One minute you're fine and the next you're snapping at me in the cafeteria."

Seth rolled his eyes. Who knew that Orton was such a drama queen. " I didn't snap at you."

" Yes you did."

Seth sighed. " Well maybe I did. If you had left me alone like I had asked then none of this so called snapping would have happened."

" So you're gonna blame me for this?"

Seth slowly turned around to face him. Military shaved head, piercing blue eyes and a sharp jaw. Randy was the perfect fuck buddy. He was handsome, had a stellar body and was great in bed. Then he had to go and fuck it up by catching feelings for Seth.

Randy placed his hands on his hips. " It's Reigns isn't it?"

Seth perked up. " What do you mean?"

" Something happened between you and Roman so that's why you're acting like this."

" Roman and I are fine." Seth huffed. " You're paranoid."

" Oh I'm paranoid?" Randy said mockingly. " You're the one who got upset today because he didn't eat lunch with us."

" I never said I was talking to Roman on the phone." Seth stammered out.

Randy raised an eyebrow at him. " Seth how stupid do you think I am? It didn't take a genius to figure out who you were talking to." Randy took a couple steps back. " He seems to be the only person that you care about nowadays."

" That's not true." Seth knew as soon as he said it that it didn't sound convincing.

" You know what?" Randy held up his hands as if he was surrendering. " Imma give you what you want." Seth looked suspicious. " Space." Randy looked at his watch. " Today's Tuesday. You've got until Friday at midnight to decide if you still want this or not."

" Want what?" Seth heart was hammering fast in his chest. He knew where Randy was going with this but he needed to hear it.

" If you still want to be with me or not." He stated somberly. He could tell that Randy didn't want to do this but Seth was pushing him so hard that he had no other choice.

" Fine." Seth turned his back towards Randy and resumed looking out the balcony door. There was silence for a brief moment until he heard the sound of footsteps and the finality of his bedroom door closing.

* * *

A/N: The first kiss and do you think it's fair that Randy gave Seth an ultimatum?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Roman came out of his first period class Seth was already by his locker leaning against it. He could tell by the expression on Seth's face that something was bothering him.

" Hi." Roman easily slid his backpack off his shoulder. " What's up?"

Seth stepped away from the locker so that Roman could open it. " I need to talk to you Romie."

" Now's not a good time Seth." Roman retrieved his history textbook. " I have to get to my next class."

" You don't have time for me anymore." Seth whined as Roman shoved the book into his bag.

" That's not true." Roman started off down the corridor and Seth followed.

" Yes it is. I hardly see you and you don't eat with us anymore." Seth countered.

Roman was a bit exasperated. " Seth, it's only the third day of school."

" Still..." He pouted his bottom lip a bit. " My statement still stands." He paused waiting for Roman's response but when none came, he looked at his best friend and followed his trail of vision. He was staring at Dean sitting at the back of the class.

Seth swallowed hard. He was losing Roman. It felt as if he was watching him slip away and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He grabbed Roman's hand and that finally got his attention. " Randy's going to break up with me." He confessed softly.

He saw the shock registering on Roman's face. At least he had his full attention now. " Why? What happened?"

Seth glanced around nervously as other students filed into the classroom. " That's why I need to talk to you."

Roman nodded. " Okay. When?"

" After school. Your place?"

Roman wanted to spend the evening with Dean but Seth needed him more right now. " Sure."

Seth gave his hand an affection squeeze before letting it go. " Thanks Ro." He bestowed a sweet smile on Roman before darting off to his own class.

Dean couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when Roman walked into class. Last night they had kissed so much that he forgot about ordering the pizza. He actually found Roman's lips and tongue way more satisfying. Roman smiled at him as he took his seat. He didn't get to say anything as Mr. Smith walked in and started talking about today's lesson. It was okay with Dean though. They still had lunch together.

* * *

As Roman tidied up his room as he awaited Seth's arrival he couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty. As they were walking back to the building after lunch he noticed Dean fidgeting a bit more than usual. He asked him what was the matter and Dean just glanced at him and turned away blushing before he spoke. Roman found it endearing and wanted to kiss him but knew that he couldn't because they were out in the open. Dean then bashfully asked him if he wanted to come over that evening and it really hurt him to have to turn Dean down. He nearly cancelled on Seth when he saw the disappointment on Dean's face. He covered and told Dean that he had to do something for his parents because dropping him for Seth didn't sound like a good enough reason to him. Plus there was the whole problem of Seth and Dean not liking each other. He didn't want Dean to think that he was choosing Seth over him even if Seth was his best friend. A little white lie was necessary now and then.

" Romie!" Seth had sauntered into his room without knocking of course and flop down head first on the bedsheet which he had just finished fixing. He groaned and rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before settling his eyes on Roman. " Romie come here." Seth reached his arm out towards him and made grabbing motions.

Roman couldn't help but to smile as he walked towards him. There was still a childlike innocence that Seth possessed whilst being on the verge of manhood. He took Seth's hand and laced their fingers together as he sat on the bed and Seth leaned back against him.

Seth remained silent and eventually Roman got comfortable. It was just like old times. They could be quiet for hours yet completely enjoy each other's company. Seth was a familiar steady constant in his life and even though he could be trying at times, he could never turn his back on him.

" So what's going on with Randy?"

Seth stroked his thumb along Roman's index finger several times before answering. " He's mad at me."

" What did you do?"

Seth looked up at him and frowned. " Why does it have to be my fault?"

Roman chuckled. " Because it usually is."

Seth continued to pout at him. Roman laughed and poked Seth playfully in the cheek. " I'm immune to your pouting. So fess up. What did you do?"

Seth turned over so that his body was pressed against Roman's. Their joined hands resting against the pillow above Roman's head. He flashed a sly grin and then snuggled his face into the crook of Roman's neck. He was in a compromising position if there ever was one. If his parents walked in and saw Seth on top of him like this, there would be only one thing they would think and as for Dean, Roman nearly shuddered at the thought. Dean probably wouldn't speak to him again and with good reason. He glanced at his bedroom door and saw that Seth had locked it when he came in. He relaxed a bit and placed his free hand on the small of Seth's back. Besides, if he was honest with himself, Seth did feel good against on top of him like this.

" So," Seth started, bringing Roman out of his thoughts. " I may or may not have been rude to Randy at lunch time yesterday and he got mad because of it."

" So you were rude to Randy." Roman deduced.

" I said 'may or may not' ." Seth repeated. His voice sounded a bit muffled as his lips brushed against Roman's neck. " Anyway, we kinda had a fight and he said that I have until Friday at midnight to decide if I want to continue our relationship or not."

" Well do you want to continue it?"

Seth shifted a bit so that his thigh pressed against Roman's groin area. " I don't know."

" How come?"

" It's like being with Randy isn't fun anymore."

" Well if you're no longer enjoying it then end it."

Seth whined and shifted himself again. " But then I would have to look for a new fuck buddy and that takes forever,"

Roman grinned. " Yes I forgot that you can't be without dick for too long or you get cranky."

Seth playfully hit him in the groin with his thigh.

" Hey!" Roman pushed Seth's thigh away. " Be careful. That's a sensitive area."

" Well you could let Dean kiss it and make it better." Seth joked.

Roman blushed at the thought of Dean kissing his dick. " I don't think he's ready to kiss me down there yet."

Seth perked his head up. " What do you mean by yet?" Seth felt a lump rising in his throat.

" Well...uh..." Roman could tell that Seth was upset. He knew his face too well. The slight tightness in his jaw. The wide doe eyed look with his brown eyes shining a bit more than normal. " Seth, let's not talk about that okay?" He undid their clasp hands and sat up and Seth sat back on his knees.

Seth was still staring at him as if he had betrayed him. But he didn't know how to comfort him this time.

" You've kissed him?" His voice was so meek that Roman couldn't believe that it came from Seth. He sounded so hurt.

He nodded slowly. " Yeah."

Seth bit his bottom lip. " So I guess it's getting serious with you guys huh?"

Roman nervously picked at his sheet. He was feeling awfully guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong. " I guess."

Seth pulled at the sleeves on his t-shirt and then rubbed his arms. " I think I better go."

He got off the bed to leave but Roman moved quickly and dashed off the bed and grabbed him by his trim waist. " Seth! You can't leave until you tell me what's wrong? Why me being with Dean upsets you?"

Seth closed his eyes feeling Roman's hips being pressed into his ass. His arm holding him tightly. His breath brushing against his ear. It was too much because none of it was his. Not in the way that he wanted. He opened his eyes and pulled Roman's arm off of him. He squared his shoulders as he looked Roman in the eye. " If you don't know by now ..." Seth just shook his head and opened the door and left the room.

* * *

Roman was waiting for Dean outside of his classroom at the end of third period on Friday. The next period was lunch. They fell into step easily with one another as they made their way down the hallway. Dean thought that they were heading to their usual spot by the tennis court until Roman spoke up.

" Hey, how about we eat in the cafeteria today?" Roman looked at him hopefully.

That actually sounded like a terrible idea. Dean started to shake his head. He didn't want to spend his lunchtime around a bunch of meathead jocks.

" Please?" He couldn't believe that Roman had the audacity to beg him and looking quite pathetic while he was doing it too. " I haven't eaten with them since Monday and they are starting to question me about it."

He hadn't considered how Roman spending his lunch hour with him affected his other friendships.

" You owe me for this." Dean grumbled as he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

Roman smiled as he walked along side him. " How about I take you out? Tomorrow. Saturday night."

Dean halted his walk abruptly. " Are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

Roman shrugged. " I guess I am." He noticed Dean hesitating. " We don't have to call it a date if you don't want to." He offered. " We could call it hanging out."

" No. Date is fine." Dean answered as he resumed walking. " Just that I don't think anyone has ever asked me out before." Roman looked skeptical. " I mean yeah I've asked out girls. I've just never had it returned."

They were approaching the cafeteria. " So is that a yes? You're accepting?" Roman sounded hopeful.

Well he had already stuck his tongue in his mouth so going out with Roman shouldn't be that big of a deal. " Yeah, why not? It should be fun."

Roman leaned over and whispered in his ear. " I would kiss you right now if it wouldn't cause a scene."

Dean felt his cheeks burning up as Roman grinned at him and walked on ahead. The rascal.

His apprehension returned as he approached the jock table. Kevin, Big E, Randy and Daniel were already there. Also Brie along with her twin Nikki.

Kevin spotted them approaching first. " Roman, my man." He stood up and they exchange some manly handshake thing that ended with a fistbump. " Haven't seen you in a while."

" Yeah you know how it is." Roman said as he took a seat next to Daniel.

" Ambrose." Owens gave him a nod and Dean managed to mumble out a greeting. Owens eyes shifted from him to Roman and back but he didn't say anything as Dean took the end of the bench next to Roman.

Dean always found Kevin to be loud and obnoxious and he figured that Owens had no use for him either. However it seemed that since Roman brought him to the table that he was going to leave it alone. The relative table chatter went back to normal as everyone tucked into their lunches.

Dean pulled out a rather large ham sandwich that his mother had made him. The ham was thickly cut and it looked good nestled among the fresh lettuce and tomato.

" Damn, Ambrose. Where did you get that sandwich? Subway?" That question came from Big E who was eyeing it rather hungrily.

" Nope." He replied before taking a bite. " My mom made it."

" Is your mom planning on adopting any time soon?" Big E inquired.

The entire table broke out laughing. Dean did as well. " I don't think so."

" Well you could still put in a good word for me. Help a brother out."

Dean nearly choked on the piece that he was eating. He could always count on Big E to make a person feel welcomed and included in the circle.

* * *

Roman and Randy were discussing football plays while Dean half listened. Lunchtime was half way over when Nikki said something that caught his attention.

" I guess the school's thot has finally arrived." Nikki rolled her eyes.

" Don't call him that." Randy warned.

Dean turned around to see Seth approaching sipping a large Starbucks drink.

" I don't know what you see in him." Nikki retorted. " Everyone knows that he's a selfish prick."

Randy didn't answer but Roman did. " That's my best friend that you're talking about."

However Nikki just rolled her eyes once again. " Well you need some new friends."

Roman didn't respond as Seth was in earshot.

" Hi guys." Seth greeted them. Dean wished that he had his phone recording to capture Seth's expression when he saw him sitting at the table next to Roman. He nearly dropped his drink but Randy took it out of his hand in time.

Randy took Seth's hand and gently pulled him down. " Come sit next to me."

Seth obeyed as he was too in shock at seeing Dean at their table. He couldn't believe that Roman could be so callous after what happened last night. He hadn't even given Randy an answer to his ultimatum as yet but he was the only on his side right now. He could sense that something had happened or more to the point that they had been talking about him. Especially since that bitch of a head cheerleader Nikki was sitting there with a self satisfied smirk on her face. It had been over a year since he had fucked John. She should've gotten over it by now. Talk about carrying a grudge. But what hurt was that Roman wouldn't even look at him and seemed to be concentrating really hard in having a conversation with Daniel. Big E and Kevin were talking as usual. Dean was looking back at him with a nonchalant expression as if he had sat at this table all along and Seth was the newcomer and the intruder.

Dean had taken his bestfriend and now he was in the process of taking his friends as well. Dean was replacing him and he could feel the fury building up inside of him. It just wasn't fair. Now Dean was looking at Roman and Seth wanted to scream at him to stop that. He was forced to picture what Roman had told him last night. He had kissed Dean. He couldn't get Roman to fuck him but he had no qualms kissing Dean Ambrose. Suddenly his chai latte didn't taste good anymore.

Seth got up from the table and started walking away. Dean stared after him as Randy got up from the table to chase after him. He figured that him being at the table had gotten to Seth. He knew that Seth didn't consider him to be worthy enough to be sitting at the table and he couldn't help but to feel a bit smug at being able to get under Seth's skin like that.

Seth pushed opened the double doors that led to the indoor pool. There was no one in there of course. The doors were kept locked when the pool wasn't in use for practice. But as the swim team captain he had a key to the area.

He barely made it the bottom bleacher before he dropped down on it. Everything just hurt and there was a heaviness weighting right in the middle of his chest. He placed his head in his hands and inhaled deeply.

Roman kissed Dean. Dean kissed Roman. Hearing about it and seeing how close they were just made it real for him.

He heard the door to the pool open and close and he wondered briefly who was the intruder.

Someone sat next to him and an arm went around his shoulder. Seth lifted his head and wrapped his arms around the person's neck and laid his head on the broad schoulder.

" I didn't think that you would come after me. I didn't think anyone would." Seth confessed.

" I guess I don't find it that easy to turn off my feelings for you." Randy admitted. He sighed as fingers combed through Seth's ponytail. " I care about you."

How funny was life that the person that Seth wanted didn't want him and the person who he didn't desire deeply wanted him. Life was cruel really.

He lifted his head off Randy's chest and came in slowly and kissed the other man on the lips. The kiss was promptly returned. Seth supposed as he angled his head so that the kiss could get deeper that he could stay with Randy for the time being. After all, the guy did genuinely like him. Meanwhile he could figure out how to get Roman back from Dean Ambrose once and for all.

* * *

A/N: I actually used the word 'thot' in a story. That's a first. So Roman and Seth's friendship hit a rough patch and Randy steps up to the plate. What's Seth up to ? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Oh you look nice." His mom was propped up against the back of the couch with a knowing grin on her face. " Are you two going on a date?" She failed poorly at trying to keep the delight out of her voice.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't. His mom's approval was quelling the nervousness that he was feeling. " It's ..." he couldn't bring himself to say those words out loud. " We're just going to get something eat."

" Uh huh." His mom's blue eyes sparkled. She was not easily dissuaded. " By yourselves?"

" Yeah." Dean's hand was on the front door knob ready to turn. Roman was in his car in front of his house waiting on him.

" So you two are going out to eat by yourselves on a Saturday night?"

" Yes." He answered a bit sharp but he just wanted to get the night started and he was certain that his mom would tease him some more about it in the morning.

" Sounds like a date to me." A huge grin on her face. She pulled back the curtain from the window next to the door slightly and peered out. " Nice car. Guess you like them with money."

" Mom! I don't like Roman because of his money. I like him because -" Dean stopped when he saw the triumphant smirk on her face with her arms crossed in front of her chest in satisfaction. " You tricked me."

" I knew that you liked him." She patted Dean's shoulder as she walked away. " I just wanted you to admit it."

Dean finally managed to open the door. Put one in the score column for his mom.

* * *

" Hi." Dean greeted Roman as he slid into the car. As he fastened his seatbelt he glanced over at him. " You look nice."

Roman smiled as he started the car. He had his hair down and it brushed his shoulders. It held a slight wave and it was glossy as if he had spent time styling it to get it right. Now Dean didn't feel too bad about using his mom's conditioner when he washed his hair. It didn't hurt to look nice especially when the person that you were going out with made the same effort as well. " Thanks. So do you."

" So where are we going?" Dean asked after they had been driving for about ten minutes.

" I was thinking that we could go to this pizzeria downtown. They let you customize it anyway you want." He glanced over at Dean and then back at the road. " Since you know, you never did get to the order that pizza when I came over."

" Um yeah." Dean turned his face towards the window in hopes that Roman would see the bright red flush on his face. It was dark out and hopefully he was keeping his eyes on the road.

It still felt a bit strange going out on a date with a guy but strangely he felt more excited for this date than any that he had been on before. Maybe it was that he liked Roman more than he had liked those girls.

" We're here."

Dean looked around to see that Roman had pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. It had the lights flashing the colours of the Italian flag in red, green and white. It looked to be the size of a typical McDonalds and he wondered what the food tasted like. As soon as he opened the car door the scent of freshly baked pizza hit him and he inhaled deeply.

" It smells good." He remarked as Roman fell into step next to him.

" Trust me," He held the door of the restaurant open and ushered Dean ahead of him. " It tastes as good as it smells."

A friendly middle aged hostess greeted them and led them to a nice booth by the window. They were in a quiet part of town where cars drove idly by. She handed them two huge menus and left them to decide what they wanted. When Dean opened the menu his brain swam at all of the options available. He had no idea that he could put all of these things on a pizza. He looked around the restaurant and notice a large brick oven behind the counter where the pizzaiolo was placing a large pizza into the oven on a wide wooden paddle. His attention went back to the menu. He had a difficult task ahead of him.

* * *

" Dean that sounds disgusting."

" No it doesn't."

It was the third time that the waitress had come to take their order. Roman was shooting down everything that he suggested.

" Dean, in what universe does sirloin steak, anchovies, red peppers and bananas belong together on the same pizza?"

" If they didn't belong together, they wouldn't have put it on the menu." Dean shot back. " Besides what you want is just a boring Hawaiian pizza."

" At least mine is edible." Roman retorted.

" Can I suggest something?" The waitress interrupted. Dean would bet dollars to donuts that she was tired of hearing them squibble. " Why don't you," she pointed at Roman, " get what you want on half of the pizza and then he gets what he wants on the other half?"

Roman cocked his eyebrow at Dean. " Sounds fair to me. How about you?"

Dean shrugged. " Sounds good." He looked up at the waitress. " Can I get Swiss cheese on my side?"

" Sure." She replied cheerfully as she scribbled down the order. " Your order will be ready in ten minutes." She told them before returning to the counter.

Dean could hardly wait. He knew that his side of the pizza was going to be awesome.

* * *

Okay maybe it wasn't as awesome as he had imagined it to be. The anchovies were too salty and didn't mesh well with the beef. The bananas had carmelized on the pie and were simply too sweet and didn't taste good with the cheese on top of it.

He ate the first slice with gusto even adding in unnecessary sound and visual effects of him licking his fingers and smacking his lips. Roman's only response was to look amused as he ate his non offensive slice of pizza.

However Dean couldn't bear to eat a second slice of it. He picked off the anchovies and bananas and placed them on a napkin.

Roman smirked. " I take it that it didn't quite work out?"

" Shut up." Dean pouted as he placed a charred banana slice on the napkin. The slice was finally edible. The steak, red peppers and cheese weren't bad together. He should've kept it simple.

Roman just smiled victouriously as he bit into his pepperoni and pineapple laden slice.

* * *

The cheque had come and Roman had paid and refused to even hear about Dean chipping in. However Dean was currently sitting in the booth very much annoyed. The source of his frustration was the cellphone that Roman held in hands that he was furiously typing away on.

It took another full minute before Roman looked up and acknowledged him. He immediately noticed the scowl on Dean's face. " What's the matter?"

" Who were you texting? It seemed awfully important." The sarcasm dripping from Dean's voice.

Roman knew that his next words were going to land him trouble but it didn't make any sense lying to him about it. " Seth."

" I see." Dean slid out of the booth and made a beeline for the exit. Roman jogged after him.

Dean made it to the bottom of the steps and on to the sidewalk before Roman grabbed his arm.

" There's nothing going on." He tried to explain. He could read the distrust and misgivings on Dean's face clearly.

" I didn't say there was." Dean huffed as he pulled his arm out of Roman's grip and headed to the parking lot.

" But you don't believe me." Roman said woefully.

Dean stopped next to the car. " I thought that we were out on a date or whatever we were calling it but you ignored me for nearly ten minutes for someone who wasn't even there."

" I'm sorry." Roman apologized. " It's just that Seth wanted to know what I was doing and I hadn't told him about going out with you so I told him and then he started asking more questions and -" Roman stopped speaking when he realized by Dean's expression that he wasn't making it any better. " Yeah I was stupid. I should've ignored the text until I got home."

He stepped as close as possible to Dean. The closeness made Dean swallow hard as he was never completely at ease under Roman's direct gaze. Something about it unnerved him as if Roman could see straight through him. See all of his thoughts, secrets and the not so pleasant parts that he had rather keep hidden.

He was clenching and unclenching his fists now. His nerves getting the better of him. So he pushed his hands deep into his pockets.

Roman's hip bumping against his own caught his attention. Quickly followed by the arm around his back holding him close.

He looked at Roman shocked as he leaned in. " But Ro, we're in ..." Dean never got to finish his sentence as Roman's lips sealed firmly over his own. Nice soft, warm lips moving against his own and despite his better judgement to resist this kiss in case of curious onlookers, he found himself embracing Roman and returning the kiss with just as much fervour.

* * *

Seth frowned as he placed his phone down on the bedside table. Roman was out on a date with Dean. To make matters worse they would probably be making out as well. It wasn't fair. It was him who had gotten Roman comfortable with embracing all aspects of his sexuality. It was him who Roman had desired at first but resisted taking it any further because of their friendship. If there was anyone who deserved Roman's kisses, it was him not Dean Ambrose.

" Hey." Randy crawled across the bed to him and affectionately placed his hand on Seth's waist. " What are you thinking about that's making you look so pissed off?"

" Nothing really." Seth turned towards him. " Just school." He leaned in and kissed Randy on his bare shoulder. " Wanna take my mind off it?" He had been handling Randy all wrong. Randy was the type of guy that liked to feel that he was being useful. When Seth used to push him away before it made Randy upset because he felt that Seth no longer needed him. However when he had kissed Randy by the pool, he realized that all Randy wanted was to feel needed. To think that Seth appreciated him. He could do that. He could give Randy what he needed and he would be able to get things past him because he wouldn't be on alert like before.

Randy smiled and gently rolled Seth on to his back before climbing on top of him. His blue eyes shining as he leaned in to kiss him. " I can."

Seth wrapped his arms around Randy's shoulders and pulled him down. " Well what are you waiting for?" He teased him by brushing his lips against Randy's as he spoke. Seth sighed contentedly as Randy kissed him.

* * *

His t-shirt was pushed up to his armpits while Roman's hands were all over his body. His own hands were underneath Roman's shirt as well feeling the hot, warm skin smooth underneath his fingertips. They were parked in some alley a few blocks away from the restaurant. Not the safest place but they were two horny teenagers and safety was one of the things furthest from their minds.

Dean was slouched down in the backseat. One leg stretched out on the seat and one foot planted on the floor. Roman was on top of him. They were in a deep liplock with their hips grinding slowly against each other. Every time the hardness of Roman's erection brushed against his own, Dean pressed his hips up hard against it. It just felt so fucking good. He didn't know if it meant that he wanted Roman to fuck him or if he just wanted to touch his dick but whatever it was turned him on beyond belief.

" I want..." Dean panted out as he rubbed his clothed dick against Roman's. " I want..." He didn't know what he was trying to say. He was nearly delirious from how turned on he was. He fisted the front of Roman t-shirt. His teeth scraping Roman's lips as he kissed him harshly. He needed more of something. But he didn't know what that something was.

" What do you want?" Roman asked between the intense kissing. His lips a very bruised red colour. He lifted Dean's leg that was on the floor and placed it over his hip as he thrusted his hips into Dean. His partner moaned and grabbed his shirt tightly. Roman did it again.

Roman dropped his head into the crook of Dean's neck kissing it as he thrusted against Dean and listened to him moan. " Fuck." He hadn't intended to take it this far but the way how Dean was moaning with a longing desperateness. The way how he gripped him tightly as if he was afraid to lose him. His hand slid down Dean's thigh and cupped his ass. His movements turned into a steady rhythm. He was in all intents and purposes fucking Dean. Only their clothes preventing the actual penetration.

" I'm going to cum." Dean sounded as he was barely holding back. The friction between them was heavy. Feeling Roman's hard cock repeatedly pressing against his intimate area like that while his hand gripped his ass was too much.

" Me too." He was actually a bit releaved to hear Dean say that. At least he wasn't going to be the only one going home with sticky underwear tonight.

Dean came first with a loud " Fuck!" His fingers digging through the material of Roman's shirt to imprint on his skin. He could feel his cum trickling down his thigh. It was disgusting but he got distracted by Roman shouting expletives into his ear and then the stillness of his hips. At least he wouldn't be the only one in an uncomfortable and sticky situation.

Roman sat up and Dean did as well. They were both breathing pretty hard. That the was first time that they had made each other come. It had been exhilarating to say the least. He hadn't seriously thought about letting Roman fuck him but it was now at the forefront of his mind.

It was only when he felt Roman's finger stroking the back of his hand that he looked down and noticed that Roman had been holding his hand the entire time.

* * *

Monday morning was never welcomed in Dean's book but at least it meant that he would be able to see Roman at lunch. With that thought he made his way to his locker to get his books for his second period class. As he approached his locker he noticed Seth standing further down the hallway at the watercooler glaring at him. So Dean glared back. He couldn't figure out what the heck Rollins problem was with him. Was it because of Roman? If Seth had liked Roman, surely he had more than enough opportunity to get with him but he hadn't so why was he so bothered with him? Or maybe Seth thought that he was simply not good enough for his friend? Whatever it was he tried to not let it get to him as he easily entered the combination to his locker.

That was strange. Dean tugged the locker door but it didn't budge. He carefully re-entered the combination again. He gave it a hard yank. It budged a little but not enough. Barely enough space to slip a piece of paper through. Well just his fucking luck. His locker had never stuck on him before and it was pretty new. He placed his bookbag on the ground so he could use both hands to pull it open. But it was jammed tight and it wouldn't budge. He glanced around. Seth was no longer there and the hallways were starting to clear. He was going to be late for his next class if he didn't get this locker door opened.

He tugged hard with all of his might. The bell for the start of the next period had rung. He was officially late. He was starting to sweat as he pulled at the locker. Just as he was about to give up and go look for the school's custodian to help him the locker door swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. He missed the tiny metal clip that dropped on the floor as he hurridly swapped his books taking those for his next two periods incase it decided to stick again. He slammed the door shut and sprinted down the empty hallway to class.

" You're ten minutes late Mr. Ambrose." Mr. Archer his Math teacher said without even looking up from what he was writing on the blackboard.

" Sorry Sir." Dean apologized as he tried to make his way to his seat with everyone else in class staring at him.

" Late again and it's detention." Mr. Archer turned around and stared at him over the frame of his glasses.

Dean nodded. That stupid locker. He wonder what he did to deserve such a stroke of bad luck.

* * *

A/N: Well first date, a makeout to rememeber and a curiously difficult locker. Any thoughts?

A big thanks to all of you who leave reviews. As you know by now, the more reviews, equals more encouragement and the faster the updates.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roman watched as Dean crumpled up the brown paper bag and tossed it into his backpack. Dean had been unusally quiet as they ate lunch. He was tense and just stared into the distance as he ate. He wondered if Dean didn't want him invading his spot as much as he did.

" Are you okay?" Roman asked as he dusted crumbs from his lunch off his lap.

" Fine." Dean grumbled out crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" You don't sound fine."

" I said that I'm fine." Dean snapped at him.

" Well shit. You don't have to take my head off. If you don't want me around," Roman got to his feet and used the back of his hand to knock the grass off his pants. " Just say so."

Dean was stunned as he watched Roman pick up his backpack from off the ground. " I didn't say that I didn't want you around."

" Well you aren't talking and something obviously has you upset. I asked you if you're okay and you snap at me so I must be bothering you." Roman reasoned. " I don't know what I did and you won't tell me so I guess it's best that I leave."

He turned to leave when Dean spoke.

" It isn't you. It's Seth."

Roman paused and turned around. " What did Seth do?"

Dean explained what happened that morning with the locker. " Yeah I know that I didn't see him do it but he's never around when I come out of class but today of all days he was there."

" Seth wouldn't do something like that." Roman said quickly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. " You would defend him."

" What's that suppose to mean?"

Dean got up and cleaned off his clothes. " You would take his side over mine."

" Dean come on, that isn't fair. You said that you didn't see him do it. Just because he was close by doesn't mean that he had anything to do with it." Roman tried to reason.

" You know what? Fuck it. I should've known that you would've taken his side over mine." Dean spat out as he adjusted his bag on his back.

" Dean!" Roman was getting exasperated. " There are no sides to take. I know Seth. He wouldn't do something like that. Your locker jamming and him being there is just a coincidence."

" I'm not crazy." Those were Dean's last words as he walked away from Roman.

* * *

" Seth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Seth was leaning comfortably against Randy's shoulder with his hand resting on top of his boyfriend's. Looking for all intents and purposes like the world's most comfortable and peaceful couple. A stranger wouldn't have guessed that they nearly broke up last week.

" What is it Romie?" Seth barely lifted his head away from Randy's shoulder as if he lacked the energy to do so.

" Please. It's important."

" I'll be right back." Seth patted Randy on his thigh as he looked at both of them with apparent curiousity.

Roman and Seth walked out of the cafeteria and into the sparse hallway.

" What is it Ro?"

Roman sighed. There was no easy way to ask this so he could just as well bring it straight out. " Did you mess with Dean's locker this morning?"

Seth's eyes opened wide in surprise. " No. Of course not. Did something happen to it?"

" It got stuck and it made him late for class." Roman explained.

" And he thinks I did it? Typical." Seth snorted.

" He said that he saw you." Roman shifted from one foot to the other. " But didn't you have Chemistry first period on the other side of the building? What were you doing over there?"

Seth scowled. " I can't believe that you're accusing me of this. If you must know, my boyfriend," Seth emphasized the last two words partially for Roman's benefit and partially because he was being obnoxious. " Had English on that side of the building so I went to meet him." Seth snorted. " I can't believe that you let Dean accuse me of that."

Roman shook his head. " I didn't. I told him that you wouldn't do something like that."

" Really?" Seth perked up. " You defended me against Dean?" He had a mile wide smile on his face. " I guess he wasn't too happy about that."

" He wasn't." Roman sighed. " Look, I better make a headstart to class. See you around."

" Sure thing Romie." Seth called after him cheerfully.

* * *

The next two days when they had history, Roman sat next to Dean in class but he ignored him. He tried whispering when Mr. Smith had his back turned to them and was writing on the board. But Dean pretended that he didn't hear him. He tried texting him and he ignored it. He went out to the tennis courts every day at lunch time and waited until lunch was nearly over but Dean didn't show.

Roman couldn't believe it. Just like that Dean was done with him. Just because he had taken Seth's side. Not that there was a side really to take because Dean had no proof that Seth had done what he had accused him of. But more importantly it hurt. A lot. He really liked Dean. Football practice had started back this week and more than once the coach had to yell at him to get his head in the game.

Now it was Saturday evening and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go talk to Dean.

* * *

Dean sat up in his bed when he heard his mother knocking on his bedroom door.

" What is it?"

She opened the door and peaked her head in smiling brightly. This couldn't be good. " You have a visitor."

Dean was instantly perplexed. Who the heck would visit him? " Who is it?"

" Don't know why you're acting so shy. It's your friend Roman from school."

Dean's heart immediately sank to the bottom of his stomach. However his mother prattled on.

" You didn't tell me that he was so handsome. I can certainly see why you like him. Can I send him up?"

He didn't want to tell his mother why he didn't want to see Roman right now or any time in the future. " No I'll go down and see him."

" Okay." She stepped aside. " Aren't you going to change that old black tank top?"

" No."

He heard his mother sighed as if she had given up on him as he made his way down the stairs.

Roman was standing at the door wearing a pair of grey basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked over Dean carefully as he approached in his black tank and sweatpants.

" Hi."

Dean scrutinized him before responding. " Hi."

" Can we talk?" Roman's brown eyes pleading with his blue ones. " Please?"

Dean honestly didn't want to hear what Roman had to say in case it broke his resolve but he did have to do that History project with him so they had be on some sort of speaking ground.

" Fine." Dean glanced around. " But not here."

" Okay." Roman nodded. " We'll find somewhere to go."

Dean shouted up the stairs to his mother to let her know that they were leaving before following Roman out the door to the car.

They drove in silence for a while with some soft rock music playing from the radio between them. Eventually Roman pulled into carpark that was next to a park that was closed now since night had fallen. The carpark only had one or two other cars and they weren't nearby. Roman rolled down the windows and turned off the engine.

Dean drummed his fingers against his thighs. Roman wanted to talk and he had nothing to say so as far as he was concerned Roman had to get this ball rolling himself. He heard Roman unclipping his seatbelt and then some rustling in his seat.

" Dean." He nearly jumped when he heard Roman's deep voice next to his ear. He slowly turned his head to face him.

He wasn't ready. Not for all of these emotions that started swirling around inside of him. Roman's hand was coming towards him and now he was gently caressing the side of his face and he found his eyes closing. Such a simple touch shouldn't feel so good but they hadn't touched each other since last Saturday and his body was relishing it. A tingle went down his spine when warm lips pressed against his own. The hand on his face dropped down to his waist and he arched his back so Roman's hand slip around him. This kiss was slow and deep. Tongues easily sliding against the other and Dean found his hands in Roman's hair. Gripping it tight. Nobody else could do this to him. Break him open and make him feel so vulnerable. Only to get away with it.

Roman pulled away from the kiss first. " I hate this."

Those words immediately jarred Dean out of the romantic stupor. " Hate what?"

" This past week. I hate you being mad at me and shutting me out."

Dean swallowed hard and averted his gaze to the darkness of the car floor.

" Tell me what I did wrong so that I can fix it."

Dean didn't want to discuss that right now. He wanted to get back to kissing Roman. But he knew that he at least owed him an explanation. He untangled his hands from Roman's hair and rested them on his shoulders instead.

" I didn't like you choosing Seth over me. It's like you didn't even consider it for a second. You immediately jumped to his defence. It just really sank in that he's your best friend and in the end you'll always pick him over me." There. He had finally said it.

Roman was actually quiet for a moment before he spoke. The console was pressing uncomfortably into him and his arm was still around Dean's waist putting him in an awkward position but he didn't move.

" I don't want to have to choose between the two of you." He finally said. " Yes Seth is my best friend and I would like to think that I know him well enough to know if he would do that sort of thing. So yeah I would admit that I did jump to his defence."

Roman sighed and brushed his lips against Dean's cheek. " But I'm so fucked up over you."

Those words went straight to Dean's groin. There was no way he could hide the tent that he had pitched in his sweatpants.

" I spent this whole week miserable because you weren't talking to me. The coach threatened to bench me for the whole season if I didn't get my head in the game." A soft kiss was pressed into Dean's cheek. " I want you." Another kiss. " I miss you." A kiss placed at the corner of Dean's lips. " I need you." He sucked Dean's full bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it with a wet pop. " Forgive me?"

Roman had teased and turned him beyond relief. He nodded. " Motherfucker." Roman grinned and then kissed him fully on the lips.

The kissing got quickly heated again and both men found that they wanted more body contact.

" Come on. Let's move to the backseat." Roman suggested. Dean nodded in agreement and in a few minutes they were both settled in the spacious backseat without the discomfort of the console between them.

Roman was lying down on his back and Dean was on top of him. As they were kissing their hard dicks brushed each other repeatedly through the thin fabrics. It was like a forbidden fruit. Suddenly Dean wanted to feel and touch it. He had never desired to touch another guy's member before. But he was horny as fuck and he wanted to do more than to just rub against it.

As he kissed Roman, his left hand slowly drifted down his body. First stopping on Roman's torso, then his belly button and now finally resting on the waistband of the basketball shorts, hesitating to go any further. He wondered if Roman wanted this. He didn't want to ask him in case it ruined the mood.

He was planting kisses down the side of Roman's neck when he felt Roman's hand covering his that was on the waistband of his pants. To his surprise, Roman lifted it up and placed it right on top of his hard cock. His fingers immediately tightening over it.

" That's what you wanted isn't it?" Dean could hear the smugness in his voice.

" Bastard."

Roman chuckled and kissed Dean on the lips. " Go ahead baby. I want you to touch me."

Feeling encouraged, Dean slowly moved his fingers up Roman's length. Well the first thing he noticed was that he was quite thick in girth. His hard dick came to about midway down his thigh. So basically Roman had a big cock. Not surprising really. What was surprising was how turned on he was thinking about it and touching it through the basketball shorts.

Roman was making little moaning sounds as he touched and groped him. It was really quite pleasant to Dean's ears.

Feeling empowered, Dean moved his hand back up to the waistband but this time he slipped his hand underneath it. First thing that he could tell from the prickly sensations was that Roman shaved down there.

" Fuck."

That came from Roman as Dean wrapped his fingers around the thick base of his cock. It was hot and solid in his palm as Dean torturously moved his hand up and down Roman's shaft.

" Faster." Roman's eyes were closed and he panted the words out.

Dean obliged. He had never jerked anyone off before besides himself but seeing how easily Roman submitted himself to him just because of his touch was thrilling. He sped up his movements and soon Roman's breathing got shallower and the pants heavier. The precum was trickling over his fingers which helped to slick up Roman's dick as he jacked him off.

His own cock was in desperate need of release. Watching Roman with his eyes closed and begging for Dean to take him to climax was getting to him. He could feel that Roman was almost there and he needed a little help getting there himself. He manoeuvred his bottom half a bit so that he could stick his free hand down his pants and jerk himself off. Soon both of his hands were moving in sync.

Dean hadn't realized that he had closed his own eyes, lost in the ecstasy of the movement until he heard Roman spoke.

" Oh fuck! Are you jerking yourself off too? That's so fucking hot."

Dean opened his eyes to see Roman's eyes latching on to the movements beneath his sweatpants. He didn't even feel embarrassed. It was a mutual exchange. He was getting off by jerking Roman off and Roman was getting off by watching him touch himself. It was weird, a bit disgusting really but it was everything that was right with this moment.

" Oh fuck!" Dean felt Roman's hot cum running over his fingers. He did that. He made Roman come and this time he could feel the sticky wetness for himself and that was the thought that sent him over. His hand stilling as he came inside of his pants for the second week in a row.

Exhausted, he dropped his head on Roman's heaving chest. Both of his hands drenched in cum.

* * *

A/N: Yes you get an update. And you and you and you! See this is how it works. You guys leave me more reviews and I'm compelled to push out chapters even faster. Yes so enjoy this early update.

So do you think Seth jammed the locker even though he said that he didn't? Dean freezing out Roman and Roman defending his friendship with Seth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean carefully cleaned the come off his hands with the tissue papers that Roman had gotten from his cubbyhole. When he was finished he tossed the used papers through the car window into the darkness.

Roman placed his arm around Dean's shoulders and gently brought him down until he was lying on top of him. Dean stretched out on top of Roman, resting his head on Roman's chest. He released a breath that he didn't realized that he had been holding in and relaxed. One of Roman's arm rested securely across his back. This was nice. Just being with him. It was intimate without being sexual. To feel the contours of Roman's body and knowing that Roman felt his and the only thing that he wanted was to hold him.

He wondered what this all meant. What they were doing to each other. How they made the other feel. What did it all mean in the end? Did they even have a real friendship if the physical aspect wasn't involved? Dean didn't know. He felt too tired to think. All the same he lifted his head to press a chaste kiss to Roman's lips. Just lightly pushing his lips against Roman's full ones before laying his head back down on his makeshift pillow. His eyes were feeling heavy as Roman kissed his forehead an placed his other arm around him. As his eyes drifted shut he decided that he would think more about this sometime later.

When he awoke it was to the feeling of someone lightly stroking his hair. It felt nice.

" Hi." Roman spoke softly to him. " You're up."

Dean sat up leaning against the backseat. His head was still foggy with sleep. " How long was I out for?"

" Only for an hour."

A cold chill swept through the open car window and Dean shivered a little. He still in his black tank top. Roman embraced him and Dean rested his head on his shoulder. Allowing his arm to fall across Roman's lap. " Sorry for using you as a human bed."

" It's okay." Roman assured him. He kissed Dean on top of his forehead. " At least we can say," he paused briefly, " that we slept together."

Dean laughed. " You're so corny." His voice muffled by Roman's shirt.

The quarterback. " And yet you still like me. What does that say about you?"

" That I have terrible taste in people."

Dean laughed as Roman playfully nipped his nose in retaliation before kissing him gently on the lips. He settled down as they exchanged warm, soft kisses. He no longer noticed the chilly night air as he wrapped up tightly in Roman's arms. This was just so nice. Just being with him and kissing him without any fear of judgement.

" You wanna go get something to eat?" Roman asked as he lazily kissed Dean's lips.

It was only then that Dean realized that he hadn't eaten since lunch and that had been a long time ago. " Yeah."

* * *

A couple hours later they were parked in front of Dean's house. However the windows were rolled up and Dean was concentrating on getting some final kisses from Roman before heading inside.

" I really have to go." Dean mumbled but all the same stole another kiss from Roman.

" You want me to walk you to the door?"

" Nah." Dean pecked at him. " You'll probably kiss me again and I'm not ready for my mother to see all of that yet."

Roman chuckled. " That is true." He cupped Dean's face. " Well come here and let me give you a couple more for the road."

Dean eventually got out of the car about ten minutes later thoroughly kissed. He touched his lips tenderly with his fingertips. They were definitely a bit swollen. He walked slowly up the garden path despite the brisk night air. The events of the night playing over in his head. He couldn't believe that he actually went that far with Roman but it surely felt good.

" Nice night neighbour."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Xavier's voice. He was looking over the fence smiling good naturedly at him. But he couldn't help but to wonder how long had he been out there.

" Yeah I guess it's okay."

" It's better than okay. The cosmic gods has decided to bless us with this clear night." Xavier pointed up to the heavens. " Look! That hazy little dusty looking patch is the Milky Way."

Dean looked up to see what Xavier was pointing at. Yeah it was a pretty clear night and the stars did look exceptionally bright. He could even see the dusty looking patch. " Yeah that is pretty cool."

" So I see your boy Reigns dropped you off."

" My boy?" Dean was instantly put on alert. How much did Xavier see? Even though Roman's windows were tinted could he still see into the car? Was their secret out?

" Yeah your boy." Xavier repeated. " I figured since he brought you to the table last week that you guys must be pretty tight."

Dean relaxed a bit. Xavier was just speaking friendship wise. " Yeah we just hung out for a bit."

" That's cool. I'm just here with Francesca."

Dean didn't see a girl next to Xavier so he figured that she must be sitting on a lawn chair or something. Come to think of it he didn't know anyone in their school by that name but then again he wasn't the most social person. She was probably in the school band with Xavier.

" That's nice man. Anyway it's kinda cold out so I'll see you around."

" Later dude."

* * *

" Romie, your mom is the best." Seth was sitting cross legged on his bed happily munching a vanilla cupcake. During the last time that he came over he happened to mention to Roman's mother that he had missed her baking and she'd promised that the next time that he came over that she would have something for him.

" Well she does love spoiling you." Roman commented as he turned off the video game that they had been playing.

Seth had came over after football practice and they were hanging out in his room.

" Well I deserve it." Seth said as he took a bit bite of the cupcake getting crumbs all over his face.

Seth was practically Roman's brother in his parents' eyes so he couldn't really argue with their adoration for him.

" So I see that you and Randy are getting along great." Roman joined Seth on his queen sized bed watching Seth scrunch up his face.

" I guess." Seth pushed the last piece into his mouth. " I just learned how to deal with him."

" He isn't a pet Seth."

Seth shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't be bothered about the distinction. " All Randy wants to do is take care of me and fuck me. Why should I stop him?"

" You don't sound that in to him." Roman noted.

" Maybe I'm not." Seth turned around to face him.

" Seth." Roman sighed. " That's not fair to him."

Seth shrugged again. " Life isn't fair." His eyes slowly trailed over Roman. " We all can't get what we want."

Tension hummed in the air between them as both pairs of brown eyes locked together.

It was Roman who moved closer to Seth. He used his thumb to sweep the crumbs away from Seth's face. With a sharply inhaled breath, his thumb lightly swiped at Seth's lips knocking off the offending crumbs. Seth's lips were quite soft, supple even.

Seth was just staring at him as if he was afraid to move. To even breathe incase he ruined the moment. He was attracted to Seth. He had even admitted it to him. His thumb traced over the curve of Seth's top lip down to the corner of mouth and around the inviting curve of his bottom lip. He really shouldn't be doing this but yet his fingers outlined Seth's lips once more.

He knew that he should be stronger than this but he was only all of eighteen and like every young person they were prone to act impulsively.

His hand left Seth's face and skimmed down his neck and then traversed slowly over the t-shirt that covered Seth's body. Pressing hard enough to feel the contours of his chest and abs. Seth was very attractive. He could never deny that. At the same time he knew the vulnerable side to him that he didn't allow anyone else to see and it made him feel special. Seth had only let him in. No one else.

His had stopped when he reached the button of Seth's jeans. Ridiculously tight jeans that showed off his perky ass perfectly.

Seth was looking at him, waiting to see if he had the balls to do it. He did. His fingers nimbly popped open the button. He looked back at Seth. His move now.

Seth took the hint and placed his hands on Roman's shoulders and straddled his lap. Seth's weight was welcomed as held him securely. He could tell that Seth wanted this just as much as he did but there was a certain defiance in those large brown eyes that he just couldn't quite place.

All the same he leaned in to kiss Seth. Now was the right time.

" Romie."

Seth's voice was soft but there was forcefulness that stopped him in his tracks. He opened his eyes to see their lips mere centimetres apart.

" Romie." Seth repeated. His breath tickling Roman's face.

He flicked his eyes upwards to indicate that he was listening to him.

He felt Seth balling up the back of shirt as his grip tightened on him. " If we do this," Seth sighed softly. " Will you be with me?"

That wasn't what he was expecting Seth to say at all.

When he remained silent Seth continued. " Will you give up Dean and be with me?"

" Seth." Roman pulled back a bit. " But you already have a boyfriend."

Seth gave him a hard look. " You know that means nothing to me." Seth studied his face for a moment. " I can't let you fuck me and then run back to Dean." The guilt was easy to see on Roman's face. " I have feelings too Ro."

Seth slid off Roman's lap and got off the bed and buttoned up his pants.

" But I thought all you wanted was sex." Roman finally said.

He wished that he could've taken back the words in the next moment when he saw the hurt and defeated look on Seth's face.

He watched as his best friend fixed his shirt and then left his room closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

A/N: Oh what a tangled web this is becoming.

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. I'm glad that we understand each other. More feedback equals faster updates because I can gauge how well you guys are following the story's dynamics and which areas need to be tailored.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Dean we have class."

Dean ignored him and pressed another kiss to his lips. " The bell hasn't rung yet."

Roman tried to shift a bit in the cramped bathroom stall. Both of their bags were resting on the closed toilet seat lid. " I know. I just didn't want to get carried away, that's all." However he held Dean tighter and kissed him. Adrenaline coursing through him hoping that they wouldn't get caught.

Lunch time had been spent at the tennis courts as usual but a lot of heated glances were passing between them. Dean then suggest that he knew a place where they could go. It turned out to be the bathroom on the top floor at the end of the corridor near the old chemistry labs that no one used anymore but the bathrooms were still in use. Luckily hardly anyone ever came up here because they were no classes on this floor.

The faint ring of a bell sounded in the distance. Lunch was over. They had five minutes to get to their next class.

" We have to leave." Roman muttered against Dean's lips.

However, Dean seemingly ignored him and continued to kiss him as if he had all the time in the world. Roman was learning that Dean could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

But instead of ending the kiss, Roman allowed his tongue to be enticed by the warmness of Dean's mouth. Therein, he lost himself in Ambrose for a couple more minutes. " We're gonna be late." His hand on the latch of the door.

Dean sighed regretfully and nodded his head. He knew that Roman was right. He watched as the quarterback undid the lock and they stepped outside into the main bathroom. It was empty as usual.

He fixed his clothes and smoothed out his hair as Roman used water from the faucet to slick his hair back into a tight ponytail.

" You wanna come over this evening?" Dean blurted out just as Roman was about to push open the bathroom door. He even surprised himself when the words came out.

" I would like to," Roman seemed a bit uncertain. " But I have practice."

" You can come over when you're done. My mom's working late." Dean explained. He didn't want to seem too eager but he really did want to see Roman after school.

However Roman smiled as they walked out of the bathroom. " Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

Dean adjusted his t-shirt one final time before he opened the door. He didn't know why he was being so particular with himself. He had showered half an hour earlier figuring that he didn't want to reek of the school day when Roman came over. Although the irony caught him when he opened the door that Roman would probably be sweaty from football practice.

Surprisingly except for damp hair, Roman looked pretty fresh when he opened the door.

" You showered?" Dean exclaimed in surprise and confusion.

Roman chuckled as he stepped inside Dean's house. " Yeah I took a shower at school after practice."

Dean closed and locked the door behind him. " Oh." He was going to say something else but the way how Roman was looking at him made him lose his train of thought.

He sighed softly into the kiss. It was slow in a way that made him almost impatient but yet it electrified him at how good it felt. Roman's hand was placed from the edge of his jaw to the bottom of his neck. That warm hold kept him in place making him fight off the impatient feeling and allowing him to relax into the kiss. He felt as if he lost a bit of time between losing his train of thought and now. He didn't recall either him or Roman moving towards each other but one of them had to in order to be doing this now.

When Roman ended the kiss and tapped his lips against Dean's forehead, he stood there motionless for a few seconds gathering his wits about him. He then took Roman by the hand and led him through the house to the backdoor. He opened it to step outside on to the backporch. It was a simple set up. A loveseat on one side of the porch. And the small backyard in front of him. The grass was cut low with flowerbeds around the edges of the high wooden fence which gave them privacy from the neighbours.

He directed Roman towards the loveseat and pushed him down by his shoulders. " Sit. I'll be right back." He flashed a smile and then scampered off into the house.

When he returned much to Roman's surprise he was carrying a can of beer in each hand. He handed one to Roman and then sat next to him with the other one.

" Beer?" Roman looked amused by it all. " How did you manage to get it?"

" Yeah." Dean lifted the ring on his can pulled it back. A sharp hiss of gas escaping. " I know a guy at a store who doesn't check IDs. I just figured that..." Dean trailed off and began to feel a bit insecure. " Just shut up and drink the beer damn it."

Roman laughed and opened the can of beer. It was nicely chilled and he barely tasted the bitterness as he drank it. He didn't drink often and he didn't indulge on New Year's because he was driving but one can couldn't hurt.

He sipped the drink while holding the can in his right hand noticing Dean edging closer and closer to him until their legs butted. When he had almost finished it, Dean lifted Roman's left arm so that he could slouch down in the seat and rest his head on his shoulder and placed Roman's hand on his waist. He had wanted Roman to hold him and at that recognition, Reigns tightened his grip around Dean's waist.

Dean finished his beer and placed the empty can on the seat next to him. It was twilight and the shadows were beginning to gather on different parts of the garden, encroaching on the plants slowly until the shadows covered them. It was like his feelings for Roman. They were growing on him and covering parts of his being until he was spending lots of time during the day just thinking about him. This was entirely new for him. Having these sort of feelings for someone. Even more so, not running from them. So many times he wanted to just shut them down and tune them out. He didn't like this out of sorts feeling. He didn't like how jealous he got whenever he saw Roman with Seth or knowing that Seth was Roman's best friend meaning that he had a special part of Roman.

He told himself not to deny himself these sort of feelings and it was obvious that Roman had feelings for him as well. He spent every lunchtime with him and not his friends. Just from the way how he kissed and held him made him feel like someone special. It was okay he decided as his fingers played with Roman's own at his waist. He could trust him. Dean didn't trust anyone except his mother but his heart was telling him that he could trust Roman too. Roman wouldn't hurt him.

Roman noticed Dean shifting a bit and then felt timid kisses being pressed against his neck. He knew that despite all of Dean's bravado that showing affection was not easy for him and even little kisses like these were a huge step for him to initiate. As Dean's kisses grew more confident he regretted what he tried to do with Seth last week. He was clearly letting his hormones control him. Yes Seth was very attractive but he found Dean to be as well. The way how Dean slowly opened himself up to him endeared him to the quiet boy as well. He had earned Dean's confidence and he would be a fool to squander it over a tryst with Seth. Dean was using his hand to nudged Roman's head towards him and he turned his head. A warm kiss greeted him laced with beer which strangely made it even more intoxicating.

Dean's hand went under his shirt and stayed momentarily on his belly and then drifted downwards. Roman expected Dean's hand to go even lower but he was surprised when his hand paused on his belt. Then Dean was undoing his belt buckle. He couldn't even speak as Dean had chosen that time to suck Roman's tongue into his mouth. He belt became undone, his pants unfastened and his zipped pulled down.

Dean's lips brushed against his ear. " I just wanna ..." It was needy but innocent at the same time. Dean's fingers lifted the waistband of his boxers.

" Yeah." That was his response sounding almost out of breath as if he had been running.

Dean kissed his cheek and fingers ventured further down through trimmed pubic hair wrapping a tight grip around Roman's cock. He could feel the heat eminating from Roman's shaft. It felt good. His own cock was hard and heavy against his thigh.

Roman felt thick and long as his fingers slowly inched up to the tip of his dick. Touching another man shouldn't feel this good but it did. His hand drifted back down to the base and up again.

Dean pressed his lips against Roman's. " I wanna see it."

Roman hooked his thumb into the waist of the boxers pulling downwards allowing his cock to spring free.

Dean was transfixed by it. It looked more magnificent than what he had pictured in his mind. Darkness had settled in nicely but he could still clearly see the dark caramel colour that his fingers were wrapped tightly around. The thick shaft that stood straight up in the air. It released something primal and instinctive in Dean. He kissed Roman hard nearly clicking their teeth together as his hand moved faster up and down the shaft.

Roman was panting heavy against his lips. He could tell by the way how he was moaning that he was close. There was another motive he had behind wanting to see Roman's dick. Now that he had, he wanted to do the thing that had been lingering in his mind even more.

He quickly slid off the couch and onto his knees on the ground between Roman's legs. He eyed the shiny pink tip in front of him.

Roman opened his eyes. " Dean what are you …. fuck!"

Dean sucked the head of Roman's dick into his mouth. The taste wasn't what he was expecting but it didn't taste bad at all. He sucked at the head while his tongue lapped against the smooth skin. Both of his hands working the rest of the shaft. He didn't think that he would be able to fit the entire thing in his mouth.

He felt Roman's hands in his hair massaging his scalp while mumbling words of encouragement. Before he would think that sucking another guy's dick would be degrading but somehow it felt strangely powerful to make a man weak in the knees like this.

" Dean... shit..." Roman could barely get the words out. He abruptly pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth with a wet pop and got up and stood at entrance of the patio to the garden, his hand stroking his dick furiously. " Fuck!" A loud breathless expletive and he was coming on the grass and Dean stood mesmerized watching it all. It had been ridiculously hot.

Roman tucked himself back into his boxers and turned back to Dean. He pulled Dean in against him and his hands grabbed Dean's ass through his shorts and gave it a good squeeze while kissing him. " You have no idea the things that I want to do to you right now." Dean didn't respond as he was eagerly kissing Roman back but he had a good idea of what was on Roman's mind.

After a while Roman took a couple steps back from Dean. His eyes heavy as he regarded him. " I really should go."

" Why?" He didn't understand why Roman needed to leave. He thought that they were having a good time.

" Because," Roman sighed. " I don't want to push you into doing things that you aren't comfortable doing." He stepped forward to Dean again and cupped his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. " If I stay that's what going to happen."

Dean was disappointed but he understood. He wasn't ready as yet to go all the way. Giving Roman the blowjob was a big step out of his comfort zone already even though he had liked it. Dean pushed a hard kiss into Roman's lips. He then picked up the empty beer cans and followed Roman to the front door. After a couple more kisses Roman left and Dean stood for a while lost in thought staring at the closed door.

* * *

Seth was not in a good mood as he made his way into the cafeteria at lunch. In his hands he carried an iced mocha for himself and a caramel frappuccino complete with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles for Randy. He had an argument with his father and it involved Randy and he was hoping that the coffee treat would appease him while he told him the news.

" Hi babe." Randy was smiling at him as if he was actually glad to see him and Seth supposed that he was.

He ignored Nikki rolling her eyes as he placed the caramel frappuccino in front of him. " Hi. I got that for you."

Randy was practically beaming. One thing he liked about the guy is that he didn't have to do much in order for him to appreciate it.

Seth quietly sipped his drink while the normal table chatter continued. There were twenty minutes left in the lunch period. He had to talk to Randy before football practice. Hopefully he wouldn't get too upset.

" You okay Seth?" Randy had almost finished his drink and was looking concerned.

" Can I talk to you?" Seth responded getting up from the table.

" Yeah, sure." Randy got up from the table taking his drink with him and followed Seth out of the cafeteria.

The hallways were quite empty at lunch and Seth stopped and leaned up against a locker. He hated that he had to tell Randy what he was about to say.

" What's the matter babe?" Randy leaned in resting his forearm against the locker.

" Um, you can't come over anymore." Seth said quickly.

" What? I can't come over anymore? Why not?" Randy of course looked utterly confused.

" My dad says that you can't come over anymore." Seth said timidly.

" Your dad? Why? What's the problem?"

" He doesn't like the fact that we do things. He says that it is his house and that you can't come over anymore." Seth hated that he had to say that but his dad left him no choice.

" But I thought your parents were okay with you being gay? I mean the whole school knows it." Randy was obviously looking for answers.

Seth fidgeted a bit with the cup in his hands. " They don't like it but I don't care. I couldn't pretend anymore."

" So I can't come over?" Randy repeated.

Seth nodded.

" Fuck!" Randy banged the locker with his fist and tossed the frappuccino into a nearby garbage can. He paced the hallway with his hands on his hips. " So you can still come over to my place right?"

Seth shook his head regretfully. He felt small and powerless.

" Fuck! Seth you're eighteen. An adult. They can't tell you what to do." Randy argued.

" Exactly. I'm eighteen. They can put me out and the law can't charge them with anything. It's their house not mine." Seth explained.

" You know what? I can't deal with this shit right now." Randy slammed his fist against another locker denting it a little and started to walk away not even looking back at Seth.

* * *

Roman and Dean were sitting at their usual spot underneath the tree by the tennis courts. They were watching an anime on Dean's tablet with Roman's hand resting casually on top of Dean's.

" Romie!"

Both of them were startled when they looked up to see Seth marching right in front of them.

" What is it Seth?" Roman asked. Seth had never interrupted them before.

" I need to talk to you."

Dean had paused the anime and was looking at him.

" Can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Dean could see the visible anger on Seth's face at those words.

" No it can't wait. I need to talk to you now!"

Roman sighed. " Seth, I'm not your servant. You can't demand something and expect me to drop everything."

Seth was shocked and instead of getting angrier to Dean's surprise he looked deeply hurt.

" No one cares about me." Seth proclaimed loudly. " You can stay with your dusty boyfriend." Seth started to walk off. " I don't need you. I don't need anybody!"

Roman watched him go and Dean could tell that he wanted to go check on him. He was trying to be loyal to him but his mind was on Seth.

Dean muttered an expletive under his breath. He wanted to spend his entire lunchtime with Roman especially after what happened between them last night. And Seth did just insult him by calling him dusty.

" Go." He said softly.

Roman looked incredulous. " What?"

" Go after him. He's obviously upset about something and I don't want him taking it out on me later."

" If you're sure?" Roman asked but he was already reaching for his bookbag.

" Yeah go before I change my mind."

" Thanks." He gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze before getting up and dusting off his clothing. He easily swung the bag over his shoulder and jogged off towards the building.

Roman barely caught the back of Seth's head as he entered the pool room. He ran down the hallway and opened the door seconds after Seth had closed it. Seth was already leaning against the wall with tears streaming down his cheeks. This had to be bad.

He closed the door and dropped his bag on the ground and slowly approached Seth. His best friend heard him and opened his eyes. Roman opened his arms and embraced him tightly. Seth buried his head into his shoulder, his chest heaving.

He whispered comforting words into Seth's ear as he gently stroked his hair. When Seth calmed down a few minutes later he asked him what had happened. Seth told him about the conversation between him and Randy.

Seth wiped his face with the back of his hand. " My dad said that I was going through a phase and that I needed to snap out of it because I got college in the fall. Can you believe him Ro? He called being gay a phase."

" That's messed up." Roman sympathized.

" He said that he thought that leaving me at home during Christmas break was going to teach me a lesson. That he's disappointed in me." Fresh tears fell and Roman pulled him back in. He knew that Seth tried to be strong but his father's words always cut him deeply. He heard the bell ringing signalling that lunch was over but he wasn't going to leave Seth. Not like this.

He looked above Seth's head for the schedule for the pool room and saw that it was free for the rest of the afternoon. That was good.

" Randy's so mad." Seth choked out. " I mean I know that I don't treat him the best but I still like him."

" He'll come around." Roman's fingers were messing up Seth's ponytail but it was keeping him calm.

" I'm sorry about earlier." Seth said. His words muffled by Roman's shirt. " I didn't mean to yell at you."

" It's fine. You were hurting."

" How come you came?"

" Dean said to go after you." Roman admitted.

" How come?"

" I don't know."

Seth seemed a bit surprised. " I guess he isn't as dumb as he looks."

" Seth!"

" What?" He looked as innocent as possible even though his eyes were red from crying.

" Can you not insult him for once? I don't know what he ever did to you."

Seth looked at Roman as if the answer was plain as day. " He has you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Dean's feelings, Roman's feelings, the blowjob, Seth's drama, do you think Roman will finally catch on to how Seth feels about him?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roman just stared at Seth's tear stained face. His words were spoken softly but with conviction. He suddenly became hyper aware of holding Seth's fingers on the back of his neck.

" He has me?" Roman said almost in disbelief as everything slowly clicked in place. Seth nodded. " You want me?"

Seth nodded again. " Yes."

" Is that why you always wanted to sleep with me?"

Seth lightly bit his bottom lip. " Yeah."

" Then why did you turn me down last time?"

Seth stepped into Roman once more so that their chests butted. His brown eyes fixed on Roman's. " Because I wanted more." His fingers slipped down the back of Roman's neck to lightly fist the collar of his t-shirt. " I wanna be with you Romie."

Being so close to Seth was intoxicating. His pretty lips mere inches away from his own. His pretty face was so perfect to him even with his flushed tear stain cheeks. Seth was pressed up against him and his lips lightly brushed against his own sending a chill straight down his spine. Roman gasped.

" I can't."

Roman stepped away from Seth shaking his head. " I can't do this."

Seth was clearly hurt by the rejection but he shrugged his shoulders back. " Dean?"

Roman nodded conceding the truth. " Yeah. He's starting to open up to me. I can feel him finally letting me in and I don't want to mess that up."

Fresh tears rolled down Seth's cheeks. " So you don't want me. Randy's angry at me and my dad hates who I am." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. " This is just great."

Seth was hurting. Roman could feel it in his core. Every fiber of his being wanted to swoop in and save Seth from himself. He could never forsake him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He went to Seth who was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. He gently swept the tears away with his fingers. Seth opened his eyes and regarded him with fear and suspicion. Seth had never looked at him like that before and he hated it.

"I'm not going to leave you." He pulled Seth into a tight embrace. Allowing his tears to dampen his shirt. It was the least that he could do.

Everyone thought that Seth was this untouchable, brave guy who didn't care what others thought and did things his own way. It was true to an extent. Seth didn't give a damn what most people thought about him. Except when it came to his parents. They had been close when he was growing up. His dad had always bragged about how well his son was doing in school and what a great athlete he was. All of that changed when Seth told them that he was gay and it was as if a sudden chasm developed between him and his parents. He hadn't realized how homophobic they were until then and he had ran away to Roman's house for the weekend. His parents had been more sympathetic to Seth's plight and had never questioned their friendship and for that Roman was grateful.

He ran his hand comfortingly up and down Seth's back as his tears continued. He wished that he could give him what he desired. He had never really thought about being with Seth like that. Fucking Seth he could do but actually being in a relationship with him? He couldn't stand being the one to blame if he did something to break Seth's heart.

Also there was the matter of Dean. He really liked him. A lot. He could feel that he had something special there with him and he wanted to find out what it was. Dean with his dimpled smile and sharp tongue. He was an enigma of sorts. One that Roman wanted to explore and unravel to his heart's content.

Seth's fists were pushing at him so he let go of Seth and took a couple steps back. " What's the matter?"

Seth just shook his head and wiped his face with his hands. " I just need to get away from here." His wet eyes flicked towards Roman. " From you."

" Seth." Roman went towards him again but Seth held out his hands to stop him from approaching.

" No I get it. I'm your best friend. You would fuck me but yet you won't actually date me." Seth's eyes narrowed in on him.

" That's not true." Roman responded.

" Of course it's true. You just said it. You don't want to be with me but a couple of weeks ago you wanted to fuck me but stopped when I asked you if we could be together." Seth was starting to yell now. It was a good thing that the pool room was practically soundproof. " I just can't be near you right now." Seth marched towards the door.

Roman followed him. " Seth we can talk about this. We can work this out. You're upset."

Seth's hand firmly grasped the door knob. An incredulous expression on his face. " Of course I'm upset. I -" He stopped himself mid sentence and shook his head. " You know what? It doesn't even matter more."

" What doesn't matter?" Roman could feel Seth shutting him out and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

" It doesn't matter." He repeated as he opened the door and left Roman alone in the pool room.

When Seth didn't show up for football practice that evening Roman was even more concerned. They had a game this Friday and their coach who they only knew by his nickname Road Dogg, was none too happy about it. Randy was even more aggressive on the field and the coach had to warn him multiple times to tone it down and Randy only stopped when Road Dogg threatened to bench him for the next two games.

After practice in the lockerroom Roman went up to Randy to ask if he had seen Seth. But Randy only snarled a no at him before taking up his bag and walking off. Seth wasn't answering his phone as all of his calls went straight to voicemail. He knew what that meant. Seth wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Dean was surprised when Roman called saying that he wanted to see him. It was after eight on a school night but he hadn't seen him since he had gone after Seth and he couldn't help but to wonder what had happened between them.

His mom told him to be back by eleven as pulled on his hoodie and left the house. Roman was in his car waiting for him at the curb.

" Hi." He said as he slid into his seat grabbing the seatbelt to fastened it.

" Hi." Roman replied a lot less enthusiastic.

" Is something the matter?" He asked as Roman pulled away from the curb and drove down the street.

" Just a lot of shit happened today." Roman responded.

Dean waited for Roman to elaborate but he didn't. In a few minutes they were pulling into the park where they played basketball.

Roman got out of the car and Dean decided to follow suit. Roman was leaning up against the side of the car with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes didn't break contact as Dean approached him. He could tell exactly what Roman wanted. He locked his arms around Roman's neck and tilted his head to a side as Roman brought his lips down to kiss him. The kiss was warm, slow and deep. Dean felt himself almost in a trance as they kissed for a very long time. Losing track of the minutes as they passed.

When they finally broke apart only due to the fact that their jaws were becoming tired and Dean's head was swirly, heady mess of euphoria.

" I want to ask you something." Roman's deep, smooth voice easily parted his thoughts and reached his brain.

" Sure."

" How about you and me get you know, serious?"

That immediately knocked the haze out of Dean's head. " How do you mean?"

" You know, go steady." Dean could hear the uncertainty in Roman's voice as if he was afraid of Dean's rejection.

" So you're asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Roman laughed nervously. " Yeah I am."

Dean chewed his bottom lip nervously. " Does this have anything to do with Seth from earlier?"

He felt Roman tensing a bit in his arms before relaxing again.

Roman sighed and lightly threaded his fingers through Dean's unruly mop of hair. " I can't give Seth everything that he needs. I tried but I can't." He kissed Dean on his forehead. " But I can try for you."

Dean got the feeling that there was lots more to the conversation between Roman and Seth that he wasn't privy to but he couldn't concentrate on that right now. Roman was saying that he wanted to be there for him more than he could for Seth.

" So do I have to change my Facebook status?" Dean smirked.

" Only if you want to." Roman pecked his lips. " Wait, do you even have Facebook?"

Dean grinned. " Nope."

Roman laughed and playfully nipped at Dean's neck. This was probably the best decision he had made in a long time. Dean was perfect for him. He could feel it.

* * *

" Go Titans!" Kevin Owens yelled and the rest of the football team cheered as they boarded the bus to take them back to their school. They had won the game by fifteen points and were in a celebratory mood.

Roman was one of the last to board the bus and spotted Seth sitting by himself in the back with his headphones in his ears keeping his gaze outside of the bus window.

Randy was sitting next to Owens completely oblivious to how miserable his vice captain looked. He hadn't spoken to Seth since the pool room and he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him but still that was Seth. His best friend and he still cared about him even if he was putting on the world's greatest sulk.

He sat next to Seth, dropping his gym bag on the ground between his legs. He knew that Seth knew that he was next to him even though he didn't turn to acknowledge him. It was okay. He just wanted Seth to know that he was still here for him for whenever he was ready to talk. Even after the coach had yelled at him for missing practice and told him that he had a good mind to make him sit out the game, he still let Seth play. He would have been foolish not to. Seth was their best tight end and to his credit he was focused and played a good game.

There were fifteen minutes left before they got back to school. The singing and celebrating had quiet down and everyone was on their phone or looking out through the window. The bus faintly lit. Roman quietly placed his hand on top of Seth's that was resting on his thigh. Seth finally turned around to look at him and then down at their hands. Seth pulled his hand away and placed it between his legs. But Roman knew him too well. Seth liked to be chased. He reached for Seth's hand again and this time pulled it into his lap. His thumb gently stroking the smooth flesh of Seth's hand. Seth just looked at him as if he was trying to figure something out but he didn't pull his hand away this time.

* * *

Back at school they walked to their respective cars. It was after seven thirty on a Friday night. Seth was walking next to him. Not speaking but at least his presence was welcomed. Seth stopped next to his black Mercedes Benz and just looked at Roman.

" How are you doing?" Roman inquired.

Seth just shrugged his shoulders in response.

" How are things with you and Randy?"

Seth simply shook his head.

" Did you guys break up?"

Seth shrugged again. But this time he actually spoke. " Randy says that he doesn't like sneaking around like if he's some criminal. I can't exactly blame him."

" So are you guys breaking up?"

" I guess. I think we're just waiting for one of us to officially end it."

" I'm surprised that you haven't done it yet." As soon as he said those words he wished that he could take them back when he saw the hurt look on Seth's face. " Sorry. I didn't mean to -"

" It's okay." Seth cut him off. " Normally I would have by now but..." Seth shrugged his shoulders. " It's been a long week."

Roman got it. Seth was emotionally drained. Normally at this point he would have invited him over to eat some pizza and watch some movies but he didn't think that Seth wanted to spend any close personal time with him.

He patted Seth on the shoulder. It felt so impersonal. " Take care of yourself." Seth seemed a bit shocked by the patting as well but he just nodded and got into his car.

* * *

Seth watched from around the corner as Dean Ambrose struggled with his locker door once more. The bell had already rang and Dean was late for class again. Seth had study hall this period and was in no rush to get to the library. Dean had taken everything from him. Everything that mattered. He had his Roman. If it wasn't for him Roman would be with him, he was sure of it. He couldn't help but to smile when Dean started swearing at the door that he was going to get a detention because he was late for Maths again. That was music to Seth's ears. They didn't have football practice today and Dean in detention would mean that Roman would be by himself. Perfect.

Seth chuckled softly when the door suddenly flew open smacking Dean in his face. He watched as Dean desperately scrambled to collect his textbooks and then sprinted off down the hall. Seth then casually walked to the library.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all of your support! Thanks to my reviewers, to the people who share my story and to all of my readers. Over 15,000 hits already in under 3 months. You guys are amazing.

One week until Wrestlemania. Are you guys looking forward to it?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dean could never catch a break.

He slouched down in his chair as his pencil scratched at the paper in his notebook. As he had predicted his Maths teacher had given him detention when he had finally made it to class almost ten minutes late. It was just his fucking luck. He hadn't seen Seth around this time so maybe the first time was just a fluke that it stuck with him around. Maybe he should go to the office and get a new locker. Dean sighed as he focused on the homework in front of him. At least if he got it done now he wouldn't have to do it when he got home. Plus Roman said that he was going to wait for him until he got out of detention. That was at least a silver lining. He needed his boyfriend's comfort after the trying day that he had.

Boyfriend. It was still such a strange word to him. Roman was his boyfriend. It had only been about a week and he was still getting used to it. He hadn't told anyone about them being together not even his mother even though he knew that she would be happy for him. He was slowly coming to grips with the fact that he was in a relationship with another boy. He had to admit that it was pretty nice so far. He enjoyed Roman's company and their chemistry was sizzling. He felt comfortable now taking things even further but he hadn't told Roman as yet. He was hoping that things would just progress there naturally without him having to actually say anything.

Anyway it was time to stop daydreaming and get back to work. He couldn't wait to see Roman after this. He glanced at his watch. Forty five more minutes to go.

* * *

Roman was wandering around school looking for something to do as he waited for Dean. It really sucked that Dean got detention over something that he couldn't control. He strolled down the corridors and ended up walked towards the pool room. The door was open and he could hear voices from with in. Swim practice was probably going on and that meant that Seth was most likely in there as well.

Roman walked in and stood up near the bleachers while the swim coach gave the orders to Seth and the other seven members of the senior swim team. Roman placed his bag on the ground as he watched the team do various laps and drills. Seth was busy in the pool and hadn't noticed him. That was good. He didn't want Seth to become distracted. He had been extra cautious around Seth eversince he confessed that he had feelings for him. He was trying hard not to mislead him or string him along. But Seth was still his best friend so he could never fully avoid him altogether.

He stayed there until swim practice was over. It was only when Seth got out of the pool that he noticed Roman by the bleachers. He paused momentarily and then picked up his towel and walked over to Roman drying his skin off.

Seth was wearing one of those spandex trunks that came down the knees. His body looked like sculpted perfection in the black trunks. Roman couldn't help but to check him out as he approached. Seth was extremely good looking. He watched as Seth scrubbed the towel through his hair to dry it.

" Hi."

" Hi."

Roman found himself licking his bottom lip and stopped himself, a bit embarrassed but Seth's facial expression remained stoic.

" So how have things been with you?" Roman asked as Seth wrapped the towel around his neck.

" They've been cool, I guess." Seth shifted from one foot to the next. " Why are you here?"

" I just wanted to check on you."

Seth didn't seem to believe him. " You don't have football practice today and I doubt you stayed behind just to see me."

Seth just called his bluff.

" Well Dean has detention and I'm waiting on him. So I -"

" You decided to come check up on old Seth." His best friend interrupted. " I don't need your pity."

Seth turned to walk away from but Roman followed him out of the pool room.

" Seth, wait!"

Seth stopped and leaned against the wall. His expression read that he was already over whatever Roman had to say.

" It isn't pity. You know that I care about you."

Seth pouted and crossed his arms.

" Come on Seth." Roman pleaded. He stepped towards Seth until their knees butted and pulled Seth's hands loose. His hands slipping over Seth's wrists to hold his hands in his own. " You know that I care." His thumb gently caressed the back of Seth's hand. Seth's expression softened a bit.

He was staring back at him wide eyed with wet eyelashes and his lips slightly parted. Seth knew how to be appealing without even trying.

" It's really hard Romie." Seth finally admitted.

" What is?"

Seth swallowed hard. " Randy and I broke up."

" I'm sorry." Roman squeezed Seth's hands tightly.

" No you were right. One of us had to call it quits. We weren't going anywhere so I ended it."

" How did Randy take it?"

" He just said okay." Seth's gaze dropped to the floor.

" Just okay? He didn't say anything else?"

" Nope. I guess he wasn't as into me as I thought." Seth sighed.

* * *

Dean had waited for Roman for five minutes outside of the detention room but when he hadn't appeared he started walking the corridors looking for him.

He had just slid his hand into his pocket to take out his cellphone to call him when he turned a corner and the sight in front him made his heart drop to his stomach.

Roman was holding Seth's hands and he was pressed up against him and they were talking in hushed tones. Seth had a towel around his neck and he was in skintight swimwear that showed every muscle of his body. Seth had a great lean muscular physique and his ass looked perfect in those black swim trunks. He hated himself for admitting how attractive Seth was. No wonder Roman would want him. After all he was quite skinny and lanky in comparison and his ass would never look that great in trunks. Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. This hurt so much just seeing them so close like that. What were they talking about? Was Roman cheating on him or planning on leaving him for Seth? He thought that he had won the battle against Seth when Roman asked him to be his boyfriend but now he could see that could be nothing further from the truth.

" Oh boy. We've been caught."

Roman followed Seth's gaze and when he saw who was watching them he knew that he had fucked up royally.

" Dean." He let go of Seth's hands and took a step back. " It's not what you think."

Dean shook his head. " Don't tell me what to think." He looked from Seth to him and back.

" Nothing's going on." Roman slowly approached him.

" Then why were you holding his hand?" Dean glanced at Seth who was wearing a smirk on face. He wanted to go over there and knock him out. In fact that sounded like a great idea. Dean balled up his fist. " What the fuck are you smiling at?"

He started to march towards Seth.

" Dean, no!" Roman grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up and turned in the opposite direction away from Seth.

" Let me go!" He kicked his legs wildly lashing Roman in the shin several times. " You're always protecting him."

" No. And I'm not protecting him." Roman countered. He carried Dean around the corner and out of Seth's sight.

" Yes you are. You always pick him over me."

" I do not." Roman placed Dean down to face a wall. His arms locked securely around Dean with his hips pressing into Dean's ass.

" Then let me go and kick his ass."

" No!" He kept one arm around Dean's waist while the other dropped further down to secure Dean's hips against his. " Stop it babe." He growled into Dean's ear. " Nothing's going on. I promise."

" But you didn't see how he looked at me just now." Dean explained. " He wants you."

" Well he isn't going to have me." Roman's voice dropped an octave lower as he whispered into Dean's ear. " And if you don't stop grinding your ass against my dick, I'm not going to be responsible for what happens next in this hallway."

Suddenly Dean could feel his anger parting as he became aware of Roman's hard dick pressing against his ass through his jeans. Fuck. If the feeling of Roman's erection and those words hadn't sent a chill straight down his spine and made his own dick hard instantly.

However Dean wasn't going to let his boyfriend off that easily. He slowly moved his hips against Roman's and was he delighted when he heard an expletive drop from his lips.

" Baby." A hot kiss was placed on the back of Dean's neck. And then another one. Dean turned his head around so that he could at least see Roman. He knew what he wanted right now and the fact that they were out in the open in the school hallway be damned.

Roman read his mind and kissed him fully on the lips. It was hot and needy as Roman licked into his mouth to curl his tongue over his. That nagging doubt in his mind about what was going on between Roman and Seth vanished as the blood started pumping to his neither regions making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Roman was slowly grinding his hips into Dean's ass as payback from before. The arm around his waist was mere inches away from his dick and Dean wished that they were inside his bedroom right now.

The kiss ended and they were just staring at each other. Each knowing what the other wanted.

Roman's hold on him loosened up a bit. " I have to go get my bag before they close the pool room."

Dean nodded regretfully as they lost body contact.

Roman kissed him again. " Meet me by the car."

Dean nodded as Roman sprinted down the hallway to go back to the pool room.

His own forgotten bag laid on the floor next to him. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way to the carpark. One thing was for certain. He was ready to go all the way with Roman.

* * *

A/N: Happy Wrestlemania!

Yes I know this chapter is short but it's for a good reason. You'll see ;)

By the way I love how you guys get so emotionally charged over the characters. It lets me know that I'm doing my job. And no you're not suppose to like Seth at this point so all is good. You think that things can remain platonic between him and Roman?

P.S. if five percent of readers leave a review, an update will be posted on Wednesday :) FYI, five percent is 20


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Roman quickly made his way back to the pool room. He couldn't wait to get Dean alone. He had never seen Dean that riled up before when he wanted to hit Seth. He hated to admit it but something about Dean being angry was a turn on. Not that he would purposely push Dean's buttons to get him there but that element of danger just did something to his libido.

When he entered the pool room it was already empty except for one person. Seth. And he was leaning against the wall right next to Roman's bag. He hadn't changed out of his swim trunks and was wearing a slight smirk on his face.

Roman ignored him as he bent over to pick up his bag. He then slipped both straps over his shoulders. Seth was now looking down between his legs. He knew what had his attention. He was still rock hard from his encounter with Dean.

" Your boy seems to have quite a bit of temper." Seth stated as he finally brought his eyes back up to Roman's face. " He was going to attack me for no reason."

" Maybe you should stop provoking him." Roman responded.

Seth feigned surprise. " But you were there. I didn't say anything to him."

Roman stepped so close to Seth that their chests nearly butted. Seth could see that Roman was serious about Dean but still his eyes couldn't help but to wander down to the impressive sight between Roman's thighs. His eyes lingered down there even longer.

" See something that you like?" Roman's voice was low, smooth like caramel. An invitation in those words. Maybe all was not lost.

" Yeah." Seth's eyes flitted up to meet his briefly and then went back down.

" Go on. Touch it."

Seth's heart started beating hard in his chest. He thought that he was angry with him but he just told him that he could touch the hard cock that was clearly imprinting through his jeans on his left thigh. Seth hesitated.

" Go on." Roman's voice purred in his ear. " You know you want to."

Seth reached his hand out tenatively and gingerly rested his fingers on the hard lump hidden beneath Roman's jeans. Roman watched as Seth's fingers slowly went down his swollen member to the tip and then back up. He did it again but this time with way more confidence. He caressed it through the pants. His fingers trying to grasp as much of his cock as he could. Seth squeezed the head of his cock and Roman surpressed a moan that turned into a deep rumble in his throat.

He could see Seth's own hard imprint through his swim trunks. He could tell that Seth was very much turned by way how his lips remained slightly parted as a soft 'fuck' slipped out.

" You like it?" Roman teased into Seth's ear.

Seth nodded. He glanced up at him. His brown eyes wide and pupils dialated. " Yeah."

Roman licked his lips and Seth's eyes locked onto the movement of his tongue.

" Bet you want it." Roman's lips caressed Seth's ear as his best friend's hands stilled over his belt buckle. " Bet you're thinking about me fucking you right now." The heated look that Seth bestowed upon him told him everything that he needed to know.

Roman's hand slipped down behind Seth's back and covered one firm ass cheek giving it a hard squeeze. Seth gasped and bucked his hips up. He was a beautiful sight as he became undone by the thick sexual tension between them.

" I bet if I told you get on your knees right now and suck my dick that you would."

Seth's eyes were becoming heavy lidded. " Romie." His name came out like a desperate breath between Seth's lips.

Roman smiled at him and then suddenly took a step back. " But I'm not going to do that."

Instantly Seth looked confused and Roman shook his head.

" This dick belongs to Dean." Roman said calmly. A switch suddenly turned on in Seth and he could see the anger spreading across his face. " I told you already that I can't give you what you want. Leave him alone."

With that Roman walked out of the pool room leaving Seth sexually frustrated and very angry.

* * *

Roman found Dean casually leaning up against his car as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was amazed at how calm he looked after being so angry just minutes before.

" Did everything go okay?" Dean inquired as Roman tossed his bag into the backseat.

" Yeah." What he had done to Seth some might consider to be a bit cruel but he knew that he had to do it in order to get his point across to him.

They got in the front seats and Roman watched as Dean fumbled a bit with securing the seatbelt. He placed his hand on top of Dean's and leaned across his seat. He kissed Dean firmly on the lips. One hand cupping Dean's face as deepened the kiss. Part of him was still worked up from their encounter in the hallway and the other part was from Seth. It was hard as hell not to give in to him as he stroked his dick in the pool room but he had to make a point. But Seth had been so willing and earnest to take his dick that he couldn't help but picture him with that wanton expression on his face as he had stroked his cock through his pants. He also hadn't realized how much sexual chemistry him and Seth had shared until that moment.

He was sucking on Dean's tongue and he felt Dean moaning against his lips. An angry Dean was hot but a horny one was even better. He pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend who looked a bit disappointed but he couldn't mistake the lust that his blue eyes held for him. He started his car and left school.

* * *

Dean had been so caught up in the adrenaline that was pumping through his body that it took quite a while before he realized that Roman wasn't taking him home.

" Where are we going?"

" To my house." Roman responded as he turned down a familiar street.

Dean hadn't been at Roman's since the night that his mother made him go to the park after Christmas. In addition to that he had also never been in Roman's room. He couldn't explain why but the thought of being alone with Roman in his room shot his expectations up even more.

Roman turned into his driveway and parked his car. He smiled at Dean before unlocking the doors. The adrenaline pumping in his veins. It was on to the next level.

Roman ushered him into a big, breezy bedroom with light blue painted walls. A stack of trophies on a table in a corner and a homework desk next to it. A big king sized bed dominated the room.

Dean refocused his attention on Roman when the sound of his book bag hit the floor. Dean had left his in the car.

" So are you sure that this is okay with your parents?" He didn't know why he asked that question. He didn't really care to be honest.

" My parents are out of town." Roman replied as he slipped his arms around Dean's waist.

" They seem to be gone a lot." Dean commented as he pretend to ignore Roman pushing his shirt up to his chest. He raise his arms and Roman pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor.

" They trust me." Roman responded as his eyes eagerly devoured Dean's bare chest.

However Dean couldn't help but to feel a bit inadequate now as to compared to Seth from earlier. He barely had any definition unlike Seth who had full pecs and a six pack of abs.

Dean's doubts went to the back of his mind when Roman kissed his shoulder and left a trail of kisses along his collar bone and up his neck to his jawline. His hands pulling Dean's belt out of its tab. " I want to see you naked."

Dean wasn't given a chance to respond as Roman's mouth claimed his as he pulled his belt out of his pants and he heard the metallic clang as the bucklehead hit the floor. Dean embraced Roman tightly as the kiss continued and his boyfriend continued to undress him. He wanted this even though a part of him was bit apprehensive or more accurately, nervous. He was pretty sure that he was going to get fucked by a guy for the first time this evening. He didn't even think that this would be happening this morning when he got up and got ready for school. Or when they were lunch or even during detention but yet here he was in Roman's room locked in a passionate kiss with his pants and boxers being pushed down past his hips.

He felt a bit exposed as they parted for the first time and he looked down and saw his hard cock pointing straight ahead. But hearing the sharp inhale of Roman's breath as he looked at him encouraged him as he pushed his pants and underwear down past his knees and stepped out of them.

He was naked in front of Roman and it felt as if more than just his body had been exposed. He wasn't infact ashamed of his naked body but it felt as if it revealed what was going on in his mind as well.

Roman pushed him back gently by the shoulders. " Get on the bed."

He didn't know what it was about Roman's voice but he wanted to obey him. So he sat on the bed and moved upwards to the pillows while keeping his eye on the quarterback.

Roman pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the growing heap on the floor and began to undressed. Roman was extremely fit and it showed in his body. It was simply a work of art. The best part of it was now being revealed as Roman pulled down his boxers.

Dean muttered a curse underneath his breath as Roman's hard cock sprung free from the confines of the boxers. He had seen it before when he had given him the blowjob but to see it again like this combined with Roman's naked body increased the hotness factor exponentially. Without even thinking his hand found its way to his cock and he began stroking himself.

When Roman finally looked up after he had finished taking off his clothes all he could do was stare at the sight in front of him. Dean lying down with his legs spread, stroking his cock while biting his bottom lip as he looked at him. He almost wanted to watch Dean stroke himself to climax and see his come coating his flat belly but he had other ideas.

With a swiftness he was on the bed crawling on his hands and knees until he was between Dean's legs and loomed over him. Dean stopped stroking himself and stared up at him. There was a mixture of innocence, longing and need on his face with a dash of something else that Roman couldn't identify.

Dean pulled Roman down into a kiss, moaning into Roman's mouth when their bare skins touched as Roman laid on top of him. Roman's dick was hot and hard as it pressed into Dean's belly. Any doubts about having a naked guy on top of him being weird were instantly erased. Nothing felt better in Dean's mind.

Roman lavished kisses all over his body as he made his way down to his manhood. His lips hovered over his length that laid against his stomach. His eyes locked with Dean's and he didn't break contact as he licked a wet stripe up to the tip of Dean's cock.

" Fuck!" Dean's hips bucked as Roman slowly sucked his dick into his mouth. His mouth was warm and wet and his tongue was absolutely sinful as it licked all over the sensitive head. The bedsheets balled up into his fists as Roman sucked more of his cock into his mouth. Sparks were buzzing all over his body. Moans were escaping from him without him even being cognizant of making them.

He didn't even hear when Roman opened the drawer of the bedside table and took something out of it. It was only when Roman had pulled off his cock and he was spreading his butt cheeks to reveal his tight entrance that he became aware of his surroundings once more. Something wet and cool was being applied to his entrance and Roman's finger was gently pressing into it.

" Relax baby." Roman cooed.

Dean tried to but it was hard. He just wasn't used to anyone poking around down there.

Roman stretched a bit and kissed him. " Just relax baby. Trust me." He took Dean into a deep kiss and when he felt him relaxing he allowed the tip of his finger to breach Dean's entrance. " You okay?"

Dean nodded his voice unsure to speak. Roman resumed kissing him as he worked his finger into Dean.

Eventually he became a writhing, panting mess underneath Roman. He had three fingers inside of him now and their bodies were slicked with sweat. Roman's finger brushed against his prostate and he bucked his hips up extra hard as more precum flowed from his cock.

This time he noticed as Roman reached into the drawer again and took out a small, square silver packet. At that moment everything became so real to Dean. Roman withdrew his fingers and parted Dean's thighs. His hands running over the sensitive inner thigh flesh.

" Do you want this?"

Dean's nerves were all tingling. His body so sensitive to a single touch right now. He looked at Roman who was naked in all of his glory who seemed surprisingly patient in waiting for his answer.

Dean nodded his head slowly. " Yeah."

After receiving Dean's permission, Roman tore open the packet and took out the condom and rolled it onto his member. He then coated it with a generous amount of lube. He then settled between Dean's legs once more, lifting his left leg over his right hip. Roman pressed the head of his cock against Dean's entrance and immediately he felt Dean tensing backing up.

" It's okay babe, let me in." Roman's lips swiped against his. Dean caught Roman's lips and sucked on them hard and the latter used the opportunity to press the head of his cock pass the tight entrance ring. Dean suddenly bit his lip and Roman could taste the coppery flavour but Dean lapped at it with his tongue and Roman naturally sank deeper into him as he kissed Dean harder, until his balls were resting against Dean's ass.

Dean gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt full and heavy of Roman's dick as if he had swallowed an iron weight and it was pressing against all of his vital organs. Also his asshole felt as if it was literally burning. It hurt so much despite Roman prepping him earlier.

A soft kiss was placed on his cheek. " Are you okay?"

He hated to admit it. He didn't want to be viewed as weak but Roman had to know. " It hurts." Yes he was horny as hell but right now in this moment was as real as it got. He had of course cracked jokes with the other guys about getting fucked up the butt as teenage boys are want to do never imagining that he would ever be in this position but yet here he was. There was an actual dick up his ass.

" What do you want me to do?" He didn't have to open his eyes but he could hear the concern in Roman's voice all the same.

" Just give me a few seconds to get used to it."

" Okay." Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and laid his head on Dean's shoulder while feathering soft kisses at his neck.

Dean tried to relax his body but it was still tense because of the intrusion. His ass was burning but if he had gone his far he could as well finish it. He still wanted Roman to fuck him.

He tapped Roman on the shoulder. " Okay, I'm ready."

Roman lifted himself up and cupped Dean underneath his ass. He slowly drew himself out to the tip and then pushed back in and Dean felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. Roman went slowly at first getting him used to the sensation of a dick going in and out of him. Maybe the pain was easing after a while or maybe his brain was becoming overloaded of the sensation of Roman's cock brushing against his prostate. The mixture of the pain and pleasure was a sweet symphony and Dean wanted to experience more of it.

He opened his eyes and grabbed Roman's shoulders. " Faster."

His boyfriend didn't look too certain. " Are you sure?"

" Yeah."

Roman bent his head down and kissed him as he sped up his thrusts. Dean couldn't control the loud moan that escaped from him. The real thing felt miles better than the dry humping that they did in the backseat of Roman's car weeks ago.

He wrapped his other leg around Roman's waist pushing him even further into him. The pain was fading and the euphoric haze was taking over. This was the best damn thing that he had ever experienced in his life. His cock was rubbing against Roman's sweat slicked abs and his ass was being pounded by his boyfriend's big dick and Dean was in sweet bliss.

" You feel so damn good." Roman panted against Dean's lips.

Dean couldn't find the words to respond. He was being fucked in the ass and he was enjoyingnit more than he ever thought that he would. He could feel his climax building. It was going to be intense. He kissed Roman sloppily as his hands found the quarterback's ass and smacked the right cheek which caused Roman's stroke to hit his prostate even harder.

" Fuck!" He came hard splurting all over his abs and Roman's and some even made it up to his chest.

Roman lifted him up to where he was sitting on his thighs and he thrusted hard a couple of times before he came noisily inside of Dean.

Those first few moments after their climax passed in a blurry haze. They were both just clinging to each other, chests heaving together but no words being said.

Eventually their lips found each other and slow lazy kisses were exchanged. Roman gently laid Dean on his back, easing his dick out of him. He laid next to him and they just looked at each other ignoring the drying come on their bodies. The back of his hand gently stroked Dean's cheek and Dean smiled at him.

* * *

A/N: You guys definitely held me to my word. I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dean never thought that he would be one of those people who found themselves smiling for no reason at awkward times during the day yet here he was. The reason for him smiling was a six foot tall jock who had a propensity for corny jokes which was great for Dean because he had a knack for telling corny jokes.

It had been just over a week since they had sex and everything had been great. No more jammed lockers. He hadn't seen Seth around at all. Some evenings Roman came over to his house to work on their History project while taking occassional breaks to makeout. It had been a blissful week.

Right now that six foot jock was holding Dean in his arms with his face buried in the crook of Dean's neck. They were outside leaning against the car while a golden cresent moon shone down on them. The waves of the ocean breaking softly in the distance. Dean wasn't one to value other people's company that highly but as he was slowly realizing and accepting, everything with Roman was different. Things just felt different and better when Roman was around. He wondered if Roman felt that way about him.

Dean's hands travelled slowly up and down Roman's back as tender kisses were placed along his neck. They were nothing suggestive. Just a show of affection from Roman to him.

Roman pulled away and kissed him on the lips and then ran his hands up and down Dean's bare arms. " Don't you ever dress appropriately for the weather?"

Roman was wearing a warm hoodie while he was in a thin old t-shirt. " Nope."

Roman smiled at his cheekiness and then took his car keys out of his pocket to unlock the doors. Dean stepped to a side as Roman retrieved something from the backseat. He pulled out what Dean realized was his football jacket. He closed the door and held the jacket towards Dean.

Dean was a bit surprised but he got the hint. Roman wanted him to wear it. He looked briefly at Reigns stitched in block letters across the back in white against the red of the jacket. As he shoved his arms through the sleeves he couldn't believe that he was wearing a footballer's jacket. His boyfriend's football jacket. How clichéd. The sleeves of the jacket fell a bit pass his wrists as Roman laced their fingers together and led him on to the beach for a walk.

About two hours later they were parked in front of Dean's house and he was about to get out of the car. His hand was on the door handle when he remembered that he was still wearing Roman's jacket. " Oh crap." He shrugged one sleeve off his shoulder. " I'm still wearing your jacket."

" No it's fine." Roman said placing one hand on his shoulder.

Dean stared at him in disbelief. " You don't want it back?"

Roman just shrugged nonchalantly. " I'd much rather see you in it."

He chuckled at Dean's bewildered expression. He leaned over the console and kissed him sweetly on the lips. " If there was anyone who deserves to wear my jacket it's you cause you're my boyfriend." Roman reminded him.

But there were so many thoughts swirling around in Dean's head. Did this mean that they were going public with their relationship? He wasn't really too keen on the idea. The problem wasn't Roman being his boyfriend or the fact that he was dating a guy. It was the fact that other people were nosy and most likely wouldn't leave them alone about it. But as he kissed Roman back and got out of the car, he was never one to answer to people if he didn't feel like anyhow.

" Nice jacket there neighbour."

Dean was almost at his front door when stopped in his tracks. Turning to his left he saw Xavier with a bemused grin on his face.

" What's that suppose to mean?" He asked as he took a few steps towards him.

" That it's a nice jacket." Xavier shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing but Dean was not convinced.

" It seems that you have something to say." Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Xavier held up his hands as if he was surrendering. " Nothing really but you didn't expect people not to notice."

" Notice what?" Dean's curiousity had gotten the better of him.

" That you and Reigns are spending lots of time together." Xavier rested his forearm on top of the wall and looked at Dean knowingly.

" We're just friends." It sounded like a lie coming out of his mouth and he hated denying Roman but he didn't need any rumours getting spread around school.

" Everybody knows that Roman spends his lunch time with you at the tennis courts." Xavier stated matter-of-factly.

That was when Dean's bravado dropped. Of course people would've noticed. Roman was still one of the most popular guys in school. When he was no longer eating lunch at the jock table of course people would start to wonder where he was. He couldn't believe that he had been so dumb not to think about that. They had lulled themselves into thinking that they had been playing it safe when people had been on to them all along.

" Hey dude, it's cool." Xavier reassured him quickly when he saw the look on Dean's face. " I haven't told anyone about how often you two hang out together after school." Dean shot him a menancing look. " And I won't, geez. I thought that you knew me better than that."

That did give Dean pause. Him and Xavier had been friends since he moved in to this house when he was six years old. Xavier had never given him a reason not to trust him.

" Look all I'm saying is, whatever is going on between you and Reigns is your business. It isn't my place to tell. I know how much you value your privacy."

Well Xavier had him there.

" I'm just saying to be careful." Xavier turned to leave.

" Why?" Xavier stopped at the sound of Dean's voice.

" Because some people maybe jealous of the company that you keep." Xavier nodded towards his house. " I have to go. Francesca is waiting for me upstairs."

Dean just nodded as he left, wondering who would be jealous of him and who the heck was Francesca.

* * *

Roman hadn't seen Seth around all week and right now Road Dogg was chewing him out for arriving at practice late for the third time in a row. He threatened to strip Seth of the vice captaincy if he arrived late again for the rest of the season. Randy's face was hard and unreadable as he watched Seth jog to his position. He couldn't help but to wonder why he had turned so cold on Seth quite sudden. Still it was none of his business he thought as he got into formation for practice.

After practice he noticed Seth heading to the last row in the back of the lockerroom while everyone else remained up front joking with each other. Everyone was in high spirits for the upcoming game on Friday. They had home advantage and the team that they were facing wasn't as good as they were. As he packed up his stuff to leave he decided that he was going to ask Dean if he wanted to come to the game. He knew that Dean wasn't a big football fan but it would be nice to have him there cheering him on. He smiled to himself as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and left the lockerroom noticing that he was one of the last persons to leave. He couldn't picture Dean cheering to save his life. Actually he could picture Dean getting an indignant expression at Roman suggesting such a thing.

Roman was almost at the carpark when a dreadful feeling washed over him. He patted his pockets frantically. Crap. He had left his cellphone in the lockerroom. " Fuck!" He mutterred as he sprinted back to the gym with his bookbag bouncing on his back.

Luckily Roman spotted his phone on the bench where he had left it. He picked it up and slid it into his pocket. It seemed as if everyone else had already left.

He had almost made it out of the lockerroom when the sound of sniffling reached his ears. He paused wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He listened carefully and made out a big heavy heaving sound followed by more sniffling. Now his curiousity was getting the better of him. Which one of the guys was crying in the lockerroom?

Roman followed the noise as quietly as possible so as not to startle the person. The closer he got to the back he remembered that Seth had headed to the back of the room after practice. When he turned the final corner his suspicion was confirmed. Seth's back was to him as his head rested on his forearm against a locker. Roman quietly slipped his bag off his shoulders and placed it down on the wooden bench and made his way towards Seth. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the pool room and even though that hadn't ended on the best of terms he could never look the other way when Seth was upset.

He slipped one arm gently around Seth's waist as he pressed up against him while his other hand gently stroked his hair.

" Go away." Seth stammered out through his tears.

" It's me Seth." Roman reassurred him as he continued to hold him and stroke his hair.

" I know." Seth reached down and pulled Roman's arm from off his waist. " Go away."

Roman placed his hand next to Seth on the locker. " I'm not leaving. You're upset."

" Don't pretend that you care about me." Seth snapped. " You've made it clear that you don't."

" Seth you know that's not true."

Seth turned around and Roman could clearly see the anger on his tear stained face. " The fuck I don't!

" Seth if it's about what happened in the pool room, to be honest, I'm not going to apologize for that."

Seth pushed him. " Just go. I don't need you."

But Roman came back and grabbed Seth's wrists and pinned them against the locker above his head. " No you need to listen. I did that because you had to learn to stop antagonizing Dean. You know that you used to do it."

" You care about him more than me." Seth spat out as he tried to break the hold that Roman on his wrists.

Roman just shook his head. " That's the same thing that he said about you."

Seth stopped fighting against him as he looked momentarily stunned at Roman's statement. " But you still ended up choosing him over me."

" If I did, then I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you right now." Roman pointed out as he let go of Seth's wrists.

Seth rubbed his wrists as him and Roman stared at each other. Eventually Roman sat on the bench and looking up at Seth. " What else is bothering you? This so called rivalry that you have with Dean can't be the only thing that's going on. How come you're late to pratice all of a sudden? You used to be the first one there."

Roman waited patiently for Seth's answer. He saw that faraway look in Seth's eyes as they became wet once more. Roman stood back up and embraced him and Seth allowed him to this time.

" I just ..." Seth started but paused to wipe his tears with the back of his hand. " I just feel so alone."

Roman resisted the urge to reassure Seth that he had him but allowed him to get his feelings out.

Seth laid his head on Roman's shoulder, one of his hands clutching the back of Roman's shoulder. " My parents say that I embarrass them. My so called ex boyfriend is now fucking my enemy."

" Wait," Roman was wrapping his head around that new piece of information. " Randy is dating Nikki?"

" Fucking." Seth corrected him. " They are quite obvious about it too at the lunch table so I stopped going there. I didn't need that shit rubbed in my face."

Seth paused for a bit. His other hand curling around Roman's neck. " Then you were mad at me. I didn't have anyone who cared about me anymore." Seth's gaze drifted downwards. " I'm a terrible person." It was spoken with such deep resonation that it tugged at Roman's heartstrings.

Roman gently brushed Seth's cheeks with his fingers before tilting Seth's chin up so that he looked at him.

" You're not a terrible person." He softly pressed his lips against Seth's forehead. " You're just a brat."

For the first time this evening Roman saw the resemblance of a smile on Seth's face.

" I'm not a brat Romie." His smile grew wider and then he pressed his face into Roman's chest as if he was embarrassed.

" Yeah you are." Roman's fingers carded through Seth's loose hair. Another kiss was placed against Seth's temple. " But you're my brat."

Seth didn't say anything but hugged him tighter.

* * *

They were walking towards their cars now. The sun had set a while ago and night had taken over. Roman threw his bag into the backseat of his car. Seth was standing up next to his car as if he was contemplating something. Roman went over to him and pulled Seth into a hug.

" You're soon out of there Seth. Soon you'll be at college and it wouldn't matter what your parents think."

" I just hate going home ya know."

" I know." He gave Seth an extra strong hug and Seth yelped before laughing.

" You always know what to say." Seth said as he began to pull away from Roman.

" That's because I know you."

Seth just smiled at him and in the darkness of the carpark he could see the life being brought back to his eyes. A brisk breeze blew just right and Seth's hair blew across his face and Roman brushed it back and tucked it behind his ear allowing his fingertips to trail down Seth's neck. The smile on Seth's face was replaced with something deeper as if the world had gone silent and it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. He didn't know who made the first move or how the gap closed but he was distinctly aware of his lips pressing against Seth's. Of Seth's hands in his hair and his in Seth's as they kissed slowly in the dark carpark. Their lips opening and closing over each other as if both of them couldn't believe that this was happening. He was kissing Seth and it felt damn good. Their tongues flicked against each other briefly before they pulled away. His heart beating a thousand times a minute in his chest. Judging from the look on Seth's face he felt the same way.

" I have to go." Roman said as he stepped away from Seth.

Seth just nodded as he watched Roman return to his car.

* * *

A/N:...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" You waited until now to ask me this?"

" What's wrong with now?"

" Well firstly your dick is up my ass you motherfucker!"

Dean raised himself up on his elbows and knees as Roman gripped his waist from behind. His ass flush against Roman's hips with his boyfriend's cock buried deep inside of him.

Roman gave him a long, slow thrust that made Dean groan and grip the bedsheets. " What's wrong with that?"

Dean caught the mirth in his voice. Roman knew exactly what he was doing. " Fuck you."

Roman grinned. " With pleasure." He sped up and gave Dean some rapid thrusts and got distracted by the way how Dean's ass jiggled when his pelvis smacked against it. " Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he moved one hand from Dean's waist to his ass to grab a cheek and spank it a little. The way how Dean arched his back and cursed his name, he knew that he enjoyed it.

Roman pulled on Dean's waist a bit so that he got the hint and came up off his elbows to lean back against Roman. He barely had thrusting room but his cock stayed in Dean longer so he prefered it this way. " So are you gonna come?"

" Soon." His eyes were shut and his face was blissed out as he lazily pulled at his cock.

" No. I meant to the game."

Dean groaned and Roman couldn't tell if it for pleasure or exasperation.

" Yes I'll come … asshole."

" Thanks babe." He gently cupped Dean's face to turn it towards him so that he could kiss him.

The kiss was surprisingly slow and deep and Roman got so enthralled by it that his hips stilled until the kiss ended.

* * *

Dean managed to climb to the last bleacher at the top and sat at the end. There was a small crowd for the Friday night game but he still didn't want to mingle with anyone. He placed Roman's football jacket on his lap holding it close to his body. He wasn't ready yet to wear it in public. He didn't want the stares or questions that would accompany him wearing it. What he and Roman shared was a private affair and no one needed to know about it.

As he waited for the game to start he couldn't help but to think about how he ended up here. He smiled to himself at the sneaky way that Roman had asked him to the game. It had been Valentine's Day and he and Roman had gone out to eat at this sushi restaurant which Dean ended up hating. He could never get the appeal of eating nearly raw fish. However Roman did make it up to him by sucking his dick in the backseat of the car which somehow led to them in Roman's bedroom fucking which resulted in him being at the game. He mused that Roman must of planned the whole thing starting with the sushi but he shook his head. Nah. Roman wasn't that much of a planner anyway.

As he fingered the jacket in his hand he wondered if he had done the right thing when Roman had dropped him off that night. For a moment in the car Roman was just sitting with him holding his hand, brushing soft kisses against his cheek. The timing was perfect. It was also Valentine's night. He wondered if he should have told Roman that he was in love with him. Well at least he might be. He wasn't completely certain of it. He knew that he liked Roman a whole lot. That the best moments of his days for the entire year so far was when he was spending time with him. Still, telling someone that he loved them other than his mom, shook him on the inside. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like that feeling. It felt as if he put it out there that he was in love with Roman that something would happen and it would hurt him deeply.

The school's marching band was playing and he could see Xavier out front on the field leading the charge blowing his trombone loudly. The game was about to start. Dean could feel his heart beating faster when he saw Roman come out with his team. When they made it in front of the bleachers he could see that Roman was scanning the crowd looking for him. Dean thought quickly. He did want Roman to see that he did come to support him. He took the jacket off his lap and held it by the shoulders and waved it in front of him. He saw the smile on Roman's face when he spotted him and in turn it made him smile as well. Damn it. Maybe he was just a little bit in love with Roman Reigns.

Seth noticed the huge smile on Roman's face and looked to see what had caught his attention. He felt his mouth run dry when he saw Dean sitting at the top of the bleachers waving Roman's football jacket. It explained why earlier before everyone had gotten to the lockers and he had cornered Roman and asked him for a good luck kiss for the game Roman had turned him down. Roman had been flustered and didn't want to look at Seth. When he had tried to kiss his best friend, he turned his head and said that he had made a mistake. Seth felt humiliated when Roman walked away from him. He just couldn't understand why Roman would choose such a dusty creature like Dean Ambrose over him.

When he turned around to put on his helmet he caught Nikki smacking Randy on his butt and a flirtatious grin being exchanged between the two of them. Seth couldn't wait until this game was over.

* * *

The game was over about two and a half hours later. A short game by any estimation. Truth be told Dean spent most of the time playing a game on his phone until the battery almost died. The Titans won the game easily by thirty points and he was certain that Roman was elated by the victory. He waited until most of the fans had left the bleachers before he made his way down and over to Roman's car. The carpark was mostly empty and night had come. Outside was a bit chilly so he decided to wear the jacket. No one was around to see him in it really. He leaned up against Roman's car and waited for his boyfriend to arrive.

* * *

" Romie, can I talk to you?"

Roman glanced down the hallway as the last member of the football team left to go and celebrate with the rest of team at a restaurant downtown. He of course prefered to spend his night celebrating with Dean.

He turned around and saw Seth looking at him with a meek expression. It was rare to see Seth looking so unsure of himself even in dire circumstances. " What is it?"

Seth was looking down at the tiled floor as he shifted the weight of his gym bag from one hand to the other. " Did you mean what you said?"

" What I said about what?"

" You know." Seth slowly raised his eyes to meet Roman's. " About kissing me being a mistake."

" Seth." Roman sighed. He really didn't want to do this right now. " You know that I'm with Dean."

" I didn't ask about Dean." The irritation came through in Seth's voice. " I asked about you and me. Do you really regret kissing me?"

" It doesn't matter." Roman tried to explain. " I'm with Dean. And I'm going to stay with him." Seth's eyes grew wide and his jaw got tight. " Look I don't want to hurt you Seth and I never wanted to lead you on but there's nothing between us."

" You know that's not true!" Seth dropped his bag on the floor and stepped right up to Roman. " You know that you felt something for me and that's why you're pushing me away."

Seth's voice rang with strong conviction and Roman could admit in that moment that Seth wasn't lying but it was already way too messy than it had any right being. " I'm pushing you away so that we can save our friendship."

" That's bullshit." Seth responded. Roman turned his face away but Seth grabbed him by the jaw and turned it back to him. His eyes searching Roman's face. " You have feelings for me." He pressed his thumb against Roman's lips. " Don't lie to me. I can tell." He pressed his body against Roman's. Hip to hip. Chest to chest. " You let me touch your cock as much as I wanted even though it was through your pants I could tell that you would've let me make you come if I had I had pushed for it." Seth's lips brushed against Roman's ear as he spoke in his deep gravelly tone. " Then you kissed me off your own initiative and now you just want me to pretend that it didn't happen?" Seth kissed Roman's jaw. The wet smacking sound echoing in Roman's ear. He wanted to push Seth away but it felt as if his body was frozen in this spot.

Seth's fingers were trailing over the crotch of his jeans finding his member that had already started swelling in size. " You want me." Seth's tone was neither accusatory nor triumphant. He was merely stating a fact. He removed his thumb from Roman's lips as his own ghosted against them. His fingers massaged the swollen cock through the jeans as he sucked Roman's bottom lip into his mouth. He released it with a wet pop. No complaints from Roman. So Seth took his cue and kissed him fully on the lips this time while keeping pressure on his dick. Seth moved his lips slowly as Roman wasn't kissing him back.

Finally he felt Roman's hands on his hips. He thought that he was going to push him off but to Seth's surprise Roman held him tightly and started returning the kiss. Roman's kisses were eager unlike Seth's slow ones. His tongue pushing its way into Seth's mouth to which he of course obliged. His hands moved to wrap around Roman's neck as they sucked on each other's tongues. Seth had been right. There was strong chemistry between them. It was all he ever wanted was for Roman to admit that they could be more than just friends. It felt as if they were finally on the right track.

Suddenly Roman pushed him away and he nearly fell over his gym bag, catching himself in time against the wall? " Romie?"

Roman's lips were slightly swollen, his chest heaving as he looked at Seth in disgust. " Are you happy now?"

" I'll be happy when you admit that we belong together." Seth shot back.

" I'm with Dean!" Roman yelled. " Get it through your thick skull. Dean is my boyfriend. I'm not leaving him for you. Ever!" Seth was in shock as Roman picked up his own bag from off the floor. " There's nothing that you can do that will ever make me leave him. So just get that through your fucking brain." Roman gave him one last heated look before marching off down the corridor.

Seth slid down the wall to the floor. Roman had nerve cursed at him before. Was he really delusional? Was he really pretending to feel things between them that weren't real? He could feel the tears coming. He had never cried so often in his life like he had these past few weeks. Some how that crusty sea urchin looking Dean Ambrose had his Roman hook, line and sinker and it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Dean was just about to go looking for Roman when he saw him approaching. By the way how he was walking with his shoulders slumped he could tell that he was upset. Dean stood up straight when Roman reached him. " What's the matter?"

Dean was surprised when Roman dropped his bag on the ground and pulled him into a tight hug. " You're the only one that matters to me right now."

Dean was lost. " Did something happen? You guys won the game."

He could feel Roman shaking his head on his shoulder. " Some people just know how to get to me." His hand fisted his jacket that Dean was wearing. " But you're the only one that's important."

Dean couldn't decipher Roman's riddles but he gathered enough to know that Roman needed him right now to help him through whatever it was that was going on. So as far as he was concerned he could stay here the whole night if that's what Roman wanted. It was the thing that you would do for someone whom you think that you maybe in love with.

* * *

Dean was looking forward to lunch. Roman was going to meet him by his locker and then they were going to go off campus for lunch. When he turned the corner he nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw Seth leaning against his locker. Crap. What did the greasy haired fucker want now?

When Seth saw him he stood up and folded his arms across his chest and stared him down. Dean was trying to stay calm remembering how the last time he was close to Seth he nearly clocked him if Roman hadn't grabbed him in time.

" What the fuck do you want?" It was the most polite thing that could come out of his mouth in regards to Seth.

Seth scowled at first but then he grinned in a way that Dean didn't care for. He looked Dean slowly up and down and Dean wanted to push him out of his way and would have done so if it wasn't for the fact that the hallway was crowded with students heading to lunch. " No wonder Roman got tired of you."

Dean stared at him as if he had lost his mind. " What the fuck are you talking about?"

Seth shrugged. " Well you're nothing much to look at." He said it so carelessly and nonchalantly as if this was a common fact.

Dean could feel his temper rising quickly. If Roman didn't get here soon or if Seth didn't shut up there was no telling what might happen. " Fuck off. You're just mad because he rejected you." The smile disappeared off of Seth's face and it was Dean's turn to grin. " Now move away from my locker. I have more important things to do."

" He rejected me? Is that why he kissed me after the game on Friday?"

Dean's book bag dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe how brazen Seth was being. This fucker was actually looking for a fight. Now Dean hadn't been in many fights in his life but the ones he had been in he never gave up until he won. He would leave all scraped up with his clothes torn but he won and that's all that mattered. And Dean never had the itching to beat someone until he met Seth. He was surely asking for it. Still there were too many witnesses around and he didn't want to risk getting suspended. " Go away Rollins. Tell your fairytales to someone who would believe you."

Seth stepped away from the locker and Dean opened the door. He picked up his bag and started putting his books away thinking that Seth had gone when he heard his annoying nasal voice in his ear whispering to him.

" I know why you're holding on to him. His cock is amazing. It's so damn thick and half way down his thigh. I bet you can't handle it as well as I can."

For a moment everything went black in Dean's head. He didn't even know that he was punching Seth until he felt his fist colliding with Seth's face twice. Seth was down on the ground and Dean jumped on top of him swinging wildly connecting his fists to Seth's face and chest. A crowd had gathered around them. There was a lot of screaming and excitement but Dean blocked all of that out concentrating only on getting his anger out on Seth whom to his surprise wasn't even defending himself by hitting Dean back.

" Dean stop!" A familiar voice broke through his angry haze but Dean just wouldn't listen.

" Dean stop it!" A strong pair of hands grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off of Seth and he was still kicking and swinging his arms.

" Put me down!" He yelled. " That fucker deserved it."

" No. Stop it." Dean recognized the voice now. It was Big E.

Seth was sitting up now. He was touching his face now and seeing the blood on his hands. He burst into tears and immediately the entire tone changed. He could feel everyone looking at him as if he was the bad guy. He stopped swinging but Big E didn't let him go.

" Dean!" Roman came through the crowd panicking. He was heading towards Dean when Seth grabbed his pants leg.

" Seth!" Roman looked in horror at Seth's battered face. Seth sniffled extra hard and pulled Roman's shirt so that he bent down towards him.

" Romie!" That was all Seth said as he cried into Roman's shirt and Dean had to watch as his boyfriend tried to comfort him. He couldn't believe this. Seth had pushed him and he had retaliated and now everyone was thinking that Seth was the victim. Unbelievable.

" Mr. Ambrose!"

Big E placed Dean on the ground as he turned around and came face to face with Principal Hayes. A balding man in his fifties with a paunch gut who had a strict zero tolerance policy.

" In my office now, young man." Mr. Hayes was pointing down the corridor and he could feel all eyes on him as he walked away.

" No you can't come with him." He heard Mr. Hayes saying. He looked around hoping that it was Roman but instead he saw Big E and Xavier pleading with the principal who remained firm. Roman was probably still comforting Seth and now his eyes started to burn as he pushed the door to the principal's office.

* * *

A/N: * sips tea *


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Three days suspension.

Dean couldn't believe it and it was already day two. His mind relived being in the principal's office over and over again. First Mr. Hayes stormed in and preached about how the school had a zero tolerance policy on fights and how appalled he was that two seniors who knew better would fight like that in the hallway. Then he had asked Dean why did he hit Seth and Dean realized that he couldn't just say, " Well Sir, Seth had said that he'd fucked my boyfriend who is also his best friend and I hit him because of that." Seth had screwed him entirely. There was no good reason that he could give the principal other than he just felt like it to justify his actions. So he just sat in the chair looking at the ground with a scowl on his face but saying nothing in his defense.

When Mr. Hayes saw that Dean wasn't going to speak he went into a tirade about what a great student Seth was and a beacon of light to the student body. He reminded Dean that Seth was the school's swim captain and the vice captain of the football team and he was also a straight A student. Dean sat in the chair fuming, willing his hands to keep quiet and to not move incase his anger got the best of him and he destroyed the entire office. Seth was a fucking angel in the school's eyes. A fact that he was reminded off when Mr. Hayes listed his credentials. Dean wasn't in any of the clubs and he had a B plus average at best. He wouldn't even be footnote in the school's history when he graduated.

He spent the entire of lunch inside of the principal's office and he had to leave school during the middle of the next period. He gathered up his books and bag and walked through the school gates feeling surreal. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He flexed his knuckles as he walked home and only a slight stinging sensation reminded him that he had hit Seth. He had pulled his cellphone out of his pocket several times. There were a couple of texts from Xavier and Big E checking on him but none from Roman. He was angry and hurt all at the same time. All Seth had to do was cry and Roman was with him. He didn't come to check on him nor did he even ask what happened. Seth cried and Roman was there to dry his tears.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was almost at his front door when he saw his mom's car in the driveway. Fuck. Principal Hayes must have called her. When he had opened the door his mom was standing there in her work clothes with her hands folded across her chest and he could tell that she was disappointed in him.

She pointed to the couch and Dean obeyed. He let his bag drop to the floor as he stared at the beige carpet. He was starting to feel numb now. The shock of what was happening settling down on him. Seth claimed that he had kissed Roman and even fucked him. He didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. But he felt disgusted and sick to his stomach at the thought of Roman cheating on him. Roman couldn't have done those things. He just wouldn't. Not after all that they had been through to get to this point. The guy that he had been thinking that he had fallen in love with wouldn't do this to him. Roman couldn't be that cruel.

Tears blurred his vision and then he felt the comfort of his mother's arm around his shoulders. " What's wrong baby?" She stroked his hair softly back from his face.

" Seth said that he slept with Roman." He blurted out as a large tear fell from his eye onto the carpet. He could tell his mom the truth unlike with the principal. She wouldn't judge him.

" Baby I'm so sorry." And it did genuinely sound as if she was. " Is it true?"

Dean shook his head. " I don't know."

Thankfully she didn't ask anymore questions even though Dean could tell that she wanted to. He couldn't remember the last time that he laid his head on his mother's shoulder for comfort like this. He must have been a child. He was eighteen. A man now. But as his mother stroked his hair as his tears soaked her blouse, he realized that he was never too old for the comfort of his mother's touch.

* * *

That had been two days ago. The second day of his suspension and he hadn't seen or heard from Roman at all. Roman's football jacket lay crumpled in the chair next to the window and he was tempted to throw it outside.

Xavier had came over to see him yesterday. He told him that Seth had been going around telling folks that he had just wanted to be friends with Dean since he was becoming close friends with Roman who was his best friend but Dean just hit him for no reason. Of course the school gossip spread that the reason why Dean didn't want to friends with Seth was because he was gay. Dean felt sick to his stomach when he heard the news. Xavier tried to reassure him that he and Big E and a few others knew that it wasn't true and that Seth was probably being a pain in the ass. Dean was glad that he had a few people on his side but it did little to comfort him knowing that the vast majority of the school thought that he was a homophobic asshole. The teachers would probably now grade him a little harder because of it. Everyone in that damn school adored Seth's spoiled ass except for the ones who knew how he was really like.

He had just wanted to get through his final year of high school as quiet and as below the radar as possible but now that was all shot to shit just because he decided to take a chance on a guy who wouldn't leave him alone or take no for an answer.

Dean threw his playstation controller on the bed in disgust. He just couldn't concentrate on the game. Where the heck was his supposed boyfriend? Why hadn't he reached out to see if Dean was okay? Did he even want to hear his side of the story? Dean fell back on his bed with his hands covering his face. This was all too much at times.

He heard a timid knock on his bedroom door. He didn't bother to remove his hands from his face. It was probably Xavier. He seemed to be his only friend at this point. " Come in."

Dean heard the door open and close. A couple of footsteps and then silence. That was strange. He sat up to see who had entered his bedroom.

He blinked hard the first few seconds as he stared at Roman who stared back at him. Roman's hair was wet and pulled back in a ponytail at the nape. Navy blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Dean was only in a pair of cut off grey sweatpants.

Roman looked a bit nervous and uncomfortable as he locked eyes with Dean. " Dean, I -"

" Where the fuck were you?" Dean didn't allow him to finish. All of his anger, hurt and resentment was pulsing through him once more and now the right person was here to release it on. " Huh? Where the fuck were you?"

Roman was caught off guard by Dean's outburst. " Dean I'm sorry. It's just that things -"

" What fucking things? I got suspended and you didn't even bother to check on me. You didn't even send me a fucking text." Dean's eyes were hard and his voice harsh. " Were you too busy comforting Seth?"

" No. I wasn't. It's just that things were really confusing. I didn't know what was going on." Roman tried to explain.

" You could've fucking asked me!" Dean yelled as he got off the bed. " But no. Seth starts crying and you drop everything and go to him."

" Well I couldn't just ignore him." Roman pleaded. " All I saw was Big E holding you back and Seth on the ground bleeding and then he grabbed me."

" And you didn't even give me a second thought. I was right. You would always chose Seth over me."

" Dean that's not fair."

" Fuck being fair. I got suspended for a fight that I didn't even start. And my so called boyfriend sides with my attacker."

" I'm not taking anyone's side." Roman countered. He was starting to look aggitated at Dean's accusations. " Besides everyone said that you threw the first punch."

" Oh so everyone's word is more valuable than mine?" Dean sneered. He really couldn't believe this guy. " You haven't even asked for my side of the story yet but you're already condemning me." Dean turned his back to him to face his window. " I can't believe that I let myself do things with you."

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" I mean that I hate myself for convincing me to let you fuck me." Dean turned around to see the shocked expression on Roman's face. Feeling just a tiny bit better by managing to hurt Roman back. To let him have a taste of how he was feeling.

" But you wanted that." Roman finally said. " I never forced you."

" I wanted it because I thought that you cared about me. I should've known that it was nothing more than fucking lie." Dean snorted. " You jocks are all the fucking same."

" Dean." Roman reached forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

" Don't fucking touch me!" Dean wrenched his shoulder away and looking at Roman as if he was crazy. " Don't you fucking touch me." He repeated.

Roman's jaw was tight and Dean could tell that he was hurt but he was done thinking about Roman's feelings especially since he didn't seem to give a fuck about his.

" I do care about you." He said quietly. " A lot."

" Well you sure do have a funny way of showing it." Dean sneered crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

A tense silence fell between them. Roman looked at him and then out through his bedroom window as if he was still trying to find answers on what to do. Dean was trying to figure out why he hadn't kicked him out of his room as yet.

No one spoke for about ten minutes until Roman finally sighed softly and looked at Dean. " So why did you hit Seth?"

Finally. He was now asking the right questions Dean thought. " Well," Dean uncrossed his arms and rested them on his hips. " He said that he had kissed you on Friday after game and ..." Dean stopped mid sentence. He caught that guilty look that had flashed across Roman's face. " Did you kiss him?" Dean's voice was hollow. He had to will it to not crack. He could possibly forgive Roman for not checking on him if what Seth had said wasn't true. He hadn't entertained the thought that what Seth had said was true because Roman had always made him feel as if he was special. That he needed him. And he knew that Seth was always manipulative so he didn't put it past him to lie. But what if he was telling the truth this time?

Roman's mouth opened but no sound came out. Regret was weighing heavily on his features. " Dean, I ..."

" Did you kiss him?" Dean repeated his voice pitched higher than normal. " Yes or no."

" Dean it's not that simple." Roman tried to explain.

" Yes or no Roman!" He shouted.

Roman hung his head in defeat. " Yeah."

Dean swallowed hard around the rising lump in his throat. Suspicisions were one thing but to have them confirmed was quite another. A short, shuddered breath escaped before he could stop it. " Did he force you?"

The way how Roman's eyes shone with something that looked like a mixture of guilt and hurt, he knew the answer before he spoke. " No."

It still knocked all of the wind out of his sails when he heard it. Seth had been telling the truth. He thought about the other thing Seth had said and his blood ran cold. He didn't want to have his worst suspicions confirmed but he had to know.

" Did you fuck him?" His voice betrayed him and cracked as he spoke but he didn't care. He needed to know the truth.

Roman's eyes opened wide at the accusation. " No. I didn't." He could tell that Dean didn't believe him. " I swear to you Dean that I didn't."

" Then why did Seth say that he could handle your dick better than me? How could he possibly know how big your dick is?" Dean demanded.

Dean could see that Roman's eyes were shiny, his mind far away as if he was thinking about some pivotal moment in time. Roman slowly started to shake his head.

" You fucked him didn't you?"

" No." Roman's eyes pleaded with his. " I didn't."

" Then how did he know?" Dean pressed. " I know that there is something that you're not telling me."

Roman's eyes swept the floor and then up to the ceiling before they landed back on Dean. " You remember that time that you were going hit Seth by the pool room?"

" Yeah." Dean had clearly remembered that day. They had been making out in the hallway and it was then that he had decided that he had wanted to go all the way with Roman.

" Well when I went back to get my bag Seth was standing up next to it. He was saying how easily you got riled up and that's when I knew that he had done something on purpose to upset you so I thought that I would get him back. I noticed that he staring at my dick because I was pretty hard after what we had been doing." Dean's face was just hard and expressionless and Roman couldn't tell if he believed him or not. " So I told him to touch it." He saw Dean's jaw visibly clench through his cheek and he knew that he was quite upset but he had finish the story. " I let him touch me through my pants for a bit and then I told him that my dick belongs to you and not him. Yeah he got angry but I had to make my point."

Dean just stared at him in disbelief as if Roman was the biggest idiot in the world before he exploded. " Just get out!"

" But Dean I didn't fuck him."

" I said get out!" Dean grabbed the jacket from the chair and tossed it at him and Roman barely caught it before it fell to the ground.

" Dean you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Roman's voice was wavering as if he was holding back tears.

" You didn't mean to hurt me?" Dean laughed bitterly. " You just told me that you kissed Seth and allowed him to touch your dick. What are you going to do next? Fuck him and then tell him that he would never be as a good as a fuck as me?" Dean shook his head. " I'm not stupid Roman. You want Seth and you're either lying to me that you don't or you're too dumb to see it."

Roman remained glued to the spot holding the jacket.

" Why are you still here?" Dean yelled. " I told you to leave. Go to Seth. That's who you want. That's who you've been comforting. Just leave me the fuck alone."

" But I don't want Seth. I want you." Roman responded meekly.

" I don't give a fuck what you want." Dean pointed at his bedroom door. " Leave!"

Roman nervously bit his bottom lip as if he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. He gave Dean one last lingering look before he opened his bedroom door and made his way down the hall.

Dean dropped down face first on his bed. He was emotionally exhausted and very much heartbroken.

* * *

A/N: I really had to get this chapter up after the overwhelming response to the last chapter. It was nice to see some new reviewers. Let me remind you about what I said from chapter one: this is an ambrolleigns story. I know you're like how the heck is this going to be an ambrolleigns story? Well, we'll see.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Roman's eyes were sore. They ached as he blinked hard a couple of times as he opened his lockerroom door. He had glanced in the rearview mirror of his car before he got out to go to class. They were still a bit red from all of the crying he did the night before. He had never fancied himself a crier before but he had never fancied himself a cheater either. But from the way how Dean yelled at him last night he knew that both were true.

He had fucked up plain and simple. Part of him wanted to stay home today and wallow a bit over how a perfect relationship ended over something he knew better than to do. He could've handled the shit that went down a lot better than he did.

He had been a little late in meeting Dean at his locker that day because he was talking to his Math teacher about an assignment that was due today which was the main reason why he had decided to come to school. As he was approaching Dean's locker, he saw lots of students flocking in one direction and he heard a commotion. He got there just in time to see Big E pulling Dean off of someone on the floor. He had made his way through the crowd to Dean when he heard Seth's voice as he grabbed his pants leg. He was in such shock to see the tears mixing with blood on Seth's face that he felt compelled to comfort him. His mind not clicking instantly that it was him whom Dean had been fighting. It was only after a minute when he listened to the chatter around him of his fellow students discussing the fight that he pieced together that it was just Seth and Dean who had been fighting. Seth was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Then he heard Big E and Xavier arguing with Principal Hayes about being with Dean, he watched them from his position on the floor as the principal shut them down. Mr. Hayes then made his way over to Roman and gently suggested that he take Seth to the nurse's office.

Roman adjusted his bag on his shoulder and helped Seth to his feet. With his face still smushed into Roman's t-shirt, he placed one arm around Roman's waist and allowed him to lead him to the nurse's office.

Roman felt bad to see Seth crying like this but he didn't say what happened between him and Dean. Seth sat on the examination table patiently wiping his face with the back of his hands before the nurse tended to him. He laced his fingers with Roman's as the nurse carefully dabbed antiseptic on his face. With Seth seemingly distracted he took his phone out of his pocket to text Dean. He was halfway complete when Seth spoke for the first time.

" Ro?" He looked absolutely pitiful with his swollen face. " Can you go and get my bag for me? It might still be in the the hallway."

" Sure." Roman placed his phone down on a table and eased his backpack off his shoulder and placed it down on the ground next to the table.

It took Roman about ten minutes to retrieve Seth's bag and get back to him. By the time he had returned Seth had finished and he was being sent home for the rest of the day. As they were rushing he forgot all about his phone and picked up his bag and walked Seth to his car.

He didn't like how quiet Seth was but he had been through a lot so he let him be. It was only when Seth drove off that he remembered his cellphone and hit his pockets. Shit, it wasn't there. He sprinted back to the nurse's office and she allowed him to look but he couldn't find it there either. Where the fuck could he have left it then?

As he made his way to the cafeteria to see if anyone among his friends knew why Dean and Seth had been fighting he nearly ran smack into Big E.

He didn't know what he had done to Big E but he looked none too happy to see him.

" Hi, do you know what happened to Seth and Dean? Where's Dean?"

Big E just crossed his arms and looked at Roman hard as if he had done something wrong. " Dean got suspended." That was all he said as he walked off done the hallway.

Roman spent the rest of lunch trying to locate his phone but he just couldn't find it. After school he had football practice and then he had to go out to dinner with his parents so he couldn't even go and visit Dean afterwards. The next day after he was changing after football practice he was looking for something in his school bag when his fingers hit something that felt like his phone underneath the bottom of his school books. Sure enough when he pulled it out it was his phone looking no worse for wear but he couldn't remember putting it in his bag when he was at the nurse's office. Still at least he had it and hopefully he could explain things to Dean when he got over there. He noticed that Dean hadn't called him and his heart sank. This wasn't good. He didn't want Dean to think that he had choosen Seth over him again. He had heard the talk about Dean and Seth going around school today and he hoped that he could get some answers when he got over there.

Needless to say that his talk with Dean went to shit. Dean was upset and so angry that he just couldn't say anything. And everything that he said sounded so bad when he said it out loud. He had willingly kissed Seth. He had let Seth touch his privates. Plus the last time that Dean saw him he was comforting Seth on the floor. Of course it looked bad. He understood why Dean had reacted the way that he did but he wished he hadn't. But the worst part was knowing that he allowed all of that shit with Seth to happen. He said that he wanted Dean and he did but he still allowed Seth to get to him and now he no longer had Dean.

He didn't know why he was making his way to the table in the cafeteria. He'd much rather eat out under the trees by the tennis courts but it felt wrong to do so without Dean being there. He scanned the table as he approached. Kevin, Big E, Xavier, Daniel, Brie, Nikki and of course Randy was there. He muttered a greeting a he sild into the vacant space next to Randy. There was a weird pause in the conversation as everyone just looked at him with a mixture of apathy, sympathy, concern and straight up disgust from Xavier and Big E. Eventually Kevin started talking and things went back to normal as Roman ate the cold pizza slice from the cafeteria.

As soon as he was crunching up the foil paper in his hand from the pizza Seth walked in. He had a noticeable purple bruise on his cheek but he didn't look any worse for wear.

" Hi Romie." He slid in easily next to Roman with a bright smile on his face.

" Hi." Roman responded flatly becoming most interested in the piece of foil in his hand.

Seth placed his hand on top of Roman's forearm. " Hi Romie can I -"

Before he could finish Roman yanked his arm away. " Can you not?"

Seth was confused. " Can I not what?"

" Can you not touch me?" Roman's expression stern and of course everyone at the table was looking at them.

" What's wrong Romie?" Seth's brown eyes wide and full of concern. So many times he had fallen for that look but not this time.

" Just leave me alone." Roman got up from the table and grabbed his bag and he made his way out of the cafeteria.

As he walked down the nearly empty hallways he hoped that Seth didn't follow him but from the running he heard on the tile floors he knew that wouldn't be.

" Roman!" Seth ran in front of him and put up his hands. " What's the matter? What did I do?"

There was always a degree of naivety and innocence that he has always associated with Seth. Yes he knew that Seth was selfish and a brat but he always thought that Seth was that way because he truly did not understand how his actions affected other people. And with that perspective he was always more forgiving of Seth than he would be of other people. But after hearing the truth from Dean maybe he was the one with the flawed perception after all. Maybe Seth did know quite well how his actions and words affected other people and Roman had just been enabling him all along.

" You know exactly what you did." Roman was just tired. Tired of Seth's shit.

" I didn't do anything." Seth looked quite baffled, flailing his arms about innocently.

" I talked to Dean." Seth's expression change to something more somber and serious. " He told me what you said. I can't believe that you would do that."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Well it's not as if I lied."

Roman couldn't believe it. There was not one remorseful bone in Seth's body. " You had no right. You told him just to provoke him. You knew that he would lash out at you." It was finally clicking in for Roman as the pieces fell in the right places. " You set him up."

" It's not my fault that he has a hair trigger temper. You shouldn't be hanging around someone like that."

" So you think it would be better for me to hang around someone like you? Someone who only cares about themselves?"

Seth protested. " That's not true. I care about you Romie."

" Well you surely do have a fucked up way of showing it." Roman was getting exasperated. " I wanted Dean. Not you. Why couldn't you understand that?"

" If you wanted Dean so much then why did you kiss me?" Seth answered back. " Why did you kiss me Roman? Neither of those times did I make you do it."

Roman pushed the loose strands off his face back into his ponytail. " I don't know even why I kissed you. I honestly don't."

" Yes you do." Seth pushed. " You kissed me because you have feelings for me." Seth lowered his voice as he stepped even closer to Roman. " You want me just as much as I want you."

" No." Roman shook his head. " I wanted Dean. I had him until you had to go and ruin it."

" He broke up with you?" Seth looked a bit surprised. He placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. " Don't feel bad. He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

Roman knocked Seth's hand off again. " And you are?" He snorted. " Dean might not be rich or have the latest clothes or he maybe dusty according to you but at least he was a decent person. Now you've ruined his life and mine and you aren't even sorry in the least." Roman looked disgusted. " I can't believe that I actually used to defend you. That it took me so long to see you for what you are." Roman shook his head. " But I'm partially to blame because a part of me was attracted to you." He nodded his head. " I can admit that. I was attracted to you and I allowed that attraction to rule me sometimes and now I have to pay the price for it."

Seth was now looking nervous. Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next. " What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I don't want to be around you Seth." He tightened the grip on the bagstrap over his shoulder. " Just leave me alone."

Roman side stepped Seth and continued on down the hall as Seth stood motionless and stared after him.

* * *

A/N: Man, some of y'all really got into your feels over the last chapter. It really struck a nerve with some of you and you took out your issues on the characters. Ah well, it wouldn't be a Sparkles Blue story if it didn't have some semblance of real life thrown into it.

Anyhoo, it seems as if Seth has finally gone too far.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Roman was glad that people left him alone for the rest of the day. He sat in the back of his classes wondering if he should call Dean or not. He didn't want them to end like this. He could understand from Dean's end why he felt betrayed. He did fuck up when it came to Seth but there was just something about Dean that he was just drawn to that he couldn't shake.

When the final bell for the day rang he was happy. It was Friday and he didn't have practice or a game today so he could head straight home. As he made his way into the student carpark he groaned when he saw Seth leaning up against the side of his car.

Their eyes met and Roman could see Seth's adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. " Ro, can I talk to you?"

" I've already said everything that I had to say to you." He pressed the button on his keyring and the car doors unlocked and he placed his school on the backseat and closed the door with a thud.

Seth was leaning against the driver's door.

" Move."

Seth genuinely looked surprised and stepped away from the car. " Roman please. We can work this out." His voice pleading and full of regret.

" We wouldn't be needing to work anything out if you hadn't decided to screw me over by being spiteful and running your mouth to Dean." Roman got in the car and locked the door. " I told you to leave me alone." He started the car. He glanced at Seth who actually looked remorseful but Roman couldn't bring himself to care at this point. He didn't say anything else to him and drove out of the school yard.

* * *

Saturday morning with the persistence of Xavier, Dean spent it at the basketball court shooting hoops with Xavier and Kofi. It did feel good to get out of the house and release all of the pent up frustration that he had bottled up inside. Even Kofi commented on how aggressive his shots were but it felt good hearing the ball bounce off the backboard before it went through the rusty hoop.

He had to go back to school on Monday but he didn't feel like seeing anyone. At least he had Kofi and Xavier as friends and from what Xavier had told him, most of the jocks at the table weren't exactly sympathetic towards Seth after the fight. It brought him a little relief knowing that he wasn't the only person able to see through Seth's shit. He just wished that Roman had seen Seth for what he was. Maybe they would still be together. Even though he knew that breaking up with Roman was the right thing to do, he still missed him a lot. He spent more time trying not think about him only to end up thinking about him anyway. He had fallen hard for the guy and it was hard to just buck up and get over it but he was trying. He passed the ball to Xavier and stepped back to watch him take aim at the hoop. He just had to get over Roman. He had to.

* * *

Roman had gone for a drive down to the beach that Saturday morning. He was hoping that the fresh sea air would clear his head. It had been invigorating for his lungs but he still couldn't stop thinking about Dean. From how hard he had to work just to be allowed to kiss him, to hold him and to finally have sex with him and he just screwed it all up. He even missed just talking to Dean even more. They had something special together. He could've felt it in his bones and it felt so wrong for it to have ended the way that it did.

He spent almost the entire day at the beach. He returned home in the evening not in that much better of a mood than when he had left. He cursed inside his car when he pulled into his driveway after noticing Seth's car parked along the curb. The guy just couldn't take a hint and leave Roman alone.

When he got inside the house, his mom smiled at him and said that Seth was waiting for him in his room. Of course his parents had no idea of the falling out between him and Seth and he was practically another son to them so of course they would let him into his room without hesitation.

He slowly turned the doorknob to his room so that he could brace himself to deal with Seth. He finally pushed back the door to see Seth sitting at the corner of his bed with his phone in his hand as if he was playing a game. When he saw Roman he tapped the screen a couple of times and then placed it next to him on the bed.

Several seconds passed as they slowly surveyed each other. Seth was dressed in his usual tight t-shirt and tight faded jeans. His hair was loose with waves framing his face while the ends rested against his shoulder. He was still gorgeous but Roman could only see how much Seth had betrayed him instead of good looks.

" Why are you here?" Roman asked as he toed off his sneakers. He then moved him to a side with his foot.

" I came to apologize." Seth replied somberly.

" I think I've heard enough of your excuses." Roman was unmoved as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" I'm not here to make excuses." Seth got up from the bed but kept his distance. " I was wrong to tell Dean about us. It's just that ..." Seth sighed hard and he looked as if he didn't want to say the words that were lingering on his tongue. " I was jealous." The words were spoken in almost a whisper but they were still loud enough to resonate in both of them. " He had you and I wanted you."

" And you thought that was the best way to do it?"

" You kept on pushing me away." Seth tried to explain. " After we kissed, I just … I don't know..." Seth shook his head. " It was special to me. Even if you don't think that it was, it meant something to me." He took the few steps needed to be right in front of him. " I just wanted to be with you so bad Romie. I just couldn't … not when I'm in ..." he was rambling now. Pausing in awkward places, his brown eyes wide and hopeful. " I would do anything. I just can't lose you. Our friendship means everything to me."

When Roman didn't respond, Seth took the iniative and gently placed his hand on Roman's shoulder as leaned in tilting his head to a side. Roman remained motionless as Seth's lips brushed against his. But when Seth pressed a bit harder his senses returned to him.

" No." Roman firmly pushed Seth away from. " I don't want that. You want to apologize but yet you're trying to kiss me." Seth looked apologetic but Roman was over it. " I keep on telling you that I don't fucking want you. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you're not the one that I want?"

He could see the liquid pooling on Seth's bottom waterline. Great. The last thing he needed was a crying Seth in his bedroom.

" Yeah I get it Romie. You don't want anything to do with me." Seth picked up his cellphone from off the bed and forced it into his front jeans pocket. " Loud and clear." He stepped around Roman and reached for the doorknob. In that split second Roman felt his defenses drop and he wanted to hold him. He hated to see Seth sad but his sympathy and kind heartedness had been used against him one too many times. This was for the best.

When Seth left, Roman laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling until his room was pitch black and everyone had gone to bed.

* * *

Monday morning back at school wasn't as awful as Dean had been expecting. He had to report to Principal Hayes before he started classes and after another stern warning about fighting he was allowed to leave. He sat in his usual seat and the teachers more or less ignored him as before. He could tell that some of his classmates were looking at him more than usual and whispering gossip behind their hands followed by snickering. It pissed him off more than anything else. If he had been the one who had provoked Seth to start the fight he would've taken his punishment better. But it felt grossly unfair to him to be accused of being a homophobic hothead when it was nothing further from the truth.

He made it to lunch time where Xavier asked him if he wanted to have lunch with them as usual in the cafeteria but Dean declined. He appreciated the offer for the kind gesture that it was that he still had friends but this whole problem started when he decided to associate with them in the first place. Besides he was certain that Roman would be there and he wasn't ready to face him as yet.

Instead he took the stairs to the top of the building to the floor of the abandoned bathroom where him and Roman had made out previously. He prefered to eat by the tennis courts but as the whole school knew by now that's where he ate, he felt as if he would be a sitting duck out there. As he sat on the corridor and took out his lunch of a turkey club sandwich, he figured that this would be for the best. Nobody would come looking for him and he could have peaceful lunch away from all of the whispers and accusing stares.

After lunch however, as he was coming down the stairs, as soon as he about place his foot on the ground, he felt someone give him a hard push from behind and he went headlong first into the water cooler across the hall. He sat up dazed as he heard people laughing around him and he saw some guy who could've possibly be on the swim or lacrosse team with a smug vindictive look on his face. Obviously he had done the deed and on purpose. He heard people taunting him with the words 'loser' and 'freak' as he picked up his bag from off the ground. His head hurt where he had hit it on the metal cooler but he didn't feel any worse for wear except the little pride that he had was hanging on by a thread.

" What's going on here?"

That was the booming voice of Big E. Dean didn't know if he was happy or not that Big E had been nearby to witness his humilation.

He noticed jock guy's smile vanishing as the three hundred pound defense linebacker walked up to Dean placing a friendly hand on Dean's shoulder. " Are you okay Dean?"

Dean nodded but instantly wished that he hadn't done that because it made his head hurt worse. " Yeah. I'll be fine."

" What the hell do you care about him for?" It seemed as if unknown jock had found his balls. " You saw what that freak did to Seth."

Big E slowly turned towards the jock and slowly looked him up and down as if he was sizing him up. Dean could see him visibly cowering under Big E's gaze. " I'm sorry was I speaking to you?" The defense linebacker's voice surprisingly calm.

" Um..."

" I said was I speaking to you young boy Tom?" Big E raised his voice and apparently 'young boy Tom' lost his balls once more.

" Uh no." He said as he shook his head.

" Then mind your own business." Big E almost yelled at him as the entire corridor watched the exchange. Big E draped his arm over Dean's shoulder and began to manouver him down the hallway. " I swear that kids these days have no manners." Dean couldn't help but to notice how everyone stepped out of their way as soon as Big E got close. He wished that he invoked that sort of fear into people. " Let's get you to class." Big E tapped his shoulder reassuringly and Dean was glad that he had at least a couple of friends left in the world.

The rest of his day was quite uneventful. Even the following day people left him alone. People glanced at him but no one said anything to him. Word must of spread that he was friends with Big E. If that was the reason, he was glad for it. He had a terrible headache for the entire afternoon yesterday until he got home to take some painkillers for it.

He had History next. Fuck. He was dreading this class. He couldn't avoid Roman now. They still had that project to work on together and it was too late in the term to switch for a new partner.

As usual Roman made it to class with just under a minute to spare. He took his usual seat next to Dean and he could feel his eyes on him. Brown eyes that used to make him blush with just a look but now Dean couldn't even stand to look at him. He opened his textbook to distract himself until class started.

Class was going fine about twenty minutes in when he felt fingers brushing against his arm and he looked around and saw Roman pushing a folded up piece of paper underneath his forearm. He looked at him and Roman just stared ahead as if he was interested in what Mr. Smith was saying. Dean unfolded the paper to see what it said. ' I'm sorry ' was all that was written on the paper. Dean balled it up in his hand and dropped it on the floor. He could feel Roman's eyes on him again and despite his heart wanting to, he didn't turn around to look at him.

Just five more minutes before class ended another folded up piece of paper made its way onto his desk. Despite his better judgement he read it as well. ' I miss you' he glanced at him this time. He couldn't help himself. He saw the remorse in Roman's eyes plainly but it was a little too late. That piece of paper joined the former on the ground.

After the bell had rung to signal the end of class. Dean got up to leave, he was nearly at the door when his heart took over his brain and he looked back to see Roman picking up the two crumpled pieces of paper off the floor and just holding them tightly in his fist. It was just too much and Dean almost ran through the door.

Roman didn't come to class the next day and Dean spent half of the time staring at his empty seat.

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful and Dean found himself on Friday evening sitting side by side with Xavier on his front porch. They were just talking in general about video games and things of that nature when Xavier changed the topic.

" I know that you probably don't want to hear this but Seth doesn't sit with us anymore. You can sit with us at lunch if you want."

Dean shook his head. " I can't."

Xavier looked at him thoughtfully. " Roman?"

Dean nodded.

Xavier sighed a little. " Well I know that you and Roman had a... uh... friendship?" Xavier sounded a bit uncertain of what to say. " But the reason why I said that you can sit with us is that everyone there knows that Seth was jealous of your, um, friendship with Roman. They don't know exactly what went down but they know it was probably because Seth pushed your buttons."

Dean's fingernails were scratching the fabric of his basketball shorts. Wondering if he should take that chance to tell the truth. He didn't really have anything else to lose. " We were dating." He said softly.

Xavier looked briefly puzzled and then realization dawned over his face. " You and Reigns?"

" Yeah." Dean didn't know why it was so hard to admit and why it still hurt on the inside to say but he even though he tried, he wasn't over him.

" I kinda guessed when you were wearing his jacket but I didn't want to assume things."

Dean turned to face him. " You think that it's weird?"

Xavier shook his head. " Not really. Just never really pictured you and Reigns together." He didn't say it with any malice unlike when Seth used to taunt him. " I guess Seth knew and he didn't like it?"

Dean gave a short laugh. " That's putting it mildly."

" And I'm guessing the reason why Roman has been moping around the whole week is because you guys broke up or something?"

Dean nodded.

" And I'm thinking that it has something to do with Seth."

Dean nodded again. Xavier was on the money.

Xavier sighed as if he was exhausted. " Well that's pretty messed up."

Dean didn't say anything for a while and he and Xavier sat there watching the sun set across the street. But something that Xavier said kept on nagging at him.

" So, uh," he picked at a stray thread on his pants. " Roman was moping."

" Is moping." Xavier corrected him. " Big E said that Road Dogg has to yell at him several times to get his head in the game at practice." He gave Dean a sympathetic smile. " I guess he misses you too."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Xavier's last statement and Xavier just smirked in return.

* * *

A/N: I guess everyone's broken in this chapter. And Dean gets picked on. But did Seth finally get the message? And who remembers passing notes in class?

Shoutout to those who got the UpUpDownDown reference in this chapter. It always cracks me up when they say that line.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The following week was uneventful. Dean changed seats in history class so that he no longer sat next to Roman. However that didn't stop him from feeling Roman's eyes boring through him from across the classroom. He pretended to be deeply engrossed in his text book even though he really did want to look at him. And he did. When Roman got up to leave the classroom, he watched him until he couldn't see him anymore.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get over Roman. He didn't think that it would have been this hard. After hearing about how he kissed Seth and allowed him to fondle him he thought that his mind would do an automatic switch and turn off of Roman. But he found the opposite to be true. Two weeks later, he thought about him constantly and he missed him terribly.

His mother had made his favourite meal, chicken parmesan last night to cheer him up. She had even made the leftovers into a sandwich to take to school today. He crossed his legs as he sat underneath the familiar tree. He had decided to eat lunch at the tennis courts again. It had been three weeks since the fight with Seth and it seemed as if the majority of the student body had moved on from it or they were scared of Big E. Either way, no one hasseled him in the hallway anymore so it was a win either way for him.

He carefully unwrapped the foil from around his sandwich and took a big bite. It was good. The savouriness of the chicken delighting his tastebuds as he chewed. He could eat chicken parmesan everyday for lunch if his mother made it for him. As he ate he couldn't help but to remember the times when Roman used to join him for lunch here. They didn't really talk a lot. Just enjoyed each other's company and watched animes on Dean's tablet. It had been nice. As Dean ate the last bite of his sandwich, he balled up the foil and threw it in his backpack to discard later. He missed Roman. As much as he tried to talk himself out of it, he missed him. But what he had done had hurt so much that Dean didn't know if he could ever get over it.

He was so engrossed in the last few minutes of his anime saga that he was startled when a pair of all white, brand new looking Air Jordans appeared in front of him. His eyes followed a line up to pair of tight skinny grey jeans wrapped around defined legs to the hem of a light blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt that was a size too small that encased a fit body to a thick, wide neck up to pursed pink lips and and gold aviator rimmed eyes. Seth.

He was the last person that Dean expected to see standing in front of him. He just stared at him, wondering if to yell at him to leave him alone or to ask him what the hell he wanted.

Seth seemed to be regarding him as well with a bit of trepidation before sighing and stooping down so that he was at eye level with Dean. He pushed the aviators back behind his ears so that Dean could clearly see that those large brown eyes were on him.

He hadn't been this close to Seth's face since he punched it and quite frankly he was getting the temptation to do it again.

" You should go talk to Roman."

Dean blinked in confusion. " Excuse me?"

Seth rolled his eyes as if talking to Dean was taking an unnecessary toll on him. " You should talk to him."

" Why? I don't need your permission to talk to him. I will talk to him when I want to." Dean couldn't believe Seth's audacity. Granting him permission to speak to Roman as if he was some sort of prisoner.

" Well then you should." Seth said pointedly.

" I thought that you didn't want me around your precious Roman." Dean said mockingly. " Why the sudden change of heart Sethie?"

Dean smirked as Seth openly bristled at the nickname. Score one point for him.

" Well," Seth carefully looked him over. " I still don't get what he sees in you." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was a lost cause. " But he obviously cares a lot about you and I know that he wants you back."

Dean frowned. " Did he tell you this?"

Seth shook his head. " He isn't exactly speaking to me." He pulled the aviators back down over his eyes. " But I still know him better than anyone else." Seth stood up and shaked the cramps out of his legs. " Just talk to him." With that Seth walked away leaving Dean confused with lots of questions running rampant in his head.

It was convieniant that the next period was History. Dean sat in his seat across the classroom from Roman still thinking about what Seth had told him. He didn't even know why Seth told him what he did but it certainly wasn't to Seth's benefit. It was ten minutes into class and Dean could feel Roman's eyes on him so he looked up. Their eyes connected and just in that brief moment a whole host of emotions and memories came rushing back to him. He could see the regret clearly in Roman's eyes and he would be lying if he said that it didn't pull at his heartstrings a bit. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and turned back to his textbook. He wouldn't even know what to say to him. Everything was just so complicated.

However, Dean found that he didn't have to say anything because Roman was waiting for him by the door when he left class.

" Hi."

Dean just looked at him for a moment before stepping to a side so that he wouldn't block the doorway. He just held on to his bag strap as he waited for Roman to continue.

" I know that we're not exactly on speaking terms," Roman began. His voice low and soft. " But we do have to finish this project. So I was thinking that maybe you can come over and we can get it done tonight?"

Dean sucked on his tongue inside of his mouth as he mulled the scenario over. Well Roman was right. The projects were due soon and eventually he would have to see him in order to get it done. Dean nodded slowly. " Fine."

Roman looked relieved. " Okay that's great. See you at 6?"

" Yeah sure."

Dean thought that this was the happiest that he had seen Roman in a while even though he wasn't even smiling. But something about him just brightened up. He continued on to his next class while mentally psyching himself up to see Roman this evening.

* * *

He pulled off his hoodie has he made his way up the stairs to Roman's room. His mother had let him in and with a few seconds of polite exchanges he was sent up the stairs. He knocked on the door as he held his hoodie in one hand and his backpack with his project materials in the other.

He heard a 'come in' and opened the door. Roman was sitting on his bed with some stationery materials and a laptop in front of him. He was looking at Dean expectantly to join him but instead Dean made a beeline for the chair that was across the room, next to the window. He sat there while placing his bag on the ground next to him with his hoodie on top. He looked up to see a hurt expression on Roman's face and he would be damned if his walls didn't crumble just a little.

He watched as Roman nervously licked his lips and flipped open a textbook. " I guess we should get started." He glanced at Dean who just nodded in return as he got his stuff out of his bag.

What transpired for the next hour was short sentences exchanged between the pair when one worded answers wouldn't suffice on Dean's end. He could tell that Roman really wanted to talk to him but after yelling everything out of his system when they had broke up he didn't even know where to start now to repair things. He didn't even know if he wanted to repair things between them. Although Seth had came to him and told him to talk to Roman there was still this nagging doubt in his mind that things weren't over between them. That if he let Roman back in that he would always have to compete for his attention with Seth. His mind wouldn't let him rest when Roman was not in his sight. Was he with Seth? Were they doing things together? It may have been a huge insecurity on his part but he couldn't take the risk. He couldn't put his heart back on the line like he had before. It had only caused him to get burned in the end.

* * *

Another two hours passed and it was time for Dean to get going. They had done all that had to be done. Roman volunteered to type it up and print it for class so he was finished.

He had just put the last book in his bag when Roman swiftly slid off his bed and approached him. His facial expression declared that he was in absolute misery as he dropped to his knees in front of Dean. Before he could stop him, Roman's head was in his lap and his hands were clutching Dean's thighs tightly. Dean was stunned. He didn't know what to do as Roman heaved heavy breaths as if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

He would be lying if he denied that part of him didn't welcome the weight of Roman's head in lap. He would be lying if he said that this wasn't breaking his resolve as well. That part of his heart had never given up hope that Roman would come back to him.

His hands lifted of their own accord and his fingers lightly stroked Roman's hair. He didn't know what to say with words so he communicated with touch. Roman squeezed his thighs, pressing his face into Dean's inner thigh and from his view he could see a tear rolling down Roman's cheek.

He could tell that Roman wasn't faking it. He knew that he was sorry for what he had done. Dean wished that things could go back to how they were before. When he thought that as long as he had Roman by his side that he had everything.

When Roman finally lifted his head and locked eyes with him, Dean felt as if the entire world had stopped for that moment. Deep set brown eyes regarded him with fondness and sorrow. He knew that his own face probably mirrored the same expression. They had only been together for a couple of months but those couple of months had meant everything to him. It hadn't been some teenage love story. Roman held a part of him and he could tell that he held a part of Roman as well.

" I'm so sorry." Roman's voice barely a level above a whisper but deep with emotion.

" I know."

Roman softly cupped his jaw and Dean found himself nuzzling his cheek into the palm of his hand. He couldn't help it. He missed this. He missed them.

" Do you think that you will ever forgive me?"

Dean captured his gaze once more. He could see tinge of hope that Roman was fighting back in case Dean rejected him. But he had to tell the truth.

" I'm trying."

And the truth was that he was.

Roman leaned in towards him and instinctively his breath caught in his throat. Roman's lips pushed softly against his cheek and immediately he got that fluttering feeling in his tummy that he thought was a stupid expression until now.

Roman pulled back but not far. Close enough that Dean could see his eyes flicking from his lips to Dean's eyes and back. Silently asking permission. He wanted to. He did. Badly even. But he knew that if he got caught up in Roman's kisses that he would jump back into things before he was ready. Still … he leaned in and lightly pressed a closed mouth kiss against Roman's lips for the merest of seconds. Such brief contact but yet his body felt more alive than it had these past few weeks.

Roman didn't push for more but waited to see what else Dean wanted. But the auburn haired boy looked down at his lap. That was all that he could afford to give him for now.

" It's time for me to go."

Roman nodded and got up so that Dean could move.

Dean slipped on his hoodie and slung a strap over his shoulder. He got to his feet but they were reluctant to walk. He hated leaving Roman. Even when they were together.

" Let me drop you home." Roman offered. " It's late."

Dean was going to refuse but his heart told him not to let his pride over rule his common sense. It was late and his mom would feel a lot better if he got a lift home.

Dean nodded.

The ride home was uneventful. Dean stared out of the window while Roman drove. They were far from being back together but at least they were talking somewhat. As Dean made the walk up his garden path as Roman waited in his car by the curb to make sure that he got in safely he couldn't help but to wonder what would it take to make everything okay between them.

Two days later Seth Rollins was back in front of him at lunch. This time he seemed a bit annoyed. Dean took a bite of his sandwich. " What do you want Sethie?"

Sethie groaned as if he was in pain as he stooped down. " Did you talk to him?"

" Why do you care?"

Seth made a disgusted face. " Please don't talk with your mouth full."

Dean smacked his lips together and Seth scrunched up his face. Dean smiled.

" Did you talk to him or not?"

" Again, why do you care?"

Seth sighed. " Because... I just do."

" Do you want him?" Dean offered. " Cause he's yours for the taking." He didn't know why he said that. He would absolutely hate it if Roman and Seth got together.

" He doesn't want me." Seth said it almost perfectly if Dean hadn't caught that twinge of underlying hurt.

" But you want him."

Seth shook his head. " It doesn't matter what I want."

Dean raised an eyebrow. This was surprising to hear coming from Seth. " Really?"

" Yeah." Seth rose to his feet. " Just talk to him and work your shit out."

" Why are you doing this?" Dean said as Seth started to walk away. " Why are you being so nice to me?"

Seth stopped walking but he didn't turn around. " I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for him." Seth continued walking.

* * *

A/N: So any thoughts on what Seth's motive is? Roman and Dean certainly had a moment in his room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Everything felt as if it was in limbo when it came to him and Roman. Even after the moment they shared in Roman's room and Seth's rude pep talks he couldn't find it in himself to let Roman back in so easily. In class, he still sat far away from him. One time he was passing Roman in the hallway and he briefly grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a light squeeze before continuing on and Dean couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

It had been a week since the encounter in Roman's bedroom and Dean was making his usual walk home from school alone. His brain was a muddle of thoughts of Roman, school and college so he didn't hear the car that slowed down next to him. Only when the sharp horn nearly pierced his eardrums and jumped him out of his skin did he turn around.

It was Seth in his sleek black Mercedes.

" What do you want?" Dean was annoyed.

" Get in." Seth responded as he pressed the brakes.

" Why?"

Dean could tell by Seth's facial expression that he was rolling his eyes behind his aviator frames. " Just get in Ambrose."

Despite his better judgement, his curiosity took over and he found himself opening the door to Seth's car and sliding onto the black leather passenger seat. He closed the door with a soft thud and then turned to look at Seth who pulled off from the curb. " So?"

" Why haven't you and Roman made up yet?" Seth asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

" You just can't tell me to do things and expect that I'm going to do them because you say so." Dean huffed. He hadn't even been in the car for five minutes with Seth and he was already annoyed with him.

" So you haven't talked to him?" Seth's voice remained calm as if what Dean had just said had no effect on him.

" I did." Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. Where was Seth taking them anyway?

He could feel Seth looking at him waiting for an explanation. Dean sighed. " It's going to take some time alright?"

" I don't see why. I mean you know that you want him back." Seth pulled in to a Starbucks drive-thru.

" How do you know that?" Well it was true but still Seth shouldn't know him that well to figure him out that easily.

Seth held up his index finger to shush him as he made his order. " Hi, can I have a grande Iced Cafe Mocha with half coconut and half two percent milk with light ice with no dairy whipped cream with caramel drizzled in a hastag pattern?" He turned to Dean whose mind was reeling from Seth's order. " What do you want?"

" Um..." He hardly drank at Starbucks and was clearly not as proficient in ordering as Seth.

Seth clicked his jaw and turned back to the speaker. " Also an iced Chai Latte with whole milk. Grande please."

After completing the order, Seth drove up to pay window and didn't even look at Dean as he took money out of a cubby hole in front of him to pay for the drinks. Which was fine, because Dean wasn't planning on paying for an overpriced coffee drink anyway.

Seth collected the drinks and handed Dean his Latte as he peered carefully at his drink.

" Is everything the way how you like it Seth?" The lady from Starbucks asked from the window.

" Yeah. Everything seems to be in order Wendy. Thanks." Seth manoeuvred the steering wheel with one hand while the other held the drink as he exited the Starbucks.

Dean took a sip of his drink. It wasn't bad. " How come the Starbucks lady knows you?"

" Because I'm here almost everyday." Seth said as he sipped on his drink. " Plus my dad owns that Starbucks and the other two in town."

Dean took in that information and he continued to sip on his drink. At least it was refreshing.

" Well getting back to the question you had asked me," Seth placed the drink in the cupholder next to him. " If you didn't want him back you would have told me so the first time that I had approached you."

Well that was a good point Dean thought as he sipped on his drink.

" You should've come to the game on Friday."

That piqued Dean's interest a bit. " Why? Did he play badly?"

" No. He did everything that he was supposed to do but I could tell that his heart wasn't into it."

They were silent for a few more minutes as Seth drove them around and Dean finished his drink.

" So why won't you take him back?" Seth asked as he turned down a familiar street.

" I don't know if I can trust him." Dean admitted.

" Ro's a good guy. He wouldn't mess up again." Seth reassured him.

" I don't know if I can believe that."

" Why not?" Seth had taken off his sunglasses and was now looking at Dean as he pulled up in front of his house. He didn't even know that Seth knew where he lived.

" Seth, you are the reason why we broke up in the first place." Dean couldn't believe that he had to point out the obvious to him.

" And I'm trying to fix that." Seth replied a bit exasperated.

" But why?"

" Because obviously there's something about you that makes Roman happy and I want him to be happy." Seth hit the steering wheel with his palm. " God! Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

" I'm making things difficult? You're the one who got me suspended." Dean retorted. " So excuse me for being skeptical about your intentions."

Seth blinked rapidly as if he had already forgotten about that incident. " Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

" Sorry? That's it?" Dean yelled.

" Yeah I'm sorry." Seth yelled back. " Okay I'll admit that I was jealous that you had Roman and I didn't and I wanted him." Seth paused and leaned back against his seat. " I wanted him but he still didn't want me in the end so I guess you won." Seth folded his arms and looked outside his window.

Dean picked at his bagstrap wondering what he could say or should he just get out of the car. " It doesn't feel as if I won."

" You did." Seth didn't turn around. " You're what he wants and I guess I have to respect that."

" What's in it for you?" That had been the question that had been nagging him from the beginning.

" What do you mean?" Seth looked puzzled.

" What's in it for you?" Dean repeated. " I don't believe that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Seth picked up his drink and stirred the whipped cream into the remainder of the liquid. " That maybe one day Roman would forgive me." He said quietly.

" How do you know that he hasn't?"

Dean could see signs of regret taking over Seth's features.

" Because every time that he looks at me, I can tell that he hates me."

* * *

Dean got out of Seth's car with his book bag in tow. He really had nothing else to say to Seth after that statement.

He was almost at the front door when he heard the sound of someone purposely clearing their throat. He turned to see Xavier standing there with a bemused smirk and a raised eyebrow. He had obviously seen who had dropped Dean home.

Dean walked slowly towards him feeling as if he had been caught red handed covorting with the enemy. " It's not what it looks like."

Somehow Xavier managed to raise his eyebrow even higher. " Really? So Seth did not just drop you home in his eighty thousand dollar car?"

" Well yeah ..." Dean tried to explain but somehow he found himself nervous. " But he's trying to get me and Roman back together."

" What?" Xavier looked as if that was the stupidest thing that he had ever heard. " Seth is trying to put you and Roman back together? Really?"

" Yeah I know, it sounds weird." Dean gave him a rundown of what had been happening between him and Seth.

" Do you think that he's sincere?" Xavier asked after considering what Dean had said.

" I don't know." Dean chewed nervously at his bottom lip. " Part of me thinks that he will always be a low down, manipulative, lying bastard but then another part of me thinks that he really regrets taking things that far now that he and Roman are no longer friends. I think not being friends with Roman is really what's eating at him."

" I don't think that Seth has any friends left period." Xavier said.

This was news to Dean. " Really? What about all of the jocks? And you guys at the table?"

" Well I mean real friends as in people who truly know how he is. The guys at the table." Xavier clarified.

" Did something happen?" Dean knew that he shouldn't really care if Seth had any friends or not but being nosy didn't hurt once in a while.

" Well he came over to the table last week and he tried talking to some of the guys like Bryan and Kevin but no one really took him on, so it was pretty awkward and he left when Roman walked in the cafeteria."

" How come you guys aren't talking to him?"

" Well," Xavier looked thoughtful for a moment. " I think it was that Seth was mainly tolerated because he was Roman's best friend and he was pretty popular outside of that. But I don't think anyone was fond of him deep down inside. So when this thing with you guys happened I think everyone was just finished with him after that. No one really knows what really went down between you three. They just know that you and Roman were getting close and that Seth got jealous and managed to ruin your friendship so now no one wants anything to do with him."

" Wow." That was all Dean could say as he soaked the information in. Seth was friendless. He couldn't help but to feel a twinge of sympathy for him even though he brought it on himself. It had been karma really. He destroyed one relationship and in turn all of his got destroyed as well. Still, he couldn't shake that look of despair on Seth's face when he said that Roman hated him. But he was also the reason why he couldn't trust Roman again. He sighed and shook his head. It was all too complicated.

The following day he was at lunch underneath the tree as usual watching his anime when he heard feet scuffling next to him. He wasn't surprised that it was Seth. However he was surprised when he sat next to him with a Starbucks drink attached to his left hand.

" What are you doing?"

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Seth asked as he leaned back against the tree. " I'm having lunch."

Seth sipped his drink seemingly without a care in the world as Dean stared at him increduously. Seth had a lot of nerve.

" But we aren't friends!" There had to be an unwritten rule somewhere that only friends are allowed to invade your personal space at lunch.

" I know." Seth took another sip. " You don't like me and I don't like you. At least we both know how we truly feel about each other."

Dean remembered what Xavier told him yesterday. For all of the bravado that he put on Seth was probably lonely underneath it all.

Dean turned back to his tablet in his lap. " Well try not to slurp too loudly."

Seth's response was to stretch out his leg and make a racket stirring the ice in his drink with his straw.

" Stop that. I can't hear what they're saying."

Seth peered into Dean's lap. " Oh that's what you're watching?" His voice was laced with disapproval.

Dean rolled his eyes and wondered if it was too late to punch Seth in the mouth. " Well what do you watch?"

" I prefer the older stuff like Inuyasha and Gundam Wing."

They were okay but they were practically ancient by today's standards.

" I bet you watch Sailor Moon too." Dean joked.

" What's wrong with Sailor Moon?" Seth's face was serious.

Dean stared at him in disbelief. " You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

A/N: Let's be clear about one thing. This is an ambrolleigns story as I have told you from the start. I am the author of said story. So therefore if you want to read an ambreigns story please go and read something else and stop whining and trying to tell me what to write. I have always said, if you don't like a story then go and read something else. Do not try to pressure an author into changing a story into something that you want. That may work with other writers but it's not going to work with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

" What's that?"

Dean was looking curiously at the container that Seth was holding that held his lunch.

" Well I'm tired of hearing you say that coffee isn't lunch so I went and picked this up." Seth pried opened the clear plastic lid and a bright salad with shrimp was revealed. " It's caesar salad with shrimp." Seth took out a small plastic tub out of the bag that contained the dressing. He placed the salad on his lap and drizzled half of the dressing over the salad.

" Cool." Before Seth could stop him, Dean picked up a fat shrimp covered in dressing and plopped it in his mouth.

" Dean!" Seth wailed. " How could you do that? How could you put your dirty little fingers in my food?"

Dean made a scene of sucking the dressing off his fingers and making smacking noises with his lips. " See?" He held up his now spit shined fingers in front of Seth. " All clean."

Seth looked disgusted and knocked Dean's hand away. " You're so gross."

" And yet you're still here." Dean pointed out. He slouched down against the tree and stretched his legs out. He had already ate lunch but that was no reason not to bother Seth while he ate his own.

Seth didn't respond as he unwrapped his fork out of the napkin. He mixed the dressing in with his fork before he started to eat. Occassionally swatting away Dean's hand as he stole croutons and shrimp out of the container.

" Aren't you gonna watch your anime today?" Seth asked as he was almost finished eating.

" Nah." Dean was staring up at the sky through the sparse branches. Small puffy white clouds slipping easily across the sky. " I forgot to charge my tablet last night."

Seth packed away the container into the paper bag that it had come in and placed it next to him on the ground.

" You know," Seth looked over at Dean who kept his gaze heavenwards. Washed out black t-shirt and matching black jeans with a pair of grey sneakers that could use a good scrubbing. Hair that was threatening to fall into his blue eyes and not a care in the world. So dusty and yet after spending some time with him, Seth still couldn't figure out what part of Dean appealed to Roman. " There's a game this Friday."

Dean didn't respond but Seth knew that he had heard him from the way how his jaw went from relaxed to tense.

" You should come. We're playing at home."

" I don't want to." Dean didn't look at him but his voice carried the tone that he didn't want to have this conversation.

But Seth pressed on. " I know that you still think about him. I know that you miss him." Seth carefully placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. " Just give him another chance."

Dean pulled his shoulder away from Seth's touch. He stood up and started dusting the bits of grass and dirt off of him. " I haven't told you any of that."

" Did I lie?"

Seth remained seated on the ground as Dean gathered up his things.

He slung his bag over his shoulder. " I'm heading to class."

Seth sighed as he balled up the paperbag with the container. Getting Roman and Dean back together was proving to be a lot harder than he had bargained for.

* * *

It was another typical lunch. The regular people were there having the same regular conversation at the regular table and Roman was bored out of his mind. He missed Dean. All he could think about was that night in his room. The briefest contact of Dean's lips against his and his promise of trying to forgive him was all that was keeping him sane right now.

" Got to hand it to Seth. I didn't see that one coming."

Roman perked up at the mention of Seth's name even if he didn't think fondly of him currently. Nikki was smirking at him with her arms acrossed in front of her chest.

" What?" He was puzzled as to what was going on.

" Dean and Seth." That was all she said as she continued to smirk at him.

" What about Dean and Seth?"

" You don't know?" Nikki was toying with him. She was obviously faking the shocked expression before smiling at him. " They've been having lunch together for the past two weeks over at the tennis courts."

" What?" It sounded absolutely ridiculous to him.

At the same time he heard Xavier coughing and he watched Big E hitting the middle of his back. Apparently some water had gone down the wrong way.

Nikki leaned against Randy who placed his arm around her waist and she somehow managed to look even more smug. " Yup. Every day they're having lunch together."

This really was a shock to Roman's system. Dean and Seth? Getting along? Having lunch? But they both hated each other. It just didn't make any sense.

" I know Rome. I was just as confused as you were. Especially after that big fight that they had that got Dean suspended. " She leaned forward as if she was about to spill a secret and everyone at the table leaned in as well. Let it not be said that jocks don't enjoy a good piece of gossip.

" People are saying that Seth always had a crush on Dean and when he told him that's why Dean knocked him out but Dean did like him back so that's why they're getting along now."

" That's ridiculous." Roman snorted. " Seth never liked Dean. He couldn't stand him and Dean felt the same way about him."

" Well unless you know something that we don't Rome. That's the story."

Roman was about to respond but he closed his mouth instead. Of course he knew the real reason for the fight. He was the cause of it but he wasn't going to tell gossip queen Nikki all of his personal business.

" You know what?" Roman stood up. " I have to get a headstart to class." He picked up his bag and walked out of the cafeteria well aware that everyone at the table was staring at him.

He made a beeline for the tennis courts. He just had to see this for himself. He stopped by the edge of the building as he focused on the spot where Dean normally ate lunch. Dean wasn't there but Seth was with a brown paper bag in his lap. He watched as Seth got up and dusted himself off before walking off in the opposite direction.

Roman felt his heart drop to his stomach. Seth never hung out here but now he was. It could have only been because of Dean. Was this why Dean needed so much space and time away from him? Was Dean falling for Seth? It sounded impossible but now he just didn't even know what to think.

* * *

One more class for the day and then he could go home, Dean thought as he left English. However as soon as he stepped outside the classroom door he saw Roman standing there obviously waiting on him. He had a strange expression on his face that Dean couldn't quite place.

" Hi, I need to talk to you."

The way how Roman said it, Dean felt as if something had gone terribly wrong. Roman had been respectful of giving him space so far so he wondered what had changed that.

Dean nodded. " Sure."

" Come on." Roman walked off down the corridor and Dean followed him.

He realized where they were headed when they started climbing the stairs to the abandoned floor with chemistry labs where they had previously made out in the bathrooms.

" Why all the way up here?" Dean asked when they reached the top as he followed Roman down the deserted corridor.

" Because I need to ask you something and I don't want anyone else to hear." Roman stopped and took his bag off his back and placed it on the ground as he leaned against the wall.

" Okay." Dean shifted his bag around on his shoulder nervously before deciding just to take it off and place it on the floor.

" What's going on with you and Seth?"

It felt as if the entire world had stopped for that second to Dean. He almost could not find his tongue to speak. " N-n-nothing. Nothing's going on." He finally stammered out.

He could tell by Roman's stance that he didn't believe him.

" So why are you two having lunch together?"

Dean laughed nervously. He felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong even though he hadn't. " Oh that. Seth's trying to convince me to get back with you."

" Really?" Roman looked completely thrown by the idea. " Seth?"

Dean nodded. " Yeah. He seems to really regret how things went down between us and he wants to fix it."

" Why?" That sounded absolutely like nothing that Seth would do.

" Because he thinks that you hate him." Roman's face remain stoic at that comment so Dean continued. " So he think that if he puts us back together that he would've fixed the problem."

" And that I would stop hating him." Roman added on.

" Do you really hate him Ro?"

" I honestly don't know how I feel towards Seth these days."

" I think that he's really sorry because you guys aren't friends anymore."

" Are you saying that you want me to be friends with Seth?"

Dean shook his head. " Hell no. I don't know how you can stand him in the first place. He's an asshole."

Roman laughed and Dean laughed as well. They hadn't shared a laugh together in what seemed like forever.

Roman took a couple of steps forward and took Dean's hands in his. His thumbs caressing the back of his hands. " So why are you hanging out with him?"

Maybe he should pull his hands away but feeling Roman touch him was soothing him in ways that he had not dreamt of before. " Because he wouldn't leave me alone. He keeps on telling me to talk to you." Dean finally looked Roman in the eye and was a bit surprised at how close they were standing. " He said that he could tell that you miss me."

" You know that I do." Roman's voice had dropped to just above a whisper. In the distance a bell rang signalling the start of the next period. " So why can't you talk to me?"

" I don't know what to say to you to be honest." Dean shrugged his shoulders as Roman's grip on his hands tightened a bit. " A part of me still thinks that you have feelings for Seth and I don't know if I'll ever get over it.'"

Roman gently pulled Dean towards him until their chests bumped. " I told you that it's only you that I want."

Dean's blue eyes locked with Roman's brown ones. " I don't believe that." His voice a whisper.

" Why?"

Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't be certain but he was sure that he felt the tip of Roman's noise grazing his cheek. " Because there had to be a reason why you kissed him other than the fact that he's hot.

Dean felt a spark jolt down his spine when Roman pressed a tender kiss into his cheek.

" You think that Seth's hot?" He could hear the amusement in Roman's tone.

" I'm not blind." Dean hissed when Roman let go of one of his hands to smoothly cup one of his ass cheeks through his jeans. Somehow he found his hips flushed against Roman's and his forehead resting on Roman's shoulder as his free hand gripped Roman's bicep. He inhaled sharply when another kiss was placed at the corner of his mouth and Roman had let go of his other hand to push his hand underneath Dean's shirt so that his fingers could explore Dean's back. " Fuck."

Dean found himself being directed against the wall with Roman's weight leaning pleasantly against him. He was hard already and Roman hadn't even done anything much to him. It had been way too long. He shouldn't give in to him but his own hands weren't listening to him as they went underneath Roman's shirt to gently massage his broad, strong back. " Ro..." he had to fight this.

" Hmm?" Roman sounded distracted and damn it if his dick didn't pulse when Roman's lips light grazed against his. " I miss you babe."

Dean found his lips parting as Roman's lips covered his bottom lip. Dean kissed him back. He couldn't help it. Their chemistry was too strong. He didn't want to move out of Roman's embrace. Roman kissed him again and this time it was Dean's tongue that licked against Roman's lips. Roman let go of his ass and cupped his face to keep it steading as Dean tongue slid into the welcoming heat. He felt himself sighing into the kiss. It had been way too fucking long. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't kill his feelings for Roman and now he was kissing him with everything that he had. It was getting a bit messy but Roman was kissing him back just as hard.

To make matters worse he could feel Roman's cock grinding against his through their pants. Roman's hands went back down to his ass and grabbed it to hoist him up against the wall and his legs went around Roman's waist. Roman's kisses were addicitive and Dean didn't want to stop. His teeth were grazing Roman's lips as he sucked them into his mouth as his brain tried to memorize everything about his kisses. Roman's kisses were supposed to be his alone and yet he had given them to Seth.

" Ro, please." He managed to tear his mouth away from Roman's sweet kisses. " I can't."

" But you were." Roman countered and kissed him once more. " We belong together."

Dean couldn't find a rational argument as his hormones took back over his brain. He was barely aware of his feet being placed on the ground as hot kisses were trailed down his neck.

Roman took his hand and placed it over his hard shaft and instinctively Dean's fingers curled around it through the pants.

Roman kissed Dean softly. Clearly they were officially skipping this period. " I want you, Dean."

* * *

A/N: Oh golly gee, would you look at that? We've seem to have run out of paper. Don't y'all just hate when that happens? * smirk *


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He could feel the heat through the jeans. Solid and stiff as his fingers caressed it. Dean whimpered in his throat as Roman planted hot kisses down his neck. He hissed when his sensitive skin was nipped and pressed his hips even harder against Roman's. He wanted this. He wanted Roman inside of him right now even though there were no condoms and lubrication around. Roman could make him feel so good. He could also make Seth feel good.

" Wait." He placed his hands on Roman's shoulders in an attempt to push him away but was thwarted by a kiss that stole his breath away. He managed to pry his lips free for a couple of seconds. " Roman, I can't do this."

He pushed his shoulders with a little force and that made Roman stop and look at him. " What's wrong?"

Dean didn't know how to say what he was feeling. He did want Roman back. Being in his arms right now felt so right. His feelings for Roman were blooming in full force warming his chest. But yet he was hesitant to commit himself.

" I'm not going to hurt you." It amazed him sometimes how Roman knew exactly what he was thinking.

Roman's fingers gently tilted his face up so that they were both eye to eye. Dean could see the sincerity clear as day on Roman's face but his own emotional hangups about being hurt again were standing in his way. " I wish that I could believe that."

It pained Dean when he saw the crestfallen expression on Roman's face. He didn't want to hurt him. Moreso he wanted to protect him even though he was the one who casted the stone.

His forehead rested against Roman's. He had to let him know that he wasn't giving up on him or what they had together. He wished that he could just snap his fingers and everything would be back to normal. He slipped his arms comfortably around Roman's neck as he held him in his arms. Every time that Roman exhaled he could feel his breath against his cheek. They were so close but yet Dean felt so far away from him. He wished that he could fix this but he didn't know how.

Eventually they had separated. Roman had walked off while Dean remained on the floor until the final bell of the day rang. As he walked home all he could think about was Roman and the kisses that they had shared. Even now after he had finished his homework and had taken a shower, his mind was still on Roman wondering if he had made the right call. He wondered if he should invite Xavier over for some video games but he couldn't seem to make the move to pick up his cellphone.

He was startled however, when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and groaned when he saw on the display who it was. Seth was calling him. He was honestly the last person that Dean wanted to talk to right now.

" Hello?"

" Dean, did you talk to Roman?"

Dean was momentarily stunned. How did Seth know that? " Yeah. How did -"

Seth cut him off. " So are you guys back together?" He sounded like a gossipy cheerleader and Dean was his best friend.

" So what happened? I want the deets." Dean heard shuffling in the background as if Seth was making himself comfortable to listen to Dean.

" I really don't want to talk about it."

" Dean!" Seth whined. He could feel him pouting through the phone. " Come on. You have to spill. Ro was acting really weird at practice. I knew that you had to have something to do with it. Please tell me."

Dean sighed. Seth really hated taking no for answer. " Seth, I'm tired."

" Come over."

Dean blinked hard a couple of times. It was like Seth wasn't listening to a damn thing that he said. " Seth I'm not coming over. I said that I'm tired."

He heard Seth groaning into the phone. " Fine. I'll come and pick you up. See you in fifteen."

" But Seth -" Dean was greeted with the sound of dial tone.

He stared at his phone in disbelief. When the fuck did Seth become his new best friend?

* * *

Dean had managed to throw on an old t-shirt to go with his sweatpants by the time that Seth arrived. His mom had looked at him skeptically before he left probably wondering where his sanity went that he was hanging out with guy who gotten him suspended.

The sun had already set and twilight had come on with full force. The sky was a deep purple blue as he made his way down the path to Seth's car. The irony was so funny to him. He was about to discuss his relationship problems with the guy who had caused them in the first place.

He opened the car door and slid into the seat, closing the door behind him. He had barely clicked the seat belt into place when Seth sped off from the curb.

" So are you and Romie getting back together?" Seth sounded really enthusiastic about it and Dean wondered if he was over his feelings for Roman or was he just trying to hide them.

" I don't know." Dean responded as he looked out the window.

" But didn't you two talk?"

" Yeah but it was about you."

" Me?"

Dean could hear the surprise in Seth's voice. He turned to face him. " Yeah you. He asked … Seth! Where are your pants?"

He was in complete shock when he realized that he could only see the hem of Seth's white t-shirt hitting the top of his bare thighs.

Seth laughed. " Relax. I have my swim trunks on." He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't see what the big deal was. " I had just came in from the pool when I called you." He turned a corner and was now driving down his street. " I didn't feel like changing."

Seth's legs were all golden and muscular and Dean couldn't help to feel a bit insecure about his own. How could he even begin to compete with that or convince himself that Roman had no sexual attraction to Seth.

Dean realized that he had never been to Seth's house as he watched him punch in the security code into the pad on the cream coloured guard wall. The black iron gates slowly opened and Seth drove up the driveway. His eyes couldn't help but to open wide as the large white mediterranean mansion came into view. It had lots of high arches adorned with red clay tiled roofs. Little lanterns adorned the center of the arches casting a soft golden glow onto the walls. He knew that Seth came from money but he didn't realize how rich he was until now.

The sound of a car door closing startled him back to reality. He undid his seatbelt and got out of the car and followed Seth into the house. There were gleaming hardwood floors and comfortable looking modern furniture with clean lines inside. However the opulence of the house was quickly forgotten when Seth started to climb the stairs in front of him. His t-shirt barely covered his ass and Dean could tell that he was wearing a high cut black swim trunks underneath. He wouldn't say that he was checking Seth out even though he could acknowledge that he did have a very nice ass.

Seth led him into a large bright room with a king size bed that had a couple of textbooks on it even though a perfectly nice looking desk and chair was across the room next to what looked like a door leading on to a balcony.

However, Seth stole his attention once more when he pulled the t-shirt that he was wearing over his head and dropping it without a care on to the floor.

" What are you doing?" He wouldn't say that he felt uncomfortable but he did feel a bit weird. " Stop getting naked."

" I'm not getting naked." Seth flopped down on his back on the bed. " I'm getting comfortable."

Dean stood awkwardly in the middle of room not sure of what to do with himself.

" So you said that you guys talked about me. Why?"

Seth had one had propped behind his head while his perfectly toned body was stretched out across the bed with only a tiny black swim trunk to hide his modesty. Dean didn't think that Seth was trying to entice him in the least. Infact it might be that Seth considered Dean's desires to be so beneath him that any notions of being appealing or considering the awkward position that it placed Dean in did not even surface in Seth's mind. Dean was probably a little more than an inanimate object to him.

" I guess someone told him that we were having lunch together and he wanted to know what was going on."

" Oh." Seth contemplated for a moment. " What did you say?"

" I told him that you wanted to put us back together."

Seth nodded his head but didn't say anything else for a while. He turned to face Dean. " So what else happened? I could feel that there's more that you're not telling me."

Dean shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. " We just fooled around for a bit." He felt weird being explicit about his sex life with Seth or anyone else for that matter.

" I knew that you wanted him." Seth sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. " So why not get back together and take things slowly from there?"

" Because." Dean wished that his sweatpants had pockets that he could shove his hands inside because right now he was starting to feel fidgety and he didn't know what to do with himself.

" I don't know why you insist on torturing yourself like this." Seth spoke matter-of-factly. " You want Roman back. He wants you. So go be together and stop prolonging the inevitable."

" I'm not prolonging it."

" Yes you are."

" No I'm not."

" Yes you are!" Seth got up from the bed and approached him.

" I'm not! I can't just do stuff just because you want me to."

" Why not?" Seth demanded.

" Because you're the problem Seth. You!"

Dean didn't mean for it come out like that but fuck it. It was the truth anyway you sliced it.

" Me?" Seth was a bit taken back. " How am I the problem?"

" Seth this whole thing started because you wanted Roman and even though you say that he doesn't want you, you haven't said that you don't want him."

" Oh my god!" Seth threw his hands up in the air dramatically. " You think that I would have worked so hard to put you two back together if I wanted him?"

" I think that you do. You may have accepted that he doesn't want you but that doesn't mean that deep down that you don't still want him."

" So you're a shrink now?"

" Am I hitting too close to home Sethie?"

" Shut up." Seth's brown eyes were gleaming at him. " You don't know anything."

" I know that you think that I'm not good enough for Roman." Dean countered.

" Well it's true."

" You're an asshole."

Those words hung in the air for a few tense seconds. Seth stepped up to him so that their chests bumped together.

" And you're not even that cute." Seth finally spoke. " Pretty average looking actually." His eyes slowly drifting over Dean's face and neck.

" But still good looking enough for Roman to pick me over you." Dean smirked when a scowl appeared on Seth's face. " That's what eating you up."

He allowed himself to openly leer at Seth's body. " You're a hot little thing with your perfect body and nice ass but Roman doesn't want that. He wants dusty old Dean Ambrose and that makes you so mad." There was no need for him to shout his words. He spoke just above a whisper and it proved to be effective enough to crack the heat between them.

Seth held his head up defiantly. " You are dusty." Dean suddenly became aware of Seth's hand sliding over the crotch of his sweatpants. " There must be something about you that's appealing." His hand closed over Dean's package and he gave it a sharp squeeze. He grinned. " Well it's definitely not that."

Seth had just insulted his manhood but he couldn't let him see that it had gotten to him. " Careful Sethie. Not everyone lays all of their cards out at once."

Seth's mouth twisted into a wry grin. " So you're a grower and not a shower?" His hand caressed Dean's dick through his pants. " We'll see about that."

Their eyes locked as Seth continued to touch him through the thin material. Dean's right hand moved to palm Seth's ass through his swim trunks. " Just need a little motivation to help me along."

Seth barely dampen his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue but said nothing as he continued to work on Dean's shaft.

Naturally it didn't take long and Dean felt himself growing and hardening under Seth's touch. Seth broke the eye contact to look down between them. He seemed almost in a trance as his hand worked over his full length. Dean squeeze Seth's ass and he didn't even look up.

" As you were saying?" Dean couldn't keep the glee out of his voice.

Seth's fingers were trailing down his length and gave the head a tight squeeze and Dean had to clench his teeth to hold back a moan. " I stand corrected." Seth looked up at him and there was nothing but pure lust and wonderment in his eyes. " I think I understand now." Dean didn't mean to but perhaps subconciously he did but he squeezed Seth's ass again which made Seth whimper and he would be damned if it wasn't one of the sexiest noises that he had ever heard.

He didn't even understand where all of this sexual tension was coming from between them. They really couldn't stand each other. He should really tell Seth to stop touching his dick but he didn't want to and he didn't want to give up touching Seth's ass right now.

Seth looped his free arm casually around Dean's neck as he leaned against him. His hand moved from Dean's dick and made it's way underneath the waistband of Dean's sweatpants.

" Fuck!" Dean couldn't help it when Seth's fingers wrapped around his bare dick. His touch shouldn't feel so good but it did.

He had both hands squeezing and caressing Seth's ass now. The swim captain was pressed up against him and he could feel his hard on pressing against his thigh. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. This was Seth. He didn't even like him that much but he did know how to get him horny apparently.

When Seth finally pulled his hand out of Dean's pants, he had a clear picture of what Seth looked like when he wanted to get fuck. Seth walked backwards to his bed while Dean watched him as he squeezed his dick through his black trunks. When he reached the bed he laid down on it with his legs spread. His hand went underneath his trunks and Dean could see him stroking his cock. He was such a fucking tease.

He went over to the bed and watched him touch himself as Seth's eyes were fixed on the outline of his dick beneath his sweatpants.

Seth bit his bottom lip when Dean took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He watched as Dean climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between his legs as he watched Seth touch himself.

" You're such a tease."

" You're not going to give me what I want." Seth responded in what was a surprisingly calm voice.

" I'm not stopping you." Dean couldn't believe that those words left his mouth but damn it all. Seth was looking really good right now and he was unbelievably turned on.

Seth sat up and looked skeptical but Dean didn't move. He reached forward and tugged Dean's sweatpants down with a haste as if he was scared that Dean might change his mind. Dean's swollen cock swung free and he pulled the pants off and dropped them on the floor. Now he was the naked one. In front of Seth who seemed to be fixated with his cock.

" It doesn't bite." He chuckled when Seth rolled his eyes.

Dean moaned softly when Seth took hold of his cock and stroked it and then he brought it up to his lips. " Everything makes sense now." Seth whispered.

Dean couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips when Seth sucked him into his mouth. It was warm and wet and he definitely knew what he was doing. He grabbed a handful of Seth's hair as he slowly moved his hips to fuck Seth's pretty mouth. " Damn. You're good at this." Seth's pink lips were obscenely stretched around his girth and Dean thought that he had never looked better.

Seth pulled off with a wet pop and Dean knew instinctively what the expression on his face meant. His hands went to Seth's hips and they were raised and Dean's fingers easily rolled Seth's trunks down his thighs before he pulled them completely off and tossing them somewhere in the room. Damn it. Seth did look even better naked. He had a pretty cock to match his pretty body. He settled himself down on top of Seth who wrapped his long legs around his waist and his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean embraced Seth as well as he slowly moved his hips against Seth as he moaned softly as their cocks rubbed together.

" You like that don't you?" He purred into Seth's ear. Seth's response was to bury his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

" Dean ..." he sounded as if he was trying to catch his breath. His hands were clawing at his back as if he was desperate for something.

Dean pressed his lips against Seth's collar bone before nipping it lightly with the edge of his teeth. Seth pushed his hips harder against him.

" What do you want Sethie?" His lips lightly trailed over Seth's collar bone before trailing down to his pec.

" You know what I want." Seth actually had the audacity to sound a bit upset as if Dean was depriving him of something.

" Are you sure that you want it from someone as dusty as me?" He laughed against Seth's skin before sucking a small nipple into his mouth.

" Aren't you going to get over that I – fuck!" Seth swore when Dean's tongue flicked over the sensitive nipple. " Yeah I want it. Got to see what the fuss is about."

Dean held up his head a few inches above Seth's own. " I've never fucked Roman." He said truthfully.

" What?" Seth looked completely perplexed by the news. " You guys haven't fucked?"

Dean grinned. " Listen carefully Sethie. I said that I haven't fucked Roman. I didn't say that we've never fucked."

Seth raised one eyebrow skeptically and then shook his head as if he was disappointed. " Trust Roman to waste good dick." He muttered.

Dean chuckled. " What?"

" Nothing." Seth said dismissively. " The lube is in the top drawer."

Dean pulled open the drawer and took out the lube and pried the top open. " So you're really going to let me fuck you?" He asked as he coated his index and middle fingers.

Seth sat up a bit and shrugged his shoulders. " I heard that hate sex is supposed to be hot."

" You've never tried it before?" Dean asked as his index finger slid against Seth's entrance. " Surprising."

" Shut up." Seth commanded. His breath hitched in his throat as Dean's fingertip breached his entrance and he worked it into him. His lips found the base of Dean's throat and he sucked on it earnestly as a means of distraction as Dean stretched him with his fingers.

Dean didn't say anything as his fingers slid in and out of Seth's tight heat. He had never fucked a guy before and he never thought that his first would've been Seth in a million years.

" That's going to leave a mark." He said as he reached back into the drawer to take out a condom. He felt Seth lick the spot on his throat that he was working on in response.

" So?" Seth kissed it. " It's not like if anyone else is clammoring to fuck you."

Dean playfully slapped Seth's ass in response which made him yelp. " I don't see any lines outside of your door either."

" Fuck you." Seth laid back on the bed as Dean withdrew his fingers. He watched as Dean tore open the condom packet and rolled the condom onto his dick.

" Gimme a sec." Dean grabbed the lube and slathered a generous amount over his cock.

He then grabbed Seth by his hips and pulled him roughly down the bed. He placed Seth's thighs over his as he lined himself up at his entrance. He had no idea what fucking Seth would mean for him and Roman but he was going to do it anyway. As he slowly pushed into him, Seth closed his eyes and pulled Dean down against his body. Chest to chest.

When he was fully in he heard Seth softly moaning in his ear.

" You ready?"

" I was born ready." Was the snooty response.

Dean pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in. He repeated the motion and Seth locked his legs tightly around his waist as he continued thrusting into Seth. The sound of balls slapping against Seth's ass filled the room along with Seth's moans.

" Sounds like if you can barely handle this dick." He taunted Seth.

Seth snorted. " I nearly fell asleep."

" Really?" Dean sat up and placed both of Seth's legs over his shoulders which made his thrusts even deeper and Seth started to cry out with pleasure. " As you were saying?"

He could see that Seth was in bliss but that didn't stop the snarky comeback. " It's okay. Pretty basic."

Dean knew that Seth was lying but that didn't stop him from wanting to make Seth eat his words.

He withdrew his cock and took Seth's legs off his shoulders. " Turn around." He commanded.

" Why?"

Dean smacked Seth's thigh. " Just do it."

Seth turned around without further comment on his hands and knees, sticking his plump ass in the air at Dean. Damn he looked good in that position. He applied more lube to his cock and then spread Seth's legs further apart admiring how nice and swollen Seth's entrance looked because of him before pushing back in.

He started thrusting hard as he grabbed handfuls of Seth's ass, occassionally slapping it just because he could. He loved watching Seth's ass bounce against his hips. He noticed Seth stroking himself and he knocked away his hand. He pulled Seth up against him so that his back was against his chest. He held him around his waist as his free hand stroked Seth's cock. His thrusts were going deep into Seth and he could feel his cock rubbing against that tiny bundle of nerves.

Seth's eyes were closed and he seemed to be incoherent at this point. Gasps and moans were punctuated with " Fuck... right there... shit" and what sounded like his name followed by an expletive.

He sped up his hand movements on Seth's cock. He was going to come soon but he didn't want to do it before Seth. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't help but to think that Seth's body fitted just right against his and that his ass was made to take his dick. Maybe it was just the hormones talking but when Seth cursed loudly and he felt his cum running over his hand, he couldn't hold back anymore and pressed his lips against Seth's back to muffle his groan as he came inside the condom.

His heart was racing. His skin was slick with sweat. His dick was still inside of Seth's ass. Oh god. He had just fucked Seth Rollins. Annoying asshole Seth Rollins. And the worst part was that it was good.

He let go of Seth and the dark haired man just flopped on to the bed. Dean could see his back rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath as well. Dean laid down next to him on his back looking up at the white wooden ceiling trying to process everything.

" I still hate you." Was the first thing that Seth said.

Dean gave half a laugh. " Same here."

* * *

A/N: Now you guys know that when you saw that it was a 4000 word chapter that some ish was going down but just probably not the ish that y'all thought that it was going to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the euphoric high dissipated, he became increasingly aware of his clammy skin and the used condom that he was still wearing. He sat up and saw that Seth was laying on his side with his back to him.

" Where's the -"

He didn't even get to finish. Seth raised his arm and pointed to a doorway that he hadn't noticed before. " Over there."

Dean got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom not really sure how to deal with the aftermath. It was a nice spacious bathroom and nearly everything was done in a cream coloured marble from the sinks to the floor to the jacuzzi. He spotted a small silver bin next to the sink and he used his foot to press down the lever to open the lid as he rolled the condom off his dick. He had fucked Seth. It was finally starting to sink in and it felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He had been hesitant to get back with Roman because he had kissed Seth and allowed him to touch him through his pants but he didn't even stop to think about what he was really doing when he let Seth push his hand down his pants.

He looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror above the sink. His hair was messy. His skin flushed. There was a hickey bruise forming at the base of his neck. He definitely looked as if he just had sex.

He had just taken the entire situation from bad to worse. He couldn't even blame the entire thing on Seth. Yes he had to come on to him but he could've turned him down but watching Seth touch himself had been one of the hottest things that he had ever witnessed. From that point on the only thing on his mind was fucking Seth. Even though he shouldn't have done it, it had been some pretty good sex. He hadn't fucked a lot of people. Only a couple really but Seth was the best he ever had in that regard. Although it wasn't on the same level of Roman fucking him.

He needed to go home. Standing up naked in Seth's bathroom thinking about his regrets wasn't going to help anything.

When he walked into the bedroom he saw that Seth had a sheet pulled up to his hips and he couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. It didn't matter really. He was going home even if he had to walk.

He picked up his sweatpants from off the floor and quickly slipped it on before reaching for his t-shirt.

" You're leaving?" Seth looked utterly befuddled as he watched Dean pull the shirt over his head.

Dean pulled down the hem of his shirt and then made his way to his shoes. " Yeah."

" Why?"

Dean was in the middle of pushing his foot into his left shoe. That was not the sort of question that he was expecting from Seth. He was sitting in the bed with his messy brown hair and eyes that were making Dean feel as if he was doing something wrong.

" Because I need to get home." He finished putting on his shoes. " It's a school night."

That wasn't the real reason of course but he didn't have it in him to be a prick and tell Seth that he was having second thoughts about fucking him.

" Oh." Seth sounded a bit defeated. He climbed out of the bed naked as the day he was born and Dean found himself staring before averting his eyes. " Let me get dressed and take you home."

He kept his back to Seth as he heard a closet door opening and the sounds of him dressing.

" I'm ready."

Dean turned around and Seth was wearing dark blue basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt with an unreadable expression on his face. " Cool. Let's go."

* * *

The ride back home was awkward to say the least. Dean didn't know what to say to Seth plus he was acting weird. It seemed as if he was actually offended that Dean wanted leave when the deed was done. He couldn't understand why. They don't like each other. They only tolerated each other for the most part. So why would Seth actually want him around?

When Seth pulled up to the curb in front of his house, Dean's first thought was to just say thanks and get out of the car without making eye contact. Unfortunately something inside of him made him turn to face Seth only to see a displeased expression on his face.

" What?" Dean had his hand on the door handle.

" Nothing." Seth's expression did not change.

" Then why are you looking at me like that?"

" No reason."

Dean huffed. " Well fine." He opened the car door and got out. " See you around."

The door closed with a resounding thud as he made his way up the garden path. It was night time now. He wasn't sure how long he had been at Seth but he felt like showering again and hitting the sack. It had been a long and strange night.

" Howdy neighbour."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice eminating from his dark front porch.

" Jesus! Xavier! Fuck dude."

Xavier laughed as he stepped out of the shadows so that Dean could see him.

" What are you doing here?"

" Your mom thinks that you need someone to talk to." Xavier crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden rails.

" Oh geez." Dean pushed his hand through his messy hair. " Well as you can see, everything is fine."

" Really?" Xavier raised a skeptical eyebrow. " So I can take it that you and Seth are best of friends now?"

" God no." Dean quickly denied.

Xavier looked him over carefully. " Your shirt's on inside out."

Dean grabbed the hem of the shirt and saw that indeed it was on the wrongside. " Fuck."

" So what's really going on?"

Dean stalled a bit before speaking. " It's really complicated."

" Then uncomplicate it for me."

Dean sighed hard. " Seth is trying to put me and Roman back together."

" Really?"

He couldn't fault Xavier for the skepticism that he heard in his voice. He would've been the same way.

" Yeah. He feels guilty over what happened and since Roman is no longer talking to him he wants to fix it."

" I see." Xavier seemed to be pondering something. " So what happened tonight?"

Dean didn't really know how to answer that question. " Well me and Roman talked earlier today and Seth somehow found out about it and he wanted to know what happened so he came and picked me up."

" You couldn't tell him over the phone."

" I tried to but he hung up on me." Dean gave a half laugh out of nervousness. Seth really had him in a bind.

" Did something happen between you two?" Xavier was now peering at his face. " You seem a bit on the edge."

Dean didn't know what to do with himself. He started looking around and tapping his fingers against his thighs.

" Dean." Xavier dragged his name out slowly. " What did you do?"

" I don't know!" Dean exclaimed. " I mean I don't even like the guy."

He started pacing up and down the porch. His fingers up to his mouth but he was too nervous to decide if he wanted to bite his fingernails or not. " I'm so screwed." He kept on repeating over and over.

When Xavier couldn't take anymore of Dean's pacing so he went over to him and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders to stop him. " Dude snap out of it. What happened?"

Dean looked Xavier square in the eye. " Have you ever heard about hate sex?"

Xavier's eyes opened wide. " What? Are you serious?"

Dean nodded.

" You and Seth?"

" Shhh!" Don't broadcast it to the entire neighbourhood."

Xavier leaned back against the wall. " My god." He placed his hand over his chest as if he was trying to catch his breath. Dean rolled his eyes. Xavier was so dramatic.

" You fucked Seth?" He said in a loud hushed tone that really wasn't discreet.

" Not willingly. I said that it was hate sex." Dean corrected him.

" Dean you don't honestly believe that you can have sex with someone that you truly hate do you?" Xavier was back wearing his signature smirk again and Dean wondered why he had chosen him to confide in. Although truth be told, Xavier hadn't violated his trust and had his back when the entire school was against him. He was real friend even though he got some fun out of Dean's misery.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " I did with Seth."

" Maybe you would like to think that you did but come on. You've been having lunch with the dude for weeks. He must have gotten under your skin somehow."

Dean shook his head. " I don't think so. I want to date Roman not him."

" Then go date Roman." Xavier said simply.

" I can't! I don't want to jump back into something with Roman because I can't trust him around Seth but now I'm a hypocrite because I fucked the guy." Dean threw his hands up in the air. " I don't know how that brat does it."

" I don't think that it's entirely the brat's fault." Xavier said wisely. " Did he seduce you or something?"

" No." Dean responded meekly. " We were arguing and somehow it ended up with my dick in his mouth."

" Damn!" Xavier was doing a mix of cringing and gagging. " I did not need the visuals."

It was Dean's turn to smirk. " Well you asked."

" Sounds like how every porno that I watch goes." Xavier shook his head as if he was trying to erase the images of Dean and Seth.

After a moment or two Xavier had calmed down. " You know that you're gonna have to tell Roman right?"

Dean groaned. " Do I have to?"

Xavier gave him a look. " You know that it's the right thing to do."

* * *

The right thing to do. Xavier's words echoed in Dean's head as he sat underneath the tree at lunch the next day. The entire day felt off and Seth didn't join him as he usually did. And he refused to acknowledge that Seth not being there had him even more in his feelings.

Looking back he could see that he had been a bit cold with Seth after they had fucked but he didn't think that Seth would've cared.

Dean packed up his stuff and decided to head to class before the bell rang. Part of him regretted having sex with Seth but yet another part of could admit how good it was. How much chemistry they had when they weren't fighting.

He was walking with his head down along the corridor, his head filled with thoughts of Seth when he smacked right into something solid. Before he looked up, he knew who it was. The outline of that chest was committed to his memory.

" Roman." He raised his head and his breath nearly caught in his throat. There was just something about Roman that looked especially good today.

" Hi. I know that after yesterday that you want to be left alone but -"

Roman's sentence was left incomplete because Dean kissed him. It was supposed to be a simple tap on the lips but Dean found himself pushed up against the wall and Roman's tongue in his mouth.

They shouldn't be doing this. Not in the building where anyone could catch them. Dean clawed at Roman's shirt. " Not here."

Roman nodded. " C'mon." He grabbed Dean's hand as they ran down the corridor to the stairwell that lead to their secret spot on the abondoned floor.

They had barely made it into the old bathroom when their bags hit the floor and their lips reattached. It was a lot of frantic kissing and grabbing of clothes. Dean pulled Roman's t-shirt over his head and dropped it on his floor. His peppered kisses all over Roman's chest and torso occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste his skin. He missed this. He missed taste of his skin and how it felt against his lips.

He knew that he should come clean about Seth, he thought as he lifted his arms so that Roman could remove his shirt. But as Roman suckled the skin on his neck, those thoughts flew straight out of his mind. He grinded his hips against Roman's as he continue to kiss along his neck. Dean held his head back and closed his eyes. His entire body felt as if it had awaken from a long slumber and that it was on pins and needles.

Roman squeezed his ass through his jeans and Dean jumped to wrap his legs around Roman's thick waist. It was okay if he missed another period of class he thought to himself. Getting fucked by Roman would be worth it.

Roman was lightly nibbling his skin on this throat when he stopped abruptly. Dean noticed the sudden pause in action and opened his eyes. " What's wrong?"

Roman looked perturbed as he stared at a spot on Dean's neck. " Where did you get that mark?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your overwhelming response to the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. You guys are so supportive. Thank you.

P.S. Did anyone watch the new UpUpDownDown video today with Xavier, Tom and Big E? Where Big E said that he wanted to dig into Tom or something like that. Coupled this with the video of Big E stripping Tom, I'm almost certain they're vying for a fanfic at this point. But I'm a good Sparkles Blue and will not do that. Nope. Not I. * looks around * Nosiree Bob * whistles * Plus no one would read it anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It felt as if this was the longest and most uncomfortable moment on Earth. Dean swallowed hard feeling Roman's eyes on his Adam's apple as it bobbed in his throat.

" Mark? What mark?"

Roman stepped aside so that Dean could see his reflection in the unlit bathroom mirror. Sure enough the hickey that Seth had left at the base of his neck bloomed a dark purple against his pale skin.

He had two choices. He could lie or tell the truth.

He could feel Roman's eyes on him and the guilt weighed heavily on his heart.

" Dean?"

He could hear the cautious worry in Roman's voice.

Dean exhaled sharply and squared his shoulders. He turned slowly to look Roman in the face. " I'm sorry Ro. I'm really sorry."

Roman looked obviously confused by his statements. " Sorry about what? The mark? I don't understand."

Dean picked up his shirt from off the floor and pulled it over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves. As he pulled down the hem, he knew that there was a good chance that this might end them for good.

He picked up Roman's shirt next and silently handed it to him. Roman was puzzled but he still put on the shirt as Dean wondered how to say what he had to say next.

" Why did we have to get dressed?" Roman asked as he smoothed out his shirt.

" Seth and I slept together." Subtleness had never been one of his strong suits. He prefered just to rip things away like a bandage leaving a raw and exposed wound so that there would be no misconceptions as to what they're dealing with.

Roman just stared at him and Dean wondered if he hadn't heard him until Roman suddenly stumbled back against the wall. " You what?" His voice surprisingly hoarse.

" We fucked." Dean said simply.

The quarterback's mouth dropped opened in astonishment as he tried to make sense of what Dean had just said. " You fucked Seth?" Dean nodded. " But yesterday you couldn't do it with me because you didn't know if you could trust me but you went and fucked Seth?" Roman slid down to the floor completely devastated and Dean hoped that he wouldn't cry because then he would feel even worse than how he was feeling right now.

Dean knelt next to him. " I'm so sorry Ro. I don't even know how it happened."

" What do you mean that you don't know how? You fucked him!"

Dean recoiled when Roman yelled but he stayed. He had that coming and even more. " I mean we were arguing one minute and the next we were in bed."

Roman held his head between his hands and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. When Dean saw the single tear trailing down his cheek, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He didn't mean to hurt Roman. The hardest part wasn't telling him. It was seeing the pain that it had caused him. There was no worse punishment.

Roman rested his head back against the wall and looked up at ceiling. He remained quiet for several minutes and Dean did the same. He didn't want to leave even though he felt as if he shouldn't be here. That he should give Roman his space. But he always felt at home next to him even though there was this unpleasant tension between them.

" I don't think that this is going to work." Roman said finally. His eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

Dean swallowed nervously. " What isn't going to work?"

" Us."

It felt as if the word had filled the entirety of the room taking up all of the available oxygen. Dean suddenly began to feel claustrophobic in the open space.

" Why do you say that?"

Roman wiped his face with his hands as he slowly turned towards him. " Because we keep on hurting each other."

There was nothing but truth in those words.

" But we don't mean to." Dean responded.

" But we do."

Dean licked his bottom lip nervously. " But I like being with you."

" So do I."

They just stared at each other for a bit until Dean gathered up all of his courage and covered Roman's hand that was resting on his knee. Immediately Roman laced their fingers together. They fit so well together. The warmth from Roman's palm spreading through Dean's body and he couldn't control the shuddering sigh that escaped.

It felt as if they were breaking up for good. That what happened a couple weeks ago wasn't the real break up but now this had a finality to it that felt as if his stomach was filled with lead.

Dean felt Roman's thumb caressing the back of his hand and he tightened his grip in response. This couldn't be happening. He had expected Roman to get mad. Scream at him. Anything but this.

The silence of the bathroom consumed them. They didn't know how long they sat like that on the dirty ground both trying to think of the right thing to say but coming up with nothing.

There was a soft tugging on his hand. Dean saw that he was leaning in towards him and he leaned in as well. Their lips softly pressing together in the middle. The warmth and spine filled tingles that it sent through Dean's body made him moan softly and press his lips even harder against Roman's. He wanted to tell him how he felt about him but he thought that it was too late and it would come across a cheap attempt to keep him.

Roman pulled away but not before pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. His lips lingered against Dean's skin for a while before he got up and dusted off his pants. He retrieved his phone from the pocket to look at the time. " We've got five minutes to make it to the last period of the day."

Dean just nodded his head but he didn't move. He couldn't even remember what subject he had next. He had just lost Roman and he felt numb to the entire world.

He heard the bathroom door opening and then closing with a finality. He drew his knees up to his chest and planted his face in his lap.

* * *

The sun was setting as Dean sat on the double seater in his back porch with a can of beer in his hand. His mom didn't really like him drinking but she insisted that if he must that he should do it at home. He couldn't forget that it was on this same chair that he had given Roman his first blow job. The noises that Roman had made and how inexperienced he had been but he had wanted to make it so good for him. He thought about how scared he was when he realized that Roman might have been interested in him and was even more scared when he admitted to himself that he liked Roman back. These past few months since the new year began had been a roller coaster of emotions and life experiences that he would never forget. He wouldn't change a damn thing about it except how it ended.

He already missed Roman terribly even though it had only been a few hours since he had been in the bathroom. He couldn't really fathom the thoughts of not being able to kiss and touch him anymore. There group project was done so there was no need for him to see him after school.

He took another sip of the now lukewarm beer. He couldn't figure out why adults drank when they were upset. It wasn't making him feel any better about the situation. Maybe Roman was right. Maybe they didn't belong together because they hurt each other too much. He wished he knew why they did. Maybe then he could fix it.

The sun's golden rays had disappeared completely from the sky and now he was surrounded by inky blackness. His mom had came home and found him out there with the empty beer can but she said nothing to him and went back inside. His mom was good at knowing when he wanted to be left alone. He didn't know how long he had been out there looking at the specks of stars in space but he hoping that one of them could give him an answer to his dilemma.

* * *

It had been just over a week since the break up. It had been hard seeing Roman in class and in the corridors but he had managed to keep himself together and not cause the biggest scene in their high school history by not kissing the star quarterback in the middle of a crowded hallway so he considered it progress of some sort.

Now it was Saturday night and he wondered if Xavier was home and if he would like to come over to play some video games with him. He had told Xavier that him and Roman had decided to stop trying and to call it quits officially and he had asked him if he was sure that this was what he wanted and Dean couldn't answer.

Dean toyed with his phone in his hand and then placed it back down on the bed. Xavier was probably out with Francesca, who he had yet to meet or with Big E and Kofi. He didn't want to bother him.

He had just placed his phone down for less than a minute when it rang. It startled him as he was a bit unfamiliar with his ringtone as no one ever calls him. He was even more surprised when he picked it up and saw that it was Seth. He hadn't seen or spoken to him since the night that they had sex. He honestly didn't know how he felt towards the swim team captain but he answered the phone anyway.

" Hello?"

" Come outside." Then came the sound of dial tone.

Dean couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he ended the call. Seth would be forever rude.

He slid out of bed and looked down at the old basketball shorts that he was wearing. Knowing Seth, they were probably going to end up somewhere. The least he could do was look half way decent.

He pulled an old but clean pair of stonewashed jeans, a t-shirt that had no holes in it, well at least from what he could see and pulled a brush through his hair twice. He grabbed his jeans jacket and slipped on a pair of sneakers and yelled to his mom that he was going out.

As he was walking towards Seth's car he wondered what he was really doing. Him and Roman would've probably had been the perfect couple if it hadn't been for Seth's interference. But yet he couldn't find it in himself to put all of the blame on him.

He opened the door and was greeted by Seth's cologne. It was a nice light nautical scent so he didn't mind it too much. Seth was looking at him but he didn't say anything.

" This is kinda a last minute date Sethie."

Seth just arched an eyebrow. " Put on your seatbelt."

Dean grabbed the belt and fastened it over him. " Your so rude Sethie. I have half a mind to head back inside."

Seth pulled off from the curb.

Dean didn't know why he was joking around with Seth. It was just his nerves talking. He had no idea what Seth's intentions were and he was quite a bit unsettled by that.

They drove for a while in silence until Dean realized that they were heading to the beach. This seemed to be a favourite spot for both Roman and Seth.

After they parked the car, Dean followed Seth as he headed towards the empty beach.

They fell into step next to each other as the sand crunched underneath their sneakers.

" So um I take it that you and Romie aren't getting back together?"

" Nope." Dean kicked at a small sand dune and completely flattened it. " We decided that we hurt each other too much to make it work."

" I guess he knows about what happened between us?" Seth stopped walking.

" Yeah." Dean stopped as well and turned to see the sea breeze whipping Seth's loose curls across his face.

" I'm sorry." He did look remourseful. " I know that I wanted to break you guys up at first but it really wasn't worth it."

Seth had actually apologized to him and he sounded as if he meant every word of it.

" I think that we're all to blame for what happened." Dean felt as if he was being compelled as pushed some of Seth's hair off his face and tucked it behind his ear.

Seth came closer to him and Dean instinctively embraced him as the other man laid his head on his shoulder. He and Seth had such a strange relationship. Neither friends or enemies just something that Dean didn't think that a word had been invented yet to describe.

He felt Seth's fingers softly stroking the back of his neck and he held him even closer. Then came soft little pecks on the side of his neck and he just combed his fingers through Seth's hair in response.

Seth's kisses made their way up his neck to his earlobe that he lightly sucked into his warm mouth. Dean sharply inhaled a deep sea salt scented breath.

" You wanna come back to my house and fool around for a bit?" Seth whispered into his ear.

Dean quickly made his decision. He had nothing to lose and he was hard anyway. " Yeah."

* * *

Fooling around in Seth's room consisted of giving each other a hand job while naked. Both of their bodies were painted with a mix of each other's cum. Seth went into the bathroom to clean himself off first and when he came out, Dean went in. As he used the washcloth to wipe the residue off his body he thought about what he had done. Well they hadn't fucked. He hadn't kissed him on the lips either. Just lots of groping and touching until they got each other off. Even though he and Roman had called it quits, he still couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty. But he tried to shake that off as he re-entered the bedroom.

Seth was sitting up in the bed probably waiting to see if Dean would get dressed and leave him again. When his knee dented the mattress he couldn't help but to notice the shy smile that graced Seth's face before it disappeared. He had barely settled on the mattress when Seth pressed his naked body against his. He felt Seth's arm easing over his waist while he rested his on top of Seth's ass. He couldn't help it. It was easily Seth's best feature.

" Didn't figure that you would want to cuddle with someone so dusty."

" Me either." Seth laughed when Dean gently smacked his ass for the comment. " But you look a lot less dusty out of your clothes." To prove his point, Seth pressed kiss into Dean's chest.

" Maybe I should just walk around without any clothes."

" Mmm." Seth nuzzled his face against Dean's shoulder. " I wouldn't complain."

That surprised Dean. " I thought that you would be the head one leading the charge."

" Are you nuts?" He slipped his hand down between their bodies to caress Dean's half hard member. " Everything that I want right in reach."

Seth continued to stroke him and he took the liberty of squeezing generous handfuls of Seth's ass.

" You wanna fuck?" He asked as Seth had him completely hard and was now just stroking him lazily.

" Not yet." He replied even though Dean's could feel Seth's own hard on poking him in the stomach.

But that was fine by him even though he found it hard to resist a naked Seth. His body was just so damn perfect.

" Dean?" Seth calling his name broke him out of his reprieve.

" Yeah?"

" Next week is Spring Break."

" I know."

" Cena said that he's coming home and he wants to see me."

Dean finally looked down at Seth who was watching him with those innocent looking brown eyes. " Isn't he the guy that's the cause of the beef between you and Nikki?"

" Yeah."

" Oh I just wanted to be clear." He cupped the bottom of Seth's buttcheek with his hand. " So what's the problem?"

" You don't mind?" Seth sounded a bit surprised.

" No. Why would I?" Dean would've shrugged his shoulders if he had been lying down. " I'm sure you guys have things to catch up on."

At that, Seth pouted and pulled away from Dean and backed him in the bed. Dean was stunned for a few seconds. Was Seth really upset that he didn't care if he spent his time with an ex lover?

" Seth?" Dean placed his hand carefully on his shoulder. " Why are you mad at me?"

" You know why." Seth huffed back.

" No not really." Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of Seth's shoulder. " Talk to me."

His thumb rubbed the spot where he kissed him in a circular motion. " If you don't tell me what I did wrong then I can't fix it."

He kissed the spot where Seth's neck joined his shoulder and heard a sharp inhalation from Seth. " Tell me."

Seth shook his head against the pillow. " Let's just forget about it." He said as he gave Dean a weak smile.

* * *

A/N: Dean and Roman keep on hurting each other. How come? And why was Seth upset with Dean?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" Put that back."

" It's just one of them. They'll never miss it."

" Dean. Please just put it back. I don't want to get in trouble."

Dean ignored Seth's pleas and continued to scrimmage around in the cupboard. " Okay, I'll take this one. They have like a dozen more of these."

Dean waved the miniature sized liquor bottle in front of Seth in victory while the brunette groaned. They were in Seth's kitchen and Dean had discovered the cupboard where his parents stored their extremely large stash of airline liquor.

Dean popped the lid of the iced mocha that Seth had gotten him and made a hole in the center of the whipped cream with the straw and started to pour the liquor into the drink.

" This is going to taste so much better Sethie. I really don't know how you can drink these sweet drinks all of the time." He stirred his drink with the straw. " You sure that you don't want any?" He offered Seth the almost empty bottle.

" No." Seth looked offended but Dean merely shrugged his shoulders and poured the remainder into his drink.

He placed the empty bottle on the counter and snapped the lid back on to his cup.

" Okay now let's go out by the pool." He said as he headed to the doorway.

" I can't leave this here!" Seth pointed to the empty bottle. He looked around frantically and then made a dash for a roll of paper towels. He tore off about four of them and wrapped the bottle up carefully in them before pushing it deeply into the garbage can.

" All of that work for such a tiny bottle? Really?"

Seth glared at him. " You don't know my parents."

" True." Dean said thoughtfully. " They really must be a piece of work if they create you."

" Just go to the pool Ambrose!" Seth yelled as he pointed to the doorway.

Dean laughed as he sipped his drink. It did taste a lot better.

* * *

" Why do you have books on the floor?"

" I didn't invite you over for you to critique my interior designing."

" This hardly qualifies as interior designing."

" It has that lived in look that I like." Dean said defensively as he sat on his bed.

Seth just stared at him.

" Stop staring at me with those big eyes." He tossed a playstation controller across the bed. " Pick that up and let's start playing." Dean selected the game on the screen. " This is the second day into Spring Break and I'm spending it with you so be grateful."

" Oh like there throngs of people dying to hang out with you." Seth mocked.

" If people knew how awesome I am they would be." Dean smirked.

Seth sighed as if he was tired of listening to Dean talk about himself.

Dean finally settled on a game mode. " Don't pick Shang Tsung." Dean warned as he selected his character on screen. " I hate his shape shifting ass."

" 'k." Seth replied as he hovered over various characters' pictures. He finally settled on Shang Tsung and smiled as Dean cursed him out.

* * *

They had been play for a few hours and Dean was wondering if he should order Chinese or pizza for lunch when Seth's phone rang. Seth paused the game from his controller and peered curiously at the name on the display.

" Hello?"

Dean couldn't help but to eavesdrop since Seth was sitting right next to him but of course he could only hear one side of the conversation.

" Kinda."

" Maybe later?"

" Okay. Bye."

The call ended and Seth placed the phone next to him on the bed. Dean looked back at the screen and waited for the game to resume but the images remained still. He looked back at Seth who was watching him.

" That was Cena." Seth told him.

" Um, okay." Dean didn't really care about who Seth was talking to.

" He wanted me to come over." Seth continued.

" Are you going? Cause I was about to order some takeout. I need to know if to order for one person or two."

Seth frowned. " I told him that I would see him later."

" Oh." Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. " Well I'll order for two then."

His eyes went back to the screen figuring that the conversation was over but Seth didn't unpause the game. " What gives? Aren't you still playing?"

" Don't you even care?" Seth shouted in exasperation.

" Don't you yell at me!" Dean retorted. " If you want to go and fuck Cena, then go and fuck him. You don't need my permission to do it."

Seth's face was a mixture of anger and hurt with a bit of sadness but Dean didn't understand why.

" Fine." Seth got off the bed and dropped the controller on the bed.

Before Dean could stop him Seth pressed the power button and turned the console off before Dean could save the game.

" What did you do that for?"

Seth just crossed his arms in front of his chest and said nothing.

" What do you want from me Seth?" Dean could not figure out what the hell was going through Seth's mind. " You want me to be jealous of you and Cena? Why? We aren't dating. You aren't my boyfriend."

" But we've spent the whole weekend together." Seth replied. " And yesterday and now today."

" So?" Dean shrugged as if he didn't see the big deal. But when he saw how hurt Seth looked by his response he couldn't help that pang of regret that he felt for being so callous.

Seth grabbed his phone from off the bed and made for the door. He was already half way down the stairs when Dean decided to go after him. He caught him around his waist just before he reached the front door.

And of course Seth would struggle against him because nothing was ever easy when it came to him. " Sethie come on." He cooed softly against Seth's neck. He kept one arm firmly around Seth's waist while his free hand gently stroked Seth's arm. This worked in calming him down with Dean just murmurring his name over and over against his neck until Seth relaxed completely and was sinking back into him.

He continued to hold Seth in his arms as he rested his chin on his shoulder as he wondered what his life was coming to. Since when did he ever care that he made Seth upset? Infact he used to live for the moments when he managed to get underneath Seth's skin and now he's comforting him? Maybe he was getting soft.

Seth turned around and hugged him tightly which surprised him at first but he hugged him back nonetheless. Seth softly kissed the spot where the corner of his lips met his cheek and his lips remained there for a bit as he was contemplating something but apparently he thought better of it and pulled away. He looked a bit unsure of himself but he reached for the doorknob and opened the door and left before Dean had fully regained his senses.

* * *

" Spill it."

Dean looked at Xavier puzzled. " Spill what?"

" What ever it is that is bugging you." Xavier's shoulders were raised as he gestured with the controller. " The way how you're playing, obviously something's eating at you."

" It's nothing." Dean said trying to brush it off.

" Don't nothing me." Xavier warned. " You're playing like shit so it's obviously something." He arched his left eyebrow. " Is it Seth?"

" Well yeah." Dean was skeptical. " How did you know?"

" Because with you lately it normally is." Xavier stated matter-of-factly.

Dean groaned. " What's wrong with me?"

" Nothing. You're just coming to grips with the fact that you like the guy."

Dean scowled. " I don't like him. If it wasn't for him me and Roman might still be together."

" Oh so is that what you're telling yourself now?" Xavier's eyebrow went even higher.

" It's the truth." Dean explained. " He's an annoying brat."

" An annoying brat that you've been spending practically every single day with." Xavier pointed out with a smirk.

" Yeah well I ..." Dean stopped. He really didn't have a good excuse for why he was spending so much time with Seth.

Dean rolled his eyes at Xavier who at his point if he raised his eyebrow any higher it would touch his hairline. " Stop it."

" It's honestly quite amazing." Xavier placed the controller on his lap as he crossed his legs on the bed. " How can you be crushing on the very guy that you hated just a few weeks ago?"

" First of all," Dean raised his index finger. " We have not established that this is a crush. Secondly it might just be a fleeting interest like an overnight cold. Thirdly ..."

" You're in denial." Xavier finished off for him. He looked thoroughly amused at Dean's misery.

Dean scowled and Xavier laughed.

" He got mad when I told him that he could go and fuck Cena and that I didn't care." Dean blurted out of nowhere.

" Whoa." Xavier chuckled. " You told him to go fuck Cena and he got mad?"

" Yeah." Dean had a feeling that he was missing something.

" Well he obviously likes you."

" Really?" Dean scrunched up his nose as if that thought hadn't occurred to him. " But he says that I'm dusty."

" Well I guess he doesn't mind getting dirty." Xavier laughed.

" You make terrible jokes. You know that?"

Xavier laughed again.

* * *

The following day Dean decided to take a page out of Seth's book as he called him.

" Hello?" Seth answered.

" Come over."

Seth didn't answer.

" Stop being a brat and come over. You know that you want to." Dean ended the call. Maybe it might work.

Half an hour later when his confidence in his technique had almost depleted there was persistent doorbell ringing at his door. He knew that Seth was being annoying on purpose by keeping his finger down on the bell.

" Cut that out." Dean said as he opened the door.

Seth just smiled innocently at him as he stepped inside .

" You're really annoying, you know that?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

Seth just smiled at him and took his hand and led Dean up the stairs to his room.

He sat on the bed and watched as Dean turned the gaming console on and turned on the television.

" Which game do you want to play?"

" I don't want to play any games."

Well he wasn't expecting that. " So what do you want to do instead?"

Seth pushed Dean down on the bed by his shoulders and then draped his body across him.

He then pulled at the tank top that Dean was wearing so he took the hint and pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. Kisses were then dotted across his chest as Seth climbed on top of him.

" You wanna fuck?"

Seth didn't reply but swirled his tongue around Dean's right nipple.

" Cena didn't satisfy you enough?"

He knew that he shouldn't have gone there but he did. Seth's features darkened.

" I didn't see him." He said quietly.

" How come?"

Seth shrugged. " I just didn't feel like it."

Dean sat up so that Seth slid down a bit to straddle his lap. " How did you two manage to hook up in the first place? I've always wondered about that."

Seth sighed as if he didn't want to talk about it but he decided to appease him anyway. " Well as you know I joined the football team in my junior year when he was the captain."

Seth was looking down at the bed, so Dean tilted his chin up with his index finger so that he could see his face. Seth's brown eyes regarded him with a faint curiousity as the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips and Dean found himself watching the movement.

" I was in the showers and I felt someone watching me. I turned around and it was him. The first time I caught him looking he quickly turned and walked away and I didn't think anything of it." Dean's fingers had wandered to the hem of Seth's t-shirt and was tugging on it. Seth took the shirt off and it joined Dean's on the floor. Dean's fingers traced the outline of the muscles on Seth's body as he continued his story.

" The second time I caught him I asked him if he saw something that he liked. I was only joking but he got really angry and walked off. The third time, I was held back after practice because the coach wanted to talk to me so I thought that I was alone after I had showered and had started to get dressed. But as soon as I put my pants on I was pressed up against the wall and some guy's dick was pressing against my ass and it turned out to be Cena's. He said how he doesn't normally go for guys but I had the best ass that he'd ever seen. So I managed to turn around to face him and he kissed me and well it went from there."

" You fucked him in the lockerroom?" Dean asked as he tweaked Seth's nipple between this thumb and index finger.

" The lockerroom. His car. My car. His house. My house." Seth listed off. " Practically anywhere that we could."

" Must have been some good sex." Dean said as he planted a hot opened mouth kiss against Seth's neck.

A short high pitched noise came from Seth. " I've had better."

Dean lifted his head up to look at him. " Really?"

Seth leaned and nipped Dean's bottom lip with his teeth. " Really."

The air was thick between them and Dean could feel Seth's hand in his hair slowly pushing him in. His hand came up to cup Seth's jaw as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Seth's. It was a closed mouth kiss. A peck really. Seth returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Seth's lips parted slightly so that he could feel dampness between his lips as he kissed him again and he returned it. Their kiss progressed surprisingly slowly until Seth's tongue lightly licked Dean's bottom lip and he parted his mouth even wider so that they could explore each other's mouths.

Kissing Seth felt so damn good. He was a good kisser even though Dean would probably never admit it to him. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was how it was when Seth had kissed Roman. He knew what it was like to kiss Roman and now Seth and now his mind couldn't help but to think how great it probably was for them to kiss each other.

Dean pulled away sharply.

" What's wrong?" Seth was obviously at a lost. His usually thin lips were red and swollen making him even more desirable than usual.

Dean shook his head. " Nothing." He had to get his mind right. Him and Roman were over. It didn't matter that he still wanted him and he tried not to think about him so that he wouldn't miss him. He did and his betrayl still hurt.

" Dean. Come on. Talk to me." Seth cupped his face with both of his hands.

His blue eyes flicked up to meet Seth's worried brown ones. " I'm sorry. It's just that kissing you made me think of you and Roman kissing and I guess I'm not over it."

Seth immediately looked remourseful. " I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I just wanted to kiss you and I didn't really think it out."

Dean allowed his thumb to trace Seth's lips before kissing him softly. " This whole thing is so messed up."

Seth laughed softly. " You're telling me."

" I guess I'm not so dusty after all."

Seth actually blushed as he tried to bury his head in the crook of Dean's neck. " Shut up."

" Shut them up for me."

The invitation was extended. Seth raised his head and he was a bit surprised but nonetheless he kissed him once more.

When the rest of their clothes had been discarded and Dean was deep inside of Seth, his hips stilled as he paused to kiss him deeply. A kiss that was returned with just as much passion as Seth's fingernails dugged into his back.

It wasn't much longer until they both came and laid in a messy, tangled embrace on Dean's bed. Seth's head was resting on his chest. He reached for Dean's left hand with his right and laced their fingers together and Dean wondered where all of this was heading.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all of your support and for leaving such wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate it.

Yes this is an ambrolleigns story. We're going to get there. We just have to establish the three parts before we bring them together as a whole.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The basketball hit the court with a solid bounce and Dean caught it deftly as he ran to do a lay up. The ball swished through the net and he ran after it. He caught it before it got too far and started dribbling the ball. It felt as if he hadn't played ball in a minute. Life seemed to have gotten so hectic. First with dating Roman, school then the breakup and now Seth. It seemed as if he hadn't had a moment to himself all year.

It was Friday, the last day of Spring Break and Seth said that he had some errands to run, whatever those maybe. So he took the opportunity to get back on the court. He wasn't bad at it. Maybe if he had taken it more seriously he could've made the team but Dean wasn't one for team sports anyway.

He turned around and made his way back up to the hoop to score another basket. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat as he made shot after shot . It felt invigorating to be doing this again. Maybe he should make some time a couple of days a week to do this.

Eventually his arms got tired and he decided to call it quits. He used the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. When he brought it back down his breath caught in his throat. Roman was standing no more than a few feet in front of him. Hands pushed into his pants pocket, watching him.

Dean quite forgot that he was holding his shirt in his hand as he stared back at Roman. He hadn't spoken to him since they had decided to end it in the bathroom.

" Hi." Roman finally said breaking the tension.

" Hi." The words squeaked out on a voice unlike his own. He swallowed hard and release his shirt. He tried to act normal and prop the basketball on his hip but he felt awkward doing something as simple as that.

" So how's it going?" Roman asked as he walked closer to him.

" Good. Everything's going good." Dean didn't know when he became such a marble mouth. All Roman was doing was talking to him and his brain was mush. It was unfair the effect that Roman had on him while he remained seemingly cool and collected while talking to him.

" Yeah you looked pretty good on the court." Roman stopped right in front of him. He didn't hide the fact that his eyes were roving all over Dean's body and he felt a hot blush creep up his cheeks from this realization.

" You were watching me?"

Roman shrugged. " Only for a few minutes. Was planning on shooting a few hoops myself but you distracted me."

Dean gave a short, nervous laugh. " You know, we called it quits. Stop flirting with me."

Roman smirked. " It isn't flirting if it's the truth."

He was too smooth. Dean did know how to respond so he just looked down at his shoes.

He nearly jumped when the back of Roman's hand softly caressed his face. He looked up at my startled but Roman just caressed his cheek in response. He had to be a real idiot to believe that him and Roman could end things between them so easily.

" You know, there's a bonfire at the beach tomorrow night." Roman spoke softly as he touched him. " You should come."

A bonfire. At the beach. With Roman. He could not pass up the opportunity. " Sure. What time?"

" Eight." Roman replied as pulled his hand away and took a couple steps back much to Dean's disappointment.

" Okay. I'll be there." Dean replied before walking away. He had to get far away from Roman before his body made him do something that he would regret.

* * *

" I got something to show you." Seth laced his fingers with Dean's as he led him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

" Does it have something to do with all of the errands that you were running earlier?"

Seth didn't respond but just shot him a smile full of mischief which did nothing to put Dean at ease.

They entered Seth's bedroom and he handed Dean a large shopping bag with a department store's name on it.

Dean peered in curiously. " Clothes?"

" Yeah. I got you a couple of pieces." Seth beemed. He sat crossed legged as Dean pulled the items out.

Dean was holding a t-shirt in his hand and was examining it.

" Put it on." Seth urged. So Dean took off the shirt that he was wearing and tried on Seth's. He found that it was a bit tight and he had a bit of a struggle pulling it down his torso. When he finally got the hem down, Seth raised up on his knees and smoothed out any creases with his hands.

" Perfect." Seth smiled.

" I think you got it a couple of sizes too small." Dean was looking at himself in Seth's full length mirror. Even though he had little chest definition, the shirt clung to him so tightly that it made it look as if he did.

" No it looks great on you." Seth eased up behind him on the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. " Your waist is so tiny."

Dean started to pull his hands away but Seth held firm.

" No that's a good thing. Lots of guys would kill for your body shape." Seth kissed his jaw. " Plus these shirts don't have any holes in them."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around and Seth let go of him. Dean rummaged through the bag pushing aside some more shirts and pulling out a pair of jeans. They were a faded stonewashed type. Not bad.

He was bit wary as he pulled them on but he was surprised that they weren't tight fitting like the shirt. They were relaxed fit just how he liked them. But to his surprise when he looked down he could see the skin on his knees. " Are these holes?"

" Yeah. They're distressed jeans. That's the style." Seth told him.

" So it's a problem when I have holes in my shirts but holes in my jeans are perfectly acceptable?" Dean looked skeptical.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. " Just look in the mirror."

Dean turned around and he had to admit that he was surprised by his reflection. The tight fitting shirt and relaxed jeans paired well together. Plus the holes in the knees made it still him but he just looked like a more polished version. " Not bad." He nodded approvingly as he turned slowly to check himself out.

" Your butt looks amazing." Seth slid back up to him. " Which is a feat since you don't have any."

" I have one." Dean replied defensively.

" In the sense that everyone has a butt, then yes I would agree with you." Seth casually wrapped his arms Dean's neck as he leaned into him.

" Shut up." Dean mumbled just before he kissed him. A slow deep kiss that silenced both of them. He pulled away slightly, " Thank you." He kissed Seth once more and felt himself being pulled down on top of him. Seth wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and bucked his hips up against his own.

" You wanna fuck already?" Dean teased as he kissed Seth's cheek.

" I'm always ready." Seth responded.

Dean's fingers curled underneath the waistband of Seth's pants as he chuckled as he lightly nipped Seth's earlobe.

* * *

An hour later they were both naked in bed relaxing in the post coital bliss. Seth was clinging to him with his head on his chest and his leg between Dean's thighs. His arm laid protectively over Dean's waist.

Dean's right arm rested against Seth's back as he kissed his forehead. " I saw Roman today." He felt Seth's body tensing at the words as he lifted his head up to face him.

" What happened?" He could see some lines of worry etched across Seth's face.

" It was at the basketball court. Nothing much really." He tried to block out the butterflies he felt when he saw him and how it got even worse when he touched him. " He invited me to a bonfire at the beach tomorrow night."

Seth looked a bit scared Dean thought as a he tucked a wavy dark brown lock behind his ear. " You okay?"

Seth nodded and tried to smile but he could tell that he didn't mean it. " Yeah. I'm fine." His fingertips drummed lightly against Dean's chest. " So are you going?"

" I'm not sure." Dean responded truthfully. He leaned in and pecked Seth's lips. " You want to come?"

Seth was surprised by Dean's invitation. " Are you sure? I wasn't invited." Seth looked down at his bedsheets and his fingers became occupied with a loose thread that he found. " I don't think that they want me around."

" But I do." Dean grabbed Seth's hand from the thread and held it firmly in his grasp. He was even surprising his ownself at this point. He knew that Roman only wanted him there for a chance at rekindling their relationship and to be honest he wanted that as well. He was certain that he was still in love with the guy even though he had never told him. But a part of him just couldn't cut Seth out and treat him so cold. He really wasn't that bad as he had initially thought. Selfish for sure but he could tell that Seth did care about him even though he would probably never admit it. " I want you to come."

The relief that swept over Seth's features made Dean feel terrible on the inside as it finally dawned on him that maybe Seth was hurting on the inside too. Seth tenderly kissed him and Dean could feel his gratitude. " Okay. I'll come."

* * *

Dean pulled at the sleeves on his leather jacket as he made his way to the bonfire. It was dark and Seth was walking quietly next to him. They were almost at the clearing when Seth tugged on his hand.

" What's wrong?" Even though they were standing underneath the shaded darkness of the coconut trees he could see the fear on Seth's face.

" I don't think that I should have come." Seth shook his head. " Nobody likes me here." He admitted quietly.

" That's not true." He gently cupped Seth's face and tilted it upwards. " I like you." That was hard enough to admit but at least it was true. Seth smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Now he was smiling too. He felt stupid but in a good way. " It's going to be fine."

Seth just nodded and followed him through the trees and on to the sand.

There was a large bonfire going and Dean could see that almost everyone was here. The guys from the football team and other sports. Xavier, Kofi and Big E with Kevin Owens. Daniel and Brie. Nikki was there and so was Roman. He was standing next to the drinks table holding a plastic cup in his hand. A white polo shirt and dark jeans had never looked so good Dean thought. Everything Roman did was just so effortless on his part and Dean couldn't help but to be a bit envious at times. Roman could have anyone that he wanted but he wanted him and so help him if that didn't boost his ego a bit.

" Fuck."

Dean forgot about Roman when he heard Seth. He followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking at Randy and Cena who were talking and looking at Seth and smirking. Just from the way how they were eyeballing him with such a predator gaze made him want to go over there and punch both of them.

" I really shouldn't have come to this." Seth muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his ex lovers.

Dean went to say something but before he could he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

" Deano! My man." It was Big E. " Haven't seen you around in a while."

" Just been busy I guess." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

" So I see." Big E's attention was fully on Seth with his smile firmly on his face. " So what's the deal with you and Scrappy over here?"

Seth rolled his eyes and started to pout.

" We, uh, made up." Dean confessed.

" Really?" Big E looked surprised at the news. " Even after he got you suspended from school and all of that?"

Dean realized how it must have looked after Big E went to bat for him and protected him in the school hallways. He must be looking pretty dumb right now in Big E's eyes.

" Yeah. We worked things out between us."

" I see." Big E raised his eyebrows as if he was impressed. " Well I guess you're a bigger man than me."

Dean laughed nervously. He didn't think that he was a more forgiving person than Big E. It was probably due to the fact that he was fucking Seth regularly now that he could let go of that incident.

" Well I hope that you cats enjoy yourselves. The drinks table is over there." He pointed to the northern end of the beach. " And the food table is over there." He pointed to the southern end. " See you guys around."

Dean watched him go and Seth kicked the sand with his shoe.

He could feel eyes on him and before he turned around he knew who it was. Roman's gaze on him was intense and he felt compelled to go over to him.

" You don't mind if I talk to Roman for a few minutes do you?" He asked Seth.

Seth shooked his head. " It's fine." He looked up and down the beach. " I'll be okay."

" Are you sure?"

Seth rolled his eyes. " God. Just go."

Taking Seth at his word Dean headed off towards his goal. He seemed as if he was entranced by Roman's gaze the way how his body moved across the sand as if it were being compelled by some outside force.

" Hi."

" Hi." Roman threw his empty cup into the nearby garbage bag. " Didn't think that you would've brought a date."

" Well I wouldn't exactly call Seth a date."

" Then what exactly would you call him?" Roman's expression was serious. " You two seem to have gotten rather close."

Dean was surprised by this line of questioning. " It's kinda complicated."

Roman frowned turning away from Dean and towards the sea. " So basically you guys are still fucking."

" So what if we are? You and I aren't dating." Dean said defensively.

" I just don't understand it Dean. You used to hate him. I had to pull you away from fighting him and now you seem to have forgotten all of that since he spread his legs for you." He retorted.

" Is this why you wanted me to come here? For you to grill me about Seth?" Dean was pissed off.

" No! I wanted to see if we could make it work a second time." Roman shook his head. " I miss you." His attention was back on Dean. His brown eyes full of remourse. " I thought that you would miss me too but I see that I've been replaced."

" Seth could never replace you." Dean assured him. " It's just that it's a different dynamic from what you and I had."

" So it's better?" Roman's voice wavered.

" No not better just different." Dean knew that he was doing a poor job explaining how he felt.

He grabbed Roman's arms not caring who was watching them. " Do you really hate him? You guys were best friends."

Roman squeezed his eyes shut. " I can't answer that." Dean leaned his forehead against Roman's. He opened his eyes to stare right into Dean's baby blues. " I can't be this close to you either."

Dean nervously bit his bottom lip. Regretting the action almost immediately. Because now Roman's eyes were trained on his lips and the urge to kiss him was strong.

However it appeared that Roman was the stronger willed out of the two of them and opted to plant a kiss on Dean's forehead instead before stepping away.

A sharp sea breeze whipped between them and Dean wondered if this was a good time to tell Roman how he felt about him.

" Maybe we should give it another try." Dean said slowly. Roman perked up. " I mean I do still want you. No one can replace that."

" But what about Seth?" Roman interjected. " Can you honestly say that you can give him up?"

Dean found himself unable to give a quick answer.

Roman shook his head. " You have feelings for him Dean. Even if you can't admit it to yourself I can see that you do."

His throat felt dry at Roman's words. Maybe there was some truth there that he was unwilling to face head on. But there was another nagging, persistent thought taking ahold of his mind.

" Can you admit that you have feelings for him too?"

Roman's mouth dropped opened. Flabbergasted. He wanted to speak. His mouth tried to form the words but his voice would not rise to the occasion.

" That's what I thought." Dean turned and walked away. Great. Now both of them had feelings for Seth. He knew that Roman still carried a torch for him even though he tried to convince himself that he was over him. You just don't accidentally kiss your best friend twice.

Dean's eyes roamed the beach for the man of the hour. Seth Rollins. He finally spotted him further down the beach away from the crowd. He was being hustled between Randy and John and from the expression on his face he looked quite upset. He broke into a jog to catch up with them, hoping that nothing serious happened before he got there.

* * *

" Aww c'mon Seth. Think about it." Randy cooed. " You get both me and John at the same time. That has to be a fantasy for a nasty little slut like you."

" Just leave me alone!" Seth yelled. He tried to walk around them but John blocked his path.

" Why are you running Seth?" John asked mockingly. " You turned me down already this week and that really hurt my feelings."

" Good." Seth replied. " Now get out of my way."

" He turned down sex?" Randy fake gasped. " Were you sick?"

" Fuck you!"

Randy laughed. He tapped John on his chest. " You know I like it when he does that thing with his tongue when he's sucking your dick."

John grinned. " You mean that thing that he does before or after he swallows?"

" Before." Randy smiled lecherously at him. " Come on Seth. Let's go behind this rock here and blow both of us for old times sake."

" Are you out of your fucking mind?" Seth asked as they closed in around him. " I'm not doing anything with either of you."

Seth tried to push past them but John pushed him back. It was only then that he really started to fear for his safety. He used to think that John and Randy really cared about him, especially Randy. But hearing them discuss him as nothing more than a common whore, really knocked the truth into him.

" He's finally shut that mouth of his." Randy observed.

Cena pressed his thumb to Seth's lips. " It's such a pretty mouth though."

Seth knocked away his hand. They were all around the same height but both Randy and John were bigger than him in size. " Guys just knock it off and leave me alone."

Randy pushed Seth behind the rock. He stumbled and hit his back. John loomed above him while Randy was already undoing his belt buckle. He couldn't believe that they would do this to him. Seth squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears prickling his lashline.

" Aww, we made him cry." John commented and then he and Randy shared a cruel laugh.

Randy's hand was on his pants zip as he stood in front of Seth. " I'm about to give him something that will really make him cry."

" Seth!"

" Seth!"

" Who the fuck is that?" Cena asked.

Rand peered over the rock. " Fuck. It's that Ambrose kid." He zipped his pants back up.

Seth was never so happy to hear Dean's voice in his life.

" Seth!"

Dean sounded as if he was right behind the rock now.

" Move out of the way." Dean commanded. He had seen when Randy had pushed Seth behind the rock and he began to run at full speed hoping to get there in time. Seth was cowering against the rock and looked every bit scared. He wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder and guided him out from behind the rock. " Come on." He said gently and Seth timidly placed an arm around Dean's waist as he led him away from Randy and John.

" Party pooper!" Randy yelled after them.

Seth clung tightly to him and Dean was in half a mind to go back and clock Randy in the mouth but Seth needed him more right now. He led them back to Seth's car figuring that they both had enough of the bonfire for one night.

He leaned Seth against the passenger side of the car but he still held him around the waist. " Are you okay?"

Seth nodded. His eyes were still wet with tears.

" It's going to be all right." He said trying to comfort him. " I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Seth hugged him tightly and Dean held him as long as he wanted. So yeah, Roman was right. He had feelings for Seth. He shuddered to think what would have happened to Seth he hadn't noticed what Randy and John were doing to him down the beach.

Eventually Seth got in the passenger side of the car as he gave Dean his car keys. It was the first time that he had ever driven a luxury car but he couldn't even think to relish in that given the circumstances. He took Seth to his house instead of his mansion. He didn't think that Seth should be all alone in that big house at a time like this.

They went into his bedroom and Seth allowed Dean to undress him down to his boxers and then Dean stripped down to his as well and got into bed. Seth laid firmly against him as he stared off into the darkness. Dean held on to him to let him know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Hours passed as they laid in silence. Dean was certain that it was early in the morning when Seth finally lifted up his head and kissed him on the lips. He returned the simple kiss, relishing the feel of Seth against him even more. Seth laid his head down on the pillow next to him and soon drifted off to sleep. Dean watched him sleep for a while before his eyes drifted shut as well.

* * *

A/N: To the guest reviewer who keeps on saying to upload two chapters at a time. It does not work like that. Chapters do not fall out of the sky. It may only take you ten minutes to read it but it takes us writers several hours through out the week to write it. Plus most of us have full time jobs and other commitments.

To the reviewer who keeps on complaining about not understanding the story. There's an unfollow button. Use it. No one is forcing you to read it. No I'm not going to change my story to please you. Get over it.

To the vast majority of my reviewers: thank you! Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. Thank you for being intelligent and leaving thoughtful comments. And yes the story is named Dumb Jocks on purpose. Because lord knows that none of these characters are emotionally intelligent.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When Dean woke up the following morning, the first thing that he did was to roll over to see if Seth was still there. He was. Fast asleep with his face buried into the pillow. He guessed that sometime during the night he had come to accept his feelings for him. He still didn't understand how it happened but it did. Seth had a piece of him just like Roman did.

He carefully got out of bed so that he wouldn't disturb Seth and headed downstairs. In the kitchen he found his mother sitting at the breakfast bar drinking her morning coffee. However the expression on her face read that she wasn't pleased with him at the moment.

" Sit." She commanded before he had a chance to speak.

Dean did as he was told wondering what he had done this time.

" I know that I'm pretty lax about the rules around here but why is there another boy sleeping in your bed?" Dean opened his mouth to speak but she raised a finger to silence him. " And why is it the same Seth kid that got you suspended?"

Dean swallowed hard. He could admit that he had messed up. He should have given his mother a heads up last night after he had come home.

" I'm sorry. I should have checked with you." He gave her the most sincerest look that he could muster with usually worked but not this time. " You know that Seth and I have been hanging out a lot recently."

" Which I still don't understand." His mom interjected.

Dean gave a half hearted laugh. " I barely do myself." He shook his head and continued. " Anyway, last night at the bonfire these two guys that Seth used to date had him cornered and they were going to force him to do stuff." He saw his mother's expression completely changed to one of concern. " I got there in time to get him away from them. But he was crying and shit..." Dean paused when he realized that he had sworn in front of his mom. " Sorry." She just nodded to let him know that it was okay. " Nobody's home at his place and I didn't want him to spend the night alone so I brought him here."

" Wow." His mom tapped the side of her coffee mug with her fingernails. " Okay, this time I'll make an exception. But no more sleepovers." She warned him.

" Yes mam." Dean smiled and his mom ruffled his hair. He had learned over the years that as long as he was truthful with his mom that she would support him more often than not.

She went over to the cupboard and pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove. Then she went to the fridge and took out the carton of eggs. " I'm going to make some breakfast for you boys." She said as she got a mixing bowl.

Dean went around the bar and hugged his mom from behind. He was just grateful that she wasn't giving him a hard time about Seth." Thank you."

She patted his hand. " You must really like him."

Dean felt himself blushing. " I guess I do."

" So no more you and Roman?" She asked as she cracked the eggs into the mixing bowl.

" I wouldn't say that." He rested his chin on top of his mom's shoulder. " We're just in a weird place right now."

" Sounds complicated." She surmised.

" It is."

" Well go and wake up Seth so that he can get ready for breakfast."

" Thanks ma." He kissed her on the cheek and went back up to his room to check on Seth.

When he entered the room it seemed as if Seth had just woken up. He was sitting up in the bed looking a bit disoriented. Dean sat on the bed next to him, sliding his arm gently around Seth's waist. A faint trail of a new beard dotted his jawline and somehow it made him even more beautiful.

" Hi."

Seth stared at him all wide eyed and innocent in response. Dean leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Seth's. He couldn't help it really.

" My mom is making us breakfast." He waited for Seth to say something but he just continued to stare. " The bathroom's at the bottom of the hall if you want to use it."

Still no response.

He gently stroked Seth's cheek with the back of his hand. " What's wrong Sethie?"

Seth just shook his head but his facial expression softened as his eyes dropped to Dean's lips before flickering back up to his face. Dean took the hint and softly kissed Seth again. This time getting soft little pecks in return.

Dean sighed as he broke away and kissed Seth's bare shoulder. " C'mon. Let's get ready and go down to breakfast."

Seth grabbed his t-shirt from off the floor as he followed Dean out of the bedroom. They stopped briefly in the bathroom for Seth to splash some water on his face. He pulled on his shirt and they headed downstairs.

They seemed to be just in time as his mom was now plating the scrambled eggs next to some bacon on two plates.

" Good morning Seth." She greeted him as Seth warily sat on the stool next to Dean.

" Good morning." Seth replied although he clearly seemed a bit nervous meeting Dean's mother for the first time like this.

" Had a good night's sleep?" She asked as she plucked a couple slices of toast out of the toaster.

" Yes I did."

She observed quietly how nervous and unsure of himself Seth seemed. He didn't seem the type to cause the sort of trouble that he had her son. From the corner of her eye she saw Dean giving Seth's hand a reassuring squeeze and Seth relaxing a bit. Dean was clearly smitten with him. The way how Seth's body leaned towards Dean suggested that he found being next to Dean comforting.

She placed the full plates in front of the boys and poured herself a new cup of coffee. " I'll take this in the living room. You boys eat. If you want any else Seth, Dean will get it for you."

" Thank you." Seth said as he picked up a piece of toast and loaded scrambled eggs on it.

" It isn't gluten free." She overheard Dean say to him.

" I don't care." Was the response.

She glanced back to see Dean looking extra concerned at Seth's response.

* * *

" Are you sure that need to go?"

They were outside by the curb next to Seth's car. Seth was leaning against the driver's side.

" Yeah. I got some stuff to do."

Dean didn't believe him. Seth just didn't seem his usual spunky self from last night. He swore that he would punch Randy's and John's lights out for scaring Seth like that.

He clasped both of Seth's hands in his and leaned against him. He pressed his lips softly into Seth's. " Call me later if you want to hang out or something."

Seth managed to give a slight smile. " Okay."

Dean ran his thumbs along the edge of Seth's hands before letting go. He took a couple of steps back as he watched Seth getting into the car.

As Seth drove off, Dean looked around, half expecting Xavier to be grinning at him over the wall. But he wasn't there. He had just kissed Seth in public but apparently no one was around to witness it on this sleepy Sunday morning.

However, he nearly crashed into his mother when he opened the front door.

" Mom! Were you spying on me?"

She just smirked as her blue eyes twinkled. " I was just watching you and your boyfriend. So adorable."

" He isn't my ..." Dean started. He stopped when his mother gave him an incredulous look. " Okay, he might be."

" Is he going to be okay? He seems a bit sad."

" I hope so." Dean started to feel a bit fidgety and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. " They really scared him."

" I'm sure you can make him feel better." She winked at him and patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Dean was confused. " Mom, what do you mean by that? Mom!"

* * *

Lunch time on Monday Dean sat underneath his usual tree with his lunchbag in hand but he hadn't eaten yet. He was worried about Seth. He hadn't called him yesterday after went home and he hadn't heard from him today either. He wondered if he had even come to school today. He took his phone out of his pocket and contemplated if he should call him when he heard the familiar sound of sneakers crunching against dry dirt and saw Seth standing next to him. He dropped his bag on the ground and then sat next to Dean.

" Are you okay?" He didn't see a food container or at least a Starbucks drink.

Seth nodded. " I'm fine."

He certainly didn't look fine. But he wasn't sure how to go about asking Seth what was bothering when he had a good idea what it was. The problem that he was having was that he didn't know how to fix it.

He placed his arm around Seth's shoulders and Seth rested his head on his.

" You wanna watch some anime? I downloaded a couple of episodes of the one that you like."

Seth just shook his head against Dean's shoulder and remained quiet.

Dean was at his wits end. He didn't know what else to do but he knew that he had to do something about it.

* * *

He had five minutes to get to his last class of the day. It was down at the other end of the block but he was standing next to the doorway of another class waiting for what he hoped to be the solution to Seth's problem.

When he walked out their eyes immediately locked and Dean gestured with head for him to follow him a little way away from the crowd.

Dean leaned against a wall as the other guy waited on him to speak. " Ro, I need to ask you a favour."

Roman's forehead creased slightly as he furrowed his brows. " What do you need?"

" It isn't for me." He inhaled sharply. " It's for Seth."

Surprise quickly spread across Roman's face. " Seth?"

Dean nodded. " Yeah. I know that you guys aren't exactly friends anymore but you need to get over it. Seth needs you."

Roman was visibly taken back by Dean's words. " Get over it?"

Dean glanced at his cellphone. He had two minutes to get to class. " Yes. Look something happened to him at the bonfire. It involved Randy and Cena and it has him pretty shook. He's just not himself anymore."

" What did they do to him?" Dean could see some concern on Roman's face. He knew that Ro still cared about Seth even though he didn't want to show it.

Dean shook his head. " It's better if it came from him. I can't fix him. He needs you." Dean started backing away. " I have to get to class. Just talk to him. Please." Dean gave him one last pleading look before jogging down the hallway.

* * *

Roman observed Randy and Seth at practice later that evening. Seth was unusually quiet and kept to himself while Randy seemed to think that he was a one man show and was laughing obnoxiously and occassionally throwing a smirk in Seth's direction. Then during a play Randy needlessly tackled Seth to the ground and then he jumped up grinning while Seth seemed to be in a bit of a daze. However Road Dogg yelled at Seth and he got up and brushed his pants off. The Seth that Roman knew would have instantly called Randy out for the unfair play so this complicit, meek approach was throwing Roman for a loop. He wondered what Randy and John had done to Seth. Even though he didn't forgive him for what he did to him and Dean, he still couldn't completely cut him out of his life.

After practice, Roman kept a careful eye on the lockerroom door so that he could catch when Seth left. However he didn't see him as the lockerroom grew emptier and emptier until it was just him sitting on the bench. He picked his bag and went to the rows behind hoping that he would find him like he did a couple of months ago. Sure enough, Seth was still there dressed in his regular clothes. His forearm was resting against the locker and his head was rest on that.

He placed his bag down the bench and made his way over to him. His hand carefully resting on Seth's waist but the smaller man flinched as soon as he touched him. Seth's eyes were wide with fright as he turned around to confront him. Only relaxing a bit when he saw who it was.

" Oh it's you."

" Yeah it's me. Why are you so jumpy?"

Seth shook his head. " No just deep in thought, that's all."

" Are you okay?"

Seth instantly became wary again. " Since when do you care?"

He knew this Seth. He was about to go back into his shell and if he did he wouldn't be able to get him to open up. " I suppose I deserve that." He said slowly. " But I didn't destroy our friendship by myself."

Seth pursed his lips and moved from in front of him to reach for his bag. " Are you here to tell me what I terrible person I am and how much pain I've caused you? Because trust me, I got the message loud and clear." Seth picked up his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder.

" Seth." Roman reached out and placed his hand on Seth's shoulder to stop him from leaving. " I know that we can't just go back to being best friends but it doesn't mean that I hate you."

Seth kept his back to him. " Really? Because it seemed as if you did the last time that we talked."

" That isn't all on me." Roman stated.

A tense silence fell between them.

He heard a sharp inhale of breath from Seth as he glanced up to the ceiling before hanging his head in shame. " Yeah I was wrong for what I did to you and Dean. Is that what you wanted to hear? I admit it. I was wrong." He glanced over his shoulder. " I'm sorry."

Roman worried the inside of his bottom lip slightly with his teeth as he thought about Seth's apology. He really didn't want to hash all of this out now as his intention was to talk about Randy and John but he guessed that it was really inevitable any way.

" I'm sorry too."

Seth just glanced at him with an unreadable expression and then shrugged Roman's hand off his shoulder. " I have to go."

" Seth wait!" Roman grabbed his bag and jogged up to Seth before he left the lockerroom. " I wanted to talk to you about something."

Seth slowly turned and waited for him to speak.

" What happened at the beach with you and Randy and John?"

Seth's eyes opened wide in shock. " How do you know about that?" He demanded.

" I really don't know anything." Roman hoped that he wouldn't get Dean in trouble with what he had to say next. " Dean told me that something happened with you guys. He didn't say what but that you weren't being yourself. And it's true. Something was bugging you at practice today. I could tell."

" So you're only checking up on me because Dean asked you to? Not that you actually care." Seth sneered.

" Would you cut the attitue? You know damn well if I didn't care about you I would've told Dean not to bother me about it. But he's concerned about you and quite frankly so am I." Roman didn't raise his voice often but when he did people took notice. Even Seth.

The defiance in Seth's demeanour faded and he just brushed him off. " I'm fine."

" No you're not."

Seth's mouth twisted into a tight line. " It's my own problems okay? I'm going to deal with it."

" Seth, I can see that it's eating at you. C'mon you used to tell me everything. What did Randy and John do? Did they hurt you?"

Seth shook his head. " I don't want to talk about it." He took a couple of steps back. His voice waivering as he spoke. " Just stop pushing okay? Just let me deal with this on my own."

" Seth please..." Roman began.

" No Ro." Seth cut him off. " What happened at the beach was my fault and I just have to deal with it okay. So just leave it alone." Seth then quickly walked through the door before Roman could stop him again.

* * *

Dean had stopped at the basketball court on his way home from school. He didn't shoot any hoops but instead sat on a bench and did a lot of thinking. Mainly hoping that Roman could get through to Seth.

He had probably spent a couple of hours there before he headed home. As he reached his house, he saw that Xavier was sitting on the front steps, waiting on him. He wondered if he wanted to play a game or something although Xavier usually didn't come over this early.

" Hi." He said as he approached him.

Xavier had a rather somber expression on his face. " Hi."

" Is something the matter?" Dean asked as he pulled his house key out of his pocket.

Xavier got up and pulled his cellphone out of his backpocket. " I have something to show you."

He tapped the screen a couple of times and then held the phone up to Dean's face. When Dean saw the picture he felt his heart plummeting to his stomach and the blood being drained from his face. It was a picture obviously taken at lunch time of him and Seth from a distance. He had his arm around Seth and Seth's head was on his shoulder. There was no denying that they were a couple.

" Where did you get that?" His voice betraying him by stammering over the words.

Xavier gave him a pitying look. " It came from an anonymous number. It was sent to everyone about an hour ago."

Dean swallowed hard around the rising lump in his throat. He knew what Xavier was going to say next but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

" The entire school now knows about you and Seth."

* * *

A/N: Seth blames himself for the incident at the beach and now their relationship has been exposed …...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dean laid in bed unmoving as he stared up at the ceiling. Everyone knew about him and Seth. Their sanctuary had been invaded and now there was nowhere to hide. As soon as Xavier had shown him the picture he had wanted to call Seth but he couldn't. He felt as if he had betrayed Seth's trust somehow. That this was his fault. Him and Roman had always kept things discreet between them in public but with Seth he did none of that. He openly held Seth against him underneath that tree knowing full well that despite all of Seth's bravado that he would cuddle up against him as if Dean's body was his own personal territorry.

His cellphone laid next to him on the bed but he didn't know if he should call Seth or not. On one hand he wanted to check on him and make sure that he was okay but on the other not only did he feel guilty but he was also scared of Seth reaction. What if Seth wanted to distance himself from Dean? Push Dean away. He hated to admit it but he couldn't stand it if Seth did that. The little brat had gotten under his skin and somehow Dean preferred to keep him there.

The sharp trill of his ringtone jerked him from his thoughts. He picked up the phone and was surprised to see who was calling him but he already knew the reason.

" Hello?"

" Hi." Only one word was said but Dean could hear the uneasiness in Roman's voice.

" Hi. Let me guess. You're calling about the pic?"

He heard a small sigh followed by a verbal confirmation.

" So are you and Seth official now?" Roman was speaking as if he had to force the words out of his mouth and Dean knew that seeing that picture of him and Seth together probably hurt him more than he was trying to let on.

" I don't know." Dean replied truthfully. " I haven't spoken to him since the pic came out."

" You haven't?" Roman sounded clearly surprised. " Why not? You need to go check on him."

" Why? What's the rush?" Dean sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

" Well you know that he blames himself for what happened at the beach right?"

" He does?" Seth had been awfully quiet but Dean didn't know that he had blamed himself for what those two assholes had tried to do to him.

" Yes." Roman replied. " Plus with this pic getting out it might be a bit much for him. I would go over there but I don't think that he wants to see me right now." Roman sighed. " You're all that he's got right now."

There was such heavy weight attached to Roman's words that Dean felt himself shudder a bit as the words sunk in. He was all that Seth had.

" That's not true." Dean said after a moment's silence. " He has you too."

" Always."

* * *

Dean's breathing was shallow as he held the phone up to his ear as it rang. One ring. Two rings. Three. He really hoped that Seth was all right.

" Hello?" Seth's voice sounded muffled.

" Hi Seth? It's me. Are you okay?"

He heard the sound of bed sheets moving and then a sniffle. " Yeah, I'm fine."

" You don't sound fine. Is everything okay?"

Seth sniffled again. " My dad saw the picture of you and me together. Someone sent it to him. He isn't too happy with me right now."

Dean really wanted to punch whoever took the pic in the face for causing this trouble in Seth's life.

" I want to see you."

" You'll see me tomorrow at school. " Seth responded.

" No. I want to see you now." Dean insisted. " Please."

Seth was silent as if he was contemplating something. " I can't drive. I don't want my dad to hear me leave."

" We can meet somewhere." Dean suggested. " What about the park?"

" Okay." Seth said slowly as if he was still uncertain about the entire thing.

" Please Seth. Just come." Dean pleaded.

" Fine. Give me half an hour."

* * *

Night had fallen and Dean sat on top of a picnic table as he waited for Seth to arrive. He was wearing his light weight jeans jacket over a long sleeved shirt and he pulled the jacket tightly around him. For some reason the wind decided to be extra brisk tonight. He hoped that Seth could make it. He had no idea what he was going to say to him or how he was going to fix any of this but he just had this urgent desire to see him.

Finally he saw Seth's silhouette making its way towards him from among the trees. From the faint light casted by the far away lamp post he could see that his head was down. He wore his usual short sleeved, tight fitting t-shirt and skinny jeans with his hair pulled back in a messy bun. However he didn't move with his normal erect and confident demeanour. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes downward cast as if the weight of the world was too much yet never ending.

When Seth reached him he could see the goosebumps on his skin caused by the cold wind. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Seth's shoulders. Seth meekly pulled the jacket in tighter as if he was afraid that Dean was going to change his mind and take the jacket back. Dean felt his heart breaking as he watched him. What could Seth's father have possibly said to break him down like this?

Dean slipped off the table top and straddled one of the benches attached to the side of the table. He planted one leg firmly on either side of the bench. He then gently tugged on Seth's hand who got the hint and sat between Dean's legs and leaned back against him. Immediately Dean locked his arms around Seth's waist and kissed his forehead. Seth snuggled into him in response as if Dean was his only safe harbour and that he could protect him. Dean held him even tighter.

* * *

The night gently slipped on by as the two lovers remained on the bench in the tight embrace. Occassionally some random part of Seth's face would receive a kiss from Dean and Seth press himself even closer to Dean as a response.

Seth's fingers were lightly caressing the back of Dean's hand when he finally spoke. " What are we going to do?"

" I don't know." Dean answered truthfully. " But I do know that I'm gonna be here with you."

Seth's fingers stilled on top of his hand. " Promise?"

Dean used his index finger to gently prod Seth's face towards him. " Promise."

Dean kissed him softly on the lips as if Seth was a fragile piece of china that would break. However, Seth kissed him back hungrily as if Dean was all that he needed in life to sustain himself. Dean dugged his heels into the dry dirt trying to brace himself as the intensity of the kiss continued. Their lips were fused together and their tongues slid against each other in an unorchestrated symphony. He felt feelings being exchanged and accepted between Seth and himself but his mind was swept away by the passion of it all to focus properly.

When it was over, Seth's forehead was resting on his shoulder and Dean's hand was resting comfortably on the small of Seth's back.

" We should get going." Dean suggested. He didn't his mom to realize how long he had been missing from home and he was concerned about Seth's parents as well.

" Yeah." Seth stood up and took off Dean's jacket. " Here."

Dean stood up and shook his head. " No. You wear it." Seth allowed Dean to put his arms through the jacket and watched as Dean buttoned it up. " It's cold out. You need it more than me."

Seth laced their fingers together as they walked through the park. " Why are you taking care of me like this?"

" Well, I'm your boyfriend right?" He noticed the corner of Seth's lips curling up into a smile. The first one he had seen for the night. " It's what boyfriends do."

When they reached the sidewalk next to the main road where they were supposed to go their separate ways, Dean surprised Seth by pulling him against his body.

" What are you doing?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Everyone already knows about us so I don't see any reason why I can't kiss you goodbye."

Seth smiled wide at Dean's words before leaning in to receive his kiss. Dean sucked on Seth's lips softly before pulling away from him. He gave Seth's hand a final squeeze. " See at you at school tomorrow?"

Seth smiled. " You bet."

* * *

School was weird that morning to say the least. People were openly snickering at him as he walked through the hallway to get to classes. A couple of guys had loudly asked him how much he liked sucking dick which of course caused everyone around them to laugh. But Dean kept his head forward and continued on as if he didn't hear them. His teachers were giving him strange looks and a couple of times when he walked into a classroom everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He didn't get what the big fucking deal was anyway. A couple of months ago they had hated him when he had fought Seth in the hallway and now they were laughing because they were dating? A bunch of immature idiots as far as Dean was concerned.

He had a few more minutes in this class before the bell rang for lunch when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and made sure to conceal it in his t-shirt so that his teacher wouldn't catch him. It was a text from Seth.

 _I hate school._

Fuck. Seth was probably getting crap too about dating him. He was certain that no one had anything to say when Seth was dating Randy but now that it's him, it was a problem.

He texted Seth back and told him where to meet him for lunch before shoving the phone back into his pocket. They were going to get through this. He would make sure of it.

* * *

He sighed with relief as he walked along the abandoned top floor of the building. This place was becoming more and more of a sanctuary to him. He had made it through another round of snickering, snide remarks and some out right rude comments and he wondered if Seth had to endure the same.

He let his bag slide off his shoulder and hit the floor. He slouched against the wall and momentarily closed his eyes. He just wished that this day was over. On top of studying for exams and SATs he didn't need the added pressure of his classmates in his personal business.

He heard a noise and opened his eyes to see that Seth had arrived and he looked absolutely defeated. He dropped his bag on the floor on next to Dean's. He gave Dean a look and immediately he opened his arms and Seth was in them with his head resting on Dean's shoulder. His arms embracing Dean's neck.

" I don't understand it." Seth said. His voice almost muffled as his lips resting against Dean's shoulder. " Nobody had a problem with me being gay before but now everyone's saying nasty things. I don't get it."

" The problem is me." Dean said simply as he ran a comforting hand down Seth's back. " You hooked up with the school loser."

Seth raised his head looking miffed at Dean's words. " You aren't a loser. Who said that?"

Dean couldn't help but to chuckle softly. " I do recall that it was just a couple months ago that you hated my guts." Seth scowled. " And said that I was dusty."

Seth sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. " Don't you let anything go? That was a long time ago."

" It's still relevant." Dean softly stroked Seth's cheek with the back of his hand. " Even though your opinion of me has changed the rest of the student body still sees me as the loser who beat you up. And now we're together, I guess that didn't go down too well."

" Fuck them." Seth nuzzled his face against Dean's cheek.

" I'd rather fuck you." Dean responded truthfully.

Seth smiled as Dean gently turned his face towards him and playfully sucked on Seth's bottom lip.

" That sounds like a good idea." Seth agreed as he intensified the kiss.

* * *

" Ambrose though? Really? Talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel." Randy proclaimed loudly at the table with one arm draped over Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki giggled while everyone else looked to be in various stages of being uncomfortable.

Roman was grinding his teeth in order to keep his temper under control as he finished his lunch. He really hoped that Randy wouldn't drag him into his mess.

" Reigns!"

Too late.

Roman slowly turned his head towards Randy with one eyebrow raised.

" I know that Dean was your boy just a couple of months ago. No disrespect but did you know that he was gay?"

Roman gave him a long, hard look before responding. " Are you?"

He heard an 'Ooo' from someone at the table as Randy looked a bit embarrassed and tried to play it off. He shrugged his shoulders. " Hey you know me, I just like what I like." He attempted to poke at Dean again. " But to go from a guy like me to Dean is a serious downgrade."

Roman found himself clenching his fist tightly underneath the table and he had to will himself to relax his fingers. How he would love to punch Randy's insufferable, smug face.

" You know for a guy who's supposedly moved on from Seth, you sure do spend lots of time thinking about who he's dating."

That wiped the grin completely off Randy's face. He narrowed his eyes at Roman. " So have you sampled Dean's ass, Reigns? Is it that good that Seth would lose his mind for it?"

" Welp, there goes my appetite." Kevin Owens said as he pushed his tray away from him. Big E picked up a couple of fries off his plate and started eating them. " Hey, I wasn't finished with those."

" But you said that you'd lost your appetite." Big E picked up another fry. " I'm just helping a brother out."

Roman picked up his tray and forceably pushed his chair back so that scraped against the floor.

" Oh so you're just going to run Reigns?" Randy taunted.

" I'm not running." Roman responded in a surprisingly cool voice. " I'm just trying not to get myself suspended."

* * *

Roman wouldn't say that he had been actively looking for them until he found them. But then why did his mind subconsiously lead him here? They were at the end of the hallway sitting on the floor. Seth was curled up into Dean who had his arm around Seth's shoulder. It felt so weird to be on this side of things. That used to be him and Dean but now he just felt like an outsider looking in.

Seth spotted him first as he walked down the corridor and he noticed how he instinctively grabbed Dean as if he was his protection. Dean looked a lot less wary than Seth at his presence but he could tell that he was questioning why he was there.

" Hi." He stooped in front of the couple. " How are you guys doing?"

Seth furrowed his brow. " Why do you care?"

" You know that I've never stopped." He answered truthfully.

However Seth turned away from him and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. " I don't need you anymore. I have Dean."

Judging from the expression on Dean's face, Roman wasn't the only person shocked by Seth's words. How the tables had indeed turned.

" You don't get to push me away that easily." Roman countered. " Remember that promise that I made to you when you came out to me back when we were fourteen? I promised that I wouldn't ever leave you."

Seth slowly withdrew his face from Dean's neck. He regarded Roman cautiously.

" I'm not going to leave you Seth."

Their eyes locked for a few tense seconds until Seth broke the stare and rested his head against Dean's shoulder as if he was thinking about something.

" Nor you." Roman's gaze turned towards Dean.

" I care about both you a lot." He reached forward and gently brushed Dean's messy locks off his face. His fingers lingering against Dean's forehead.

However his hand was pushed sharply away by Seth.

" Take your hand off my boyfriend." Seth told him.

Roman couldn't help but to laugh at Seth's indignation. " I remember when you couldn't stand him." He glanced at Dean. " When both of you actually couldn't stand each other."

" Listen, all I'm saying is that you guys don't have to go through this alone. We all done our parts to make this a really complicated thing between us but I think that we all can agree that we all have feelings for each other."

Seth and Dean exchanged a look and Seth had a semi-scowl on his handsome face. " But Dean and I are together now."

" I know."

Before Seth could stop him, Roman leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Seth looked at him in shock as he did the same thing to Dean.

Roman then rose to his feet. " That doesn't mean that we can't all be friends." Roman then walked away leaving behind a very confused Dean and a very confused Seth.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It had been an extra long torturous day at school for Seth as he took some books from his locker. Everyone had gone home at this point since school had been over almost three hours ago. Road Dogg had him and Randy in his office going over and tweaking the plays for the big game on Friday. If they got through this one then two more games and they would be at the State championships.

He had made sure to keep his eyes focused on the coach and the board and only talked to Randy when it was absolutely necessary. He was certain that the coach had noticed the tension between Randy and him but he was grateful that he didn't bring it up. Although it wouldn't be farfetched to think that since he knew about him and Randy dating that he had probably heard about him and Dean. Who hadn't? The whole school was talking about it. He just wanted to go home and take a swim in his pool and just forget everything.

He had just closed his locker when he felt a pair of firm hands on his hips. It felt as if his heart had stopped beating for a long second as cold fear ran through his body. His breath hitched his throat as the hands tightened the grip on his hips as the familiar sensation of a hard dick pressed into his backside.

" Seth."

The sound of his voice sent a chill down his spine as the night at the beach came back vividly in his mind. There was a time when he had held him like this that he would have been excited of what was to come but now he was just scared.

He managed to find his voice to speak while trying to disguise the fear in his voice. " What do you want Randy?"

The physical shiver that his body gave when Randy's lips grazed his ear was not born out of excitement but out of nearly paralyzing trepidation of what was to come.

" You."

Seth cringed when Randy sucked his earlobe into his mouth for a brief moment before releasing it with a wet smacking sound. He pulled his head away. " I find that hard to believe."

" Why?" Randy pried Seth's fingers loose from the backstrap of the bag that he had been holding so that it landed on the floor next to him with a soft thud.

Randy's palm sneaked underneath the hem of his t-shirt and his fingers were slowly teasing lines across Seth's flat stomach. His lips had found Seth's neck and were planting soft kisses along the strong column.

" I know that you've been talking shit about me and Dean." He pulled Randy's hand from underneath his shirt. " Stop that."

" You know that I don't mean any of that stuff." Randy cooed as he pulled back the neckline of Seth's t-shirt so that he could kiss the starting curve of his shoulder. " Well except about Dean. He doesn't know what to do with someone like you."

" And you do?" Seth pulled Randy's arms completely off of him and turned around to face him. His fear was slipping away and was being slowly replaced by anger.

Surprisingly Randy didn't lose his cool but instead he softly stroked Seth's cheek and leaned in to kiss but Seth turned his face away.

Randy chuckled and pressed his lips against Seth's cheek. " You still mad at me babe?"

He kissed Seth's cheek and planted his hips firmly against Seth's. " I told you. I was just talking shit with the guys. I don't mean any of that stuff." His hand slipped from Seth's lower back to cupping his ass through his jeans. " You and me. We belong together. Even if your parents don't think so."

Seth slowly turned his face to look at Randy again. His eyes narrowed with scrutiny.

" Yeah, I mean that." He was studying Seth's face intently. His thumb brushed over Seth's bottom lip. " Me and you are good together."

" What about Nikki?" Seth's heart was beating hard in his chest. His body could barely contain the adrenaline pumping through him.

" She doesn't mean anything to me." His grip tightened on Seth's ass. " You know that."

Seth didn't respond. He looked as if he was deeply contemplating what Randy had said.

Randy wet his lips. " I have to admit that was a bit jealous when I saw that you and Ambrose had hooked up. It did something to me. I remember when Reigns first brought him to our table. Do you remember that?" Seth just stared back at him wide eyed. " You were so upset. You stormed out. And I followed you. Not Reigns. Not Ambrose. But me." His voice dropped even lower to a whisper. " I followed you to the pool room because I cared about you." His lips hovered over Seth's. " I still do."

" You care about me?" Seth asked meekly as Randy teased his lips against his.

" Yeah baby."

" So why did you and John try to rape me at the beach?"

The energy between them immediately changed when Seth spoke those words. Randy seemed to be in shock as Seth pushed his hands off of him and stepped away from him and picked up his bag from off the floor.

" Rape you? We never tried to rape you." Randy was flabbergasted.

" You guys pushed me behind a rock!" Seth yelled. He could feel all of his frustrations bubbling up. " You guys were calling me a slut."

" We were just playing around. We didn't mean any of that stuff." Randy explained.

" I don't believe you." Seth shot back. " You said that you were going to give me something to cry for."

" Seth, jeez! John and I were just horsing around. You know us. You know that we would never hurt you."

Seth just gave him a disbelieving look and started to walk away. He had enough of Randy's excuses.

However Randy ran after him and grabbed his arm. " Seth you have to believe me."

Seth wrenched his arm free. " No I don't. You're a liar Randy. You just lie to get what ever you want."

It pissed Seth off even more that Randy had the audacity to look hurt at his words.

" I'm not lying about how I feel about you."

Seth just shook his head and continued walking. As far as he was concerned, his ex-boyfriend was full of shit.

" I love you."

Seth stopped in his tracks at Randy's words. He turned around. Randy looked defeated as if he was desperate for Seth to believe him. He approached him slowly. " I love you baby." He held Seth's hands. His thumbs stroking the tops of Seth's hands. " So what do you say?" His face was full of hope.

" I say," Seth paused and swallowed hard. He lifted his head slowly to look Randy in his blue eyes. " That I'm going home to my boyfriend." He took his hands away. " Goodbye Randy."

He started to walk away quickly before breaking into a run.

* * *

" Seth? What's wrong?"

Dean was most concerned when he opened his front door and saw the distressed look on Seth's face. Seth latched on to him, burying his face into Dean's chest. He closed the door behind Seth and with an arm around his trim waist, they slowly journeyed upstairs to his room.

When they got to his room, Seth toed off his sneakers and socks and then got in the bed and tugged on Dean's arm to join him. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Seth as he brushed away a few errant tears on his cheek.

" What's the matter Sethie?" Dean wondered what could have possibly happened to Seth this evening.

" I saw Randy after school." Seth sniffled out.

Dean's grip immediately tightened on him. " What the hell did he want?"

" He wanted us to get back together." Seth then told Dean how Randy came on to him.

" He's a fucking scumbag." Dean huffed.

" The worst part was that he denied what he and John were going to do to me." Seth broke out into tears and Dean felt lost as to what to do so he just wiped away his tears with his fingers and kissed his forehead. Seth was hurting and it had cut deep. Roman had said that Seth had blamed himself for what had happened that night.

" It wasn't your fault." Dean reassured him. " You know that right?" Seth's brown eyes looked extra large as they were framed by his wet eyelashes and he didn't look as if he believed Dean.

" He had me against the rock and he was unzipping his pants." Seth recalled fearfully. " I didn't know what to do. John was laughing." And then he looked at Dean in a way that made his heart quiver. " But you stopped them."

Dean felt his face flushing even though he was trying to remain calm. It was just the way how Seth was making him feel. " I didn't do anything much."

Seth just shook his head and gave him small smile.

" Stop that." Dean leaned in and kissed his neck. " You're being ridiculously cute right now."

Seth laughed softly and touselled Dean's hair. Dean somehow knew how to make him feel better. " Who would have thought?"

Dean lifted his head. " Thought what?"

" That you and me would work so well."

Dean groaned. " I thought I told you to stop being so cute."

Seth smiled at him with tear stained cheeks and all Dean could do was stare at him.

Seth smile faded. " He said that he loves me."

It felt as if cold water had been poured on him. Shocking him out of his body for a moment. Finally he could say the only thing that was on his mind. " Do you love him?"

Seth shook his head and took Dean's face between his hands. " No. Not him." He brought Dean's face down to his and kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Definitely not him." Seth sighed happily when Dean kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that it's a short chapter but this is a good stopping point. Do you believe that Randy's feelings are genuine for Seth?

And yes I'm aware that Roman is not in this chapter. Patience.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Game night. Last quarter. Third down at the twenty yard line. They were leading by only six points and Seth was in position. It had been a tight and hard fought game with five more minutes remaining on the clock. They could cinch this they would only be two games away from state finals.

The whistle blew and the game was on its way once more. Roman had the ball, he threw it to Daniel and Seth ran back to get into position so that Daniel could throw it to him just like how they had practiced. The ball left Daniel's hand and Seth was ready to grab it and make the run for the touchdown. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone running towards him but it wasn't the colour of the opposing team's jersey so he wasn't worried. It was one of his guys. He jumped and snatched the ball out of the air and as soon as his feet touched the ground it felt as if a brick wall had ran into him. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back and his side hurt and Randy was standing over him. Why had Randy ran into him? Was he trying to intercept his play? To get the glory for himself?

Suddenly everyone was crowding around him and asking if he was okay. Seth didn't know what to say so he said nothing. He saw Roman taking off his helmet and pushing Randy. " What the fuck is your problem?"

" I didn't see him." Randy yelled back.

" You didn't see him?" Seth had never seen Roman this angry before. " He was fucking wide open."

" I said that I didn't fucking see him." Randy yelled back pushing Roman.

Roman grabbed Randy's jacket. " Don't you put your fucking hands on me."

" Boys break it up!" That was Road Dogg. " Just back it up."

Big E put his hands on Roman's shoulders. " He ain't worth it bro."

" Seth are you okay son?" Road Dogg asked as it seemed as if everyone had momentarily forgotten about him.

Seth tried to sit up but immediately grabbed his side and bent over in pain.

" Alright, take him off field." Road Dogg called. " Take him to the medic."

Before the medical assistants could reach him, Roman lifted Seth up in his arms bridal style and carried him straight off field with the entire crowd watching him.

" You know they have stretchers for this." Seth said as they approached the building.

He glanced up at Roman but his jaw was tense and he could see the anger clearly in his eyes.

" Hey, Imma be okay." Seth didn't know why but he felt that he had to reassure Roman.

" He fucking saw you." Roman said but not looking at Seth. " I mean what the fuck is his problem anyway?"

Seth bit his lip as he didn't think this would be time to tell Roman what Randy had said about being in love with him. Even though that was obviously nothing more than a joke on Randy's part.

Luckily the school that they were playing at medical team approached them and directed Roman to lay Seth down on the prepared bench.

Seth could see that Roman wanted to stay with him but he had to get back out to the field because the team needed him.

Roman's body was half turned to go but he stayed and watched as they removed Seth's helmet and shirt.

" Hey Ro, win this one for me."

Roman's lips twisted up into a soft smile. " Will do." He then jogged out of the building and back to the field.

* * *

Seth stared out the bus window as Roman took the seat next to him. Luckily he hadn't suffered any severe injuries and his ribs were just bruised. He would have to miss the next game but he'll live. They had won the game by ten points and Seth was grateful. He would have hated for his team to lose because of the nonsense going on between him and Randy.

Seth watched as Roman made his way carefully down to the back of the bus carrying both of their bags. He didn't even have to ask. Roman just told him not to touch them that he had it. He didn't want to admit it but he did miss his former best friend. Roman was just nice to him just because that was the way that he was. Most people were nice to him because he either had something that they wanted or something that they wanted to use.

Roman sat next to him and placed the majority of the bags on the floor with Seth's duffel bag in his lap.

" How are you feeling?"

" I'm fine." Seth responded still looking out the window.

" You sure? It doesn't hurt at all?"

" Just a little bit." Seth admitted.

Roman eased closer to him on the seat until their thighs touched. His arm went around Seth's shoulder but Seth remained upright as the bus drove smoothly onto the highway. But eventually at some point during the forty five minute drive he found that his head had drifted down to rest on top of Roman's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position given how his ribs dully ached at being put at such an awkward angle but Roman was familiar territory and felt as if he needed that right now.

* * *

Roman walked Seth to his car while still carrying his bags for him. He waited patiently as Seth unlocked the doors and he placed his bags on the backseat. Seth watched as Roman closed the door and before he could speak to thank him, he was pulled into a tight hug. Seth didn't know what to do. Something that used to be so familiar now felt foreign to him and he didn't know how to react.

" Hug me."

Seth's arms slowly moved across Roman's broad shoulders until they crossed each other behind his neck. At that point Seth heaved out a huge sigh of relief that he hadn't realized that he had been holding in and buried his head in the crook of Roman's neck. It had been a long hard night and Seth was emotionally drained. This was the second time that Randy had tried to hurt him. First at the beach and now on the field. He didn't feel safe anymore. He couldn't fight him by himself. But Roman stood up for him today and it meant something to him.

He had even realized that he was crying until he felt Roman stroking his hair and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that carpark with Roman but he stayed until his heart no longer felt as heavy and he knew that had to be a long while.

Finally he pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hand. " Sorry. I know that you have to get home. I didn't mean to keep you."

" It's fine." Roman looked concerned. " Are you going to be okay?"

" Yeah." Seth nodded. " I'll probably stop by Dean's. He might still be up playing games with Xavier."

" He's good for you."

Seth looked at him curiously.

" You and Dean. I never thought that I would ever say that but he is."

Seth pondered on that sentiment and found Roman to be right. Dean was good for him. However, he almost flinched when Roman's fingers caressed his face.

" I've missed you though."

Seth's expression was just wide eyed and innocent.

" I know that we've both hurt each other but we can like start over or something."

Seth just stared at him as Roman continued to touch his face.

" Tomorrow is Saturday. Come over tomorrow evening. You and Dean. Let's hang out. Would you like that?"

Seth thought it over. There was no harm in it. Roman did include Dean and Seth didn't feel like being somewhere without Dean anyway. Plus he did miss his friendship with Roman. Seth nodded. " Yeah, I'll come."

Roman smiled. " Great. I'll see you then."

* * *

Seth couldn't help but to notice that Dean was wearing the new clothes that he had bought him some time ago as he walked to the car. Had Dean been working out? His chest looked broader and the t-shirt fit snuggly to his shoulders. As Dean walked towards the car Seth couldn't help but to think that Dean got dressed up because they were going to be hanging out with Roman. He was certain that Dean wasn't over him and it made him twinge a bit to think that he wasn't enough for Dean but what else did he expect? Dean and Roman had something real and it had made it so jealous that he tried to destroy it. But maybe the reason why everyone was making fun at him and Dean being together was because they call could see that it wasn't real and that it would never last. Maybe Seth was just fooling himself.

" Seth? Are you okay?"

Dean was already in the car and looked worried. " Are your ribs hurting? I swear to god if I see Orton any time soon that I'm gonna punch his lights out."

Seth shook his head and tried to smile. " No. I'm fine."

Dean didn't look convinced. He leaned over the console and Seth noticed that he had a fresh haircut as well. When Dean pressed his lips against his, Seth was expecting a brief peck but was surprised as Dean took his time slowly kissing him until he felt as if he was going to melt into his seat.

It wasn't fair Seth thought as Dean pulled away and reached for his seatbelt. It wasn't fair that the way he felt for Dean was how he felt about someone else.

* * *

" I'm glad you guys could make it." Roman beamed at them as he opened his front door, allowing them to come inside.

Seth walked in ahead of Dean and looked openly dismayed at the empty house. " Where's mom?"

" She and dad went on a weekend trip to the next town." Roman smiled. " She's been asking for you."

" Well of course she is. She misses me." Seth said confidently.

Dean couldn't help but to notice that Seth only started smiling when he talked about Roman and his family. He had been trying since last night to cheer Seth up but he thought that so far he had been doing a terrible job . Seth just seemed to be even more withdrawn than ever.

Now he was laughing and talking as he followed Roman upstairs to his bedroom. Maybe he didn't have the right touch with Seth that Roman did.

Roman already had his gaming console set up with three controllers. Seth sat in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed as if it was second nature. Roman sat next to Seth but Dean decided to sit behind Seth, resting his arm casually around Seth's waist.

" You aren't playing?" Roman asked.

" Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out." Dean rested his chin on Seth's shoulder and he felt a bit better when Seth relaxed into him.

* * *

They had decided to play Mario Kart and Roman didn't know why he agreed to it because Seth was known to throw a tantrum if he lost a race.

He couldn't help but to sneak glances over at Dean and Seth. He didn't miss those little kisses that Dean placed on Seth's neck as if it was second nature to him. The last time that him and Dean were in his room, it had ended with his head in Dean's lap asking him to forgive him.

" Romie? Why aren't you playing?"

Roman hadn't realized how deep in thought he had been. The split screen showed that Seth had already crossed the finish line while his player's car was just idling on the course.

" Oh sorry. I was just thinking about food. You guys wanna get a pizza?"

" Yes!" Seth responded brightly. " I know the perfect place." Seth hopped off the bed. " But I need to go to the bathroom first." Seth walked out of the room leaving Dean and Roman alone.

" So pizza huh?" Dean said after a few seconds of silence.

" Um, yeah." Roman rubbed his palms nervously on his pants. He didn't know why he felt this way around Dean.

" Wasn't our first date at some pizza place?"

" Yeah." Roman chuckled. " And you ordered all of those terrible toppings."

Dean smiled. " They weren't terrible. I just should have left the banana out."

They both shared a laugh until their eyes met and everything fell silent.

Roman made the first move and eased across the bed to Dean. His hand resting on Dean's left hip. " Are you happy? Does he make you happy?"

" Ro..." Dean sighed and shook his head. " You can't ask me that." All the same, when Roman caressed his hip Dean could not deny the pleaure that it brought.

" I need to know." Roman insisted. " Because you look like if you are happy with him." Dean's eyes met his once again but he didn't say anything. " And I feel like the biggest idiot in the world for letting you go."

Dean didn't know what to say to that. He would be lying if he said that he was unhappy with Seth but he would be denying himself if he said that he no longer wanted Roman. So he eased closer and rested his head against Roman's chest. His eyes fluttering close as Roman embraced him in his arms.

Seth was about to push open Roman's bedroom as it wasn't closed all the way when he noticed that they were talking. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell that Roman was speaking and Dean was looking at him as if he had hung the moon in the sky. Seth had to clench his jaw to keep from screaming when Dean rested against Roman and looked as if he was finally at peace.

He stepped away from door and leaned against the wall with his eyes towards the ceiling. He could feel the tears coming but he wouldn't let them. He had been doing nothing but crying lately. More than he had done for any period in his life that he could remember. He had only been fooling himself all along. He was nothing more than a rebound for Dean. And this realization hurt. It really did but he wasn't going to cry. He was going to be strong. He didn't deserve love from a guy like Dean anyway.

* * *

" Hey, are you guys ready to go?"

Seth came back into the room as Roman was turning off the console while Dean was still sitting on the bed.

His smile was bright and for that moment Seth looked like the most beautiful person in the world to Dean.

" Yeah, just about." Roman responded.

Seth seemed surprised when Dean hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek as they walked out of the bedroom behind Roman. He could see the questioning in Seth's eyes and stopped it when he kissed his cheek again.

* * *

" This place looks hipstery." Dean commented as they got out of Seth's car at a place called Dough.

" It is." Seth smiled. " They use an authentic Italian pizza oven. It was shipped over brick by brick and assembled by hand. They only use organic ingredients and artisanal cheese."

" What's the difference between artisanal cheese and regular cheese?" Dean asked as Seth pushed open the door of the restaurant.

" Quality Dean, quality." Seth responded.

" Wow!" Roman exclaimed as they looked at the menu before they ordered. " A large pizza is forty bucks!"

Seth didn't even bother to lift his eyes from the menu. " Well the dough is gluten free and the flour was hand grounded by monks at a Tibetan temple."

Seth laughed when he saw the confused expressions on Roman's and Dean's faces. " Just kidding about the monks part."

They went back to studying the menus. " How come there's no pepperoni listed?" Dean asked.

" Because it isn't organic." Seth responded. " But hey, you could try the smoked ham."

Half an hour later the pizza was at their table. It didn't look too bad even though it looked a bit too rustic for Dean's taste with the charred crust edges. The boys digged in and Seth smacked his lips with relish. He was certainly enjoying it. Not so much for Dean.

" What is this shit?" Dean pulled the cheese off his slice in disgust.

Seth sighed. " It's mozarella Dean."

" It doesn't taste like mozarella. It tastes like wet cardboard." Dean wiped the cheese on his napkin.

" I got to agree with my boy." Roman spoke up. " This doesn't taste good."

" It's artisanal." Seth said as if it was suppose to explain everything.

" It's disgusting." Dean said as he bit into his cheese free slice.

Roman laughed. And for that moment Seth almost broke because he could plainly see that Dean and Roman had more in common than he had with either of them. So while Dean and Roman joked around while they ate, Seth remained silent as he tried to swallow the rest of his pizza.

When they were getting ready to leave Dean noticed Seth staring at the dessert side of the counter. " See something that you want Sethie?"

" That chocolate fudge looks really good. And it's made from goat's milk too."

" So why don't you get it?"

Seth shook his head. " I don't need it."

The way how Seth said it, sounded as if he had given up on more than just the fudge. He wondered what else he could do to cheer Seth up. He seemed happy when they were playing video games but he seemed to have lost his sparkle again.

" Okay guys I'm ready." Roman had just came back from the bathroom.

They were almost at the car when Dean was frantically tapping his pockets. " Fuck. I think I left my phone inside. I'll be right back." Dean sprinted back to the restaurant before Roman or Seth could say anything.

" So I guess we'll wait for him at the car." Roman suggested.

" Yeah." Seth led the way pulling his jacket around him.

" Are you okay? How are your ribs?" Roman placed his hand on the small of Seth's back.

" They hurt a bit." Seth replied.

" Randy is such an ass. I heard that coach suspended him for the next two games."

" Really?" Seth asked as he opened his car door.

" Yeah. He wasn't buying Randy's excuse that he didn't see you." Roman got in the back seat.

" You know that's going to make him even more mad. There were college scouts at the games watching him. He wants that free ride to college."

" Well he should have thought about that before he tackled you."

Seth stretched out his legs but he didn't say anything. There wasn't anything else to say anyhow. Although truthfully he was less concerned about Randy and more concerned about if Roman and Dean were getting back together.

A couple minutes later, Dean was opening the car door. " I found it." He patted his pocket.

" Great." Seth managed a smile as he started the car.

* * *

" You sure that you don't want to come up?" Dean asked.

They had dropped Roman home after they had left the restaurant. Dean still wanted to spend more time with Seth but it seemed as if his boyfriend wasn't receptive to the idea.

" I'm tired. And my ribs feel sore." Seth explained.

" I could look after you." Dean offered. He placed his hand gently on Seth's waist.

Seth wondered if Dean wanted him to stay because he felt sorry for him.

Dean pushed his hand underneath Seth's shirt and caressed his stomach. Teasing kisses dotted Seth's jawline. " I'll look after you real good."

" Dean..." Seth's plea was covered by Dean's mouth. His boyfriend's tongue was teasing against his own and Seth found himself losing his willpower in fighting off Dean. This kiss was turning him on so much. He wanted Dean to fuck him but he kept on telling himself that he shouldn't get anymore attached to Dean because he was soon going to leave him for Roman anyway. He could feel it.

Seth pulled away. " I should go."

" What's wrong Sethie?" He couldn't believe it but Dean actually looked hurt.

" I just ..." Seth shook his head. He didn't know how to finish his sentence. He was scared that Dean was going to leave him and then he wouldn't have anyone left.

There was some crinkling noise and Dean was pulling something out of his pocket. He placed it on Seth's lap. " I got you something."

Seth looked at the wax paper wrapped object on his lap. He couldn't quite make out what it was.

" It's the chocolate fudge that you wanted. I got it for you." Seth could see that Dean was trying to reach him. He didn't want to shut Dean out but he wasn't one for prolonging the inevitable. But to let Dean go was hurting more than he had anticipated.

Dean kissed Seth softly before he got out of the car with a heavy heart. He could feel that he was losing Seth and he was powerless to stop it.

* * *

A/N: Everyone feels like a third wheel...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dean laid on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Something was wrong with Seth. He could feel it in his bones. But Seth seemed to have this wall up and he wasn't letting Dean in as he did before. He was trying really hard to be patient. But after tonight when he gave Seth the piece of fudge and he didn't even say thank you and just stared at it as if it wasn't good enough, it really hurt. First Roman and now Seth. He really couldn't take much more of this terrible thing called heartbreak. It really was too much.

He was in this weird paradox where he wanted to be alone but yet he wanted the comfort of someone's warmth next to him. He tried fighting off the latter but it only served to make him even more restless until he sat up and unlocked his phone screen. This was probably a bad idea but it was what his brain was telling him that he needed and he decided to go along with it.

* * *

He smelled Roman as soon as he opened the bedroom door. Light and fresh. Inviting. White t-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. He sat on the bed next to Dean. He sighed softly as Dean curled up against him as he slowly slid down the bed so that Dean could lay his head on his chest.

" What's the matter?" Roman asked after a few minutes of silence.

" It's Seth." Dean's arm curled around Roman's thick waist. " I don't think that he wants to be with me anymore."

" What?" Roman really wasn't expecting to hear that. " What makes you say that?"

" I dunno." Dean tightened his hold on Roman and pressed his body closer. " It's just a vibe I got from today. It feels as if he's pulling away from me."

" I don't get that vibe at all." Roman replied honestly. " Seth really likes you." Roman turned on his side so that Dean ended up flat on his back while he hovered over him. " As much as you like him."

He saw that guilty look flash across Dean's face and then he looked at him earnestly. Dean tugged at his shoulder and Roman got the hint and shifted his body so that he was between Dean's legs.

Roman looked so good above him like that. His cologne permeating his body and bringing back memories of how they used to be and thoughts of how they could be.

Dean sat up a bit so that his face was mere inches away from Roman's. This man had been his first everything and while he was certain that he had fallen for Seth, he had never gotten over Roman. Emotions and feelings were such complicated things.

He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and then softly teased his lips against Roman's. His ex seemed to be in shock so Dean did it again but with more pressure. A lightbulb seemed to have clicked and Roman kissed him back. Dean laid back down, bringing Roman with him so that his body laid on top of his and he wrapped his lanky legs around Roman's hips as he deepened the kiss.

His body buzzed as Roman's body heat penetrated his as the kiss washed so many memories back to the forefront. His lips were fused against Roman's, refusing to budge as if Roman's mouth contained his life source. He grinded his hips against Roman's so that he could feel his arousal against his and moaned into his ex boyfriend's mouth when he returned the favour.

" Babe," Roman spoke between kisses. " Are you sure that you want to do this?"

" Yeah." Dean tugged at Roman's t-shirt so that he paused for a moment to pull it off and drop it somewhere on the bed. Dean bit his bottom lip as he ran his hands liberally over Roman's body. It felt as if it had been ages since he had seen Roman like this. His lips found Roman's neck, chest and shoulders and managed to pull some soft moans and curses from him before their lips became reacquainted once more.

" Dean." Roman's face was buried in the crook of his neck where his lips were plucking at the delicate skin. " This isn't going to make it any easier."

" Make what any easier?" Dean opened his eyes.

" Your problems with Seth." Roman lifted his head up and rested his forearms on either side of Dean's head. " I mean we could do this right now. I mean I really want to but at the end of the day you still have to figure this shit out."

" I don't want to. I just want to forget for a bit." Dean admitted. " I want you to help me to forget." His blue eyes flicked up to meet Roman's brown ones.

" And after we fuck ..." Dean felt his body lurching on the inside at Roman's words. Fucking Roman sounded like the best thing he had ever heard. " You're going to feel even worse about Seth."

" You don't know that." Dean reasoned.

However Roman remained unmoved. " I know you."

They just watched each other for a few seconds until Roman lowered his head and kissed Dean softly on the lips and then rolled off of him and onto his back.

Dean then rolled over on his side to face Roman. He reached across his body so that he could lock their fingers together. " I've missed you."

" I've missed you too." Roman responded without missing a beat.

" Roman!" Dean cried out as he collapsed dramatically on top of Roman's chest. His long limbs splaying everywhere. " Why is this so hard?"

" I don't know." Roman carded his fingers through Dean's hair.

" Well the two of you have completely fucked up my life and we have exams coming up. I hope you're happy."

Roman chuckled at Dean's words. " As long as you're with me, I am." He brought their hands that were joined together up to his lips and kissed the back of Dean's hand.

Dean turned his head to glare at him. " You're not making this any better."

" So do you want me to leave?" Roman started to sit up but Dean shoved him back down by the shoulders and laid his head on his chest.

" Stay." He said as he draped one leg over Roman's and laid his arm over Roman's torso. " Just for a little while longer."

* * *

" Let me get this straight." Xavier was sitting crossed legged on Dean's bed the following day. " You think that you're in love with Seth but you almost screwed your ex boyfriend?"

" Yes." Dean nodded. " But you're forgetting that I'm love with Roman too. Plus I didn't want to fuck him to hurt Seth. It just felt like something that I needed to do."

" Which would have ended up hurting Seth." Xavier was looking at him with his face all screwed up as if he thought that Dean was crazy. Well it had made perfect sense to Dean in his head.

" But like Seth could like fuck Ro too, I guess." Dean was now starting to muddle his ownself up. Would he actually be okay with Seth and Roman fucking? He didn't really know.

" So you want Roman to be y'all concubine for when you get bored of each other?" Xavier seemed apprehensive at the thought.

" It's like I don't want Roman to be on the outside. I want him with me and Seth." Dean tried to explain.

" Oh I see." Xavier nodded. " You just can't pick between the two of them."

" Pretty much." Dean flopped back on the bed. " I mean is it that far fetched? I think that Seth and Roman still like each other and both of them like me, so it isn't really that far out there."

" So basically you want a relationship with all three of you?"

" Yeah." Dean sat up. " I mean it could work right?"

Xavier twisted his mouth to the side as he thought about it. " I guess. I mean all three of you would have to agree to it. Y'all would have to honestly discuss what each other wants and needs." He shrugged his shoulders. " I mean it sounds crazy but it could work."

" It could? Couldn't it?" Dean bounded off the bed with a surprising burst of energy.

" Where are you going?" Xavier asked as Dean pulled off his old basketball shorts, keeping on his boxers, and grabbing a pair of fresh jeans.

" To see Seth." Dean responded as he pulled the jeans up over his thighs.

" Well then," Xavier got off the bed and stretched. " I guess I should go tend to Francesca. She must be lonely without me."

Dean started to feel a bit guilty. He hadn't known that Xavier had his girl over when he had called him and insisted that he come over to his house. " That's cool man."

" Let me know how it goes with Seth." Xavier said as he opened Dean's bedroom door.

" Will do man, will do."

* * *

Dean had to walk all the way over to Seth's house on foot and it took him a good twenty minutes to do so. Maybe this crazy idea would solve all of their problems. He pressed the buzzer on the wall next to the closed iron gates. A few seconds later he heard the mechanical whine of the gates opening and Dean slipped through when there was barely enough space to accommodate his body.

He was nervous as he wondered how he was going to sell this crazy idea to Seth. He tried to not think negatively. Why would Seth turn it down? He was certain that Seth still had feelings for Roman anyway.

He was about to ring the doorbell at Seth's front door when he heard the turning of a latch and the door was opening so ominiously that it creeped Dean out a bit.

Finally a person came into view and it wasn't his boyfriend. He was an older looking carbon copy of him with distinguished looking grey hair at his temples that mixed in seemlessly with the black. Prominent nasal folds that framed a thin mustache over his top lip. A fitted polo shirt showed off that he was in very good shape for his age. Deep brown eyes surveyed him openly and did not hide the fact that the man had no idea of what to make of him.

" Hi."

Seth's father's eyebrows furrowed when he heard Dean's greeting. " Good evening," Dean could hear the correction aimed towards him in his tone, " young man."

" Is Seth at home?" Dean felt himself becoming defensive already but he tried to keep his voice neutral. He did not want to antagonize Seth's dad any further.

" And you are?"

Great. He answered his question with a question.

" I'm Dean."

" Dean?" Seth's dad repeated his name over an over. " Dean? You say?" He snapped his fingers as if he finally put the pieces together. " You're the guy who was in the picture with my son."

Fuck. Dean had quite forgotten about the leaked picture of him and Seth. And the fact that his dad had seen it. Well there was no turning back now.

Dean squared his shoulders and looked the older man square in the eye. " Yeah, that's me."

He gave Dean a long look from top to bottom and then shook his head as if he was disappointed. But then to Dean's surprise he opened the door wider and ushered him inside with a graceful sweep of his hand.

" What does my son see in you anyway?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Beats me." He answered truthfully.

Seth's dad stared at him dumbfounded for a moment as if he couldn't believe Dean's audacity.

" Okay, let me ask you another question. What do you see in Seth?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for Dean's response.

" Well, he's a brat. But I'm sure that you know that." Dean waited for Seth's father's response but he remained unmoved. " But it's just something about him. Seth is the type of guy who shows you how he feels about you instead of telling you. He just makes you feel special when you're with him." As the words fell out of his mouth, the realization was quickly dawning over him how connected to Seth he was and just how deeply his feelings ran for him.

" So basically you're in love with my son?"

Dean's cheeks flushed red at how perceptive Seth's dad was at reading him.

" Oh so now you're shy that I've found out how you feel." He laughed at Dean's embarrassment. " I guess you can go on up and see him." He waved Dean away with a flick of his wrist. As Dean started on the stairs he said, " You do know that this is just a phase for him. When Seth gets to college he'll forget all about this being gay foolishness." Dean continued on upstairs without acknowledging his comment.

Dean knocked twice on Seth's bedroom door and waited until he heard Seth said to come in. When he opened the door and stepped inside, he could see that Seth was surprised to see him.

He was sitting on his bed shirtless with his hair in a disheveled ponytail. " Dean! What are you doing here?"

Dean toed off his sneakers and quickly made his way to Seth's bed. Crawling on all fours on the mattress until he reached Seth who was still looking at him in amazement. He lowered himself across Seth's body, cupping his face and kissed him deeply before he had a chance to say anything else.

" Missed you." Dean murmurred as he pressed kisses into the side of Seth's neck. He made his way back up to Seth's lips and his boyfriend kissed him eagerly and frantically to point that Dean was struggling to keep up with him.

" Slow down baby boy." Dean soothed as he stopped kissing Seth momentarily to look at him and to smooth down his messy hair. " I'm not going anywhere."

He dipped his head to steal another kiss from Seth but ended up staying until he had gotten his fill. He then rolled over on his back and Seth curled into him.

He didn't feel as far away from Seth as he had felt the night before but he knew that things weren't perfect between them.

" So I just met your dad." He felt as though he needed to say something but he didn't know why he said that.

" You did?" Seth raised his head. " And he still allowed you to see me?"

" Yeah. I don't think that he likes me much though."

" He doesn't like anyone." Seth huffed as he rested his head against Dean's shoulder.

Dean allowed Seth to rest on him for a few more minutes while he contemplated how to say the real reason why he came over.

" I saw Roman last night."

Seth perked right up at that. Dean could see fear mixed with worry plainly on Seth's face. " After I dropped you home?"

" Yeah."

Seth started worrying his bottom lip furiously with his teeth.

" What's wrong baby?" Dean reached out to touch Seth's cheek but he pulled back from him.

" You saw Romie?" Seth voice started to quiver. " Did you guys ..." Dean could see that Seth was pushing himself to say the word but he couldn't.

He moved in and wrapped his arms tightly around Seth's waist and pulled him in. " No baby, we didn't do it."

He kissed Seth's forehead. He could see it clearly now. Seth was scared of him and Roman getting back together. He didn't want to continue this conversation but since he had brought Roman up, he couldn't leave the topic hanging.

" I was thinking that maybe the three of us could work something out." Dean gently stroked Seth's hair as he kept his lips against Seth's forehead.

Seth positioned his head so that he could look Dean straight in the face. His eyes were already wet with tears threatening to spill. " What do you mean?"

" I mean ..." Dean tried to choose his words carefully. " I don't think either of us are over him." A tear spilled down Seth's cheek and Dean felt horrible as if he had taken a punch to the gut. " And I don't think that he's over us."

Seth hung his head as the tears rolled down his cheek. Dean tried brushing them away with his thumb but they kept on coming faster than he could clean them up.

" Seth, why are you crying?"

Seth tried to speak but he hiccupped through his tears at first before he could get the words out. " Because you're leaving me."

" Seth that's not true." Dean tried to reassure him. " I'm not going to leave you I promise. It's just that -"

" That I'm not good enough by myself." Seth said finishing the sentence.

Dean was torn at Seth's words. That hadn't been his intention at all. He honestly thought that this would be the best idea for all three of them. But now Seth felt that he was an inadequate partner and he didn't want to hurt him like that at all.

" You're good enough for anybody." Dean rocked Seth gently in his arms.

Seth shook his head. " No. You should go be with Roman. I did a lot of bad things to you. I don't deserve you."

" But Seth -" Seth placed his right index finger against Dean's lips to shush him.

" Dean." Seth spoke with surprising authority through his tears and his eyes were full of determination. " Go be with Roman." He held Dean's gaze for a couple of strong, powerful seconds before looking away. " I … I ..." Seth drew in a ragged, snotty breath. " I love you and I want you to be happy. Go to Roman, Dean."

* * *

A/N: Is Seth right? Does Dean deserve better than him?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dean just stared at Seth as he sniffled. Seth said that he was in love with him. Seth loved him and wanted him to be happy. Seth Rollins was in love with him. His brain was barely managing to wrap his head around it. So Dean did what he normally did when he couldn't understand something. He acted. He grabbed Seth tightly around the waist and kissed him hard and deep on the lips.

He felt Seth stiffening against him in shock, then his body relaxing as he kissed Dean back, and finally his hands clawing at Dean's back as he tried to push him away.

" Dean, stop! Just stop."

" What's the matter?" Dean pushed Seth's tangle of curls off his face so he could that handsome yet tear stained face clearly.

" You're just making everything harder. Just go." Seth balled up Dean's t-shirt in his fists and tried to push him away but Dean grabbed his wrists and with some struggling he managed to roll Seth on to his back while he lodged his body between Seth's legs as he looked down at him.

" I'm not going anywhere." Dean stated. " It wasn't my intention to make you feel that you aren't enough Seth. You are." Seth didn't look convinced. Dean let go of Seth's wrists and then settled his body on top Seth's with his forearms on either side of Seth's head. " I was just thinking that since both of us still have feelings for Roman and he does for us, that maybe the three of us can work something out."

He locked eyes with Seth. " That doesn't mean that I don't want you," Dean lowered his head until their noses almost touched. " Or that I don't love you."

He watched as realization slowly seeped across Seth's face. " You love me?" He asked meekly.

" Yeah." Dean pressed his lips against Seth's. " Don't know how you got it done but you did it."

Seth kissed him back hungrily and soon Dean found himself tugging at Seth's clothes before he caught himself. " Wait." He sat back on his heels. " Let's call Roman."

" Why?" Seth popped the button on Dean's jeans. " Can't we call him after we have sex?" He looked up at Dean innocently as he bit his bottom lip. The innocence was belied by the fact that Seth was slowly pulling down his zipper as he got his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Dean unlocked his phone screen with his thumb. " Because if we start to fuck now we might not get around it." As he dialed Roman's number and put the phone up to his ear, he heard the metallic sound of his zipper opening. He glanced down at his boyfriend who was earnestly on pulling Dean's jeans down a bit past his hips.

" Hello?"

At the sound of Roman's voice, Dean's attention got diverted to the more important matter at hand. " Hi. I was wondering if you could come over to Seth's place?"

" Why? What's going on?"

" Well I have this idea about how we – fuck!" Dean looked down to see Seth innocently looking back up at him with his dick in his mouth. He made a show of sticking his tongue out and running it over the pink head.

" Is something wrong?" Immediately he could hear how concerned Roman was for him.

" No, no. Everything's fine." He threaded his fingers through Seth's hair while he took his time sucking Dean's shaft in and out of his very nice mouth. He suppressed a moan in his throat as Seth took him in even deeper. " We just want to talk to you about something. Can you come?"

" Yeah. I'll be there in fifteen." Roman sounded as if he was already starting to get ready.

" Thanks Ro." Dean ended the call and lightly tugged on Seth's hair so that those large brown eyes lifted towards him. " You have ten minutes to get me off. Think you can manage?"

Seth rolled his eyes as if Dean had asked him the stupidest question possible as he continued to suck him off.

* * *

Seth got him off in less than half the time. Which gave them both time to clean up and make out a bit more before Roman's arrival.

" Dean." Seth was resting against him as he picked at a stray thread on Dean's shirt. " You think that Romie will agree to this?"

" I don't see why not," Dean said assuredly. " Everyone gets what they want."

Seth pulled hard at the the thread until it popped free. " I don't think that he wants me." He confessed softly.

" I think that he does."

" How come?" Seth raised his head to look at him.

" Because," Dean regard Seth fondly. " Once a person really knows you. It's impossible not too."

Seth accepted Dean's answer but he didn't look thoroughly convinced.

However there came a short knock on the door and Roman walked in.

" Hi. I would've gotten up here sooner but your dad wanted to talk about the football season."

Seth rolled his eyes and sighed. " Of course he does."

Roman looked from Dean to Seth skeptically and back. " So what are you two up to?"

Dean patted the side of the bed next to him. " Sit."

Roman sat next to him gingerly as if he was afraid that Dean was going to bite him or something.

" Okay." Dean hit his hands against his thighs. " Let me get straight to the point." He locked eyes with Roman. " I came up with this crazy idea and I told Seth about it and now I'm going to tell you."

" Okay." Roman said slowly.

" I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions and I need you to be completely honest okay?"

Roman nodded. " Okay."

" Do you still have feelings for me?"

Roman's eyes opened wide at the question. Dean could see him contemplating how to answer it in front of Seth.

" It's okay Ro. Just be honest."

Roman licked his lips slowly before answering. " Yeah. You know that I do."

Dean nodded. " Okay good. How about Seth? Do you have feelings for Seth?"

At this point he felt Seth ducking his head behind his back. He knew that he was scared to hear the answer.

Dean watched Roman's Adam's apple bob in this throat as he swallowed hard. He saw Roman's eyes lingering on Seth before bringing his attention back to him. " Yeah," his voice a lot softer. " I do."

Dean felt Seth lifting his head off his back and he knew that he was staring at Roman. " How do you feel about Roman, Seth?"

Seth eased from behind Dean so that Roman could see him. " The same way that I've always felt about him."

Dean noticed Roman's features softening as he looked at Seth and he felt some relief that he had been right all along about how they felt about each other.

" And I guess both of you know that I have feelings for both of you." Dean looked at Roman. " So the question is Ro, do you want to join us?"

Roman was instantly confused. " Join you how?"

" To be with us. Like our boyfriend." Dean explained.

" Huh?" He looked even more lost.

" You'll be me and Seth's boyfriend and Seth and I will be yours."

" What? Is that even possible?"

" They're no laws against it." Dean shrugged. " So Seth will have two boyfriends and so will you and me."

" I will have two boyfriends?" Seth's eyes instantly lit up. His voice full of wonderment. " Two?"

" Yeah, that's the idea." Dean assured.

" You mean that I could have you and Romie whenever I wanted?" Seth's face looked like a kid in a candy store.

" Well that's what I'm hoping. That is, if Roman agrees to it." Dean raised his eyebrow at him, indicating that the ball was in his court.

" Um, wow. This is a lot." Roman did look a bit overwhelmed. " Let me get this straight. I'll be in a relationship with both of you?"

Dean took Seth's hand. " Yup. We're a packaged deal."

Roman looked to Seth. " Are you sure that you're okay with this? Are you sure that you don't mind sharing Dean with me?"

Seth squeezed Dean's hand. " He's mine." He said fiercely. " But I guess you can borrow him sometimes."

" Seth, I'm not a toy." Dean interjected.

Seth shrugged. " It's the best that I can do. Take it or leave it."

Roman smiled. " I'll take it."

" Well I guess that settles it then. It's official. We're together." Dean proclaimed.

" Yay!" Seth cheered as he made his way towards Roman.

" You have feelings for me Romie?" Seth asked shyly as if he still couldn't believe it.

" Yup. I just never wanted to be the person that broke your heart. Cared about you too much." Roman gently stroked Seth's cheek before cupping his jaw.

Seth's entire face was beaming as he slid effortlessly into Roman's lap. His arms encircling Roman's neck. He cocked his head to a side. " You're my boyfriend."

Roman smiled. " I guess I am."

" Well then, let's make this shit official." Seth leaned in to kiss him and Roman met him halfway.

Dean watched them as they kissed. At first he did feel some jealousy. It was there for certain but it quickly dissipated as Roman pulled Seth in even closer and Seth tightened his grip in Roman's hair. This was really hot. In a better than voyeuristic sort of way because he had the advantage of joining in. He sat on the bed next to them and timidly placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

Roman gently pulled away from Seth and turned towards him. No further invitation was needed as Dean seized the opportunity and kissed him. He could faintly taste Seth on him and it was intoxicating. To have them both was really sinking in. Roman and Seth. It felt as if he was dreaming.

" That's enough."

Seth pushed them apart. " Dean, you're being rude." He chastised.

" I didn't tell you that you could borrow him." Seth said to Roman.

" Seth, we're not going to ask you for permission every time we want to kiss." Roman said.

Seth pouted.

" Got that right." Dean grabbed the back of Roman's head and pulled him in for another kiss. He made a show of smacking his lips against Roman's loudly as well.

" I want to kiss somebody too!"

Dean could help but to chuckle. Seth could be such a child at time. He turned towards Seth, taking his hand. " Kiss me."

Seth happily obliged as he leaned over Roman's shoulder to reach Dean. They kissed for a few before Seth ended it. His face was quite somber. " Are you sure that you guys want this?"

Roman and Dean exchanged a puzzled look. " Of course we do." Roman confirmed. " Don't you?"

" I do want to be with you guys but ..." Seth's voice trailed off as he hung his head.

" What's going on babe?" Dean inquired.

" Just that Randy and John had said ..." Seth started.

" It doesn't matter what those two idiots think." Dean cut in. " We both care about you and we won't use you like they did." Seth looked as if he wanted to trust him but he was scared to take that final leap. He would have to earn that last bit of trust from him but Seth was worth it.

Dean raised Seth hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. " I promise."

Seth smiled at him and then turned his attention back to Roman then Dean and back as a mischievous glow took over his face.

Dean was immediately suspicious. " What are you up to?"

Seth shrugged as if he was dismissing the question. " Nothing." He grind his ass down on Roman's lap without warning causing the quarterback to grip his hips. " Just wondering which of the two of you is gonna fuck me first."

* * *

A/N: I know I've taken long to update but I have a good excuse. Well at least I think so, you may disagree. Yo girl published her first book on Amazon last week! If you follow me on tumblr you would have seen the announcement. Y'all might know my little story called " Latch". You know the most popular Ambreigns story on here. Well it has been edited and self published to Amazon. You guys can read more details on my profile page on here.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Who was going to fuck Seth first?

Seth was perched on Roman's lap waiting as he looked from Dean to Roman and back. " Well?"

Dean finally spoke. " I think that it should be you and Roman."

" Really?" The surprised question came from the quarterback.

" Yeah. You guys have never done it." Dean looked at them warily. " Right?"

" Right Dean." Seth smiled. He tried to stretch towards his side table but when he found that he couldn't reach he got off of Roman's lap and walked over to it.

" What are you doing?" Roman asked as Seth opened the top drawer.

" Getting the lube and condoms."

" You want to do it now?" Roman seemed apprehensive.

" Uh huh." Seth took out the items and placed them on the bed.

" What's the rush?" Roman asked as Seth decided with brand of condoms to use.

" Well I need to see if you can fuck before we take this relationship any further." Seth replied matter of fact. " I may have feelings for you Romie but that's no reason to accept bad dick in a relationship."

Dean howled with laughter falling back on to the bed while Roman glared at him.

" I can fuck." He responded tightly through clenched teeth. " Dean thinks so."

" Now Romie, you know that Dean and I have completely different standards."

Dean sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched Seth tugging Roman's hand to get him to stand up.

The fact that Roman looked so offended about the whole thing made it even more comical.

" I don't feel like doing this anymore." Roman said to Seth.

" Nonsense." Seth dipped in and kissed along Roman's neck. " Just relax."

Dean watched as Seth placed his light kisses along Roman's neck with occasional flicks of his tongue along the sensitive skin. He found himself getting turned on watching them, knowing from experience how good Seth's kisses and tongue felt. But yet he thought that this first time should be shared between the two of them. Even though all three of them were together, he felt that Seth and Roman should have that special first time just between them.

" I'm gonna head downstairs and watch some tv," Dean stated as he got off the bed.

" Why?" Seth asked. Roman was already starting to look blissed out from Seth's kisses.

" I think you guys should have your first time alone," he responded as he turned the door knob. " You guys have quite the history."

Surprisingly, Seth didn't fight him on this but just nodded his head. " Okay."

Roman's response was to turn's Seth's face back to him so that he could kiss him on the lips.

Dean closed the door behind him and headed downstairs.

* * *

In the living room he found Seth's dad watching television on the couch.

" What ya watching?" Dean plopped down in the single seater.

Seth's dad sighed as if Dean was a nuisance. " The stock market."

" Looks exciting." He said dryly.

" Well I wouldn't expect the likes of you to get it."

Dean noted who Seth got his snobby behaviour from.

" What are you doing down here anyways? Did Reigns chase you?"

" Nope."

Seth's dad was looking at him waiting for him to continue but Dean just watched the traders on Wall Street.

" You know," Mr. Rollins said after five minutes of Dean's defiant silence. " If Seth still wants to do this gay thing Reigns isn't a bad prospect." It got him the reaction that he wanted when Dean snapped his head around.

" So you're saying that if Seth dated Roman that you would be cool with him being gay?"

" No of course not. But as far as guys go Roman is top caliber." He started to list off Roman's attributes on his fingers. " Gifted athlete. Good student. Comes from a good family and I can objectively state that he's a good looking guy."

Dean frowned. " So what am I? Chopped liver?"

" I have no idea what you are son." Mr. Rollins reached for the remote and changed the channel. Something about giraffes on the Serengeti.

" You sound just like Seth when me and Roman started hanging out." Dean reflected.

" Really?" Seth's dad looked a bit surprised. " So how the hell did you get him to change his mind about you?"

Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. " I have my ways."

" You are absolutely disgusting." Seth's dad looked absolutely repulsed by Dean's insinuations. " Have you no home training?"

" Well you asked." Dean pointed out.

" I wished I didn't." Mr. Rollins shook his head. " I don't get it. What does Seth see in you?"

Dean shrugged. " Beats me. All I know is that we used to hate each other and now we don't."

Dean turned to him. " So are you gonna ban me from coming over like you did Orton?"

Mr. Rollins glanced at him and then back to the television. " I haven't decided yet."

Dean smiled. " You like me."

Seth's dad huffed. " I certainly do not."

" If you didn't like me you would have kicked me out already."

" Are you always this annoying?"

" According to Seth I am." Dean winked at him.

Mr. Rollins got up. " I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?"

" A soda would be nice."

The older man sighed as if he knew that he was making a terrible decision but was going to go ahead with it anyway. " Fine."

* * *

" It feels so good to finally have you." Roman said as he rolled over on his back with Seth on top of him.

He was only wearing his boxers and Seth planted kisses all over his chest. " Yeah?"

" Uh huh. Feels good to be with you without feeling guilty."

" It's been a long time." Seth said as he eased up Roman's body to kiss his jaw.

" How long? A couple months?" Roman joked.

Seth swiped his lips against Roman's but didn't kiss him as he lifted up his head so that they were face to face. " Since I was fourteen."

Roman's mouth fell open but he couldn't find his words for a few seconds. " Fourteen Seth?"

Seth nodded somberly. " It's how I knew that I was gay." His eyes dipped downwards. " Because I was in love with you." He then looked back up to Roman who was rendered speechless once more.

Roman gripped Seth's thighs. " You loved me from the time that we were fourteen? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because my parents hated me when I told them and I didn't want you to feel responsible." Seth's bottom lip trembled a bit. " And I was scared that you would chase me away if I told you."

" I wouldn't." Roman assured him.

" We were fourteen. You don't know that." Seth pointed out. " I just couldn't loose you too."

Roman sat up and embraced Seth. Letting him rest his head against his shoulder. His fingers combing through Seth's hair. " At least I know now why you hated Dean at first."

" Yeah." Seth sniffled and lifted his head. " I couldn't understand how you could choose him and not me when I've been here all along."

Roman kissed him softly on the lips. Tugging Seth's bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it with a wet pop. " I wanna make love to you."

He moved in and kissed Seth again before he could respond. Loving the moans that got buried in their kiss as he pulled down Seth's boxers to his thighs. The kiss didn't break as Seth took them completely off and flung them across the bed.

Roman finally pulled away to look at him. Seth blushing as Roman took in all of him. " You're so fucking hot." Roman kissed him fiercely, rolling them over so that Seth was on his back.

" My turn." Seth pulled at the waistband of Roman's boxers and he got on his knees as to make it easier for him. Seth pulled the boxers down past Roman's hips. His throat almost dry with anticipation. When Roman's dick sprung free, full and hard, he gasped. He was momentarily transfixed by it. He had wanted it for so long and now he finally had it.

He grabbed Roman's ass pushed Roman's hips towards him as he opened his mouth and licked the head of the cock before sucking it into his mouth.

" Fuck Seth." Roman sounded nearly breathless as Seth sucked on him. He pulled lightly on Seth's hair as more of his dick filled Seth's mouth.

Seth's technique was impeccable and his mouth was warm and wet. His toes were curling but he didn't want to come. At least not in Seth's mouth right now.

" Wait." Roman withdrew his dick and immediately saw the infamous Seth pout. " I don't want to come in your mouth."

" But your dick tastes so good and I wanna taste your come." Seth whined.

Roman picked up the condom and the bottle of lube. " And I can't wait to be inside of you."

Those seemed to be the magic words because Seth immediately stopped complaining and laid back and spread his legs while he made a show of slowly stroking his dick and when Roman squirted too much lube on his fingers because he was busy watching him, he smiled.

A few minutes of fingering to stretch him and Seth grew impatient. He wanted Roman inside of him now. He watched as Roman carefully lubed up his condom covered dick and then he got between Seth's legs and placed his left leg over his right shoulder. He locked eyes with Seth as he lined himself up and pushed in.

" Romie!" Seth gasped as his fingers dugg into Roman's shoulders. Roman was stretching him more than anyone he had before him. It hurt but yet it was sweet. He had daydreamed about this moment for so long and now he could feel it for real. When Roman bottomed out. He remained still until Seth nodded and he slowly thrusted in and out of him.

" Feels so good." Seth said with his eyes squeezed shut. It did. Roman's cock kept on rubbing against his prostate and little sparks tingled through out his body.

" Yeah." Roman leaned in and kissed Seth. Prying his mouth opened with his tongue which Seth accepted. Being in Seth felt fantastic plus the little sounds he made really had his libido going. Fucking Seth and Dean were both enjoyable experiences but completely different from each other in words that he couldn't explain.

He reached between their bodies and tugged on Seth's dick. " Come with me baby."

Seth panted against his lips. " Yeah."

When Roman came inside of the condom, Seth's come was running over Roman's fingers. Seth kept on repeating his name over and over like a chant. " Romie. Romie. Romie." He sounded as if he was Seth's everything and that suited his quite fine as he kissed Seth's temple because Seth was his.

* * *

Dean drained the last of the soda from the can. The channel had moved on to hippos now. " How come you sent away Orton? He's everything on paper that Roman is."

He noticed the dark look that came over Mr. Rollins. " I don't like him." His voice was curt and sharp.

" How come?"

" I saw on the security tapes how he used to look at Seth when his back was turned. I didn't trust him."

Dean was impressed. Seth's dad had a good read on people. " You trust me?"

Mr. Rollins looked skeptical. " Trust is a strong word. I wouldn't say that but you are a straight shooter so at least I know where you're coming from."

" So should I expect a Thanksgiving invite?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows again.

Mr. Rollins shot him a look. " No."

" Well at least I tried." Dean got up from the seat. An hour had passed. Seth and Roman should be done by now. " See you around Mr. R." Dean didn't even wait for a response as he headed back up the stairs.

* * *

Dean knocked on Seth's bedroom and immediately heard a response of " Come in."

When he opened the door and stepped inside Seth was lying down on his stomach buck naked while Roman had the decency to put on his boxers.

Dean closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. " Jeez, Seth. Couldn't you have covered up a little?"

" Why?" Seth lifted his head off a pillow. " It's nothing that both of you haven't seen before."

Dean wondered if Seth understood how glorious his ass was or if he did and he was just doing this on purpose to be a brat. Still his hand found its way on to Seth's back and slid down until it rested on one firm ass cheek squeezing it gently. " So how did it go?"

" It was great." Seth answered first. " He can fuck."

Roman rolled his eyes. " Of course I can."

" Well I had to be certain."

While they were bantering, Dean slipped his finger between Seth's ass crack and rubbed his swollen entrance. " Man, he definitely gave you a pounding."

Seth hissed as Dean slipped the tip of his finger inside. " Yeah he sure did."

Dean gently fucked the tip of his finger into Seth. " Gives me an idea." He looked over at Roman giving him a knowing look.

" Give me a little bit more time and I'll fuck you too." Roman grinned.

Dean smiled. His dick was already hard just looking at a naked Seth and a nearly naked Roman. He noticed that Roman's eyes were transfixed on his finger inside of Seth and his boxers did a poor job of concealing his erection.

" Dean," Seth spoke rather calmly despite being fingered. " You do know that now that we're all together that you have to come to our football games."

Dean's finger stilled in Seth. " Do I have to?" It's not that he minded watching Seth and Roman play but football games were so long and boring in his opinion.

" Of course you do. You're dating the quarterback and the vice captain. Plus this is the last game and if we win we make it to the state finals. You have to come." Seth said it in a tone that Dean knew that there was no room for arguing.

" Fine. I'll come."

" Yay!" Seth cheered. " And you can wear my jacket."

" Wait why does he have to wear your jacket? Why not mine?" Roman interjected.

" Because I'm the vice captain."

" And I'm the quarterback."

" So I'm more important."

" As if!"

Dean just chuckled to himself as the bantering continued.

* * *

A/N: Two more chapters left!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dean took his seat on the fourth bleacher from the field on Friday night. Seth told him that he couldn't sit all the way to the top like he usually did because he did not want to waste time looking for him in the crowd.

The stands were packed as Dean was between two girls who looked vaguely familiar so he assumed that they went to school with him. He was wearing Seth's jacket on his back and he held Roman's in his hands.

A crisp spring breeze eased over his face as the lights came on and their marching band came out. He spotted Xavier playing his trombone with great enthusiasm and he chuckled when his friend did a little dance while the rest of the band kept on marching.

The marching band passed, the national anthem was sung and now came the football teams. The visiting team came out first to be greeted with loud boos over powering the cheers from their cheerleaders. Next came the Titans who came out to a thunderous hometown cheer. This was it. The final game between them and the state finals. Dean stood up along with everyone else and vigorously waved Roman's jacket up and down. However it was Seth who noticed him first and he didn't look pleased. Roman however was grinning from ear to ear as he clapped Seth on the back before huddling around the coach with the rest of their team.

The game began and Dean got bored soon after. He just could not muster up any enthusiasm for the game of football in general. He occupied himself with a game on his cellphone for the next ninety minutes, wishing that he had brought his tablet along so that he could have watched some anime.

At half time, the game was tight with a score of sixteen to fifteen in favour of the visitors. Dean wasn't too concerned. He was certain that the Titans could bring home the victory. He noticed Randy making a show of kissing Nikki on the field before exiting. Nikki of course preening with the other cheerleaders afterwards over it.

Dean was surprised when he received a text from Seth. He laughed when he read it. He wanted Dean to switch jackets. To put on Roman's and wave his instead. Dean figured because no one on the field could see Seth's jacket and in Seth's mind that was unacceptable.

As he stood up to switch the jackets, the girl sitting to his right asked him a question. " How come you have both Reigns' and Rollins' jackets?"

Dean shrugged as he pushed his arms into Roman's jacket. " They gave them to me."

" But why?" The girl seemed genuinely confused.

" Because ..." Dean didn't know how to finish the sentence. Should he tell some random girl that he's dating both of them which would of course lead to even more questions that weren't any of her business?

" Because of what?" The girl leaned towards him earnestly.

But Dean pulled away. " Just because." He answered dismissively.

" Weird." She pulled away and rolled her eyes.

Dean made sure to wave Seth's jacket hard when the Titans returned to the field. The smiled that beamed off of Seth's face made him smile as well. A fact that he thought about as he sat back down. He had fallen in love with Seth. It wasn't a thought that he readily accepted but somehow the brat had wormed his way underneath his skin. He had been more open to accepting his love for Roman before Seth had broken them up but now with Seth, he was cautious. The crowd roared around him but Dean's mind was a million miles away. How could he be in love with two persons? All of the love songs that he had ever heard said that there was only one true love, so maybe he was wrong about this whole thing. Maybe he just loved one of them and liked the other a whole lot.

He pondered these thoughts so deeply that he was startled when the girl next to him shook him.

" Why aren't you celebrating?" She asked excitedly. She took in the confused expression on Dean's face. " Your boys are going to the state finals!"

His boys? His boys. The sentence seemed weird yet fitting. Seth and Roman were his boys. He had a claim to them. This made him smile but then his brain finally caught up to the last part of her sentence. State finals? They won?

Dean stood up to see the scoreboard. The Titans had won by ten points. The marching band and the cheerleaders were on the field dancing and celebrating. The team was surrounded by parents and girlfriends. He spotted Seth hugging Roman but he felt weird going down there. He wasn't much for public display of affection. Yet another reason why he held back was because he wanted to go home and just sort everything out in his head. He felt completely overwhelmed by the noise around him and wanted to escape all of the commotion.

He made his way from the bleachers to the carpark. He knew that both Seth and Roman would want to see him afterwards but he just could not face them right now. He dugged his phone out of his pocket and slung Seth's jacket over his right shoulder as he made his way home. He sent the same text message to both of them. He apologized for leaving but he claimed to have a headache from all of the noise and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He put the phone back into his jeans' pocket as he walked along the quiet street. The overwhelming sensation was quickly dissipating the further he got from the football field.

He had made the right choice. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and feelings. He turned a corner and was finally walking down his street. He had to figure out who he was in love with. Seth or Roman.

* * *

" Hi."

Dean grinned when Xavier nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice.

" Jesus! Dean. You're here. At my house." Xavier seemed bewildered as he looked around in the darkness.

" Yeah the shoe's on the other foot for a change." He was sitting on the top step of Xavier's porch as his friend sat next to him.

" So what brings you by?" Xavier placed his trombone case on his lap. " I thought that you would be out celebrating with Seth."

" Yeah about that …" Dean trailed off. He had received responses from both Roman and Seth. Roman had asked if he needed anything while he could feel Seth pouting through the screen because he was being deprived of victory sex.

" Did something else happen between you two?" Xavier prodded.

Dean sighed heavily. " Um kinda. Jeez this is going to sound really weird but do you remember when I was going out with Roman?"

" Yeah." Xavier said slowly.

" Well we're still seeing each other." Dean carefully observed his friend to guage his response but he just looked confused.

" So you're no longer seeing Seth?"

" Actually I am."

Xavier's face was completely scrunched up trying to understand. " So you're cheating on Seth with Roman? Are you and Seth actually a thing?"

" They know about each other." Dean continued slowly. " We're kinda doing this thing where all three of us are together."

" Wait … what? Can you do that?" Xavier slowly began to wrap his head around the concept.

" Well we're doing it." Dean confirmed.

" And all three of you agreed to this?"

Dean nodded.

" Okay. So what exactly is the problem?"

" Well for starters no one at school knows that Roman likes guys well besides Seth, me and you. I mean everyone accepted Randy dating Seth because Randy is a known slut and a hole is a hole to him but …" Dean had spoken about Randy so nonchalantly that Xavier started laughing.

" A known slut." Xavier repeated as he laughed so hard that his hand hit the trombone case. " I mean it's true but still." He laughed some more. " You have a way with words my friend."

" Anyways, I don't really care what people say about me but I don't want to mess things up for him you know."

Xavier sobered up quickly. " Reigns is a good dude but I think people maybe on to you guys."

Dean furrowed his brow. " How?"

" Well you were waving his jacket when the team came out and normally only girlfriends do that."

Dean groaned. " I didn't think about that."

" Plus Big E, Kofi, Daniel and Owens had already figured out that Reigns liked you."

" What?" It was Dean's turn to be surprised. " How did they know? Especially Daniel and Owens."

" Well," Xavier started listing on his fingers. " Reigns starts to spend every lunch time with you. Seth gets upset. Everyone knows that Seth had a thing for Reigns well except Reigns because he's oblivious to that kind of stuff. Seth starts treating Randy like trash. Then of course Seth gets you suspended. Roman stops speaking to Seth." Xavier exhaled loudly as if he was exhausted. " As Kevin said, it was a damn soap opera."

Dean's mind was completely blown. They certainly weren't as discreet as he thought they were.

" Fuck."

Xavier grinned. " Honestly if it makes you feel any better, the hard part isn't you being with Roman, it's you being with Seth. I mean he got you suspended. Even after the picture came out, people still don't get it. Was it like sexual frustration between you two or something?" Xavier raised his hand and shook his head. " Scratch that. I don't want to know."

He noticed that Dean was still pensive. " Hey. Look on the bright side, high school is over in a couple of months. You don't have to care for much longer anyway."

" That's true."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. " There's something else bothering you isn't it?"

Dean cracked his knuckles to calm his nerves. " I was thinking that people say that you can't truly be in love with two persons so it's like am I fooling myself here? Like is it really Roman that I want or is it Seth or is it that I just like having both of them around ."

" I think," Xavier stood up and picked up his case, " that people say a lot of things because it's true for them. It doesn't mean that it has to be true for you." He yawned. " Dean buddy, I'm gonna call it a night. You're more than welcomed to stay out here if you like."

" Nah it's fine." Dean stood up clutching Seth's jacket tightly. " It's about time I get home as well. Thanks man. Appreciate the talk."

" Any time."

Xavier went into his house as Dean made his way next door to his house.

He unlocked the front door and made his way up to his bedroom. He dropped Seth's jacket on the bed and then he took Roman's off and placed it next to it. Side by side. Roman and Seth. He couldn't choose between them. Maybe Xavier was right. He didn't have to choose. He could love both of them.

As he got ready for bed, he wondered if Seth and Roman felt the same way about him or if he had fallen just a little bit too quickly.

* * *

A/N: Drag me, I deserve it. Go on, I know y'all want to. I have no good excuse for leaving this story so long. I mean I could come up with some but really I won't play you guys like that. So I'm sorry for taking so long but I promise that this story will be completed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Maybe Xavier was right.

Dean thought as he stared up at the ceiling the next morning. It was Saturday and that meant no school. He could make his own rules. Maybe he could love two persons at once. Besides he had already told Seth that he loved him so it wasn't as if he could take it back. Not that he wanted to.

Roman. So much had happened between them in such a short space of time. If it wasn't for him, he would've probably never explored this side of himself. Never would've fallen in love for the first time. Problem is that the first person that he fell in love with didn't even know. Him and Roman didn't get a chance lately to spend any time together. Every day after school he had practice and then when he got home he had to prepare for exams. Hopefully he would get a chance soon to tell him.

* * *

Dean had just gotten out of the shower and was about to take off his towel when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Before he could answer his mother peeked her head inside. " Hurry up and get dressed. Your boyfriend ..." She scrunched up her face. " Boyfriends? Um whatever. Seth and Roman are downstairs."

" Really?" Dean hadn't expected that they would come over so early that morning.

" Yes." His mother lowered her voice. " The Seth one is giving me room decorating tips."

Dean chuckled. " I'll be right down."

" I hope so." She replied as she closed the door.

* * *

" But Romie! Why do I need to hush? All I said was blue, white and grey would make a great colour scheme."

" Seth you are not redecorating my house." Dean interrupted as he came down the stairs.

" Dean!" Seth flung himself on to him causing him to stumble a bit before regaining his balance. He started talking a million miles a minute. " Are you okay? Is your headache gone? Did you miss me?"

Roman cleared his throat.

Seth rolled his eyes. " I mean, did you miss us?"

" Yes to all of those questions."

" Great." Seth grabbed Dean's hand. " Let's go." He started pulling Dean towards the direction of the front door.

" Where are we going?" Dean inquired. " I haven't had breakfast yet."

" To the mall." Seth peaked behind his shoulder as he grabbed the doorknob. " Come along Romie."

Roman sighed and bid good bye to Dean's mother who had the most amused expression on her face as she watched Dean struggle to slip his feet into his shoes before Seth pulled him out the door.

She watched the three of them walking down the path and laughed when she overheard Seth telling Dean to stop whining that he could eat at the mall.

* * *

A half eaten danish in one hand and some overly sweet concoction that Seth had ordered for him from Starbucks was Dean's breakfast as he trailed behind Seth as they walked through the mall.

Seth had made a big production during the car ride to the mall that he hadn't been shopping 'in forever' his exact words. Only to find out that 'forever' meant two weeks ago.

Roman was walking next to him looking bored already looking aimlessly around the almost empty mall with his hands in his pocket.

" Oh guys! We must go in here." Seth was walking towards a men's formal clothing store. " We have to be coordinated."

" Coordinated for what?" Roman asked as he followed Seth into the store.

Seth just stared at Roman as if he had lost his mind. " Roman! Don't tell me that you have forgotten."

" Forgotten about what?"

Dean took another bite of his danish. He also had no idea what Seth was going on about.

" Prom! It's in the next two weeks. The day after the state finals." Seth turned to a rather bemused sales assistant. " Can you believe that he forgot about prom?"

The man of indesernible age with a very well manicured moustache just smiled politely. " Do you have anything in mind?"

" I was thinking black. Maybe some blue thrown in. Actually -"

" Excuse me, sir?" The sales assistant interrupted Seth and was looking at Dean. " We have a no food or drink policy in our store."

" Oh." Dean was embarrassed for a bit and then he smiled. " Well I guess I have to go outside then." He looked at Roman. " Make sure that you help Seth out." The scowl that appeared on the quarterback's face nearly made Dean laugh out loud so he turned his face quickly and exited the store. He sat on a bench outside of the store and took his time. Knowing Seth, he could spend an entire hour in the store and walk out with nothing.

Fifteen minutes later when his breakfast was long gone and Dean had decided that he had stalled enough and that he should go back in, a frustrated Roman walked out and plopped down on the bench next to him.

" What happened?" Dean inquired.

" Appearently I wasn't being a good help and it was giving Seth anxiety." Roman sighed and Dean laughed.

Forty five minutes later Seth came out of the store beaming. " We're going to look so good at prom."

" What am I wearing?" Dean asked as he stood up and slipped his arm around Seth's waist.

Seth leaned into him. " It's a surprise. I'm having your suits delivered the same day as prom."

" Do you even know my size?" Roman inquired as they walked along.

Seth smirked. " I definitely know your size."

Roman groaned. " I swear to god that I'd better be able to walk in those pants."

Seth batted his eyes innocently at him. " Don't you trust me Romie?"

" No."

Seth laughed and walked into another department store which did nothing to put Roman's mind at ease.

* * *

Three hours later after more shopping and lunch, Roman dropped Seth home first because he was eager to dive into his new purchases.

Dean couldn't remember the last time that he had Roman alone to himself since they decided to do this thing with Seth.

" We're here."

Dean looked up and saw that they were indeed in front of his house.

" Do you want to come in?"

Roman seemed surprised but then he nodded. " Sure."

Roman parked the car next to the curb and then they made their way up to the house. Dean noticed that his mom's car was gone. She was probably working the morning shift at the department store.

As soon as they made it inside the house, Dean grabbed Roman's hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, Dean just turned to look at him. Brown eyes were already on him.

He grabbed Roman by the shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips. His boyfriend responded immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's narrow waist. Their kiss was hot and heavy. Lips crushed against each other, tongues tangled and they just couldn't get enough of each other. It felt as if it had been far too long that they had been apart.

Dean's calves butted against the bedframe. He toed off his shoes without breaking the kiss . He brought Roman down with him on the bed. Soon hands were grabbing at shirts and belts and then it was bare flesh against flesh.

Dean's hands were scrambling for purchase trying to grab at the bedsheets, bedhead, something as Roman thrusted deep inside of him in a steady motion. They hadn't been together in months and as great as fucking Seth was, being fucked by Roman was on another level.

Roman's head found the crook of Dean's neck. His breath warm and wet as he panted against Dean's skin. " Missed you so fucking much." His words came out in jagged breaths as if he had been running a long race.

Dean ran his fingers through Roman's sweat damped locks. " Missed you too." He had missed this so much. Feeling so full of Roman's cock. The pleasureable pounding against his prostate. Roman's body covering him as they made love.

He squeezed Roman's arm tightly which made him raise his head and Dean kissed him. It was messy, lots of uncoordinated moments but it was raw and the emotions were stark and vivid. When Dean pulled away, the way how Roman looked at him dismissed all of his uncertainties.

" I love you."

He wasn't sure if now was the right time to say it. He could feel his toes curling, and the electricity sizzling through out his body.

Roman grabbed the back of Dean's head as he smashed their lips back together. " I love you so damn much." That stroke was perfectly timed as the words barely registered in Dean's brain and he was coming. As his dick coated both of their bodies with his come all he could think was that Roman was in love with him as well.

Roman groaned into his mouth signalling that he was coming as well. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist after his body had stilled. He wanted to savour this moment forever. Roman's pants had lessened and now his breath was a gentle breeze against his face. A kiss was placed on his cheek but his partner made no further attempts to move. They remained tightly wrapped up in each other's embrace until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So prom is coming up and it seems as if Dean and Roman are reconnecting on a deeper level. I wonder what Seth would think ...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Dean checked himself out in the mirror one last time before he headed downstairs. He looked good. Really good.

Seth had done a great job picking out his prom suit. The jacket and pants were black with a slim cut that complimented his lean frame. His inside shirt was a dark royal blue topped off with a silky black tie. His shoes had been buffed and polished to a brilliant shine. His hair had been trimmed and he slicked it back from his forehead. He had to admit that this was probably the most handsome that he had looked in his entire life.

He sprayed his only bottle of cologne around his neck smiling as the light woodsy scent filled the room. It had been his birthday gift from his mom last year. She said that he was now a man and that he needed to smell like one. He chuckled to himself as he turned off the light in his room and headed downstairs.

" Oh honey!" His mother cooed as he came down the stairs. " You look so handsome. I can't believe that you're going to prom. Let me ..."

Dean heard nothing else that his mother said because he saw Roman waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and all his thoughts took flight to make room for the image in front of him.

Roman was clean shaven save for his moustache that was closely cropped between his nose and his lips. His hair was slicked back in a neat low bun that grazed the collar of his black jacket. His suit was the same as his except that his pants had a more relaxed cut to them. His inside shirt was black and his tie a deep royal blue to match Dean's shirt.

Roman was smiling at him as he came down the stairs. Dean felt as if he was in a trance. Like a strong current was pulling him towards the other man.

" You look good."

Roman smiled even harder. " So do you."

" You guys looks so handsome." Dean's mother gushed. She held up her cellular phone. " Smile!"

Before he could get into position properly, Roman had his arm around his waist and was smiling brightly as his mom snapped away.

" Never thought that I would get a picture of you going to prom." His mom said as she reviewed the pictures on her phone.

" Mom!"

However, his mother remained unphased. " It's true. It's not as if people were breaking down the door to ask you out."

Roman chuckled.

" Okay, we're leaving." Dean grabbed Roman's hand and lead him towards the front door. He had enough of his mother embarrassing him.

" Have fun!" His mother called out as they walked down the garden path to Roman's car.

" I like your mom." Roman said as he unlocked the car doors.

Dean shot him a look over the roof of the car before he got in. " You would."

* * *

"So have you told Seth?"

" No I thought you did."

" Me? I haven't seen him for the week. I thought you would since you spent all last night with him celebrating the big win."

Roman sighed as he turned his car down Seth's street. " Well last night really was more of a brag fest of becoming state champs. We got pretty caught up in that."

" I could imagine." Dean rolled his eyes.

" You still should have come to the game." Roman pushed as he stopped in front of Seth's gates so that he could buzz them in.

" You know that I can't stand football. Besides I caught some of it on the tv when my mom was watching it."

" You aren't a very supportive boyfriend." Roman chided him playfully as the gates opened in front of them.

Dean groaned. " I'll make it up to him."

" How about me?" Roman pouted.

" My ass already made it up to you four times this week."

Roman laughed as he parked his car on the side of the large driveway.

" I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Dean said as he got out of the car.

" It isn't a big deal really," Roman said as he adjusted his jacket. " Just think it's the right to do to let him know when we have sex."

" Why?" Dean straightened his tie as he pressed the doorbell.

" You know how he hates being left out of things." Roman reminded him.

Dean sighed. " Fine. The next time we fuck, I'll send him a text."

" I wish I did not hear that."

Roman was promptly embarrassed when he heard Seth's dad's voice on the other side of the door. " I'm sorry you heard that sir."

" Not as sorry as I am." He said as he ushered the two of them into the foyer.

" How's it going Mr. Rollins?" Dean grinned cheekily at Seth's dad.

The man dramatically rolled his eyes and Dean's mind immediately flash forward to what Seth would look like in twenty years. " It's going Mr. Ambrose, it's going."

" Surprised to see you here." Dean was never one for much tact and he knew it got under Mr. Rollins' skin but he did it anyway.

" I'm surprised myself. But I had to see this folly for myself." He crossed his arms and looked up the stairs.

" Should we go and get Seth?" Roman asked.

" Oh he knows that you're here. He said something about making an entrance." He shook his head as if he couldn't shake the disappointment that he felt.

" That's our Sethie." Dean chuckled and clapped his hands. He wondered how much longer would he have to make nice with Seth's dad who was clearly still uncomfortable with the idea of Seth dating men.

A noise on the landing made Dean and Roman look up.

" Wow." Was all that Roman managed to say as Seth came down the stairs.

Seth was a vision in a crisply tailored all white suit that contoured his silhouette to perfection. He wore a black inside shirt with the first two buttons undone which gave a hint of the well developed chest that laid underneath. The chrome of the Hermès belt buckle flashed when the jacket moved. His shoes were as white as the suit. His hair looked as if it had been blown out to perfection. It hung in a soft, silky black cloud framing his face.

After a few moments of silence, Seth's smile disappeared. " Well aren't you guys going to say something?"

" Uh … um ..." Roman cleared his throat seemingly in the hopes that it would help him find some words. " You look … really look ..."

" Hot." Dean finished for him. " Really hot."

Seth smiled triumphantly. " I guess I rendered Romie speechless huh?"

The quarterback glanced away embarrassed.

Seth smiled and stepped between them to hold each of their hands. " Well dad." His father had been quietly still since Seth came down stairs. " Your gay son is off to the prom with his two boyfriends to have a gay old time." Dean could see from the way how tightly Mr. Rollins jaw was clenched and how he narrowed his eyes at Seth that he was still far from accepting of Seth and whom he chose to love.

" Don't wait up." Seth called out as he gripped their hands firmly and led them out the front door.

" Seth do you think it's wise to rile your dad up like that?" Dean asked concerned.

Seth shrugged as they walked across the well manicured lawn to his car. " I've honestly stopped caring Dean. I am who I am. After college I don't have to return here." He released Roman's hand so that he could fish his keys out of the pocket and hand it to Roman. " You're driving us to the prom."

" Why me?" Roman asked as he pressed the button to unlock the doors of the Mercedes.

" Cause everyone wants a sexy guy to drive them to the prom." Seth explained. " Dean, you ride shot gun. I'll sit in the back. I don't want my suit wrinkled."

* * *

They entered the school gym under an arch of black and gold balloons. Gold iridescent streamers hung from the ceiling along with with more balloons and banners of black and gold cloths stretched across the ceiling. A huge banner hung across the stage where the DJ was playing. It was black and in large gold block letters it read " State Champions". The Titans were state champions and Dean had to admit that he felt lots of pride seeing that even though he didn't watch the game. He gently squeezed Seth's hand because he knew that he was staring at the sign as well. Roman was next to Seth also holding Seth's hand. Dean could hearing the talking and whisperings around them. He was certain that cellphones were being whipped up and pictures taken. But he didn't care. Not anymore. Not after the last semester that he had. Graduation was in two weeks. He was leaving all of these people behind and concentrating only on the two people that mattered to him. He didn't know how it was going to work between them after the summer, but he knew that somehow it will all work out for the best.

Half an hour later Seth was milling around the food table. He didn't really want anything but Dean was talking to Xavier and Big E about some video game that he wasn't interested in and Roman was talking to Daniel and Kevin and even though for a few more weeks he was vice captain of the football team, he was over it. He was officially a legacy at his high school. Cementing his way into the history books as being one of the ones that lead their high school to State Championship. The first in their history. His picture along with the team will forever be in the display case outside of the principal's office. He made his mark … along with Randy.

" Guess you're disappointed that you won't be prom queen huh?"

Seth sighed exasperatedly without even looking up. He knew who the voice belonged to. " I guess you will be too." He looked up and gave Nikki the biggest fake smile that he could muster. " Because no one voted for you. No one likes you." He felt quite satisfied when he saw the scowl that crossed her face. " I think everyone voted for Becky Lynch."

Nikki scoffed. " That band geek? As if! I'm head cheerleader. I'm the most popular girl in school. And I'm dating the captain of the football team." Nikki flipped her silky dark brown hair over her shoulder. " Everyone wants to be me."

Seth rolled his eyes. " I'm glad that my leftovers satisfy you." Before Nikki could respond, Seth strolled away.

* * *

Xavier and Big E were looking quite dapper. They were both wearing dark forest green suits with burgundy ties and black shoes. In Xavier's hand was his trombone that gleamed a brilliant gold under the auditorium's lights.

" Come on Dean," Xavier was saying. " I'm sure if you try Madden you would get some appreciation for football."

Dean scratched the back of his head. " I'm not to sure about that."

" Well think about it." Xavier raised his hand holding the trombone. " Well if you don't mind, I'm going to take my girl Francesca for a spin."

" Where is she?" Dean looked around. " You've been talking about her all year but I've never met her."

Xavier and Big E exchanged a look and then bursted out laughing. They were literally bent over holding on to their stomachs crying tears of laughter and Dean felt that somehow a huge joke went over his head.

" Woods, you know you wrong for this." Big E wheezed out. His eyes red from how hard he was laughing. " You need to tell that boy the truth."

" What is it? What am I missing?" Dean was completely baffled.

Xavier's laugh sounded like a cartoon's villain's. All maniacal with perfect 'ha ha ha' all spaced out. He was resting his free arm on Big E's shoulder and crooked his index finger towards Dean calling him to come closer.

" Dean you know you're my boy and all." It seemed as if Xavier was going to attempt to prop on Dean's shoulder but then realized that he was significantly taller than Big E and gave that up. " But I have to say that I've been keep a secret from you."

" What?" Dean's nerves were teetering over the edge at this point. " What is it?"

Xavier held up his trombone and the light bounced off the edge of its polished surface. " This is Francesca."

" Your trombone?" Dean's mind tried to put the pieces together. " After all this time you were talking about a trombone? But you made it seem as if you guys used to do stuff together."

" Dean," Big E clapped his hand down on Dean's shoulder. " Let's be real. What girl do you know is willing to go out with Xavier Woods? Band geek and video game nerd extraordinaire?"

" Excuse me sir," Xavier interrupted. " I would have you know that the lovely Naomi has granted me not one but two dances this evening." Xavier cleared his throat and adjusted his tie with such self importance that Dean couldn't help but to chuckle.

" Naomi?" Big E repeated as he stroked his closely cropped beard. " You mean that Naomi who is currently heading through the door with Jimmy Uso?"

Both Dean and Xavier looked towards the gym doors just in time to see a shapely silhouette incased in silver exiting the prom while holding the hand of the school's basketball captain.

" That Naomi?" Big E rubbed in. " You sure bro?"

" But she promised!" Xavier whined.

Dean was laughing at Xavier's predicament when he felt a familiar hand lock fingers with him.

" Hi Dean," Seth smiled at everyone politely. " Can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Yeah sure." He agreed. " See you guys around."

Xavier and Big E gave their farewells and then Seth led them out of the gym and down the dimly lit corridors.

* * *

The sound of their shoes hitting the tiles was the only noise made as they walked down the dark hallways. Seth then turned and started walking up a staircase and it was then that Dean knew where they were headed.

The third floor where the abandoned chemistry labs resided was empty as usual. Moonlight streamed through the windows, pooling right underneath not reaching the far wall. One side of the corridor was in light and the other in darkness.

Seth leaned up on a wall between two windows. The moonlight making slanted lines across his handsome face and body. Dean stepped forward and slipped his arm around Seth's back and slightly tilted his head downwards.

Seth's lips were still as soft as he remembered. His mouth as warm and welcoming. Their tongues gliding unhurriedly next to each other as if they had all the time in the world and they did. The kiss was warm and heady. Satisfying both of them as Dean ended it with little pecks to Seth's swollen lips.

Seth had his arms locked around Dean's neck. His eyes studying his face. Dean dipped in to get another kiss but Seth spoke.

" What's going on Dean?"

" What do you mean?"

Large brown eyes framed by long silky lashes radiated a feeling of being hurt that Dean did not understand.

" I barely saw you at school all week and when I asked you to come over you always had excuses." Seth nervously bit his bottom lip. " What's going on?"

' I just wanted you to concentrate on the game that's all. No distractions."

It didn't look as if Seth believed him.

" I saw Roman." His fingers gently combing through Dean's hair. " We took care of each other."

Dean knew what Seth was implying and glanced down at the floor. He knew what was coming next.

" We haven't had sex in weeks Dean." Seth kept his voice even but Dean could tell that he was hurt. " It's not like you to go so long without."

" I haven't." Dean exhaled softly. He might as well come clean. He locked eyes with Seth. " Me and Roman have been hooking up."

It tugged at Dean's heartstrings when he saw Seth's expression fall. " So I guess only Roman is good enough for you."

" Seth that's not true." He brushed some strands out of Seth's face. " I love you. You know that."

" Then why is it that you don't want me anymore?" Seth's voice was breaking. Dean knew that sound. Seth was on the verge of tears and he didn't know how to fix it.

" I do want you Seth." Dean held him tightly in his arms. " I really don't have a good excuse, I really don't. I know it looks bad." He pressed a kiss against Seth's temple. " I love you." The words sounded futile coming from him but he did. In all of his heart he did.

" Let me make it up to you." Dean suggested. " Tomorrow just me and you on a date. Would you like that?"

Seth just took a step back and looked at him. " Roman was always your true love wasn't he?"

The question caught him off guard and he didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't.

A lone tear ran down Seth's cheek. " I just kinda interrupted what you guys had going on. Tried to insert myself into it because I wanted what you guys had. But I still don't fit do I?"

It finally dawned on Dean what Seth was doing. Why he picked out matching suits for him and Roman and why his was different. Why he wanted to talk to him alone. What he was actually saying.

He wiped Seth's tear away with the back of his hand. " Don't you fucking dare." Seth looked a bit startled and even he was surprised at the deep growl in his voice. " You don't get to fucking dump me Seth Rollins." Dean used his body to press Seth against the wall. Then he grabbed Seth by the hips and lifted him up so that his strong thighs wrapped around his waist.

He nipped Seth's bottom lip with the edge of his teeth. Not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make sure that had Seth's attention. " You don't get to make me fall in love with your bratty ass and then walk away. That's not how it works." Dean thrusted his groin against Seth's and his boyfriend whimpered. " I can admit that I'm not the best boyfriend in the world but don't ever think that I don't want to fuck you."

" But you can't answer the question." Seth finally responded. " Roman's your true love."

Dean rested his forehead against Seth's. " Yeah I was in love with him before we became a thing but that doesn't mean that he's my true love."

" But it also doesn't mean that he isn't." Seth pushed at his shoulders. " Let me down Dean."

The auburn haired man allowed Seth to disengage from him and to put his feet back on the ground. He watched quietly as Seth fixed himself.

When he was finished preening he looked back at Dean. " I love you Dean." Seth inhaled a big breath as if he was trying to keep himself calm. " And because I love you I want you to be happy." He tried to smile but failed miserably as only one side of his mouth barely lifted. " Just think about what I said okay?"

Dean nodded. A heavy weight had suddenly appeared in his chest and he didn't know how to get rid of it. He wanted to reach out and pull Seth against him and kiss him senseless but he knew that would not work. Seth wanted him to be happy. He was happy. With Roman. And Seth. He watched as Seth walked away down the half lit corridor. He spent a few more minutes looking out the window at the tree where he and Seth had spent numerous lunches before returning to the gym.

* * *

Seth didn't head back to the gym. He just walked aimlessly around the empty corridors thinking. He loved Dean so freaking much. It had hurt him so much to attempt to break up with him but he could feel that Dean was not as in to him as he said that he was. He could feel it in his bones. It did surprise him how possessive Dean got when he realized what was going on. In that moment he felt Dean's passion for him but as always, passion was fleeting. He really wished that he could stay with both Dean and Roman because really no great love story has ever been written about three persons. He just loved both of them so much that he wanted them to be happy even if he wasn't.

" Hi."

Seth mentally groaned. That was the one person who's voice he did not want to hear.

He looked up to see Randy leaning against a locker. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and bow tie. He could admit that Randy looked handsome in the get up but he wasn't persuaded by it.

" What do you want? You were waiting for your chance to tackle me again with no one around?"

Randy's sharp white teeth flashed when he smiled. " I guess I deserve that." He raised up off the locker. " No. But I was looking for you?"

" Why? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your prom queen?"

Randy chuckled. " Actually Becky Lynch won that and Nikki is somewhere demanding a recount."

Seth shrugged nonchalantly. " She always was a sore loser."

" Yeah." He took a couple steps towards Seth who regarding him warily. " I want to apologize to you Seth."

Seth snorted. " Yeah I've heard that one before."

" I'm serious." Randy focused his gaze on him. " I can admit that I was a real asshole to you this semester. With the whole beach thing with John and then the tackle. I really had no excuse."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest. " It's true. You don't."

" Except for that fact that I was lashing out because I didn't know how to deal with my emotions." Randy pushed his hands into his pants pockets as his eyes roamed over Seth from head to toe. " I know you probably still won't believe me but I love you Seth." He paused waiting for Seth to say something but he didn't so he continued. " I was in love with you, well still in love with you and I honestly don't know why." Randy's laugh sounded helpless like a man who had ran out of options. " I tried to get back at you with the beach thing, football and even dating Nikki and you still don't care."

Seth nodded. " It's true I don't."

" I know that I really fucked up but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

" I've heard that one before." Seth rolled his eyes.

" I know you don't believe me but it's true but it's okay. I just wanted you to know." Randy took a couple steps back down the corridor. " You're really special and I hope that Roman and Dean are treating you like you are."

Seth watched as Randy walked away and he thought about what he had said.

* * *

Roman nervously scanned the entire gym again. He hadn't seen Seth for about an hour. He knew Dean was over by the food table filling up his plate. But it was hard to get away since everyone seemed to want a dance with the prom king. He had danced with Becky first as the custom and then Dean but he couldn't spot Seth afterwards and he got rushed with lots of offers afterwards.

He was just about to take the crown off his head and to go look for him when he saw Seth walking back into the room looking no worse for wear. It took a couple of seconds but their eyes met and Roman was cutting a path straight through the crowd towards him.

In less than a minute he was in front of Seth and pulling him into his arms. " Where were you?"

" I just needed to think." Seth said. His voice muffled by Roman's shirt.

" Uh oh." Roman pulled back a bit but kept him in his arms. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." Seth shook his head. " I just needed to clear my mind about somethings."

" Things like what?" Roman inquired.

" Stupid things." Seth admitted.

" Stupid things like what?" Roman's curiousity was piqued. Seth was talking in riddles.

" Like how much I love you." Seth blushed. " And how much I never want to give you up."

" You will never have to." Roman promised. He kissed Seth on the forehead. " You owe me a dance."

Seth hooked his arm around Roman's neck. " How about a kiss instead?"

Roman grinned. " I could take that."

He lowered his head and kissed Seth fully on the lips right there by the entrance to the gym. Not caring who saw and who might be taking pictures.

" Oh my god. This is disgusting! Get a room you two. Think of the children."

Seth pulled away to see Dean grinning while eating an overloaded cheese puff pastry. " Shut up. You're just jealous."

" Nope." Dean shoved the rest of the puff into his mouth and some of the cream cheese paste dropped on the lapel of his suit.

" Dean!" Seth wailed.

" What?" He picked up another puff that he had on the tiny plastic plate.

" No!" Seth snatched it out of his hand along with the plate and dumped it in a nearby garbage can.

Dean was bewildered.

" You're ruining your suit." Seth pointed at the cream cheese that was slowly sliding down the lapel. " It's Armani."

" Um okay." Dean still looked clueless. " Does that mean that it's expensive or something?"

Seth sighed exasperatedly and grabbed Dean's hand. " Come. We're going home." He started to march down the hallway. " We have to get you clean up."

Dean looked at Roman who grinned at him as they headed outside to the car. He had a feeling that everything was going to be alright between them.

" So I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that I kinda ripped the jacket on the latch in the bathroom stall?"

Seth groaned. " I can't take you anywhere."

* * *

A/N: And at long last we are done. Fini! Finito! Thank you so much for hanging in there with me. It has been one long ass ride. But we made it. With over 93,000 hits and over 900 reviews this story was a success thanks to you guys. I always said that I have the best readers. Thank you! 3

I think this might be it for me and shield stories for a while but I think a certain fashionable pair has been calling me for a while and think I might risk getting a ticket to answer that call.

Until we meet again.

*~Sparkles Blue~*


End file.
